Amor Eclipsado
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: La Princesa Luna decide pasar mas tiempo en Ponyville, a tal punto de ya convivir casi a diario con sus súbditos. Pero en su estancia en el pueblo no espero descubrir un sentimiento el cual nunca espero sentir por alguien en su vida.
1. La Nightmare Night

**Capitulo 1 "La Nightmare Night"**

El manto de la noche cubría a toda Equestria bajo el suave abrigo de la oscuridad adornado con las luces de las estrellas y el gran astro levantado en lo más alto del cielo por su diosa de la noche. Las nubes nocturnas rodeaban a dicho astro en un gran remolino donde las estrellas se hacían presentes entre ellas.

La Princesa Luna, merodeaba los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot charlando con los guardias en una plática corta y sencilla que ellos disfrutaban al tratarse de su gobernante de la noche. Una vez completado su recorrido por los pasillos se disponía a escribir un poco, ya hace un año había tomado esto como hobby personal, tanto como el pintar hermosos cuadros de paisajes nocturnos donde se pueden apreciar mejor ciertas cosas que en el día. El silencio le parecía cómodo, el dulce y cariñoso abrazo de una habitación silenciosa para entregarse al placer de escribir sus pensamientos y uno que otro verso dejándose llevar por su inspiración. Desde su habitación se podía apreciar el pueblo de Ponyville, ansiaba poder hacer nuevamente una visita por la Nightmare Night que se acercaba, ya había ido 3 años seguidos y de verdad lo disfrutaba. En el pueblo se sentía muy amada por sus queridos súbditos amantes de esta celebración, y en especial de los potrillos que esperaban con ansias todo el año su visita. Pero había uno en especial el cual ella deseaba ver, el potrillo el cual ella quería de todo corazón y que considero como su primer amigo incondicional a demás de su hermana, el pequeño Pipsqueak que la recibía siempre con un tierno abrazo y a todo momento a su lado, incluso cuando el sueño le invadía combatía para no dormirse y pasar más tiempo con su "Princesa favorita". La primera vez que Luna escucho esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, desde que había vuelto del exilio nadie le había dicho que era su princesa favorita, luego de un tiempo muchos lo hicieron, pero claro el primero siempre es el más especial de todos.

La princesa se sienta en su terraza donde su astro es fuente de luz para su escritura y fuente de su inspiración.

-En lo alto del cielo me observaras, siempre cuidándome de mi oscuridad- Decía la Princesa mientras escribía -La eternidad nos espera... Tu gobiernas en el día y yo en la noche... El equilibrio trajimos, fue nuestro deber y mirando con celos en las sombras, solo una de nosotras lo deshizo sin saber-

-Bueno... Suena... Bien, supongo- La princesa hace brillar su cuerno y de un armario de su habitación sale un pequeño baúl negro con una pequeña cerradura.

De su collar, adorno real del cuello saca una pequeña llave para abrir el cofre. Dentro se podían ver varios escritos, la princesa enrolla su escrito y lo guarda en la caja.

-Quizás no tenga mucho talento, pero esto es solo mío. Y nadie lo vera- Piensa Luna mientras cierra el cofre.

-La Nightmare Night se acerca- Se Dijo la Princesa para luego fijar su vista en el pueblo de Ponyville.

La noche de Nightmare Night.

La Princesa Luna se preparaba para irse, y como de costumbre hará una teatral entrada con su capucha negra, voz real de Canterlot y ojos brillantes. Además estaban sus muy leales guardias nocturnos que gracias a la magia de la Princesa de la noche se veían perfectos para la ocasión con sus alas de murciélago y ojos nocturnos. Su real carruaje estaba listo, solo le faltaba despedirse de su querida hermana.

-Adiós Luna diviértete en Ponyville, no olvides traerme dulces- Le dijo Celestia a su hermana.

-Si querida hermana, ya lo sé. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes todo el tiempo- Dijo algo fastidiada Luna.

-Jeje… Lo siento, solo que me gustan los dulces caseros de Ponyville y en este día hacen los mejores, espero que te den de esos que están rellenos de malvavisco, ¡son deliciosos!- Dijo Celestia mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva se podía notar en su boca.

-Mejor me voy antes que me coma a mí- Pensó Luna al notar el rostro de su hermana a la cual se le hacia agua la boca de recordar todos los dulces que Luna le trajo el año pasado.

-Bueno, adiós hermana. Te prometo traerte muchos dulces- Dijo Luna subiéndose al carruaje.

El carruaje se elevo en el cielo nocturno en dirección a Ponyville -¡No olvides los rellenos de manjar!- Le grito Celestia, ya Luna un poco alejada del Castillo.

-Rayos, debería dejar de comer tantos dulces y pasteles, que tengamos juventud eterna no significa que no podamos engordar. Todo se le va a sus flancos- Pensó Luna para sí misma mientras esbozaba una risueña sonrisa.

En Ponyville.

Todo pony del pueblo caminaba celebrando la noche de Nightmare Night, había madres y padres con sus potrillos y grupos enteros cuidados y guiados por un solo pony. Como el grupo de potrillos que cuidaba Pinkie Pie, donde estaban Pipsqueak, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo junto con otros potrillos más. Todos llevaban su bolsa para recibir los dulces de los pobladores, incluyendo a Pinkie Pie que estaba disfrazada por tercer año consecutivo de gallina cacareando y jugando bromas por todo Ponyville. Todos disfrutaban, bailaban, jugaban y reían. Hasta que en el cielo muchas nubes se empezaron a mover alrededor de la Luna llena. Se escuchaban truenos aunque no estuviera lloviendo ni tampoco estaba pronosticado lluvia, el viento soplaba y la banda dejo de tocar música, se podían oír susurros por todas partes de "ya ha llegado" y "finalmente esta aquí" en especial entre los más pequeños.

Del Gran astro se hizo presente una explosión de luz enorme que ilumino los rostros de todos lo ponys por una milésima de segundo. En lo alto se podía ver un carruaje negro con grandes alas negras de murciélago, tirado por dos Pegasos con alas de murciélago y ojos amarillos que resplandecían en la oscuridad. Dentro de aquel carruaje se podía ver una gran figura encapuchada dejando relucir solo su cuerno fuera de tan tétrica capucha.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville! Esta noche vuestro pueblo será honrado con nuestra visita!- Decía la figura encapuchada con una voz que hacia eco en todo el lugar.

La figura encapuchada bajo lentamente al suelo.

-¡Inclínense ante la gobernante de la noche! ¡Nightmare Moon!- La capucha se transforma en murciélagos que volaron lejos dejando revelar la figura de Nightmare Moon frente a todos.

-¡Es Nightmare Moon! ¡Corran por sus vidas!- Grito Pinkie Pie cacareando como una gallina y a su vez muchos potrillos salen galopando con ella.

Una vez que todos los pequeños salieron huyendo del lugar gritando del susto, la figura de Nightmare Moon se transforma en la Princesa Luna y escupió unos colmillos de plástico de su boca. Todos empezaron a reír y a su vez los potrillos regresan junto con Pinkie Pie para acompañar a todos en sus risas.

Twilight se le acerca a la princesa de la noche con su nuevo disfraz de la princesa Celestia.

-Gran actuación Princesa, Perdón, digo Luna- Le Dice Twilight.

-Gracias Twilight Sparkle siempre es un placer venir cada año, ¿aun nadie supera mi récord en el juego de dardos, Cierto?-

-De hecho, yo lo logre antes que tu llegaras, jeje…- Dice Twilight algo nerviosa.

-¿¡Tu osaste romper nuestro récord!?- Dijo Luna con su voz real de Canterlot erizándole los pelos a Twilight y a su Disfraz de la Princesa Celestia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería…- Dijo suplicantemente Twilight.

La princesa sonríe.

-Calma Sparkle, solo bromeaba, por cierto lindo Disfraz de mi hermana-

-¿Enserio?, dime como se ve por detrás- Twilight se da un giro para mostrarle cada ángulo del Disfraz a Luna.

-Se te ve muy bien- Le dice Luna -Aunque le falto un poco mas de relleno atrás- Pensó, para luego esbozar una sonrisa algo incomoda para Twilight.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Le pregunta la unicornio.

-Nada- Dice la Princesa aguantando sus ganas de reír, para no herir los sentimientos de la unicornio.

-Vamos dime-

-No, enserio no es nada, se te ve muy bien, créeme. Yo conozco a mi hermana, te vez idéntica- Dijo Luna con un tono de voz más serio.

-Gracias Luna, me esforcé mucho-

A lo lejos venia a galope rápido un potrillo disfrazado de pirata, era Pipsqueak que venía a toda prisa donde se encontraba la Princesa.

-¡Princesa Luna!- Grito el potrillo para luego tropezarse y caerse en frente de ella.

-Hola Pip, deberías tener más cuidado pudiste lastimarte- Dijo Luna ayudando a Pipsqueak a levantarse del suelo.

Pipsqueak se limpio el ojo que no estaba cubierto por el parche para ver a la gobernante de la noche que le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Princesa- El potrillo abraza a la Princesa, pero solo sus patas delanteras ya que esta era muy alta para él.

-Si también te he extrañado- Dijo Luna correspondiendo el abrazo para luego separarse.

-¡He esperado este día todo el año!- Grito el potrillo.

-Y no me lo perdería por nada-

Las CMC se les acercan a la Princesa y a su amigo.

-¡Hola Princesa!- Gritaron las CMC al unisonó.

-Hola niñas, díganme ¿ya obtuvieron su Cutie Mark?-

-No, pero estamos muy cerca- Dijo Apple Bloom por las tres.

-Me regocija que no se rindan niñas- Dijo Luna.

-¿Princesa?- Le llama la atención Pipsqueak tirando suavemente de su larga melena.

-Dime pequeño Pip-

-¿Nos acompañara a pedir dulces?- Le pregunto el potrillo con una cara suplicante.

-Claro que si- Le contesto -Pero antes recuperare mi record tomado por la aprendiz de mi hermana- Pensó.

-Pero antes debo hacer algo-

-Está bien, nos vemos Princesa- Le dijo Pip despidiéndose y alejándose con las CMC.

-Adiós pequeños, los veré luego- Se despidió Luna para luego mirar a Twilight que se veía los flancos en un espejo que estaba por ahí cerca.

-No lo sé, creo que debí usar mas relleno- Pensaba mientras sin darse cuenta Luna se le acercaba.

-Twilight Sparkle- Le llamo la atención asustándola.

-Aaaah… Di-Dígame Princesa, Digo Luna-

-Tú y yo tenemos algo que arreglar-

Media hora de juego de dardos después.

-Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay…- Decía una sonriente y feliz Twilight saltando alrededor de la Princesa Luna.

-No puedo creer que perdiera, además esta disfrazada de Celestia, esto no ayuda en nada a mi autoestima- Pensaba Luna derrotada.

-Ya es suficiente. ya verás el próximo año, cuando practique un poco mas-

-Como digas Luna, hasta el próximo año- Twilight hace brillar su cuerno que está cubierto de pintura blanca al igual que su pelaje y se tele transporta.

-Si algún día tengo una aprendiz le enseñare a aceptar con mas humildad la victoria- Pensó la derrotada Luna antes de retirarse a ayudar a los potrillos en la colecta de dulces.

La noche fue para todos muy divertida, la Princesa jugo todos los juegos del pueblo, ya sea que ganara o perdiera ella lo disfrutada y disfrutaba estar con sus súbditos. Todos gustaban de la presencia de su gobernante de la noche en esta noche donde se le celebraba, ya que la Princesa Luna no asiste mucho a eventos de la realeza, esa es mas su hermana Celestia, pero Nightmare Night era su fiesta, era su celebración y deseaba disfrutarla al máximo con su amado pueblo que fue donde aprendió que las Nightamre Nights podían ser divertidas. Ya en la media noche todos se estaban preparando para cavar la fiesta, pero aun quedaba algo importante de esta celebración, ofrenda a Nightmare Moon donde todos los potrillos se dirigían a la estatua de la yegua oscura para ofrecerle dulces en forma de ofrenda y respeto para que no se los coma.

Ya todos estaban listos y uno por uno fueron dejando dulces a los pies de la estatua hasta el último potrillo. Todos esperaron que sucediese el espectáculo, ahí se encontraban las mane 6 menos Fluttershy que no le gustaba esta noche y Rarity que tenia tanto trabajo este día que se dormía temprano, pero estaban zecora, las CMC, Pipsqueak y otros potrillos del pueblo.

El viendo soplo, el astro ilumino todo el lugar y las nubes se movían alrededor de la Luna en un gigantesco remolino.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville! Han sido sabios en dar vuestra ofrenda! ¡Estoy muy complacida de su lealtad! Tan Complacida que comeré su ofrenda en vez de a ¡Ustedes!-

La estatua frente a todos se había vuelto la aterradora figura de la yegua de la oscuridad, Nightmare Moon. Todos los potrillos se asustaron y salieron galopando a sus casas, incluso las mane 6 y zecora se asustaron, pero ellas no salieron corriendo a diferencia de los potrillos. La princesa se des-transformo escupiendo de su boca nuevamente los colmillos de plástico y bajo del pilar de piedra donde se encontraba, para luego hacer aparecer la estatua original.

-Fue sorprendente- Dijo Twlight.

-Fue genial Princesa- Dijo AppleJack (Disfrazada de Manzana).

-Eso fue asombroso- Dijo Rainbow Dash (Disfrazada de Wonderbolt).

-¡Fue Fantástico!- Dijo Pipsqueak que había regresado al lugar.

La Princesa Luna hizo brillar su cuerno rodeando al potrillo con su magia para hacerlo flotar en el aire hasta que quedara posicionado sobre su lomo, para luego abrir sus alas en toda su envergadura.

-Adiós, fue un placer haber pasado esta noche con ustedes- Dijo Luna recogiendo todos los dulces que le habían dejado.

Todas se despidieron de la princesa Luna, emprendió vuelo y poco a poco desapareció de la vista de todas. Volaba en todo lo alto del cielo con el pequeño potrillo en su lomo, Pipsqueak le abraza el cuello sintiendo el suave pelaje de la princesa. La vista era espectacular, todo ponyville se lograba divisar en lo alto del cielo y la Luna el bello astro de la noche brillaba con todo su esplendor bañando a toda Equestria con su plateada Luz. El frió beso del viendo acariciaba el rostro del pequeño que yacía sobre el lomo de la princesa y provocando que la melena estelar de Luna hondeara al viento con mucho mas furor, la larga melena rosaba la mejilla de Pipsqueak emanando una suave fragancia con olor a rosas y a dulce perfume digno de alguien de la realeza. Cada año en este día el potrillo disfrutaba de este paseo en el cielo nocturno, y nada más y nada menos que con la diosa que trae el cielo nocturno.

La Princesa fue descendiendo a un sitio un poco cerca del bosque Everfree, se trataba de un lago, un enorme lago que yacía en Ponyville en el cual muchos ponys iban a ver las estrellas o disfrutar de un agradable Picnic cerca del lago. Ah Luna le gustaba este sitio, si la vista de su hermoso astro era hermosa desde Canterlot, nada se compara a verlo reflejado las oscuras aguas del lago. El deslumbrante brillo sobre la profunda oscuridad del agua maravillaba los ojos de la Princesa. Con el paso del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en su lugar favorito al que solo venia con Pipsqueak.

Ambos reposaban en el pasto mientras Luna contaba historias de los tiempos antiguos, historias de valientes caballeros, leyendas sobre inimaginables criaturas, mitos que se han creado con el pasar de los siglos, los cuales ella se sabía de memoria ya que solía ser tan come libros como lo es Twilight ahora. Esa felicidad que tenia la princesa se disminuyo al escuchar una inocente pregunta que le hizo Pipsqueak.

-¿Princesa, que se siente estar en la Luna por mil años?- Pregunto el potrillo mientras miraba el cielo sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Luna.

Para la princesa no era fácil, pero ya hace mucho que le tenía cariño a Pipsqueak, además ya no era del todo pequeño y hablar con él siempre era agradable, entonces ¿porque no hacerlo? Se suponía que ya había superado eso, aunque siempre se mantendría la herida en su corazón que debes en cuanto se abre provocandole un profundo dolor. Luna suspiro y comenzó a relatar.

-Bueno, cuando estaba haya arriba no era yo, era la otra yo que nunca quise ser- Comenzó a relatar Luna -Cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon, ya desde ese momento era prisionera, una vez en la Luna me sentía aliviada, en la Luna no le podría hacer daño a nadie. Allá arriba estuve totalmente aislada, de mi hermana, de mis queridos ponys, de los pocos amigos que tenia y además estaba aislada de mi propio cuerpo que ya no me pertenecía, si no que le pertenecía a Nightmare Moon- Luna bajo la cabeza, al parecer recordar el tiempo que paso en la Luna la apenado.

Pero sintió algo cálido en su costado, era un abrazo de parte del potrillo que la abrazaba con ternura y aprecio.

-Estoy seguro que todos la extrañaron. En especial la princesa Celestia- Luna acerco su pesuña y acaricio la crin del pequeño.

-Gracias Pipsqueak, ¿sigo siendo tu princesa favorita, cierto?- Pregunto Luna en tono de broma.

-¡Claro que sí!- Contesto el pequeño enérgicamente.

Ambos rieron unos momentos de lo ocurrido hasta que Luna tomo la palabra.

-Tus padres saben que estás conmigo, ¿cierto?-

-Claro que si Princesa, además no podían decirme que no, después de todo usted es la Princesa- Dijo el potrillo.

-No es necesario que tengas que venir conmigo si tus padres no quieren o si quieres irte a casa- Dijo Luna.

-Pero princesa, a mi me gusta pasar tiempo con usted, yo espero con ansias todo el año solo para poder verla, además a mis padres no les molesta en lo absoluto- Pipsqueak apega mas su rostro a Luna acomodando su cabeza en su suave pelaje -Yo la quiero mucho princesa-

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Luna, nadie se había atrevido a decirle eso, ya sea por miedo o por respeto. Dicen que el amor de un pequeño es el amor más puro y inocente que se puede encontrar, claramente Pipsqueak quería mucho a la princesa y no tenía miedo de decírselo. Luna abrazo fuertemente al potrillo, cariñosamente acomodo su cabeza sobre la de él..

-Yo también te quiero- Le respondió Luna muy contenta.

10 años después.

El pueblo de ponyville donde habitan las seis portadoras de los elementos fue cambiando poco a poco. Nuevas casas, edificios y negocios surgieron en los últimos años, pero aun con el crecimiento del lugar siguió manteniendo ese aire de pueblo y comunidad amistosa que tanto lo caracterizo y aun sigue caracterizándolo. Un pony ya adulto iba caminando en dirección a una casa que se ubicaba en la orilla de Ponyville con el lago y el bosque Everfree. Este pony con un pelaje blanco con manchas marrones y crin café, con una cutie mark de una brújula se dirigía a galope suave a aquella enorme casa distinta a las demás. En el camino se encuentra con una unicornio blanca de crin lisa de dos tonos de color muy similares, se trataba de Sweetie Belle que le saluda delicadamente, el corcel devuelve el saludo, pero no tiene tiempo para hablar ya que tiene un compromiso. Una vez ya frente a la puerta de la casa, este toca el timbre, y abre nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Luna saludando amablemente al corcel.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir, Pipsqueak- Saludo Luna invitando a pasar al corcel.

-No me lo perdería por nada, Luna- Respondió el semental entrando a la enorme casa.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno hola a todos, aquí en este nuevo proyecto el cual llevo un mes tratando de escribirlo, pero por distintas circunstancias no lo había podido hacer, y en cierto modo lo prefiero así, ya que tuve mis dudas sobre este Fic, no solo por el hecho de crear un bello romance entre estos dos, si no porque necesitaba atar varios cabos sueltos en la historia para no tener problemas ni a la mitad de la historia, ni tampoco por su final. Espero que disfruten de este Fic, que como notaron tiene una narrativa que estoy poniendo en práctica, la cual espero que disfruten.**_


	2. Primer día en Ponyville

**Capitulo 2 "Primer día en Ponyville" **

En los últimos años Equestria gozo de una enorme paz y armonía. Había hecho tratados de amistad y convivencia con ya todas las grandes naciones a su alrededor, el reino grifo, un reino hostil había formado una gran alianza con Equestria y las Princesas, reconociendo a Equestria como un reino fuerte y prospero. Los gigantescos prados de las cebras hicieron un tratado con Equestria asiéndolos oficialmente pueblos amigos, el país minotauro al igual que los grifos, ellos declararon a Equestria un reino fuerte y prospero, por lo tanto fortaleció sus relaciones con las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Una época de gran paz y prosperidad era lo que vivían todos los ponys en estos momentos. Tanto así que incluso las tareas de las Princesas se disminuyeron considerablemente al ya no tener que involucrarse en disputas diplomáticas a cada momento con otros reinos. Todos los reinos a su alrededor eran oficialmente pueblos amigos. Esto le permitió a Celestia dedicarse más tiempo a ella misma, pero aun teniendo muchas más labores que la Princesa de la noche. Luna decidió construirse una nada modesta casa en el pueblo de Ponyville, para estar más cerca de sus súbditos y aprender de sus necesidades. Ademas se encontraba Pipsqueak que últimamente se había encariñado más con el maduro semental.

En su casa Luna les pidió a sus guardias nocturnos ayuda para traer sus cosas a su segundo hogar en ponyville. Ellos no se negaron, tratándose de su Princesa de la noche estarían dispuestos a todo. También tenia que ver con el hecho de que guardias reales no cumplían más deber que vigilar y otras pocas labores en Canterlot. Aceptaban gustosos cualquier cosa que los sacara de la rutina diaria.

-Listo Princesa, esas son todas las cajas- Dijo un guardia nocturno a su gobernante que estaba a un lado de Pipsqueak.

-Gracias noble guardia, ya pueden retirarse y regresar a Canterlot- Dijo Luna en un tono amable.

-Pero, Princesa, ¿No quiere que desempaquemos?- Pregunto el guardia pegaso extrañado.

-No gracias, el joven Pipsqueak me ayudara con eso. Ustedes ya hicieron suficiente, pueden irse y una vez más, gracias por su ayuda- Dijo Luna abriendo la puerta.

-¡Si Princesa! Siempre es un placer servirle su majestad-El guardia hace el saludo militar y luego se dirige a sus compañeros -¡Hora de irnos muchachos!-

-¡Si señor!- Respondieron todos al unisonó saliendo por la entrada asiendo el saludo militar a la Princesa.

Una vez solos Pipsqueak observo todo lo que los guardias de Luna habían traído.

-Luna, aun no lo entiendo, tú no tienes tantas cosas ¿Por qué la enorme casa?- Pregunto el corcel intrigado.

-Bueno no tengo muchas cosas, pero aquí a diferencia de mi habitación en el castillo, podre poner de todo. Por ejemplo una alberca en el jardín, un bar en la sala, habitaciones de huéspedes cuando alguien mi visite. Ansió que mi hermana me visite pronto, discutimos mucho antes de que llegáramos a un acuerdo para equilibrar mis deberes con el reino" –Dijo Luna muy entusiasta.

-Entonces cumplirás tus deberes desde aquí, eso es grandioso. ¿Pero no sera una molestia cargar con tanto lejos de tu sitio de trabajo?- Pregunto Pipsqueak dudoso.

-Antes hubiera sido un problema, pero últimamente mis deberes y los de mi hermana se han disminuid cdonsiderablemente. Ahora todos los problemas que teniamos que atender personalmente se resuelven prácticamente solos. Por esa razón antes no había podido hacer esto, pero hace años que quería hacerlo, el castillo es muy aburrido- Dijo Luna suspirando.

-Bueno, comencemos a desempacar- Dijo con entusiasmo Pipsqueak.

Para Luna era ciertamente fácil desempacar todas las cajas con su magia, después de todo ella era una alicornio, pero ciertamente aunque podría, no quería hacerlo sola. Este podría ser un nuevo capítulo en su vida eterna y no quería comenzarlo abriendo cajas sola, sin la compañía de nadie. Pipsqueak su leal amigo, su leal confidente que siempre está a su lado cuando desea hablar de algo, ya sea sobre su vida como Princesa o cosas de su vida diaria, oh de su hermana. El siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla y a interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviese asiendo, oh cualquier cosa que iba hacer, la posponía solo para estar con ella.

La princesa se dispuso a abrir las cajas junto con Pipsqueak, dentro de ellas habían pocas cosas. Libros, adornos y en las más grandes muebles, todo iba bien, ambos desempacaban todas las cosas de la princesa. Pero Pipsqueak encontró algo, un objeto que le llamo la atención. Un cofre, pequeño y negro y con una pequeña cerradura, Pipsqueak lo saco y le pregunto a Luna donde lo debía poner.

-Luna, ¿Dónde pongo esto?- Pregunto el corcel mostrándole a Luna el cofre en sus pesuñas.

-Eso, Aaaamm, si eso, eemmm, déjalo en el Armario- Respondió Luna en un tono algo nervioso.

-¿Qué hay dentro?-V olvió a Preguntar el corcel.

-Nada, solo algunas cosas de cuando era niña. Nada importante, solo guárdalo en el Armario que irá en mi cuarto de arriba- Insistió Luna, desviando la mirada de Pipsqueak.

Este presintió algo extraño en el tono de voz de la Princesa, pero obviamente no se iba a poner a interrogarla en su primer día de estancia en Ponyville. Eso no sería lo apropiado de su parte y aunque ante sus ojos Luna era una pony hermosa que además era su mejor amiga, no se le olvidaba que era la Princesa.

-Está bien- Dijo Pipsqueak para luego dirigirse arriba y guardar el pequeño cofre en el armario.

Luna suspiro de alivio de que se tragara el cuento, realmente no quería decirle que era lo que realmente había dentro. No es que le avergonzara, si no que le apenaba, ya que todos sus poemas y versos estaban ahí y no era su intención que nadie mas además de ella los leyera. Luna no usaba su magia para abrir y sacar las cosas, ella lo asía con sus propias pesuñas, de esa forma se tardaban mas y si se tardaban más tiempo, más tiempo que podrían estar ambos juntos charlando, mientras lo asían.

Una vez terminado todo desempacado y todo el su lugar, Pipsqueak se sentó en el sofá de la sala para descansar, un cómodo y negro sofá muy al estilo de Luna. La princesa salió de la cocina con refrescos de sidra, se sentó a un lado del corcel y le dio un vaso que este tomo con sus cascos. Pipsqueak luego de agradecerle se llevo el espumoso vaso de refresco de sidra tomándoselo de golpe, al parecer tenía mucha set. Una delgada gota se escapaba de su boca deslizándose delicadamente por su pelaje, pasando por su cuello y hasta llegar al pecho de Pipsqueak. Luna no sabía porque, pero eso le dejo algo hipnotizada una fracción de segundo. El corcel había tomado todo el gran vaso y una espuma quedo en sus labios, la cual este paso su lengua por ellos para poder saborear la deliciosa espuma de sidra que le había quedado en los labios.

-¡Estuvo delicioso!- Exclamo Pipsqueak para luego fijar su mirada en Luna la cual lo miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro -Luna ¿estás bien? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro, que me miras así?- Pregunto asiendo reaccionar a la Princesa.

-Oh, lo siento, no nada, solo pensaba en algo, algo sin importancia, jeje- Dijo Luna nerviosamente -¿Qué me paso?- Se dijo así misma en su mente algo confundida.

-Bueno Luna, me alegra que estés aquí en el Pueblo, todo Ponyville te adora- Dijo Pipsqueak para iniciar una conversación para evitar el silencio incomodo que se produjo luego de lo ocurrido.

-Gracias, y si lo sé, de verdad me hace muy feliz que ahora mis súbditos me quieran mas. Incluso desde que entro en los sueños de aquellos ponys que temen superar sus miedos, muchos los encuentro luego por casualidad y me agradecen- Dijo Luna tomando otro trago a su bebida.

-Uno de mis amigos me comento que entraste en sus sueños, jeje… Snails-

-Oh, sí lo recuerdo. Miedo a los caracoles-

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Su Cutie Mark es un caracol-

-No lo sé, solo basto con decirle que solo debía enfrentar su miedo, es muy influenciable, ¿Cierto?- Inquirió Luna.

-Si, de hecho hace varios años vino una tal Trixie y basto con que le dijera que era Grande y poderosa para que le hiciera caso en todo y quedara embobado de ella, pero aun así es un excelente amigo. Por cierto ¿no tuviste problemas con la prensa?-

-Hable con ellos personalmente de no hacer un escándalo de esto. Entendieron perfectamente pero no pasara mucho antes de que lleguen de otros lugares a hablar conmigo. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales mi hermana y yo no salemos muy seguido de Canterlot, en especia yo, desde que volví de mi exilio no a sido nada fácil lidiar con la prensa- Luna se oía algo triste, pero el semental se dio rápidamente cuenta de esto.

Pipsqueak solo pudo observarla, nada le pasaba por la mente para poder subirle los ánimos en este momento.

-Pip, dime ¿enserio no te moleste asiendo que me ayudaras con esto?- Pregunto la princesa algo curiosa.

-No para nada, no te preocupes. No tenía nada mejor que hacer hoy que ayudarte- Respondió Pipsqueak.

Pero eso no era cierto, en realidad si tenía mucho que hacer. Hoy se suponía que iba a ayudar a su amiga Apple Bloom en la granja de manzanas, además luego prometió a Scootaloo que vería sus nuevas piruetas que estaba practicando para impresionar a Rainbow Dash, además para agregar le prometió a Sweetie Belle que la acompañaría en la merienda en la noche para hablar y poder pasar tiempo de calidad como amigos. Tenía toda una tarde preparada con sus tres mejores amigas. Pero claro luego de excusarse con las tres, ellas lo entendieron al oír las palabras "Princesa Luna", pero eso no les saco la desilusión del rostro, ni menos su tristeza de no poder pasar tiempo con el semental. Ya que las tres yeguas deseaban ser más que amigas de Pipsqueak en secreto, pero claro en no lo sabía, ni tampoco ellas lo sabían entre sí. Y no era para mas, después de todo su amigo con el tiempo fue creciendo y a medida que lo asía se volvía mas y mas apuesto, asía ejercicio a diario, ayudando a su amiga Apple Bloom en la granja, además siempre entrenaba todo el año para la carrera de las hojas, la cual fue ganando año a año molestando considerablemente a Rainbow Dash y sin mencionar a AppleJack que no lograba entender como un corcel tan joven que ella pudiera superarla en velocidad. No solo ayudaba en la granja Apple si no que siendo amigo de Spike y cubriendo sus turnos debes en cuando, leía y aprendía cosas nuevas todos casi los días. Nadie lo superaba en la creación y lectura de mapas. Muchas de las que al principio solo eran sus amigas, poco a poco empezaron a verlo como algo más, cosa que él no notaba.

-¿Estás seguro?, porque yo lo entendería si te tienes que ir a cumplir un compromiso- Dijo Luna.

-Luna enserio, no tenía nada preparado para hoy, aunque si tu carta me llego de improviso, pero aun así te aseguro que no había nada importante y aunque lo hubiera aun así lo pospondría para poder estar contigo- Respondió Pipsqueak, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo último que acababa de decir.

Luna se ruborizo un poco, cosa que no se noto por su pelaje de un tono tan oscuro.

-Disculpa, a veces se me olvida que eres una Princesa, jeje- Dijo Pipsqueak algo ruborizado, pero en el si se le podía notar.

-Descuida, ya te he dicho que no me veas como una Princesa, eso es lo que me ha impedido tener amigos de verdad durante años- Dijo Luna en un tono triste.

-Yo soy tu amigo, no porque solo seas una princesa, soy tu amigo porque me agradas- Pipsqueak toma la pesuña de Luna -Pero aun así sigues siendo mi princesa favorita-

Ambos soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas.

Luego de charlas muy agradables entre ambos, donde se hicieron presentes muchas risas momentáneas por viejas anécdotas. La princesa debía cumplir con su labor diaria, que era la de levantar la Luna, su bello astro para dar inicio a la noche. Luna se dirigió al segundo piso con Pipsqueak junto a ella. Una vez en la terraza la princesa miro al cielo, había llegado la hora de dar comienzo a su hermosa noche. Con su cuerno la Luna se hizo presente en el horizonte, levantándose con majestuosidad y bañando a Equestria en su luz. Pipsqueak que estaba detrás de ella, no podía evitar observar como la princesa cerraba los ojos mientras levantaba su astro, además de cómo la luz la iluminaba y dejándolo a él en la oscuridad debido a los mágicos cabellos de su crin. Luego ya su astro levantado ella voltio a verlo, intentaba no quedar segado y embobado por la belleza de la Princesa, ya que al estar dada vuelta se podían apreciar sus enormes y profundos ojos azueles rodeados por la oscuridad, mientras la luz golpeaba su cuerpo. No pudiendo evitarlo, ya maduro, su vista quedo prendada de La princesa, que luego hizo brillar su cuerno encendiendo la luz del lugar, iluminando toda la habitación dejando que el efecto de la luz de la Luna ya no tuviera el mismo efecto que antes.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo Luna ya su tarea finalizada.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde. Nos veremos otro día Luna, estoy feliz que estés aquí- Dijo Pipsqueak disponiéndose a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo Luna deteniendo al corcel.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta extrañado de la reacción de la Princesa.

-No es necesario que te vayas, tengo varias habitaciones de huéspedes, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Pues, podría quedarme. No estoy seguro, hace mucho que no duermo en otra casa que no sea la mía- Dijo Pipsqueak algo nervioso.

-Vamos, es mi primera noche aquí, sera divertido tenerte aquí. Además cuando solía visitar Ponyville, siempre te quedabas dormido en mi lomo, ¿lo olvidas?- Insistió Luna ya con un relajado tono de voz.

-Pero eso fue cuando era un potrillo. Pero si, supongo que no tengo problema si de verdad quieres que pase la noche aquí-

-Insisto- Dijo Luna ya más feliz.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso, donde desde la terraza de la habitación de la Princesa se podía ver una linda vista de el bosque Everfree y sus árboles, era peligroso, pero hasta en las peores cosas se puede encontrar belleza. En este caso el bosque se veía hermoso a la luz de la Luna.

La Princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y desde abajo en la cocina se empezaron a preparar solos unos sándwiches de crema de maní con manzanas. Pipsqueak que no entendía porque el cuerno de Luna brillaba, no resistió preguntar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, varios sándwiches con unos refrescos de sidra vinieron flotando en una bandeja que aterrizo delicadamente en frente de ellos.

-¿y esto?- Pregunto el corcel.

-Bueno, no solo le pedí a los guardias que me trajeran las cajas, también les pedí si serian tan amables de pasar a comprar al pueblo... Me apena un poco verlos inmóviles todo el día, la guardia real ya no tiene tantos problemas que atender como antes. Celestia y yo hemos estado buscando la forma de incorporarles nuevos deberes-

La princesa, estaba muy feliz, pero aunque fuera cierto que no quería pasar su primer día sola en Ponyville, había algo más, algo que no lograba descifrar y que estaba en su cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón la compañía de su amigo le parecía totalmente diferente en esta ocasión, oh más bien desde ya varios meses. No sabía porque, pero estar con Pipsqueak no se sentía como antes, algo había cambiado, quizás tenga que ver el hecho que su amigo había crecido, el estar en compañía de un corcel maduro en vez de la de un potrillo podría ser lo que provocara esta sensación que no lograba descifrar. Cierto que ahora era más fácil hablar con él, ya podían hablar de cosas que con un niño no se podría platicar, ya que porque estuviera mal oh simplemente porque no las entendería. Luna decidió restarle importancia y disfrutar de esta velada con su muy preciado a amigo.

La charla continuo entre los dos, hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Entonces, así fue como gane la apuesta y Celestia tuvo que usar un traje de mucama todo el día y servirme helado- Termino de relatar Luna.

-Jajajajaja… que ingeniosa, pero que tramposa Luna, jaja…- Dijo Pipsqueak entre risas.

-No sé cómo no noto que hice trampa en ese juego de Cartas, pero bueno siendo Princesas había que encontrar la forma de divertirnos solo entre las dos, jeje… Recuerdo que una vez perdí y tuve que prepararle el desayuno durante una semana- Dijo Luna esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa recordando aquel día.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿cómo le devolviste la jugada?-

-Bueno, la obligue a no comer ningún tipo de pastel o dulce durante una semana-

-¿Pudo hacerlo?-

-Casi, pero yo también tuve que ver en eso-

Ambos volvieron a estallar en risas, pero por un momento olvidaron que era de noche y que además estaban en la terraza, por lo tanto sus risas se escucharon por todo el pueblo despertando a varios ponys. Una pony malhumorada abrió la ventana de su casa para ver quién era el que hacia tanto alboroto.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Dejen dormir estúpidos! ¡¿Acaso no saben qué hora es?!- Grito la pony muy molesta.

Luna se levanto y miro a la Pony que le había hablado para disculparse.

-¡Lo lamento!- Grito la Princesa.

La pony vio a su gobernante a los ojos y un miedo invadió su cuerpo, de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos, había insultado a su princesa. Rápidamente se dispuso a disculparse.

-Lo siento, Princesa, haga todo el ruido que quiera, no me haga nada por favor, lo siento, lo siento, no quise molestarla, me voy a dormir, por favor perdone mi insolencia- Se disculpo rápidamente la pony cerrando su ventana de golpe.

Pipsqueak puso su casco en el hombro de Luna en señal de apoyo, ya que sabia que a Luna no le gustaba que le tuvieran miedo. Solo en Nightmare Night donde se supone que debe asustarlos a todos como es la tradición pero fuera de esa noche no le gustaba para nada ver terror en la cara de sus súbditos, no le incomodaba tanto que fuera por el respeto, pero aun así le disgustaba y le recordaba la época cuando le temían por ser Nightmare Moon. El dolor que provoco tanta e ella como su hermana es algo de lo que aun se arrepiente.

La princesa bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-Sé que no te gusta que los ponys te teman y que crean que les harás daño. Pero vamos no es que te teman en realidad, solo que eres la Princesa y su temor es respeto disfrazado, después de todo a las figuras de gran autoridad siempre les pasa este tipo de cosas, y tu eres una de las dos autoridades máximas en toda Equestria- Le dijo Pipsqueak tratando de reconfortarla y animarla.

-Lo sé, pero aun así ahí días en que desearía no ser una Princesa. Tu sabes, ser una pony normal, convivir con otros como cualquier otro pony, poder caminar por las calles y que no me reverencien- Dijo Luna en un tono que desprendía tristeza y melancolía.

-Luna, ya todo el pueblo te adora, no solo como su gobernante. Si no como cualquier otra ciudadana, claro hay quienes son la excepción, pero no dejes que eso te desanime. Además yo agradezco que tú seas una Princesa eterna-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida Luna.

-Porque si no fueras una Princesa y si no tuvieras vida eterna. Yo quizás nunca te abría conocido, ¿entiendes?- Le dijo Pipsqueak con una cálida sonrisa.

Luna proceso esto unos instantes. En cierto modo tenía razón, si ella no fuera una diosa, además de una Princesa quizás nunca hubiera conocido a su primer amigo que la quiso no por la corona, además de su hermana. Y una vida sin haberlo conocido no lograba imaginársela, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Rápidamente devolvió la sonrisa y abrazo al corcel. Este devolvió el abrazo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias. tienes razón. Lamentarme no servirá de nada, siempre sabes como animarme, el corcel que más quiero en Equestria- Le dijo Luna con una sonrisa que apenas lograba encajar en su rostro.

-Si tan solo supieras…- Pensó Pipsqueak para sí mismo.

-Gracias Luna, pero creo que ya tengo sueño, ¿Me muestras mi habitación?-

Luna reacciono y se separo lentamente de Pipsqueak mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro. sígueme- Luna salió de su cuarto y llevo a Pipsqueak a otro cuarto junto al suyo.

Este cuarto era más modesto que la habitación de Luna, no tenia muebles, solo una cama y una lámpara al lado de ella. Al igual que la habitación de Luna, esta tenía una terraza, las paredes y techo eran de color blanco y el suelo era de una madera muy fina.

-Bien, creo que llego la hora de dormir- Dijo el corcel estirando sus extremidades -mañana será un nuevo día-

-Tienes razón, que pases buenas noches- Le dijo Luna a punto de retirarse del lugar.

-Tú también, Luna- Pipsqueak se le acerca y le planta un corto e inesperado beso en la mejilla.

Luna se sorprendió, pero luego reacciono y sonrió.

-Adiós- Dijo Luna moviendo su pata de un lado a otro.

-Adiós Luna, que descanses- Respondió el corcel con la misma seña.

Luna se dirigió lentamente a su cuarto, donde se recostó en su enorme cama de plumas y sabanas oscuras, aun sintiéndose extraña por dentro, no sabiendo porque. Cerró sus cristalinos ojos y se embargo a la tierra de los sueños donde ella era reina y monarca.

En el mundo de los sueños.

La princesa Luna decidió ir al sueño de Celestia, así podría hablar con su hermana de lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Para ella no resultaba ninguna dificultad entrar en los sueños de cualquiera. La princesa Celestia estaba tomando té y comiendo un pastelillo de chocolate en su sueño, estaba en su cuarto del castillo y acompañándola estaban las mane seis que también tomaban el té. La ventana se abre de golpe y entra la Princesa Luna frente a ellos.

-Hola Luna, llegas a tiempo para tomar el té- Le dijo Celestia.

-Hermana, esto es solo un sueño. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo-

-Sé que es un sueño, el armario está lleno de jalea de fresas y debajo de mi cama esta Discord- Le dijo Celestia tomando un sorbo de su té -Bueno Luna siéntate con nosotras y cuéntanos lo que pasa- Dijo Celestia invitando a su hermana a sentarse.

-De hecho preferiría que las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía no estuvieran en nuestra charla- Le dijo Luna.

-Claro, no hay problema querida hermana-

Al instante todos los que estaban en la habitación desaparecieron incluyendo a Discord que estaba debajo de la cama de Celestia.

-¿Como fue tu primer día en Ponyville?-

-Fue excelente, pero me sentí muy rara hoy. No sé cómo explicarlo... Fue diferente a la felicidad que siento por estar en cerca de nuestros queridos súbditos de Ponyville-

-Interesante- Celestia hace aparecer una taza de té y un pastelillo de chocolate para Luna "Cuéntame más, Luna"

-Bueno, hace varios meses que me siento, extraña- Dijo Luna dándole un mordisco a su pastelillo.

-¿Notas algún patrón en lo que te sucede?- Pregunto Celestia.

-Bueno de hecho… podría ser...- Luna se quedo estática y no termino la frase.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunta nuevamente Celestia.

-Nada, nada… Mejor me voy, tengo sueños a los cuales entrar para ayudar a mis súbditos- Dijo Luna levantándose de la mesa abruptamente.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- Le insistió Celestia viendo como su hermana se dirigía a la ventana.

-Nada importante. Ya me tengo que ir, enserio- Le dijo Luna antes de salir volando por la ventana y saliendo de la mente de su hermana.

El espacio de los sueños era un sitio en blanco donde había varias puertas con el nombre de cada pony. Una vez que Luna se encontraba sola, decidió regresar a su propio sueño. Se encontraba en una gran colina, ahí su astro en un cielo lleno de estrellas. Hace mucho que no estaba en su propio sueño, oh más bien dentro de su propio subconsciente. Ella se sentó en la colina admirando el bello paisaje. En la noche, el entorno se puede apreciar de otra manera, al igual que los sonidos y el aire. Luna suspiro dejando que el aire puro llenara sus pulmones, el poder de su subconsciente era enorme, se podía sentir muy real.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando. Pero ¿Por qué él? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él?!- Dijo molesta la princesa.

Como no lo pudo ver antes. El quererlo cerca todo el tiempo, el auto-convencerse de que solo lo quería cerca porque era uno de sus grandes amigos y nada mas, siendo que eso no le sucedía con nadie, ni siquiera con Twilight Sparkle con quien comparte varios intereses. Todo calzaba, ella no era tonta, claramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Varios meses atrás en una de sus visitas se quedo mirando al corcel mientras trabajaba. Esto la frustraba mucho, la irritaba y no le agradaba nada la idea, enamorarse, esa palabra no cabía en su vocabulario, era algo impensable para alguien como ella. El enamorarse implica verlo envejecer mientras ella sigue igual, con la misma joven apariencia, la princesa estaba mas que confundida. Es la primera vez que siente esto y no sabe como tratarlo, tenia la vida eterna, pero no tenia total conocimiento sobre los sentimientos, en especial este.

-Empiezo a creer que mi estancia aquí, no sera lo esperaba- Se dijo así misma Luna.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Bueno aquí en segundo capítulo de este Fic, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. Bueno fue muy divertido hacer este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estoy deseoso de poder hacer el tercero que espero que lo disfruten. No olviden dejar reviews con su opinión. **_


	3. CMC Retorno

**Capitulo 3 "CMC Retorno"**

Llegaba el amanecer a Equestria cortesía de la monarca del Sol, la Princesa Celestia. Los rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación donde dormía el semental Pipsqueak, sus ojos reaccionaron a la luz y se abrieron, tardo pocos segundos en notar que había dejado las cortinas abiertas y por esa razón le había pegado el sol en el rostro. Pego un enorme bostezo para luego estirar sus extremidades. Al levantarse noto algo extraño, al parecer su puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, siendo que Luna la había cerrado al despedirse. Le quito importancia y se dispuso a ver si Luna ya había despertado, se dirigió a su habitación y pudo notar que aun no despertaba, claro ella fue más inteligente y no olvido cerrar sus cortinas, lo que evito que el sol la despertara. Luna dormía plácidamente usando su larga crin como almohadón personal, el semental le dio una sonriso y luego cerró la puerta delicadamente para no despertar a la princesa. Estas eran una especie de vacaciones para ella y que mejor forma de empezarlas que despertándose a la hora que uno guste. Una idea abordo su mente, bajo a la cocina a servirse algo de desayunar y obviamente preparar el desayuno de su anfitriona.

Corto unas naranjas que había recogido en el jardín donde había arboles que daban distintos frutos, ya que hace mucho tiempo Luna había plantado esos árboles para tener fruta fresca durante su estancia ahí. Las hizo jugo fresco, el primer vaso se lo tomo él, ya que tenía mucha set, luego preparo el vaso con jugo de naranja para Luna. Tomo pan, mantequilla de maní y manzanas que también saco del jardín, y creo sándwiches para ambos. Para acompañar también sirvió dos tazas de café. Luego de haber terminado el desayuno no tardo mucho en hacerse presente el ruido de Luna bajando las escaleras, entro a la cocina y se encontró con Pipsqueak que la miraba con una sonrisa sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días, Luna, prepare el desayuno. Espero que no te moleste- Saludo el Semental.

Luna se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa, después de todo ya había descubierto lo que sentía por aquel que fue su amigo, ella no entendía el amor por el hecho que nunca había sentido amor hacia un corcel, el amor especial el cual todos los mortales gozaban. Distinto al amor de madre o el amor que ella y su hermana sienten por sus ponys. Obviamente no le iba a decir lo que sentía, temía que lo asustara, además de quedar avergonzada tanto ella como él.

-Buenos días, Pipsqueak. Despertaste temprano, ¿he?- Respondió Luna, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si. Bueno no quería despertarte, te merecías dormir cuanto quisieras. Además así podría preparar el desayuno, era lo menos que podía hacer por permitirme dormir aquí en la noche-

-De nada, yo disfruto de tu compañía- Le dijo Luna un poco cabizbaja.

-Pues desayuna, hoy tendrás un gran día. Por cierto, quería ver si querías acompañarme al Sugar Cube Corner. Cuando traigas la noche. Claro si tienes tiempo …-

-Fantástico. Estaré dichosa de acompañarte al Sugar Cube Corner-

Luna se sentó a la mesa y se dispuso a comer su desayuno un poco cabizbaja. Empezó con un pequeño sorbo a su café, estaba delicioso. El corcel se había tomado la molestia de endulzarlo al gusto de la alicornio, ya que antes ya había observado cuando le agrega de azúcar a su taza.

-Debo mantener la compostura- Pensó la Princesa.

Pipsqueak comenzó a comer su Sándwich de crema de maní y manzanas junto con su café tranquilamente sin notar la expresión de Luna. Ciertamente Pipsqueak no era muy educado a la hora de comer. Pero la princesa lo veía adorable, le provocaba una sonrisa.

Luego de un tranquilo desayuno el corcel se dispuso a irse, después de todo había pospuesto los compromisos con sus amigas para este día. Pasó un agradable día con la Princesa de la noche ayer, pero ya era hora de cumplir con lo que había prometido. Se despidió de Luna con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, una vez Pipsqueak se fuera de la casa, la princesa dejo salir un suspiro que había querido soltar toda la mañana. En su soledad por fin pudo hablar consigo misma y meditar sobre lo que ocurría y que podía hacer.

-Tengo que idear una forma de ya no sentirme atraída hacia él. Simplemente no lo entiendo, el... él es mi amigo. Siempre fue mi amigo ¿Cómo me puedo enamorar de mi amigo? Eso no tiene sentido alguno- La princesa pega otro suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación para poder meditar en su enorme cama.

-No lo resisto, bueno tal vez ni siquiera sea amor. En mi vida jamas había experimentado este tipo de amor. Quizás lo confundo con otra cosa. Repasemos, lo quiero cerca de mi, disfruto cuando me abraza, disfruto cuando me- La princesa hace una pausa.

-Me besa. ¡Rayos! No puedo creer lo que me pasa, yo soy una princesa. Incluso más que eso, yo soy una semi-diosa, mi deber tanto mío como de mi hermana es dar Equilibrio a este mundo que nuestros padres crearon. No enamorarse de nuestros queridos ponys. Eso afectaría nuestro juicio, y como gobernante y semi-diosa no puedo permitirme sentir algo así por alguien. Simplemente no puedo y no debo, lo mejor será erradicar este sentimiento para que no me siga afectando. Después de lo de hoy intentare evitarlo, de esa forma ya se me pasara. No debe ser más que una etapa por la que estoy pasando. Últimamente he cambiado mucho desde que regrese de mi exilio. Lo mejor será alejarme de él un tiempo-

La princesa suspira y cambia a una expresión melancólica.

-Pero como desearía de que no fuera así-

* * *

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom estaba esperando la llegada de Pipsqueak para que la ayudase como se supone que debía ayudarla ayer. Estaba muy emocionada ya que pondría en marcha su plan para encantar al semental y que su amistad pasase a ser algo más. Recién bajando de un árbol se le podía ver con un canasto en su boca el cual dejo en el suelo para luego reír maliciosamente.

-¡Bien! Todo está listo para la operación beso- Se decía a sí misma la pony -Pipsqueak vendrá a ayudarme con los arboles, pero cuando patee este árbol- Decía mirando un árbol a su lado -Le caerán varios kilos de manzanas en la cabeza. Aturdido yo iré en su ayuda, entonces lo besare y cuando pruebe el sabor de mis labios nuestros corazones se fundirán ¡y se enamorara de mi!-

En la entrada a la granja se podía ver al corcel entrar. Saludo a su amiga a lo lejos y luego llego hasta ella.

-Hola Apple Bloom. Es un lindo día, las manzanas hoy se ven suculentas- Le Dijo Pipsqueak.

-Si es un lindo día. Gracias por venir hoy a ayudarme en la granja, fue muy amable de tu parte-

-Para eso están los amigos- Le respondió el corcel.

-No por mucho- Susurro Apple Bloom

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Pipsqueak que creyó haber oído algo.

-Oh, nada, debió ser el viento. A veces el viento te dice cosas, jejeje- Dijo la pony con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

-Está bien, supongo. Bueno comencemos con esos árboles- Pipsqueak se empieza a alejar.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

-Ah patear arboles- Dijo Pipsqueak como si se tratase de algo obvio.

-Rayos, olvide por donde se comenzaba a cosechar. Debí colocar las manzanas en la primera fila de arboles, no la que estaba más cercana a mi casa- Pensó Apple Bloom a regaña dientes.

-¿Te sucede algo, Apple Bloom?-

-Oh, no nada, no te preocupes, tu ve y de nuevo muchas gracias- Dijo la pony mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Está bien- Le respondió Pipsqueak con una sonrisa.

El corcel empezó a trabajar, por su condición no se cansaba tanto al patear los arboles. En cuestión de dos horas ya casi llegaba al árbol/trampa que le tenía preparado Apple Bloom. La pony esperaba ansiosamente el momento, unos pocos árboles mas y el corcel llegaría a su destino. Tan emocionada estaba que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez -¡Vamos! ¡Un poco más! ¡Solo unos árboles más!-

-Solo dos árboles más- Pensó la Pony Apple Bloom.

En eso aparece Apple Jack.

-¡Oye chico! Wow tu sí que tienes alma de trabajador, ¡Mira cuantos arboles has cosechado! Déjanos algunos a mí y a mi hermano- Dijo AppleJack deteniendo el ritmo del semental.

-Gracias AppleJack, bueno tu sabes que siempre es un placer. Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, llegare tarde a algo- Le contesto Pipsqueak.

-Pues no vayas a llegar tarde, mi hermana y yo nos encargamos del resto. Me siento mal no pagándote, casi vienes a diario- Le dijo AppleJack.

-No es nada, me sirve como ejercicio y a demás ayudo a una buena amiga- El corcel dirigió su mirada a Apple Bloom que tenía una cara de cómo si estuviese a punto de sollozar.

-¿Sucede algo Apple Bloom?- Le pregunta su aun amigo.

-N-No nada, tu ve, gra…Gracias- Le contesto la yegua muy triste de que su plan fallara por culpa de su hermana.

-Bueno, adiós a ambas, me saludan a Big Mac- Dijo Pipsqueak Despidiéndose.

-A-Adiós Pipsqueak- Le dijo Apple Bloom.

-Adiós muchacho, que tengas un lindo día-

El corcel se retira de la granja, luego de su partida AppleJack patea el árbol a su lado y le caen varios kilos de manzanas en la cabeza.

-¡Hermana!- Grito Apple Bloom.

AppleJack saca su cabeza de la pila de manzanas sobre ella y mira aturdida a su hermana.

-¿Madre?- Pregunto la aturdida AppleJack al ver a su hermana.

-Pobre de mi hermana. Bueno en Sugar Cube tendré otra oportunidad-

Afueras del pueblo.

Scootaloo se encontraba asiendo piruetas mientras repasaba su plan el cual iba a ejecutar ayer. Pero falto su ingrediente clave, Pipsqueak. La pegaso se sentó en la tierra ah esperar al semental y repasar su plan mientras jugaba con una moneda lanzándola al aire con su casco.

-Muy bien, es bastante simple. Una vez que mi amorcito llegue le propinare el Sonic Besboom, jaja- Pensaba Scootaloo con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro.

-Bien haré varias piruetas en el aire, el me admirara, posiblemente mis flancos, jeje… Entonces cuando no se dé cuenta hare una pirueta y sin detenerme ni freno caeré encima de él propinándole el beso más apasionado de su vida. Se dará cuenta que, ¡yo! La mejor pegaso después de Rainbow Dash, soy la indicada para ser su pony- Dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

En eso llega Pipsqueak al lugar y saluda de lejos a su amiga, la pegaso anaranjada se sorprende y deja caer el bit en el suelo, esta responde el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Scootaloo, no hay ninguna nube en el cielo. Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy- Le dijo el corcel y esta se sonroja.

-Gracias, quería que el cielo estuviera despejado para mostrarte mis nuevos trucos-

-No me lo perdería- Pipsqueak toma asiento.

-Te dejare con la boca abierta- Dijo Scootaloo en el aire -Con mi lengua- Pensó sonriendo pícaramente.

Pipsqueak asintió.

La pegaso se elevo en el cielo. Primero empezó con piruetas sencillas, como dar giros rápidos, volar en círculo o volar de espaldas. Pero luego empezó a aumentar la velocidad, cada vez el corcel se impresionaba más de lo rápido que se había vuelto su amiga en todo este tiempo y no era para más, ya que Rainbow Dash le enseño todo lo que sabía antes de unirse a los Wonderbolts. Se elevo en lo alto del cielo con el sol detrás de ella y descendió a toda velocidad mirando su objetivo que estaba sentado en el pasto.

-Esos labios serán miiiiooss- Pensó mientras descendía a toda velocidad.

Pipsqueak que estaba observando pensó que su amiga haría el truco de descender a toda velocidad y detenerse a unos milímetros del suelo. Se podía ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pero el corcel dirigió su atención a algo brillante que estaba entre medio de las hojas del pasto, era un bit.

-Una moneda de la suerte- Pipsqueak inclino su cuerpo para recoger la moneda.

La pegaso se dio cuenta de esto y intento detenerse, pero ya había tomado demasiado impulso para hacerlo.

-Rápido Scootaloo, recuerda lo que Rainbow te enseño para frenar el vuelo en caso de emergencia-

* * *

-Y recuerda Scooty, si vas en picada y no puedes detenerte lo único que debes hacer es...-

-...-

-Oye Scootaloo, mira mi nuevo traje de los Wonderbolts- Dijo Rainbow Dash dándose media vuelta y mostrando sus flancos -Es como si no tuviera nada puesto...-

-Nada puesto-

-¡Nada puesto!-

* * *

-¡Estúpida y sensual Rainbow Dash!- Exclamo para sus adentros.

Ante sus ojos todo pasó en cámara lenta, al ver como el semental la esquivaba por poco solo por haberse inclinado. De golpe Scootaloo impacto fuertemente contra el suelo justo detrás de Pipsqueak.

¡Scootaloo!- El corcel preocupado levanta a su amiga que se había golpeado.

La aturdida pegaso anaranjada miro asía todas direcciones hasta que se encontró con el rostro del corcel.

¿Padre?- Pregunto la aturdida pegaso.

-¿Qué?- Dijo extrañado el semental.

-Ah… No, nada, solo quede algo aturdida por el golpe. Pero calma no es nada, he recibido peores-

-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital?- Pregunto preocupado.

-No, no es nada. No tengo nada roto, solo descansare aquí un rato y me repondré- Dijo Scootaloo aun en el suelo.

-Bueno yo tenía que ir a un sitio ahora, pero segura ¿Qué no quieres que te ayude?- Volvió a insistir el corcel.

-Segura, tu ve tranquilo, nos vemos- Le respondió la pegaso.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices, adiós nos vemos- Se despidió Pipsqueak.

Una vez sola Scootaloo se llevo los cascos a la cara. Estaba muy triste, su plan de besar a su amado corcel había fracasado, rápidamente se pregunto ¿Qué había salido mal? No lo entendía hasta que levanto la vista a algo brillante que había en el pasto. Se acerco arrastrándose y vio lo que era, una moneda, su moneda de la suerte se le había caído y de seguro esto fue lo que causo que Pipsqueak se inclinara. Miro a al bit con enfado y frustración.

-¡Se supone que tú eras de la suerte!- La pegaso arroja la moneda lejos -Al menos tendré otra oportunidad en el Sugar Cube- Se dijo a sí misma.

En la boutique Carrusel.

En la habitación de la unicornio Sweetie Belle. La pony se daba varias vueltas en frente del espejo de su habitación, esta se veía preocupada y no dejaba de hablar con el espejo, oh más bien consigo misma.

-Bien, bien, todo saldrá bien. Soy hermosa, soy encantadora y mi aliento no huele nada mal ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!... Cálmate Sweetie Belle. Cuando Pipsqueak quede prendado de mi belleza no resistirá a besarme, con el maquillaje de Rarity no se resistirá mis labios. Así finalmente ¡yo! la unicornio más bella de todo Ponyville, después de Rarity. Soy la más indicada para ser su novia y su única pony. Nos besaremos, seremos novios iremos a lugares bonitos y además seré la envidia de todas… Oh, cariñito mío, pronto serás todo mío- Se dijo a sí misma la unicornio.

Abajo se escucha como tocan la puerta. Rápidamente Sweetie Belle reacciona a esto sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego! Bien, recuerda, encantadora y hermosa, encantadora y hermosa, encantadora y hermosa- Se repetía en frente del espejo hasta que sintió otro toquido a la puerta que la saco de su trance.

-Oh, cierto, no es bueno hacer esperar a mi semental ¡Ya voy amor! Digo… ¡Ya voy Pipsqueak!- Rápidamente bajo a toda prisa las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la Boutique casa de Rarity.

-Muy bien aquí vamos- La unicornio suspira y luego abre la puerta.

-¡Hola Pipsqueak!- Exclama Sweetie.

-Hola Sweet…- El corcel no puede terminar la frase al ver el rostro de su amiga -Oh Por Luna. Está usando maquillaje, parece un payaso de circo. ¡Maldición! Me está mirando raro, debo decir algo para no quedar como idiota-

-Linda tarde ¿no?- Dijo Pipsqueak con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Si cierto. Bueno pasa- La unicornio le abre paso al semental -Lo sabía, el maquillaje funciono. Quedo hipnotizado por mi belleza, y cuando pruebe mi comida quedara aun mas encantado- Pensó Sweetie.

Pipsqueak ya conocía la casa, por lo tanto se dirigió a la cocina donde había platillos preparados para él y su amiga, también había velas y pétalos en el suelo. El corcel presintió que algo andaba mal, Sweetie Belle nunca se había maquillado y menos como un payaso, había velas en la mesa y pétalos de posiblemente rosas en el suelo alrededor de la mesa. Se podía deducir que la atmosfera es romántica, pero algo que sin duda caracterizaba a Pipsqueak era ese pequeño rastro de inocencia que aun tenia que no le permitía pensar nada malo de ningún pony. Además que se trataba de su amiga, asique prosiguió a sentarse para comer, después de todo no había comido nada más que el desayuno en todo el día.

Sweetie Belle se sentó en frente de él. Se mantuvo cabizbajo para no verle la cara a su amiga, ya que si la miraba por mucho tiempo no iba a resistir las ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas de lo graciosa que se veía. Pero eso podría herir sus sentimientos, y eso era lo que menos quería hacer.

-Todo se ve delicioso Sweetie- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Gracias-

En la mesa había dos estofados de verduras, acompañada con ensaladas de frutas y dos vasos con sidra de manzana. La unicornio con el tiempo aprendió a cocinar muy bien, pero solo al punto de hacer platos sencillos y eso era un gran avance considerando que de niña había quemado inexplicablemente la cocina ocho veces seguidas tratando de hacer un simple desayuno. El semental rápidamente empezó a tragar el estofado, estaba delicioso. Ah Sweetie Belle al igual que a la Princesa Luna le causaba una sonrisa ver como el corcel dejaba los modales de lado al momento de comer.

-No me ha querido ver a los ojos en todo este tiempo. Quizás le apene ver a su amiga y lo bella que soy ahora, finalmente tendré un chance con el- Pensó la unicornio para sus adentros.

Paso el tiempo y Luna ya había hecho de noche. Los dos amigos en la mesa no habían intercambiado más que unas cuantas pequeñas conversaciones en la comida, siempre Pipsqueak cabizbajo no mirando a los ojos a la unicornio, luego recordó que ella iría a Sugar Cube, como su amigo no podía dejar que fuera así, rápidamente ideo la forma de decirle que se quitara toda esa pintura de la cara sin herir sus sentimientos.

-Sweetie… Sabes, quizás… Debas… No ir con maquillaje a la fiesta- Le dijo el corcel algo nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que me veo mal?- Dijo Sweetie Belle con un tono lastimero.

Pipsqueak observa los ojos vidriosos de su amiga y reacciona.

-No no, no es eso. Simplemente creo que te vez más bella al natural ¿entiendes? No es que te veas mas, al contrario eres hermosa- Le dijo el corcel tratando de animarla.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- Le pregunta ya más feliz la unicornio.

-Claro que sí. Pero bueno, ya debo irme a buscar a la Princesa. Nos vemos Sweetie- Le dijo Pipsqueak levantándose de la mesa.

Sweetie estaba por detenerlo, pero:

-¡Espera! No lo detengas tonta, deja que se valla. Ya lo oíste el prefiere las yeguas al natural. Quítate el maquillaje y tendrás mas oportunidades de besarlo en la fiesta- Le dijo su sub-consiente.

-Bien, nos vemos Pipsqueak- Le dijo la unicornio despidiéndose en la entrada de la casa.

-Adiós- El corcel le da un beso en la mejilla y se va rápidamente.

Sweetie Belle suspira encantada -Al menos tendré otra oportunidad en Sugar Cube- Se dijo.

En el hogar de la Princesa Luna.

La princesa se encontraba leyendo algunos pergaminos, parte del trabajo que aun debe hacer como Princesa, hacia flotar tranquilamente un papel tras otro frente a su rostro, firmando con una pluma. Todo parecía tranquilo pero lo cierto es que en su mente aun le da vueltas al asunto del semental. No puede evitar pensar que como seria si ella, hipotéticamente decidiese confesarse al corcel ¿Le correspondería? ¿Y si no lo hace?, esto no le permitía concentrarse en lo que estaba asiendo, justamente lo que no quería que sucediese. El amor era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, no lo entendía porque en toda su vida sobre esta tierra nunca lo había sentido y nunca deseo sentirlo, pero lo sentía y hacia alguien muy cercano. En su mente ya había creado varios escenarios de cómo sería su vida si Pipsqueak le correspondiera, pero también escenarios en los que él no le corresponde. La duda la estaba matando, pensó ¿y porque no le correspondería? La princesa ciertamente era muy hermosa, poseía de juventud eterna al igual que su hermana y Cadence. De repente un recuerdo le vino de golpe. Cadence su sobrina se enamoro de alguien no inmortal y es muy feliz, ¿Por qué ella no podría hacer lo mismo? Claro en comparar su importancia y buen juicio con el de su sobrina, claramente Luna ganaba. Cadence es muy diferente a ella y su hermana, estaban muy alejadas en importancia para este mundo.

De repente se escucharon toquidos a la puerta de abajo. Ya sabía de quien se trataba, ella ya había traído la noche y Pipsqueak la vino a buscar para ir a Sugar Cube Corner. Se bajo de su cómoda cama y se dispuso a mirarse unos instantes.

-Recuerda, no es una cita, solo una salida como amigos. Luego de esto lo evitaremos, por mucho que no desee hacerlo. Es por mi bien- Luna se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

En la puerta suspiro profundamente y abrió.

-Hola Luna- Saludo el corcel en la puerta.

-Hola Pip…- Luna no termina el saludo ya que se fija en los labios del corcel.

Pipsqueak tenía los labios blancos. De inmediato pensó lo peor, al menos para ella, imagino que el semental había besado a alguien y eso en su boca posiblemente podría ser lápiz labial. Lo miro estupefacta unos instantes hasta que logro reponerse y articular unas palabras.

-T-Tienes algo, e-en los labios- Le dijo Luna.

-Ho- –El corcel se pasa uno de sus cascos por la boca y pudo notar que efectivamente sus labios estaban Blancos -Esto debe ser de Sweetie Belle- Le contesto el semental.

Esas palabras rápidamente desataron de golpe un mar de emociones en Luna sin que entendiera el porque. Se sentía enojada, triste y molesta. Hasta que escucho lo siguiente.

-Cuando le di ese beso en la mejilla se me deben haber quedado blanco los labios por su maquillaje. ¿Puedes creer que use maquillaje? y que se veía tan bien al natural-

Luna sintió un gran alivio al oír esas palabras. Pero no pasó por alto lo que había ocurrido, había experimentado los Celos, y los sabía reconocer, después de todo eso y otras cosas más fueron lo que la transformaron en Nightmare Moon. Esperaba no volver a sentir esto nunca más en su vida, una razón más para eliminar el amor que sentía haciaPipsqueak.

-Bueno, ya no importa. ¿Nos vamos?- El semental le estiro su casco en señal de invitación.

-Claro que si- Luna acepto.

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Ponyville. Era extraño se veía desolado, pocas luces se podían ver prendidas en las casas, quiso preguntar, pero le resto importancia en cuanto observo que ya estaba llegando a Sugar Cube Corner. El corcel no había iniciado ninguna conversación en el camino y ella no lo había hecho por lo nerviosa que se sentía cerca de él.

El sitio se veía cerrado, pero aun así Pipsqueak se dirigió a la entrada donde le abrió la puerta a Luna. Claramente dentro se podía ver que estaban las luces apagadas, pero Luna aun así entro, de pronto ya dentro del local miro a su lado y el corcel no estaba.

-¿Pipsqueak? ¿Alguien?- Pregunto la Princesa.

-¡SORPRESA!- Todas las luces del sitio se prendieron de golpe entre gritos y serpentinas.

Luna se sorprendió, y fijo su vista en todas direcciones. Dentro se podía ver a casi toda Ponyville, arriba se podía admirar un cartelón que decía "Bienvenida Princesa Luna". La princesa se sentía conmovida, era una fiesta de bienvenida y para ella. Ahí se encontraban todos los Ponys que conocía por la Nightmare Night y un sonriente corcel que se encontraba a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso de sidra de Manzana.

-Bienvenida, Luna- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

La princesa acepto el vaso de sidra de Manzana y le sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias-

Dentro del lugar había de todo, bocadillos, ponche, sidra, un Dj. Pero lo más importante sus amados Ponys.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Bueno este capítulo fue muy divertido de hacer, hasta que por torpeza lo borre y tuve que re-escribirlo… Pero aun así aunque sentí una ira horrible cuando lo borre, aun así fue divertido re-escribirlo…**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Felicidades a quienes entendieron la referencia.**_


	4. Cada una por su Cuenta

**Capitulo 4 "Cada una por su cuenta" **

La noche empezó maravillosamente, al menos para la Princesa Luna que había recibido una sorpresa de parte de sus muy queridos súbditos. Por otra parte estaba su problema aun no resuelto sobre sus sentimientos encontrados hacia su amigo Pipsqueak, y como sabría que no lo podría ver más después de esta noche, la entristecía al mismo tiempo que sentida la felicidad del momento. Pero además de ella había otras tres yeguas que estaban tristes de amor. Eran las tres amigas Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, cuyos intentos por besar al semental habían fracasado miserablemente. Quizás Sweetie Belle lo hubiera logrado si no hubiese exagerado con el maquillaje de su hermana, pero una nueva oportunidad se presentaba esta noche. El único problema es que sin saberlo, las tres competían por el mismo macho y su desafío era encantarlo. Cada una de ellas era hermosa, pero ninguna se podía comparar con la belleza de la Princesa de la noche, pero claro ella intentaba erradicar el sentimiento que tenia, por otro lado las CMC luchaban por su amor.

La Princesa bebió el vaso de sidra de manzana que le había ofrecido su amigo Pipsqueak, estaba muy delicioso, era de Sweet Apple Acres. La fiesta apenas había empezado y una pony la cual todo Ponyville conoce, de pelaje y crin rosados, con tres globos de cutie Mark y unos resplandecientes ojos azules, se le acercaba a la Princesa mientras pegaba saltitos.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Luuuuunaa! ¿La sorprendí? ¿La sorprendí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?, ¿Me recuerda? Soy Pinkie Pie, la mejor pony rosa fiestera de Ponyville, ¿Me recuerdas? Porque yo si a usted, oh perdona, sé que no te gustan mucho las formalidades, oh al menos eso me Dijo Pip- Pinkie tomo un poco de aire y empezó a invadir el espacio personal de Luna con su mirada incomoda.

-Aaaamm… Si Pinkie Pie, elemento de la risa. La recuerdo perfectamente- Contesto la Princesa.

-¡Qué bien! Aunque lo que hubiera aumentado la sorpresa es que no me recordara, así yo me presentaría de nuevo y así se sorprendería aun más porque las sorpresas son divertidas, hablando de sorpresas quería hacer esta fiesta el primer día de su llegada. Peeeero, este chico- Pinkie Toma a Pipsqueak y lo acerca a su pecho asiendo que este se incomode.

-Me dijo que quería tranquilidad en su primer día aquí, yo le dije que nooo… Ya que una fiesta de bienvenida tiene que ser el primer día que un pony llega aquí, pero él insistió y acordamos hacerla hoy, y fue muy muy rápido reunir a toda ponyville aquí ya que me ayudo a repartir las invitaciones- Pinkie toma nuevamente aire y suelta a Pipsqueak -y entonces Bla bla bla bla bla bla...-

La princesa y Pipsqueak luego de un rato dejan de prestarle mucha atención a Pinkie Pie, pero esta sigue hablando hasta acabar su presentación sin esta darse cuenta de que no le prestan mucha atención.

-Y así obtuve mi Cutie Mark- Finalizo Pinkie.

-Que interesante- Respondió Luna.

En eso Twilight se le acerca a la Princesa junto con Pipsqueak.

-Princesa Luna, le tenemos un asiento de honor. Al igual que a la Princesa Celestia, le tenemos un asiento que diseñamos a su gusto- Le Dijo Twilight señalando a un gran asiendo que estaba en la mesa de bocadillos.

El asiento era de tela azul oscuro con bordes negros, muy al estilo de la Princesa de la noche. Twilight invito a Luna a sentarse para tomar su lugar como invitada de Honor. La Princesa se acerco al gran asiento, parecía cómodo, todos la observaban hasta que finalmente se sentó. Uno por uno se le acercaron asiendo la debida reverencia a su real presencia. En tres esquinas de Sugar cube Corner se encontraban separadas Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, esperando el momento justo para invitar a su corcel a bailar. En unos momentos ya más de noche pondrían música para bailar, por ahora todos comían, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que pusieran música.

La princesa estaba sentada con las mane six a su alrededor, charlaban y reían en un ambiente muy amistoso, excepto por Pinkie que se encargaba de que todos los Ponys sonrieran, después de todo es su trabajo. En una esquina de la gran mesa de bocadillos se encontraba Pipsqueak que tomaba un vaso de sidra de manzana hecha por la familia Apple. Mirándolo se encontraban las cmc esperando que pusieran música para invitarlo a bailar, aunque no era propio que la yegua invite al corcel, había pocas posibilidades de que el sacara a bailar a alguna de ellas, ya que bien sabían por su propio amigo de que el no gustaba mucho de bailar.

-Muy bien, quiero que todo Pony baile. Hoy me acompaña mi novi, ejem, perdón tengo algo en la garganta… Mi amiga Octavia- Dijo Vinyl Scratch en el micrófono.

-Si, mi hermanita va a tocar, ji ji... Todos a bailar- Grito Pinkie en un candelabro que nadie había notado hasta el momento.

Música de baile combinada con el toque de Chelo profesional inundaron el lugar. Era un Crossover de música perfecto, se notaba la pasión entre el dúo musical. En la mesa donde se encontraban las mane six una a una se fueron levantando aceptando la invitación de su semental que las había invitado a bailar. Ah estas alturas de la vida cada una tenía su corcel acompañante que las complementaba. Excepto Pinkie Pie, ya que ningún semental podría entender su forma de pensar o actuar, pero ella no le daba importancia. Lo único que le importaba en la vida era hacer fiestas y hacer feliz a los demás. Finalmente Luna se quedo sola en su asiento de honor, claro ella al ser la princesa nadie se atrevería a invitarla a bailar, lo cual no es del todo malo ya que solo había bailado una vez y fue en la boda de Cadance. En otro lugar las tres yeguas que querían al mismo semental se encontraban dándose valor para invitarle a bailar una pieza con ellas.

-Muy bien Apple Bloom, se que una pony que se respete nunca babea por un macho. Pero rayos que es lindo, ¿me habrá visto? Supongo que si- Pensaba AppleBloom.

En otra esquina del Sugar Cube Corner, una pegaso anaranjada de crin violeta se veía enojada mientras miraba a un corcel que bebía sidra en un costado de la mesa de bocadillos.

-Solo alguien tan genial como Rainbow Dash merece bailar con alguien tan genial como Pip. Pero como está bailando con su compañero de los Wonderbolts. Entonces obviamente yo la segunda más genial debe ser la que debe bailar con el- Pensó Scootaloo mientras se llevaba un vaso de sidra a la boca y se la acabo de un trago.

En otra esquina de Sugar Cube Corner, se encontraba una unicornio blanca muy nerviosa. Se trataba de Sweetie Belle que no paraba de mirarse a un espejo que asía flotar con su magia.

-Me debo ver bonita ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Bien Sweetie esta es tu oportunidad. No lo arruines, por favor no lo arruines, ¡Espera! ¿Pero donde se fue?- Pensó la unicornio al ver que se había ido del sitio donde estaba.

Las tres yeguas notaron esto al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta el corcel que observaban escapo de su vista por una fracción de segundo. Rápidamente empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada por todo el lugar.

Por otro lado la Princesa Luna estaba sola en su asiento. Todos los ponys estaban bailando en frente de ella, incluyendo a Pinkie Pie que estaba asiendo el famosísimo paso inventado por ella "El Pinkie Rules", pero Luna sabia aparentar lo suficientemente bien como para que ningún pony sintiera pena por ella. Además al ser, la invitada de honor no tenía a nadie, de por así decirlo su altura social, que tuviese la bastante confianza de que valiese lo suficiente como para invitar a su mismísima gobernante a una pieza de baile. Hacia flotar un chocolate tras otro directo a su boca, estaban deliciosos, los habían hecho los señores Cake para la ocasión y ayudaban a subirle el animo a la Princesa. Cuando estaba a punto de echarse otro chocolate a la boca mira una pesuña extendida a su lado, sigue la pesuña con la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Pipsqueak que la miraba amablemente y algo nervioso, pero intentando no aparentarlo. Por unos breves instantes el corcel se perdió en esos bellos y profundos ojos, más hermosos que un par de lagos azules a la luz de la luna llena, ojos que irradiaban misterio y que hacían suspirar al corcel. La princesa estaba por decirle algo, pero:

-¿Quisieras bailar, Luna?- Pregunto Pipsqueak al borde de ponerse a temblar.

La Princesa no lo podía creer, obviamente si quería Erradicar el sentimiento del amor de su organismo debía decirle que no. Rápidamente pensó en una y mil escusas que decirle, pero como se estaba tardando tanto que incluso llegaba a incomodar al corcel aun con la pesuña extendida, decidió decir la primera cosa que le venía a la mente.

-Me, Encantaría- Respondió Luna entregándole su pesuña al corcel y parándose de su asiento -¡¿Pero porque dije eso?! ¡Santo cielo! Ya no soy una potrilla, tengo que medir lo que digo- Pensó la Princesa para sus adentros.

Poco a poco se fueron dirigiendo donde todos estaban bailando. Los ponys en el lugar quedaron boquiabiertos ante esto, se asían a un lado abriéndole paso a la ¿pareja? Fue lo que algunos pensaron. La Princesa mantenía la cabeza en alto siempre mostrando su autoridad, después de todo era su gobernante. Para volver más incomoda toda la situación la chelista le sugiere a la Dj una canción lenta, Vinyl no se pudo resistir a las ordenes de su dueña y coloco una canción de melodía romántica y lenta. Esto fue desastroso al menos por el lado de Luna, significaba que estaría muy cerca del corcel, de hecho lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo. En el medio, bajo una luz generada por el candelabro que hace unos momentos todos notaron, se encontraba la Princesa y Pipsqueak. La música empezó y lentamente todos empezaron a bailar, las cmc que buscaban al semental ya lo habían encontrado.

-¡Esta bailando con la Princesa!- Curiosamente pensaron las tres al unisonó. Sweetie Belle casi se desmaya al puro estilo de su hermana Rarity al ver esto.

La Princesa no sabía qué hacer exactamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora, aun seguía tomada de la pesuña por el corcel. Lentamente Pipsqueak tomo la otra pesuña de la princesa y al ser el macho tuvo que aguantarse sus nervios y dirigir el baile. Los rostros del corcel y la Princesa ser acercaron mucho, a tal punto que podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus labios. Su respiración se aceleraba a medida que el baile comenzaba. Lentos movimientos que asían al corazón de la princesa estremecer, al tener a quien ama en secreto, tan cerca de su ser. El embriagador aroma del perfume de la princesa inundaba las fosas nasales de Pipsqueak. Luna olía muy bien, como princesa se preocupa de su aseo personal y a pesar de tener juventud eterna, siempre verse presentable y hermosa al estar en algún lugar. A su alrededor parejas de ponys que se dejaban llevar por la bella melodía romántica, se besaban sin importar quien los viera.

Las tres potras que amaban al mismo corcel en secreto veían a esas parejas y no podían evitar imaginarse a ellas mismas besar al corcel de sus sueños. Estaban tan deprimidas que rechazaban a cualquiera que las invitara a bailar. De pronto Apple Bloom se acerca a Sweetie Belle.

-Sweetie, necesito que vallas por Scootaloo y que nos encontremos en la casa club- Le dijo Apple Bloom.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Aun no termina la fiesta para la Princesa- Respondió la unicornio.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito hablar con ambas algo muy importante, asique ve por Scootaloo y nos vemos en la casa club ¿está bien?- Le volvió a insistir su amiga.

-Está bien, como quieras- Asintió Sweetie.

-Bien, las estaré esperando allá- Se despidió Apple Bloom, para luego salir de Sugar Cube.

La unicornio busco a su amiga Scootaloo hasta que la hayo hablando con un pegaso que la parecía molestar ya que esta tenía una cara de enfado.

-Vamos Scooty. Baila conmigo, no te cuesta nada- Le dijo un pegaso de pelaje marrón.

-Ya te dije que no. Que parte de no me interesas, ¿es la que no entiendes?- Le contesto fríamente la pegaso.

-Está bien, como quieras yegua. Haya tu- Luego de eso el pegaso se aleja.

-Oye Scooty- Le llama la atención su amiga.

-Ah, Hola Sweetie, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta la pegaso.

-Apple Bloom quiere que nos juntemos en la casa club- Le dice la unicornio.

-Pero ¿para qué?- Scootaloo deja un vaso de sidra que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa a su lado.

-Dijo que era, importante- Contesto Sweetie.

-Bueno. Supongo que no tengo opción, bien vamos, espero que sea bueno- Dijo la pegaso.

Ambas amigas se dirigieron a la salida, con mucha cautela de que Pinkie no las viera irse de esa manera de la fiesta. Después de todo una vez que entrar a una de las fiestas de Pinkie, no está permitido irse hasta que se acabe, oh hasta que llegue la media noche. En una esquina un pequeño dragón ya no muy pequeño se sentía decepcionado y triste, ya que no tuvo el valor para hacer lo que esperaba obtener esta noche, se trataba de Spike.

-Soy un estúpido. Nunca le podre decir a Sweetie lo que siento por ella, si tan solo supiera lo hermosa y especia que es ante mis ojos. Tuve la oportunidad y la desperdicie, ahora ya se fue y no pude bailar con ella- Pensó el triste Dragón.

La noche continuo, al igual que la fiesta. La princesa estaba feliz, estaba bailando con su amor secreto, él la invito a bailar solo a ella, ya sea para que no estuviera sola o porque era la invitada de honor. La razón no le interesaba en lo absoluto, estaba bailando plácidamente con el corcel que amaba en secreto. Si tan solo pudiera dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que sentía, dejar que florezca con naturalidad en vez de suprimirlo, dejarlo salir al exterior y experimentarlo. Pero no podía por mucho que lo deseaba, no se lo permitía hacerlo. Pipsqueak algo nervioso tomo a Luna de la cintura y ambos se levantaron sostenidos por sus patas traseras, el baile fue lento y duradero ganándose las miradas de los ponys que los rodeaban. La canción termino y llegaron a un punto donde sus miradas se cruzaron, por unos breves instantes nada mas existía a su alrededor, solo ellos y este momento. El frágil corazón de la princesa no pudo más y lentamente fue acercando sus labios al semental. Este hipnotizado por su belleza de la princesa cuya melena se hondeaba sola limitando su vista, no se logro dar cuenta que lentamente la princesa se estaba acercando a su boca. En esos breves segundos la mente de Luna era un campo de batalla, ya que su parte racional intentaba detenerla, pero el sentimiento que sentía en ese instante era demasiado fuerte para resistirse. El baile, el calor de ambos, tan cerca y solo un beso era lo único que Luna deseaba en ese instante. Algo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar y que deseaba con todo su corazón que el primero fuera el semental frente ella, con ya nada de conciencia de quien era y de donde se encontraba se dejo llevar por completo.

-Muy bien todo pony. ¡Llego la hora de mover el bote!- Dijo Vinyl Scratch en el micrófono colocando un ritmo movido.

Pinkie pie que estaba en el candelabro cae encima de Pipsquieak asiendo que la Princesa reaccione de golpe. Parecía como si la hubieran sacado de un profundo trance. Abrió los ojos como platos, para luego ver con enfado a Pinkie Pie que la miraba con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

-Upsi- Fue lo único que dijo Pinkie antes de salir corriendo.

Luna luego dirigió su mirada al semental. Lo ayudo a levantarse, pero una vez que lo miro recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba a punto de besarlo, ahí y en frente de todos sus súbditos, alguien podría tomar una sola foto y mañana aparecería en todos los diarios de toda Equestria. Esta vez estuvo muy cerca, más cerca de cuando lo estuvo a punto de besar dormido la vez que se quedo a dormir en su nuevo hogar. Luna se puso nerviosa, ya se estaba volviendo imposible estar cerca del corcel sin incomodarse, debía reflexionar lo ocurrido, pero para eso debía irse del lugar.

-Pip, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. Debo, atender algunos asuntos reales- Le dijo Luna.

-¿Estás segura de que no puede esperar hasta mañana? La fiesta no empezó hace mucho y la hicimos para ti- Le contesto Pipsqueak.

Por un lado tenía razón, se vería algo desconsiderado irse de una fiesta en su honor antes de que ni siquiera termine. Pero debía atender este asunto ahora, la próxima vez quizás no termine todo de la misma manera.

-Lo siento, pero esto me tomo por sorpresa. Fue un lindo detalle de todos ustedes- Dijo la Princesa.

-Está bien, bueno fue divertido- Dijo el corcel cabizbajo.

La Princesa se acerco al improvisado escenario donde estaba la Dj y la chelista y se dispuso a despedirse de sus queridos súbditos. Usando no un micrófono si no su propia voz real de Canterlot que ya se hizo costumbre usar.

-¡Mis queridos ponys! ¡Sepan que su princesa quedo muy complacida con su bienvenida a este pueblo! ¡Les agradezco! ¡Pero debido a mis deberes reales, se me obliga a retirarme de tan alegre fiesta en mi honor! ¡Disfruten sin nuestra presencia aun así, la noche es joven!- Se despidió Luna con su voz real de Canterlot.

El sonido de cascos golpeando el piso se hizo presente en el lugar. Casi todos al unisonó dijeron "adiós su majestad" excepto las mane six y Pipsqueak que se despidieron de la princesa personalmente.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte, Luna?- Volvió a insistir Pipsqueak.

-No es que no quiera. Simplemente que no puedo- Respondió Luna.

-¿Al menos baile bien?- Pregunto el semental.

-Excelente- Le respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, es la primera vez que lo hago- Dijo Pipsqueak -Esas clases de baile dieron frutos- Pensó para sus adentros.

La princesa ya se había despedido de todos. Obviamente al ser la Princesa tenia asuntos reales que atender, todos lo entendieron y se sintieron privilegiados de tener a su gobernante tan cerca de ellos. Una vez que Luna cruzo el umbral de la entrada miro una última vez a sus queridos súbditos. Como su hogar quedaba en el extremo del pueblo abrió sus alas para llegar más pronto, había muchas cosas que debía debatir consigo misma. La duda ya estaba en ella, no sabía si seguir suprimiendo lo que sentía oh liberarlo e intentar algo nuevo en su vida. Incluso ya estudiaba la posibilidad de que quizás también le guste al corcel, pero hasta no tener nada seguro no intentaría nada.

Campos de manzanas "Casa Club de las Cmc"

Se podían ver a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo llegando al lugar. Dentro de la casa se podía ver una luz, Apple Bloom saco su cabeza por la ventana para ver a sus dos amigas llegar.

-Hola chicas, suban- Les indico Apple Bloom.

-Sigo sin entender porque nos salimos de la fiesta para venir aquí- Dijo algo molesta Scootaloo.

-Calma Scooty. De seguro Apple Bloom tiene una buena razón- La calmo Sweetie.

Luego de subir las escaleras y entrar se podía ver a una nerviosa Apple Bloom. Se le podía ver en su expresión, sus amigas notaron esto, se sentaron en los almohadones del suelo. Todo era silencioso, no pasaba nada, solo se estaban mirando entre sí para ver si sucedía algo. Luego de un rato la primera en hablar fue Scootaloo.

-¡Ya dinos porque chingados nos sacaste de la fiesta!- Le grito Scootaloo alzando vuelo -¡Llevamos cinco minutos aquí como bobas esperando a que hables!- Con el tiempo la pegaso empezó a adoptar la actitud de Rainbow Dash para todo, incluyendo su falta de paciencia.

-E-Es que, veras, y-yo… Es algo difícil de decir- Dijo la pony amarilla tartamudeando.

-Entonces solo dilo de golpe amiga. Déjalo salir- Le dijo Sweetie.

-Bien. Verán lo que sucede es que…- Hizo una pausa -Me enamore de Pipsqueak- Dijo casi en susurro Apple Bloom dejando a sus dos amigas boquiabiertas.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el lugar. Tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo tenían los ojos como platos. Ambas no reaccionaban hasta que Apple Bloom volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Chicas? Si les estoy contando esto es porque, necesito su ayuda. Si no nunca seremos novios-

Esto de inmediato altero a Scootaloo que se mantenía volando en el aire.

-¿Cómo que tu novio? ¡Él será mi novio!- Dijo la Pegaso asiendo una pose presumida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A ti también te gusta?- Pregunto Apple Bloom.

-¡Sí! Y más que a ti. Solo alguien tan genial como él puede estar con alguien tan genial como ¡yo! Obviamente-

Sweetie Belle se paro entre ambas.

-¡Esperen un momento! Si alguien se va quedar con Pip seré ¡yo!- Dijo Sweetie Belle asiendo flotar un espejo que estaba en una mesa -Solo yo soy lo suficientemente hermosa como para ser la pony especial de Pip. No se ofendan chicas, pero todas sabemos que soy más bella que ustedes dos, jaja-

-¡A ti también te gusta! ¿y como eso no podría ofendernos?. Ustedes son mis amigas, no puedo creer que me hagan eso. Además si alguien se merece estar con Pip soy yo. Yo fui la primera en conocerlo- Dijo Apple Bloom.

-Que mentirosa. Lo conocimos al mismo tiempo, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Scootaloo.

-Así es. Pero yo fui la primera en enamorarme de él, desde niños el siempre me daba la otra mitad de su Sándwich de margaritas- Dijo Sweetie Pegando un suspiro.

-Eso era porque Rarity siempre estaba tan ocupada con sus vestidos que casi nunca tomabas un buen desayuno- Le dijo Apple Bloom.

-¡Ustedes son unas arpías!- Grito Scootaloo.

-¡Ustedes son unas Invasoras!- Grito Apple Bloom.

-¡Ustedes son unas zorras!- Grito Sweetie Belle.

Rápidamente las tres se lanzaron una contra la otra. Sweetie Belle tomo a Scootaloo con su magia y la lanzo al piso, pero Apple Bloom se lanzo sobre la unicornio quedando encima de ella para tirarle su arreglado cabello con sus dientes. Scootaloo le dio una patada a Apple Bloom para luego ser golpeada por una silla que Sweetie Belle hizo flotar con su magia. Una vez todas recuperadas se lanzaron las tres al mismo lugar, cada una pegaba mordiscos y zarpazos a la otra. Finalmente luego de media hora de pelea entre las tres, quedaron exhaustas y lastimadas, Sweetie Belle se encontraba con su crin llena de saliva y algunos de sus mechones de cabello en el piso y además un ojo morado y marcas de zarpazos. Apple Bloom se encontraba en unos escombros de las sillas que lanzo Scootaloo hacia a ella, lastimada y con su nariz sangrando. Scootaloo estaba clavada en el techo por la magia de Sweetie Belle. Luego de unos ratos de quejidos la primera en hablar fue la pony de tierra.

-Chicas- Llamo la atención Apple Bloom.

-...-

-¿Ajam?- Murmuraron las dos.

-...-

-Esta no fue una buena idea- Dijo la pony amarilla.

-...-

-Cierto- Dijeron ambas agotadas.

-Yo voto por, que Pipsqueak elija una de nosotras. Sin pelearnos entre nosotras ¿todas a favor?-

-Si- Respondieron ambas, en eso Scootaloo se cae del techo sobre una mesa.

-Moción aceptada Crusaders. Cada una por su cuenta- Dijo Apple Bloom antes de echarse a dormir del cansancio.

En el hogar de la Princesa Luna.

La princesa se encontraba en su habitación dándole una y mil vueltas al asunto. Llegaba a cansarse de tanto que lo hacia, pero si quería tomar una decisión correcta, debía pensarlo muy detenidamente. Por un lado estaba la posibilidad de decirle a Pipsqueak sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo resultaría eso? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? No lo sabía, pero sabía que si no hacia algo pronto esto terminaría por quizás arruinarle su estancia aquí. Se imaginaba como sería dar su primer beso, siete mil años de edad y nunca había besado a nadie, y esta noche lo estaba a punto de hacer. Eso no es correcto para una Diosa, enamorarse de un mortal solo trae dolor y sufrimiento al momento de su muerte. Pero nunca en su vida había sentido este deseo, el deseo de besar, eso lo hace especial. Los mortales están acostumbrados a este tipo de deseos, ella no. Miraba su astro en el cielo, su fiel acompañante fuera y dentro del exilio, nunca estaba sola gracias a él. Por unos breves instantes imagino el rostro del corcel en su astro de la noche. El nunca la dejaría sola, ya si le correspondía o no, el nunca la abandonaría. Ella es eterna, el no, si tenía la oportunidad de amar debía aprovecharla no ahogarla, quizás nunca vuelva a sentir algo parecido.

-¿Que es lo que me detiene?- Se pregunto Luna llevándose un casco al mentón.

Pos unos breves instantes pensó alguna respuesta para si misma.

-¿Ver como envejece hasta morir? ¿Despertarme cada día a su lado sabiendo que no duraría para siempre? ¿El hecho de que nunca podrá tener una vida normal conmigo?- Luna se llevo un casco a su vientre.

-¿O el hecho de que nunca podre darle un hijo?- Pego un enorme suspiro y miro las sabanas de su cama muy apenada.

-Quisiera saber, saber si siente algo por mi. Quisiera no cargar con esta duda-

Luna se veía abatida, triste y cansada. Hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente, haciendo que sus ojos y alas se abrieran de golpe.

-¡Ver sus sueños!- Exclamo Luna.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Bueno aquí mi cuarta entrega, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora un pequeño recordatorio, todas mis historia ocurren en un espacio tiempo diferente, ninguna esta entrelazada con ninguna otra de mis historias. Cada una tiene su propio universo. Nos veremos en la próxima entrega.**_


	5. Un Sueño

**Capitulo 5 "Un sueño"**

Sugar Cube Corner.

La fiesta continuaba sin la Princesa. Todos bailaban y bebían como en cualquier otra celebración importante pero en una fiesta nunca falta el moderado. Pipsqueak y Spike que se encontraban un poco alejados del resto, charlando sus asuntos privados de amigos. En el transcurso de los años el corcel y el Dragón se hicieron muy buenos amigos, eran camaradas, casi hermanos, se contaban todo, desde secretos hasta cosas sin importancia. Ahora dependía del corcel animar a su deprimido amigo Dragón que se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de sidra de manzana desde hace media hora, pero de la sidra más suave, ya que sabría que luego tendría que llevar a Twilight pasada de copas a casa. Twilight nunca soporto muy bien el alcohol y siempre dependio de su fiel compañero dragón para llevarla a casa si se llegara a pasar de copas, ya que para suerte del Dragón su novio aun no se mudaba con ellos. Ya se venía venir el compromiso del matrimonio, pero mientras no ocurriera Spike debía cuidar de Twilight.

Pipsqueak golpea el hombro de Spike tratando de animarlo.

-¡Vamos, Pipsqueak! ¡Anímate!- Le dijo el semental.

-¿Y cómo podría? Se suponía que esta sería mi oportunidad de poder bailar con Sweetie Belle. Pero como soy un cobarde, ¡ni siquiera me le pude acercar en toda la noche!- Dijo Spike apretando el vaso de sidra, provocando que el contenido cayese en la mesa donde estaban.

-¡Rayos!, ahora mi garra quedara toda pegajosa- Spike comenzó a sacudir su garra mojada con la sidra.

-Vamos Spike. Sweetie Belle no es la única pony en toda Equestria. Además, esto se oirá raro viniendo de un macho, pero no creo que estés nada mal para una yegua- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Mmmm... ¿piensas que soy atractivo?. Lo siento hermano, pero yo no bateo para ese lado, además te considero solo mi amigo- Le contesto Spike para luego echarse a reír.

-¡Oye! Yo aquí tratando de animarte ¿y me sales con esto?- Dijo el corcel defendiéndose del chiste.

-Calma Pip, solo fue una broma. Además ahora me siento mejor. Sé que Sweetie no es la única pony en toda Equestria, pero ella es maravillosa- El Dragón apoya sus codos en la mesa y suspira.

-Es hermosa, simpática, bueno no muy inteligente, pero aun así bastante lista. Además desde que su hermana me rechazo siempre se mantuvo a mi lado consolándome, tiene un pelaje tan perfumado y suave- Dijo Spike.

Las palabras de Spike -Pelaje perfumado y suave- le hicieron recordar a Pipsqueak sus noches con la Princesa de Luna. Para ser mas especifico cuando era pequeño y se quedaba dormido en su lomo al tratar de mantenerse despierto. Recordaba ese pelaje perfumado igual que un campo de rosas y tan suave como las mismísimas nubes. Esto causo que el corcel quedara con la mirada perdida recordando aquellos bellos momentos. Pero esto no paso inadvertido para su amigo Spike.

-Hey… La tierra a Pip- Le dice Spike moviendo una garra frente a sus ojos.

Rápidamente el Dragón tiene una idea.

-Oh… ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Es acaso la Princesa Luna que acaba de volver a la fiesta?- Dijo Spike, a lo que el corcel Reacciono.

-¡¿Dónde?!- Exclamo Pipsqueak exaltado.

-Jajajajajaja… Enserio, volviste a caer, jajajaja…- Se echo a reír a carcajadas Spike mientras su amigo lo miraba enfadado.

Rápidamente al Corcel también se le ocurrió una contraofensiva.

-¡Hola Sweetie Belle!- Saludo el Corcel moviendo su pesuña en el aire.

-¡Sweetie!- El Dragón se voltea para encontrarse con Pinkie Pie.

-¿Sweetie? Yo soy Pinkie Pie, ¿que acaso no me recuerdas Dragoncito?- Le dijo Pinkie apretando las mejillas del Dragón

-¡Ya se! ¿Quieres que me presente?- Dijo la entusiasta pony rosa.

-¡NOOO!- Respondieron el Corcel y el Dragón al unisonó.

-Okie Dokie Lokie- Les dijo Pinkie antes de retirarse de nuevo a bailar.

Ambos ya solos, suspiraron del alivio.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer bromas así! Casi nos cuesta la vida… ¿Tienes idea cuanto tiempo dura la presentación de Pinkie?- Le reprendió Spike.

-¿Qué no haga bromas así? ¡Mira quién habla!- Le contesto Pipsqueak.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones. Eran muy buenos amigos, y aunque a veces se molestaran en uno al otro, siempre terminaban riendo y pasando un agradable momento de hermandad. Estaban charlando tranquila y amistosamente, hasta que Twilight se paro en su mesa y empezó a decir incoherencias como de costumbre cuando tomaba demasiada sidra.

-Oye… Spike… No es necesario…. que me lleves a mi castillo… Yop, iré volando con mis alas de alicornio, jaja…- Twilight pego un gran salto desde la mesa y se balanceo en el candelabro -Mira Spike… puedo volar… Soy una gran alicornio…Jajajajaja-

Spike se llevo una garra a la cara de la vergüenza.

-Maldita sea. Otra vez se cree alicornio. Espero que esta vez no crea que soy un carruaje mágico parlante- Pensó Spike agachándose para que nadie lo viera -Solo espera el momento Spike, solo espera el momento para atraparla y llevártela a casa- De debajo de la mesa Spike saca una red de pescar.

Pipsqueak observo como su amigo se escondió debajo de la mesa y decide preguntarle.

-Oye Spike ¿De donde sacaste esa red?- Le pregunta el corcel curioso.

-Me la presto Fluttershy. Pero no hagas movimientos muy bruscos ¿No ves que vas a ahuyentar a Twilight?- Le dijo Spike casi en susurro.

La unicornio morada seguía balanceándose en el candelabro, pero como todos estaban en modo fiesta, pocos le prestaban atención a esto. Pipsqueak se escondió debajo de la mesa con su amigo para hacerle compañía mientras este esperaba que Twilight bajara o se cayera para echarla a la red y llevarla a casa.

-Oye Pip. Dime ¿cómo fue bailar con la Princesa Luna?- Pregunto susurrando Spike.

-Bueno fue…- Lo interrumpió en Dragón.

-No hables fuerte, podría darse cuenta que estamos aquí abajo y necesito sorprenderla- Le dijo Spike.

El corcel asintió y continúo con lo que iba a decir.

En la casa Club de las cmc.

Apple Bloom curaba las heridas y raspones de sus amigas con un kit de primeros auxilios que tenían en la casita del árbol. La pony de tierra era la que menos había salido lastimada del conflicto entre las tres yeguas. Con un pequeño pañuelo, limpiaba las heridas de su amiga Sweetie Belle, esta se quejaba y pataleaba ante esto, como toda una potrilla.

-¡Aah! ¡Apple Bloom! ¿Qué no puedes ser más delicada? ¡Eso duele!- Se Quejo la unicornio.

-¿Cómo esperas que te cure ese ojo, sin que te lastime?- Le explica Apple Bloom.

-Lo sé. Pero, podrías ser más delicada, ¿Por favor?-

Scootaloo se acerca a ambas ponys que estaban discutiendo.

-Vamos Sweetie Belle. Cada vez te pareces mas a tu hermana Rarity- Le dice la pegaso.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu cada vez te pareces mas a Rainbow Dash- Le contesta Sweetie.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Rainbow Dash es la pegaso más genial. Es un honor tener una pisca de su genialidad-

-¿Puedes dejar de usar la palabra genial? Es muy molesto- Le dice la unicornio.

-¡Tu eres la molesta!- Exclama Scootaloo.

-¡No, tu lo eres!- Le Exclama Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom se pone entre medio de las dos ponys.

-Chicas por favor. No discutamos mas entre nosotras, recuerden nuestro acuerdo- Interfiere Apple Bloom avecinando un conflicto.

Ambas ponys se calman. Este tipo de discusiones se hicieron muy frecuentes entre las tres amigas, como la competitiva relación que tenían Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, muy parecida a las de AppleJack y Rainbow Dash, ya que ambas ponys habían adoptado personalidades similares en el transcurso del tiempo. Por otra parte Sweetie Belle había sacado la belleza de su hermana Rarity. Pero no solo eso, si no que otras cualidades, como los modales y algunos caprichos que aún conserva. No es sorpresa que luego su amigo Spike se enamorara perdidamente de ella con el pasar de los años.

Scootaloo ya recuperada se dirige a la salida de la casa club, pero antes se voltea a ver a sus amigas.

-Chicas, solo les quiero recordar, que perder no es una opción para mí. Pipsqueak será mío, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo- Dijo secamente la pony antes de partir volando del lugar.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos Scootaloo!- Grito Apple Bloom con todas sus fuerzas para que la pegaso lograra escucharla.

Sweetie vio a su amiga triste y se acerco colocando su pesuña sobre Apple Bloom.

-Amiga, sé que soy la que tiene más posibilidades de conseguir algo con Pip. Peo te deseo suerte- Le dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa.

La pony amarilla la mira con una cara de pocos amigos. Obviamente eso no la había ayudado en nada, al contrario, la molesto aun más.

-Sweetie, mejor te vas de aquí, antes que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta- Le dijo con una fulminante mirada la pony.

La unicornio capto la indirecta de su amiga y se alejo lentamente de hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a su casa, esta aprovecho para lanzar sus últimas desafiantes palabras.

-Pip seráa mío- Dijo la unicornio antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta y salir corriendo.

Apple Bloom tenía todo un mar de ira y frustración dentro de ella. Se acerco a la pared y la pateo asiendo que se sacudiesen las ramas del árbol.

-¡Esas invasoras no me ganaran a mi semental! ¡No en esta vida, ese corcel será todo mío!- Grito en su arranque de ira.

En Sugar Cube Corner.

La fiesta finalmente había acabado a altas alturas de la noche. Aunque la Princesa Luna se retiro todos sintieron un gran gozo al ser testigos de que estuvo ahí y al menos bailo una canción. Todos se iban totalmente agotados para sus respectivos hogares, menos Pinkie, ya que aun vive en la parte de arriba del sugar cube. Rainbow Dash y Soarin se fueron primeros, aun con la sidra volaban bastante bien, seguidos por AppleJack con un vaquero de la granja de peras. Rarity se fue sola a su casa, ya que su novio le hizo la misma propuesta que le hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Fluttershy se fue sola a su casa y por ultimo salieron Pipsqueak y Spike, este con Twilight en una red de pescar, la unicornio morada dormía plácidamente en la red.

-Bueno hermano, tengo que llevar a Twilight a casa. Suerte con eso- Se despidió Spike.

-Gracias hermano, tu también que tengas suerte con eso. Nos vemos- Se despidió el corcel.

Spike y Pipsqueak tomaron caminos diferentes hacia sus respectivas casas. El semental poseía una modesta casa cerca de la plaza de Ponyville que le había dejado su tío antes de partir a Canterlot por una vida de oportunidades y sueños. La plaza estaba desierta, no era de sorprender ya que era bastante tarde, el corcel miro su entorno, las cosas se veían tan distintas en la noche. El aire, los sonidos, ciertamente se podía disfrutar de la calma del lugar. Una vez ya en su casa, lo único que deseaba era ir a dormir, luego del largo día que tuvo fue un trabajo olímpico repartir tantas invitaciones antes de ayudar a Luna en su primer día en Ponyville. Para luego pasar a un día con sus amigas, las cmc. Todo esto había dejado exhausto al corcel.

En su habitación se recostó sobre su cómoda cama, dispuesto a dormir, se acurruco entre las suaves sabanas y acomodo su cabeza en el almohadón preguntándose qué le esperaría mañana.

En el hogar de la Princesa Luna.

Luna se concentraba esperando que la presencia de Pipsqueak apareciera en el mundo de los sueños. No le era muy difícil, presentía a muchos que estaban en la fiesta ya durmiendo y soñando. Luego de una larga espera finalmente sucedió, el corcel había entrado al mundo de los sueños. Ahora estaba en el territorio perfecto para descubrir los sentimientos del semental por ella.

-Quizás, no debería- Pensó Luna -¿Esto no sería abusar de mis poderes? Prometí usarlos solo para ayudar a mis súbditos- La Princesa reflexiono un poco sobre eso.

No lo había pensado. Era la primera vez que usaba sus poderes para espiar y no para ayudar a otros. Algo que no le gustaba y rápidamente comenzó a pensar una justificación para sentirse mejor contigo misma.

-Puede que este mal, al menos en el sentido de usar mis poderes para un uso que no sea ayudar a otros. Pero por esta vez, solo por esta vez, lo usare para ayudarme a mi misma. Porque esta duda no me dejara dormir por las noches, esta duda me atormentara cada vez que me haga la pregunta ¿habrá sentido algo por mi?- Luna miro en dirección hacia arriba imaginándose el peor de los escenarios.

-¡No! ¡No me estaré preguntando eso mientras lloro sobre su tumba! Esta noche, lo sabre y daré punto final a esto. Si simplemente no siente nada...yo...intentare...olvidarme de todo esto- Dijo cabizbaja.

La princesa volvió a concentrarse y pudo entrar al mundo de los sueños, donde ella era la monarca absoluta de ahí. No solo podía controlar todo su entorno, si no que podía hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Una gran habilidad como esa sería muy beneficiosa en las pesuñas equivocadas. Navego en el espacio no físico donde se conecta cada subconsciente que este soñando, ahí estaba la puerta de Piipsqueak. Ella nunca había entrado al subconsciente del corcel, ya que desde potrillo no tubo miedos, más que los típicos miedos infantiles que podría superar solo con el tiempo. Ahora entraría para descubrir si ese potrillo que solía quedarse dormido en su lomo, y que ya había crecido, sentía algo por ella. Los nervios en la princesa eran enormes, tanto así que le costó mucho abrir la puerta al subconsciente de Pipsqueak.

Finalmente dentro, Luna pudo observar lo que soñaba aquel corcel. Era de noche, una hermosa noche como las que ella solía crear. Camino un poco buscando al semental, hasta que se dio cuenta del sitio donde se encontraba, era el lago cerca de Ponyville que a ella tanto le fascinaba. Se podía ver la luz de la luna reflejada en las oscuras aguas, camino un poco más por la orilla del lago donde pudo divisar unas grandes columnas justo mas adelante de ella, parecía una especie de mausoleo. Decidió seguir adelante a ver si encontraría al corcel dentro de aquella estructura, para asegurarse de que no la viera, oh al menos que no la viera aun, decidió hacerse invisible. Se podía escuchar música, la princesa la había reconocido de inmediato, se trataba de la misma canción con la que bailo en Sugar Cube, ya totalmente impaciente atraviesa la pared de la estructura para encontrarse con algo totalmente inesperado para ella.

Había una bola disco flotando y debajo de ella una pista de baile. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, si no que por el hecho de que estaba ella en la pista de baile danzando con aquel corcel muy románticamente. Además se podía apreciar que estaba usando un vestido muy bello y a su gusto, con tema de rosas negras y delicados pliegues de tela azul nocturno que tocaban el suelo. Pipsqueak vestía un traje de gala negro con corbata de moño, ciertamente se veía muy apuesto y elegante.

-Esto, es maravilloso- Se dijo Luna.

La princesa boquiabierta por lo que veía esbozo una sonrisa enorme de felicidad, ya que esto era prueba de que si sentía algo por ella. Una idea le vino a la mente, intercambiar lugares con la Luna de los sueños de Pipsqueak y que sea ella misma quien baile con el aquí, después de todo podía hacerlo y lo haría sin darle mas vueltas al asunto. La princesa aun manteniendo su invisibilidad, se introduce en el cuerpo de la Luna que creó el subconsciente de Pipsqueak, hasta que finalmente la autentica tomo el lugar de la otra. El corcel la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras la lenta danza los hacia bailar muy cerca, Luna lo disfrutaba mucho y sentía como sus corazones latían a los compás de la romántica canción.

Por otra parte el corcel estaba totalmente prendado de la belleza de la princesa con la que tenía el honor de bailar, tenía su bella melena tomada asiendo resaltar su largo y delicado cuello y sus cristalinos y seductores ojos. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo movía a la alicornio acercándola cada vez un poco mas con cada movimiento, ella le sonreía y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente. Todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba a pedazos mientras sus labios se acercaban a tal punto de sentir la respiración del otro en sus bocas. Una última tonada de aquella canción y Luna cerró los ojos para sentir por primera vez la calidez de un beso. Finalmente lo que deseaba estaba sucediendo. Sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, el primer tacto fue delicado y lento, disfrutaron del sabor del otro. La princesa experimentaba una calidez que no lograba describir, este calor invadía su cuerpo asiéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Era la primera vez que sentía un placer de esta magnitud. En un pequeño lapso de pensamiento se preguntaba cómo había soportado tantos milenios sin poder experimentar lo que siente ahora. Luna dio acceso a la lengua del corcel y ambos empezaron una danza en sus bocas. A la princesa ya no le interesaba, ni el trono, ni el hecho de ser una diosa, en ese momento lo único que deseaba y a anhelaba era que los labios que estaba probando no besaran otros labios que no fueran los suyos. Finalmente se habían separado y la a princesa abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada del corcel. Le acaricio el rostro con uno de sus cascos, a lo que Luna no opuso resistencia.

-No tienes idea, cuanto te eh amado. Todo este tiempo. Nunca eh conocido a nadie como tú, Luna- Le dijo el semental.

-Yo… yo, también- Le contesto Luna.

-Que extraño- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta extrañada Luna.

-Usualmente mi sueño termina antes de que contestes- Le contesta el corcel.

De repente un gran estruendo se escucho. Luna miro a su alrededor y ya no había nada solo oscuridad, el pequeño pedazo de suelo donde estaban parados se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. La princesa estaba por hacer algo, pero otro beso de parte de Pipsqueak la detuvo. Una vez más, sin poder resistirse abrazo al corcel con todas sus fuerzas mientras este le acariciaba el rostro. El pequeño pedazo de suelo ya se estaba desasiendo y ambos cayeron al vació pero sin separarse ni rompiendo la unión de sus labios. El abismo era oscuro e interminable, ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro hasta que finalmente desaparecieron en la oscuridad absoluta de aquel vació, provocando que ambos despertaran de golpe en sus respectivas camas.

Luna había perdido su concentración, al parecer Pipsqueak había despertando rompiendo la unión de sus mentes. La princesa mostró un gran terror en su rostro, era la primera vez que algo le ocurría y se preguntaba que lo pudo haber causado ¿Que era ese abismo?. Pero al instante recordó lo sucedido y se toco los labios, su rostro cambio a una expresión de felicidad. Nunca había besado a nadie, aunque fue en un sueño se sintió maravilloso. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me ama, él me ama- Se dijo la Princesa -¡Esto es maravilloso!- Exclamo con su voz real de Canterlort, pero luego recordó que era tarde y muchos estarían durmiendo, por lo tanto cubrió su boca con ambas pesuñas.

La princesa se dirigió a la terraza para dar un gran suspiro y respirar algo de aire puro de la noche.

-Debo hablar con Celestia- Se dijo Luna.

En la casa de Pipsqueak.

Con sudor y un rubor Pipsqueak se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara. Respiraba muy agitado, nunca uno de sus sueños se había sentido tan real, casi podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Luna en los suyos, pero volvió a la realidad al convencerse que fue solo un sueño y nada más. Un recuerdo abarco su mente. Trayéndole tristeza de recordar sus propias palabras.

Recuerdo.

-Oye Pip. Dime ¿cómo fue bailar con la Princesa Luna?- Pregunto susurrando Spike.

-Bueno fue…- Lo interrumpió en Dragón.

-No hables fuerte, podría darse cuenta que estamos aquí abajo y necesito sorprenderla- Le dijo Spike.

El corcel asintió y continúo con lo que iba a decir.

-Fue… Bueno no sé si te lo pueda describir. Ella es tan hermosa, su larga melena danzaba mientras bailábamos, me perdí en sus ojos. Lo que más deseaba era besarla... ¿Eso esperabas oír?- Contesto Pipsqueak.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir que la amas?- Le pregunto Spike.

-Aunque se lo dijera, ella nunca me querría. Es una diosa, y aunque la ame, no creo que ella también. Solo puedo conformarme con poder tenerla cerca, no sé si algún día pueda dejar lo que siento por ella, si ella supiera cuanto la amo seguramente ya nunca me volvería a hablar y rompería la hermosa amistad que hemos llevado desde cuando era potrillo- Contesto el corcel.

Spike posiciono su garra sobre su amigo.

-Pip, no te preocupes hermano, se cómo te sientes. Pero deberías decirle, después de todo no creo que te rechace, ya no eres un niño, eres un semental. Ahora apenas alguien podría reconocer al escuálido potrillo y en quien te has transformado ahora, jeje…- Le dijo Spike tratando de animarlo.

-No lo sé. Pero tú no eres el mejor para decirme eso, si no mal recuerdo aun no le dices lo que sientes a Sweetie Belle-

-Ah, vamos. Eso es diferente, ella y yo somos de especies diferentes. Yo soy un Dragón y ella una unicornio-

-¿Y eso qué? Luna es una diosa y trae las noches y yo solo soy un pony, uno más de sus súbditos- Le contesta Pipsqueak.

-Buen punto- Le dice Spike.

Fin del recuerdo.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Bueno, no creo que sea necesario decirles cuanto disfrute asiendo este capítulo. Con un trozo de pastel de San Valentin y un vaso de Coca-cola me dispuse a escribir todo el día para traerles este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tal vez Luna me recompense con un peluche de ella, jaja… **_

_**Nos vemos… **_


	6. Por Amor

**Capitulo 6 "Por Amor" **

Castillo de Canterlot (Altas horas de la noche)

En el palacio de las princesas imponía el silencio y la tranquilidad, ni los guardias emitían algún sonido ya que la guardia nocturna no paseaba por los pasillos, o sobrevolaba los tejados. Se ocultaban en las sombras, bajo el cálido abrigo de la noche cuidando a toda Equestria como su juramento lo decía. La princesa Celestia dormía plácidamente en su gran cama de plumas de una dudosa especie, se podía apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía, Celestia abrazaba su almohadón real mientras este era mordido por sus dientes, como si su real persona se tratase de una potrilla. Su respiración era calmada y la calidez de su cuerpo calentaba su cama.

Las ventanas se su cuarto de abrieron delicadamente dejando entrar una fría brisa en la habitación y provocando que el pelaje de la monarca del sol se erizara un poco al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un casco a la nariz para rascarse.

-Celestia- Dijo una voz en susurro, se trataba de la princesa de la noche.

Su hermana continuaba durmiendo plácidamente mordiendo su almohadón. Luna se le acerca a ver como dormía. La paz que deslumbraba Celestia dormida era algo digno de admirarse, una imagen que podría llenar de calma hasta el animal mas salvaje.

-¿Hermana?- La intenta despertar moviéndola un poco con uno de sus cascos.

Esta no reaccionaba, solo seguía abrazando y mordiendo su almohada

-Veo que sigues con los viejos hábitos, ¿cierto hermana?- Pensó Luna para sus adentros recordando esos días cuando era una potrilla y dormía con su hermana.

Luna se impaciento un poco, su querida hermana se veía tan llena de paz mientras dormía que no se atrevía a despertarla, pero deseaba hablar personalmente con Celestia. Por mera curiosidad decidió echarle una ojeada a lo que estaba soñando, se concentro e hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que los sueños se celestia se proyectaran en una pequeña nube mágica arriba de su cabeza. En ella se podía ver a la princesa Celestia abrazando y comiendo un pastel gigante de chocolate mientras esta reía de felicidad. Detrás de ella se podía ver que había conos de helado como montañas y arboles de algodón de azúcar. Por un momento Luna pensó lo bien que se podría llevar con Discord si le hiciera ese sueño realidad.

-Nunca entenderé tu gusto exagerado por las golosinas querida hermana- Luna suspiro.

La princesa de la noche hace aparecer una aguja con su magia y revienta la nube de los sueños provocando que la princesa despierte de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- Dijo la aturdida Celestia.

Una vez aclarada más su vista pudo ver a su hermana que la miraba con una cara de haber visto algo que no quería ver.

-¿Luna? ¿Hermana, que haces aquí?- Pregunto la princesa al ver la sorpresiva aparición de Luna.

-Bueno, quería hablar algo contigo. Algo muy importante, si no te molesta que viniera y interrumpiera tu fantasía con el pastel gigante- Le dijo Luna esbozando una sonrisa algo burlona.

La princesa Celestia se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza.

-Claro Luna. Dime de qué se trata, te hago un espacio- Celestia se movió un poco en la cama asiendo un espacio para Luna.

La princesa de la noche se posiciono al lado de su hermana en la suave cama. A Luna le entro el nerviosismo, tenía más ganas de hablarlo hace unos minutos atrás. Ciertamente ver el sueño de su hermana la saco un poco de su idea de charlar, pero si quería lograr algo importante para ella, sentía que debía hablarlo con su hermana. Después de todo es un tema muy delicado. Intento articular algunas palabras, Celestia noto que debía ser algo muy importante para colocar a Luna en ese estado, después de todo no era común verla nerviosa.

-¿Se trata de lo que no me querías decir, cuando estuviste en mi sueño?-

-Si es sobre eso- Le respondió Luna.

-Bien, cuéntame. Después de todo ahora no podrás escapar tan fácil de mi- Dijo Celestia con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno... Es algo complicado-

Luna suspiro y se preparo a hablar esperando que su hermana no considerara que lo que sentía estuviera mal.

-Yo…- Comenzó Luna para luego hacer una pausa.

-Si, ¿tu?- La intento avivar su hermana.

-Estoy…- Volvió a decir otra palabra.

-¿Estas?- Pregunto Celestia mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Enamorada- Termino Luna.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre las dos alicornios. Luna bien podría estar temblando de los nervios, si no fuera porque no se vería muy bien de su parte. Luna respiraba lentamente esperando alguna respuesta de su hermana, esta permanecía con una expresión serena y calmada. Era muy incomodo para Luna, ya que esa expresión solo la mantenía para sus súbditos, entre ellas podían ser normales, y no ocultar sus miedos y problemas, y hablar de cosas que con nadie mas podían darse el lujo de hablar.

-Luna…- Dijo Celestia rompiendo el silencio del ambiente.

-Crees, que soy una tonta ¿cierto? ¡Lo sabia, pero créeme que intente evitarlo!- Dijo Luna cabizbaja.

-¿Tonta? ¿Evitarlo? ¿Pero de que estás hablando?- Le pregunto Celestia subiendo el rostro de su hermana con su casco.

-Por haberme enamorado de un mortal. Sabiendo de que nosotras no podemos envejecer y tener hijos. Que nuestro deber no es mas que cuidar el reino y a nuestros queridos ponys- Le dijo Luna con una voz algo quebrada.

La princesa Celestia suspiro profundamente y luego le dirigió una mirada amable a su hermana.

-Luna… Esto es maravilloso. No tienes idea cuanto espere que sintieras el sentimiento del amor dentro de ti- Le dijo Celestia.

Luna se sorprendió. No se esperaba eso de parte de su hermana mayor, o al menos no una parte de ella.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Por un momento creí que me reprocharías. Después de todo las dos sabemos que cuando envejezca yo terminare sufriendo-

-Hermanita. Que seamos diosas, no significa que no podamos sentir amor. El amor hacia otro ser es lo más maravilloso que puedes sentir en tu existencia en este mundo. La vida es para pasar penas y alegrías, no solo una de ellas. Cierto que sufriras en el momento de su muerte, pero no significa que podrás amarlo hasta ese día. Yo encontré el amor, Cadence también. Ahora a ti, esto es un gran momento en tu vida- Le dijo Celestia con unos ojos algo vidriosos.

-¿Tu también? ¿Pero cuándo?-

-Cientos de años atrás, cuando fuiste exiliada a la Luna. No tienes idea las noches que pase llorando por ti me encerraba en mi habitación para que nadie me viera llorar para mantener mi postura fuerte frente a los demás. Suplicaba en vano que regresaras y estuvieras a mi lado nuevamente. Todas esas noches durante cientos de años las pase en soledad, sin nadie a mi lado donde poder refugiarme. Hasta que un día un nuevo capitán de la guardia real había sido asignado. El había hecho lo que nunca ninguno hizo antes, sentarse a mi lado a hablar. Compartimos noches de charlas y en el refugie mis penas cuando recordaba lo mucho que te extrañaba. Hasta que una noche, esa amistad se transformo en algo mas, fue mi primer beso, nunca lo olvidare, también fue mi primera vez…- Fue interrumpida Celestia.

-¡¿Tu primera qué?!- Exclamo Luna sorprendida.

-Bueno… Si, fue mi primera vez. Que no tengamos el celo natural de una pony, no significa que no podamos sentir el deseo. ¿Qué no haz sentido ni siquiera la necesidad de probar los labios del semental del que te enamoraste?- Le pregunto Celestia con una mirada pícara.

Luna se sonrojo y se puso nuevamente nerviosa.

-Bueno, si… Lo bese en sus sueños, se sintió muy real-

-Valla, no sabía que usabas tu poder para eso. Por cierto, aun no me dices de quien se trata. ¿Es alguno de tus guardias?- Le volvió a preguntar Celestia esta vez arqueando una ceja.

-Aaaammm… No- Le contesto Luna.

-¿Lo conozco? ¿Es de Ponyville?- La interrogo su hermana.

-Si, lo conoces y es de Ponyville-

-Sabía que había algún motivo por el cual te habías hecho un segundo hogar ahí Bueno, si es de ponyville y lo conozco, el único semental que creo que puede ser es… Big Mac, el hermano de AppleJack- Dijo Celestia con una mirada de satisfacción al creer haber acertado.

-Pipsqueak- La corrigió Luna.

-¡Enserio! ¿El pequeño potro del que siempre me hablabas? ¿Ese Pipsqueak?- Le pregunto sorprendida su hermana.

-Si… ¿Qué hay algo de malo con eso?- Le pregunto Luna preocupada.

-No, para nada… Solo, que te gustan los jóvenes, jejeje- Le dijo Celestia con una risita.

-¡Tía! No es momento para tus bromas, esto es serio. Además ahora tiene 19 años, casi me supera en altura además lo amo- Le reprocho Luna.

La Princesa Celestia era conocida, no solo en Equestria como la princesa bromista. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad hacia un pequeño chiste oh una inofensiva broma, a su hermana Luna le disgustaba mucho esa faceta de ella, pero fue justamente ese excelente humor lo que ayudo a socializar tan bien con los demás reinos. Pero Luna tenía razón, esto para ella era un tema muy serio, no era el momento para bromas por mucho que le gustara hacerla.

-Lo siento. Hermana tienes razón, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa sobre tu enamoramiento?- Se pone seria Celestia.

-Sé que me corresponderá. Me dijo que me amaba en su sueño, pero... Soy una princesa, ¿No perdería autoridad y respeto de mis súbditos? Sabes que debemos mostrarles tener una buena imagen, ser fuertes, sabias, bondadosas, armoniosas...-

-Luna. Yo pensaba así también, el amor que tuvimos el capitán y yo fue en secreto. Nadie sabía cuánto amaba a ese unicornio, nunca nadie lo supo. Me prepuso matrimonio, yo con todo el dolor de mi alma lo rechace, por el miedo a perder autoridad y el respeto de mis súbditos, ya que esos eran otros tiempos. Aun así me entrego el brazalete de nuestra unión, en su lecho de muerte solo pude asistir a su funeral como la Princesa Celestia, no como su amada yegua. ¡No pude derramar ninguna lágrima en su funeral! Tuve que ir en las noches a escondidas para poder derramar todas mis lágrimas- Celestia estaba a punto de ponerse a sollozar, pero la mirada de Luna la calmo.

-Yo no quiero eso para ti. Si tienes la oportunidad de amar, hazlo. Si tienes la oportunidad de casarte con ese amor, hazlo. Tienes que tomar la iniciativa ahora y ser feliz querida hermanita, en nuestra vida eterna tenemos que aprovechar cada momento de felicidad. Pueden pasar siglos antes de volver a sentir ese amor que alguna vez sentiste. Yo aun estoy enamorada de ese unicornio con todo mi corazón, si no me hubiera arriesgado en una relación secreta con él, quizás ahora me este lamentando por no hacerlo- Le dijo Celestia abrazándola con fuerza.

Luna respondió el abrazo de su hermana. En este momento ella era su refugio, se sentía feliz de que su hermana la apoyara en esto. Se mantuvieron abrazadas unos momentos hasta que finalmente se separaron y se miraron, se sonrieron la una a la otra.

-Gracias querida hermana. Por apoyarme en esto, enserio, nunca algo me había hecho tan feliz en mi vida. Te quiero, tu siempre has sido mi refugio- Le dijo Luna.

-Lo sé. Tú más que nadie merece esta felicidad, has pasado por mucho Luna, yo lo sé más que nadie-

La princesa de la noche soltó unas lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas. Pero estas lágrimas eran de felicidad, no de tristeza. Ya casi se acercaba la hora de que Celestia levantase el sol. Luna decidió irse para darle unas horas más de sueño a su querida hermana.

-Celestia… Sera mejor que me valla, en unas horas más tienes que levantar el sol- Le dijo Luna.

-¿Olvidas que aunque no durmamos, no perdemos energías?-

-Lo sé. Pero sé que estas de mejores ánimos cuando duermes, gracias por escucharme querida hermana. Me ayudo mucho para aclarar mi mente-

-Para eso estoy. Yo siempre te apoyare Luna- Celestia le da un beso en la frente a su hermana -Suerte con tu semental- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Luna asintió y ya sin duda de lo que deseaba, salto por la terraza y emprendió vuelo. Para un pegaso normal hubiera sido agotador volar desde Ponyville ah Canterlot y luego regresar, pero para ella no le fue ninguna dificultad. Además en la noche se sentía con más fuerzas y energías que en el día, después de todo era su noche, ella era la princesa de la noche.

Al día siguiente.

Pipsqueak salía de su casa muy animado, después de todo tubo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida y ya tenia todas sus energías repuestas. Había podido besar a la princesa Luna, algo que ya había hecho en sueños, pero lo que hizo especial ah este, es que no se despertó luego de revelar sus sentimientos a la princesa. Esta vez le había correspondido, pero claro era solo un sueño, eso jamás pasaría en su realidad donde solo era amigo de la princesa lo cual no es malo, pero tampoco es del todo bueno, considerando todo lo que siente por ella.

Saliendo de su casa se encuentra con Spike, que traía una gran caja a cuestas.

-Hola Spike- Saluda el corcel -¿Que hay en la caja?-

-Qué bueno que lo preguntes. Esto es para ti hermano- Le dice Spike soltando la gran caja en frente de Pipsqueak.

-¿Para mí? Pero… ¿Por qué me la entregas tu?- Le pregunta Pipsqueak dudoso.

-Veras, Derpy se rompió una pata cuando se estrello con un árbol… Por eso Dinky sabiendo que soy fuerte y tengo alas, me pidió entregarte esta caja que es lo más pesado que tenía que entregar su madre hoy… Si son gemas, me corresponde una, ya que la traje, jeje- Le dice Spike.

-Si claro… No sé ni quien la envió- El corcel busca en la caja el remitente, hasta que lo encuentra.

-¡Es de mi tío en Canterlot!- Exclama Pipsqueak.

Rápidamente abre la caja, encontrándose con una carta dentro, la cual abre de inmediato y comienza a leerla:

_Querido sobrino. Espero que te guste mi regalo para ti, se que pronto es tu cumpleaños, pero como no podre asistir, por cosas del trabajo decidí _ _enviarte tu regalo ahora. Sé que te gusta leer sobre el mundo y todas esas cosas… Por eso te envié este juego de pesas para que levantaras algo que no fueran libros y con los resultados poder lograr algo con alguna yegua. Que Luna guié tus pasos, te quiere tu tío y tu tía… Obviamente yo te quiero más, ya que tu tía es una amargada, tú lo sabes…_

_PD: Te envié esta carta dentro de la caja para no tener que pagar dos envíos distintos. Además no me salió barato, algún día te lo cobrare._

Pipsqueak termino de leer la carta.

-Si definitivamente es de mi tío- Dijo el corcel ya terminada de leer la carta.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Tu tío no sabe que has ganado la carrera de las hojas, año tras año?, lo del come libros no se lo discuto, pero nadie se ejercita más que tu- Le dijo Spike al escuchar lo que su amigo leía de la carta.

-Lo que sucede es que se fue antes de que tuviera 16 años… Por eso aun cree que soy un come libros debilucho- Le explico el corcel.

-Asique te envió un juego de pesas… ¡Esto es genial!- Dijo Spike sacando una de las pesas de la caja -¿Me las prestas algún día de estos?-

-Claro… Si quieres llévatelas. Levantar pesas no es lo mío- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Gracias, ¿Las puedo venir a buscar más tarde? Traer esto hasta aquí me dejo dolor de espalda- Dijo Spike llevándose una garra a su espalda.

-Claro… Ayúdame a dejar esto en la sala- Le propuso el corcel.

Ambos apoyándose entre sí, llevaron la pesada caja dentro de la casa de Pipsqueak. La dejaron en la sala de estar, para que luego pudieran pasar por ella. El dragón estaba feliz, tendría un juego de pesas gratis, con la idea de que quizás si se ponía más en forma de lo que ya estaba, Sweetie Belle se fijaría en el. Ambos salieron de la casa para despedirse, ya que Spike también tenía cosas que hacer.

-Sabes Pip, a veces te envidio… Tienes tu casa propia para ti solo… No hay nada mejor que eso- Le dijo el dragón admirando la casa de dos pisos de su amigo.

-¿Acaso vivir con Twilight es tan malo?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak.

-No… Bueno más o menos, sabes las paredes de ese árbol no son muy gruesas. Se escucha todo, y cuando bebe demasiado ronca y no me dejan dormir, al igual cuando se desvela estudiando. Es un placer ayudarla, siempre lo e disfrutado, pero... Luego no puedo dormir- Le dice Spike algo asustado.

-¿Enserio ronca?-

-Como no tienes idea. Pero bueno, nos vemos hermano-

Spike hace puño su garra y ambos hacen un brohoof.

-Bueno Pip vendré mas tarde por la caja. Tengo que organizar la biblioteca solo, ya que Twilight despertó con caña…- Le dijo Spike.

-Suerte con eso hermano. Nos vemos-

Ambos toman caminos separados. Spike iba tranquilamente a la biblioteca hasta que siente que alguien toca su hombro, se trataba nuevamente de su amigo el corcel que sonreía algo avergonzado al dragón.

-Olvide que Sweet Apple Acres queda en la misma dirección que la biblioteca, jeje- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

Spike se lleva una garra a la cara.

-Bien, vamos- Le dijo el Dragón.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la biblioteca Spike se despidió nuevamente de Pipsqueak con un Broohof.

-Suerte Pip- Se despidió Spike.

-Gracias, tu también-

-¿Spike? ¿Eres tú? ¡Te dije que no hicieras ruido!- Se escucho la voz de Twilight.

-¡Lo siento Twilight!- El dragón pego un suspiro -En la noche paso por la caja- Cerro la puerta.

El corcel pone una cara de extrañado y marcha a galope suave hacia la granja de manzanas de la familia Apple. Obviamente estaba siendo esperado por Apple Bloom, que esta vez tenía un plan mucho más directo para encantar al corcel. En su camino paso en frente de la casa de la Princesa Luna, esta que se encontraba en su terraza tranquilamente leyendo un libro, saluda a Pipsqueak con su pesuña. Este le responde el saludo encantado y sigue su camino mientras la princesa lo sigue con la mirada.

-Esta noche. Nuestros sentimientos saldrán a flote, mi Pip- Pensó llevándose una pesuña al pecho, y miro al semental hasta que salió de su vista.

Pipsqueak siguió su camino hasta que finalmente llego a Sweet Apple Acres. Pero Apple Bloom parecía esperarlo en la entrada de la granja. Esta tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, el corcel noto esto y una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca se acerco a el, sus patas le temblaban y su labio inferior estaba frió. Tenia un rubor en las mejillas, cosa que no podía ocultar, de su frente una gota de sudor se hacia presente, ni cuando cosechaba manzanas durante horas llegaba a sudar tanto como en ese momento.

-Hola Apple Bloom- Le saludo el corcel con una expresión amable -¿Te sucedió algo?-

-Si Pip. Y es algo que solo tú puedes solucionar- Le dijo la pony muy nerviosa.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente al corcel, fue que Apple Bloom tuvo problemas con su hermana o su hermano Big Mac. Era lógico que necesitase apoyo de un amigo si se trataba de eso. Pipsqueak estaba preparado para ser el apoyo de su amiga, ya en el pasado había sido su apoyo, pero lo que no sabía era que ella le tenía que decir algo totalmente diferente en ese momento.

-¿Solo yo? ¿De qué se trata?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak.

La pony se preparo mentalmente, dándose fuerzas para sacar a flote lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, se puso firme y dejo de temblar, miro al corcel directamente a los ojos y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien Apple Bloom. Llego el momento, si quiero que Pip sea mío debo tomar ventaja sobre las demás, revelándole mis sentimientos. Solo ruego a Celestia y Luna que sea correspondida, por favor que lo sea- Rogó en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Pipsqueak.

La razón por la cual lo planeo en la entrada, es porque en la granja estarían sus hermanos y no quería que nadie la interrumpiera en un momento tan crucial para ella.

-Pip… Desde que nosotros somos amigos, siempre hemos estado juntos. Tú siempre has sido uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre me apoyaste en todo. Incluso cuando me rendía para obtener mi Cutie Mark, tu siempre me apoyabas junto con mis amigas- Le dijo Apple Bloom.

-Lo sé, tú también eres de mis mejores amigas- Le dijo el Corcel con una mirada amable.

-Pero con el pasar del tiempo, nosotros crecimos, no solo tú, si no yo también… Y lo que intento decir es que…- Hizo una pausa breve.

El corcel no entendía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso. Pero la tensión de la situación era muy incómoda, se podían notar los ojos vidriosos en el rostro de la pony un miedo a algo, ¿pero a que?. Hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Tú me gustas Pip… Es más, yo te amo. Hace mucho que lo hago y no me atrevía a decírtelo- Le dijo Apple Bloom, esperando respuesta.

Pipsqueak quedo congelado en el acto. No podía hacer ni un solo gesto facial, oh moverse. La sorpresa lo había golpeado justo en la cara, como si se hubiera estrellado con un gran árbol, el no sentía lo mismo por su amiga y lo sabía muy bien. Su corazón pertenecía a la princesa de la noche, y aunque ella nunca llegase a corresponderle no jugaría con los sentimientos de su amiga diciéndole que si la amaba. Aunque su corazón pertenezca a un amor imposible, no le podía dar el acepto a Apple Bloom para olvidarse de lo que sentía por la princesa Luna. Eso no estaba bien. Debía decepcionarla por mucho que no quisiese lastimarla.

-Apple Bloom… Lo siento- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

Casi se podía oír el corazón de la yegua partirse en dos.

-Yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Eres solo mi amiga… Yo no soy el indicado para ti… y- Fue interrumpido el corcel.

-Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se me adelantaron, ¿cierto? Ya te perdí- Dijo Apple Bloom con dos lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto impactado Pipsqueak.

-¡Ah ellas también les gustas! Pero yo soy la única para ti! Por favor- Dijo la pony tratando de contener sus lagrimas de decepción sin éxito alguno.

Pipsqueak entro en un estado casi catatónico. Simplemente la idea que sus tres mejores amigas estuvieran enamoradas de él no le gustaba para nada. Pero lo que mas le afectaba es la idea de que Sweetie Belle sintiera algo por él, sabiendo que a su mejor amigo casi hermano la amaba. Esto era demasiado, debía estar solo para ordenar sus ideas y reflexionar mejor la situación. Para su lamentar, para eso debía dejar sola a Apple Bloom que ya estaba derramando varias lágrimas.

Apple Bloom estaba muy triste, paso justamente lo que no quería que pasara y por lo cual había guardado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Había sido totalmente no correspondida, y para empeorar las cosas había roto el juramento de toda yegua Apple, nunca humillarse por un semental. No estaba segura, pero quizás debía haberse visto patética a los ojos de Pipsqueak. Se seco las lágrimas, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, lo mejor sería encerrarse en su habitación por ahora. La soledad aliviaría el lamentar de su corazón.

-Jajajaja... Que tonto eres Pip. De verdad te lo creíste, jajajaja... Eres un tonto, tonto... Jajajaja... Tonto...- Decía Apple Bloom mientras aun salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Apple Bloom. Yo...- Fue interrumpido.

-Jaja...Lo siento. Tengo mucho trabajo. Nos vemos otro día ¿Vale?-

Apple Bloom se marcho a galope rápido del lugar dejando solo a Pipsqueak. El corcel solo observaba como la pony frente a sus ojos se alejaba mas mas hasta desaparecer. Pega un enorme suspiro y se dispone a marcharse del lugar, en su camino mantenía una mirada perdida y cabizbaja pensaba todas las señales que no vio en todo el tiempo de amistad que llevaba con sus mejores amigas. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo no había podido ni siquiera ver una señal? Por ejemplo con Sweetie Belle que había usado maquillaje cuando lo invito a cenar, además de los pétalos de rosas y las velas. Se sentía totalmente estúpido y enojado consigo mismo, Spike su mejor amigo se decepcionara cuando lo oiga, si antes tenía pocas esperanzas, ahora quedaría destrozado. Se dirigió a su casa para estar en soledad, hay dentro observo la caja que Spike vendría a buscar más tarde, no sería fácil, pero debía hablarlo con su hermano, que es como se dicen entre si Pipsqueak y Spike.

Al anochecer en Boutique Carrusel.

Una unicornio blanca salía de la Boutique/casa de Rarity, se trataba de Sweetie Belle. Esta tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, y su melena estaba más arreglada de lo usual, al igual que su reluciente pelaje.

-Muy bien Sweetie. Es tu hora, es tu momento, es hora de sacarle ventaja a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Esta noche lo besare, y ya nadie me lo podrá quitar- Se dijo la yegua con una mirada maliciosa.

Emprendió galope suave a la casa del corcel y a la vez la Princesa Luna en su terraza traía la hermosa noche.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo. Eh estado algo falta de inspiración, usualmente para hacer este fic tengo que leer de Luna… Bueno esta es la primera parte de una noche llena de sorpresas, Pero aun es de día, en el próximo cap será de noche. Que sea la parte 1 no significa que la parte 2 será el fin del Fic, usualmente lo relacionan con eso. Aun falta que pasen muchas cosas y en algún momento sé que me odiaran, jaja…**_


	7. Secreto Detrás Del Astro

**Capitulo 7 "Secreto Detrás Del Astro" **

La princesa de la Noche se encontraba en su lo que se podía llamar, su hogar. La alicornio estaba mirando algunas viejas fotografías que tenía en un pequeño cofre debajo de su cama. En ellas había distintos momentos de ella con su hermana como el gran abrazo que se dieron frente a todos sus súbditos, o ambas en algunos eventos, ademas de fotografías mas personales donde se puede apreciar a las dos princesa tomando el té o de picnic en el jardín real. La princesa sonreía mientras recuerdos venían a su mente, pero la que estaba buscando estaba debajo de todas aquellas fotografías, era una de no para sorprenderse, donde salía ella y Pipsqueak. La única diferencia es que hay era un adolescente algo escuálido, recordaba el día que les tomaron la foto como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flashback.

Era un soleado día, los pegasos en el cielo despejaban movían las nubes y cada pony se disponía a ejercer su labor diaria, pero este no era un día cualquiera, porque para sorpresa de las portadoras de los elementos y Spike, la Princesa Luna había accedido a un picnic este bello día La razón era muy simple, se lo había pedido Pipsqueak, la princesa no le pudo decir que no a quien era en ese momento su muy querido amigo. En las orillas del lago todos, en especial el semental, esperaban la presencia de su Etérea Majestad. Aunque no se tratara de la Nightmare Night hizo una dramática entrada con su carruaje real aterrizando en frente de los demás ponys y Spike. La princesa dejo que sus guardias regresasen a Canterlot, después ella podría hacerlo por sí misma.

-Buenos días Princesa- Le saluda Twilight Sparkle haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Twilight Sparkle, buenos días. Me siento dichosa de poder participar en este picnic que organizaron- Le dijo la Princesa.

-Hola princesa- Saludo Pipsqueak dándole un abrazo.

-Hola Pip, gracias por la invitación- Le responde el abrazo Luna.

-Gracias por venir-

Spike se acerca a la princesa y al corcel con una canasta en su cabeza, en ese momento aun era muy pequeño.

-Mi hermano y yo hicimos muchos Sándwiches para…- Spike no termina la frase ya que se tropieza con una piedra soltando la canasta.

Pipsqueak intenta atraparla en el aire, pero tanto él como la canasta con la comida se caen al lago. Spike solo se acerca muy avergonzado a la orilla donde el corcel lo veía con una mirada de enfado y con el canasto empapado en sus dientes.

-Hermano, jaja… Dime ¿estás bien?- Le pregunta el dragón conteniendo la risa.

-No lo sé Spike- Le dijo con una mirada maliciosa -¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- En eso Pipsqueak lo toma con sus pesuñas y lo arroja con él al agua.

Twilight y sus amigas estallan en risas, incluyendo a la princesa Luna.

-Hey chicas, démonos un remojón al fin y al cabo se arruino la comida, aunque creo que un poco de agua no la haya arruinado del todo, JiJi- Propone Pinkie Pie.

-Jugar en el agua como potrillas no es muy genial- Le dijo Rainbow Dash cruzándose de cascos.

-¿Qué paso Dashie Washie?- Le dice Pinkie Pie rodeándola -Que acaso le tienes miedo a…-

La empuja al agua -Mojarte un poco- Al hacer eso Pinkie pie estalla en risas.

-¡Ya verás Pinkie!- Exclamo Rainbow para luego volar y tomar a Pinkie por la cola y arrojarla al lago junto con ella.

Rarity se acerca a sus dos amigas que se encuentran riendo en el agua.

-Por favor chicas, hay que mantener la compostura. Recuerden que la princesa Luna está presente y nosotras debemos…- Rarity no termina la frase ya que es empujada al agua -¡Mi pelo!- Exclama la unicornio blanca apenas entro en el lago.

-Ya deja de hablar tanto y diviértete terronsito de azúcar …- Le dice AppleJack que era quien la había empujado.

Twilight genera en el aire pequeñas y cuadriculadas superficies de magia que sube con pequeños saltos como si fueran escalones para luego lanzarse de muy alto al lago. Pipsqueak y Spike jugaban a las luchas en el agua mientras las demás jugueteaban. Fluttershy se quedo atrás, llamando la atención de Twilight.

-Ven Fluttershy, es divertido- Le invito la unicornio morada.

-N-No gracias chicas, no quiero mojarme la melena- Le respondió la pegaso con su usual tono tímido.

-Dímelo a mi...- Dijo Rarity acariciándose su mojada melena.

-¿Qué hay de usted Princesa Luna?- Le pregunto Twilight.

-No lo se, Twilight Sparkle…- Fue interrumpida la alicornio.

-Vamos Luna, es divertido. Ven…- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

La princesa sonrió y asintió.

Se elevo en el aire con sus majestuosas alas formando una silueta oscura sobre todos los ponys y Spike. Al cerrar sus alas cae en picada directo hacia al lago y una vez que finalmente había llegado al agua, se forma una gran ola que salpica a todos. Luna emerge, de verdad le había divertido hacer eso, todas le aplauden a la princesa, y Twilight y Pipsqueak se acercan a ella.

-Gran chapuzón Princesa- Le dijo Twilight.

-Eso estuvo asombroso- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Desearía que mi hermana Celestia pudiera disfrutar de este día. Después de todo ella lo trajo- Dijo Luna un tanto apenada, pero de repente mira a su alrededor -Splarkle, dime ¿Dónde se fue tu amiga Rainbow Dash?- Le pregunta a la unicornio.

Twilight mira a sus amigas y luego ellas se miran entre sí extrañadas. No se habían dado cuenta cuando su amiga Rainbow Dash efectivamente había desapareció, excepto Pinkie que soltaba pequeñas risitas al saber lo que ocurriría.

-Pinkie ¿Tu sabes donde fue Rainbow?- Le pregunta Twilight.

-Jeje, claro que no ¿Por qué sabría donde esta?- Le pregunto Pinkie poniendo su más inocente rostro.

-Porque te estás riendo querida, si esta es acaso una broma- Dice Rarity acariciando su melena -Créeme que ya tuve suficiente con lo de mi melena-

Pinkie se ríe -Tontitas, Rainbow esta haya arriba- Dijo Pinkie apuntando al cielo.

Todos fijan su vista en el cielo y pueden notar como la Pegaso está volando en dirección hacia ellos. Todas se asustan y empiezan a nadar a la orilla, ya que no quieren ser arrastradas por la ola que genere Rainbow Dash, pero era demasiado tarde, la Pegaso fue tan rápido contra el lago que genero una ola enorme que arrastro a todos incluyendo a Luna hacia la orilla, mojando a Fluttershy que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Todos estaban mojados y molestas, pero rápidamente se miraron entre si y empezaron a reír. La princesa enserio que no se divertía de esa forma, Pipsqueak y Spike estaba muy aturdidos, Luna se les queda mirando con una sonrisa. Si no fuera por él, no hubiera venido.

Fin del Flashback.

La princesa no pudo evitar poner una expresión nostálgica ante tan bello recuerdo. Fue de verdad uno de los días más divertidos de su vida, además de las Nightmare Nights y los días que su hermana y ella pasaban tiempo juntas. Luna suspiro y empezó a guardar las fotografías en el pequeño cofre.

-Quien iba a imaginar que crecerías y te volverías un corcel tan apuesto- Se dijo a sí misma la Princesa para luego guardar el pequeño cofre en su lugar.

Se miro al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma, apenas podía creer que haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sentía como una potrilla. Hace más de 5000 años que no se sentía como una potrilla. Se coloco una gabardina oscura y se miro al espejo, no quería que nadie la viera, la reconociera y la siguiera. Después de todo sabía lo que sucedería si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, no es precisamente por los pobladores de Ponyville, si no que alguien de Manehatten o Fillydelphya podría verla y que una información de este tipo llegue ah esas ciudades no es para nada bueno. Ella conocía perfectamente que si un periodista conocía esto, sus vidas se volverían imposibles, aunque ella sea una princesa, no está protegida de la prensa, al igual que su hermana.

La noche le pertenecía y se ocultaría entre su abrigadora oscuridad para pasar inadvertida. Salió por su terraza, últimamente la usaba más que la puerta.

En casa de Pipsqueak.

El corcel mantenía una expresión algo triste en su rostro mientras su amigo Spike probaba el juego de pesas que su "tacaño tío" como muchos le decían aunque él sabía que no era así ya que le había dejado su casa actual, y además le había enviado ese juego de pesas ya que aun creía que era ese potrillo escuálido que recuerda. Pipsqueak esperaba el momento justo para decirle la verdad a su amigo, si bien sabía que le dolería, como amigo y casi hermano del Dragón, sentía que era su obligación decírselo. El corcel yacía en el sofá mirando como Spike levantaba las pesas y luego cambiaba a unas más pesadas que las anteriores, en estos años el dragón se había vuelto verdaderamente fuerte.

-Oye Pip, enserio que tu tío es asombroso, te envió esto y tu eres aun más asombroso por prestármelas sin que ni siquiera las hayas usado aun- Le dijo Spike.

-Gracias hermano- Le respondió Pipsqueak, con un tono algo deprimente.

Spike ya había notado el animo de su amigo, ya estaba deprimido hace bastante. Por la cabeza del dragón deambulaba la idea de que quizás le pasó algo grave y no quería hablar de ello. Oh tal vez algo relacionado con Luna, el hecho es que sentía que debía hacer algo. Spike dejo las pesas y miro a Pipsqueak con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunta Spike.

Pipsqueak levanta la mirada, sabía que cuando Spike entraba en estado se seriedad, es mejor no andar con rodeos con él.

-Bueno me paso algo hoy- Le respondió Pipsqueak.

-¿Tiene que ver con Luna?- Le pregunto Spike.

-¿Qué? Oh no, esto no es sobre ella-

-¿Entonces? Sé que debe ser algo malo para que te pongas así. Vamos hermano, ¿qué puede ser tan malo?- Le dijo Spike

El corcel miro a los ojos a su amigo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Spike, lo que pasa, es que…- Tocan a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

Pipsqueak decide que es mejor atender ahora para que así nada los interrumpa cuando le revele la verdad. Después de todo conocía su posible reacción.

-Espérame- Le dijo Pipsqueak levantándose del sofá.

-No podrás evitar esto Pip- Le dijo secamente el dragón.

Pipsqueak mira por última vez a su amigo antes de abrir la puerta. Una vez ya abierta visualiza a Sweetie Belle frente a él. La sorpresa de verla precisamente en este momento de suma importancia para él se hizo notar rápidamente. Se debía deshacer de ella rápido.

-Hola Pip- Saludo la unicornio -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Aaaamm… No, no es precisamente un buen momento Sweetie- Le dijo nerviosamente el corcel.

Spike había reconocido esa voz al instante, se trataba de Sweetie Belle, era imposible no reconocer esa Armoniosa voz que siempre lo hacía suspirar, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Y ¿Ah esta hora?, era muy extraño, ademas del hecho de que este en la entrada de la casa de Pipsqueak.

-Lamento no haber avisado. Lo que sucede, es que yo te tenía que verte- Le dice Sweetie con una sonrisa.

-Escucha Sweetie. Se lo que me dirás, pero yo…- El corcel fue interrumpido.

-Pipsqueak, yo te amo- Le dijo secamente la unicornio.

Todo a su alrededor se congelo y un fúnebre silencio se hizo presente. Solo una cosa se escuchaba en ese breve tiempo en que la unicornio dijo esas palabras y fue el corazón del mismo Dragón rompiéndose. Spike no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, Pipsqueak se volteo a verlo dejando ver a Sweetie al Dragón cuyas mejillas las atravesaba una lagrima. Ver llorar a un dragón era algo que no se veía todo los días, sus ojos esmeralda estaban vidriosos y ver a alguien tan grande y fuerte llorar siempre es algo incomodo.

-¿Spike?- Inquirió Sweetie.

-Hermano- Le llamo la atención Pipsqueak.

-Pero, no lo entiendo ¿Tu lo sabías?- Le pregunto con una voz algo quebrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Sweetie Belle confundida.

-Si lo sabía. Te lo iba a decir, pero…- No termino la frase mirando a la unicornio.

Spike se dirigió a una de las paredes y rápidamente abrió una ventana. Miro por última vez a Sweetie Belle que tenía una mirada aun más confundida en su rostro sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para luego Salir por la ventana de un solo salto dejando solos al corcel y a Sweetie Belle.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Spike?- Le pregunta la unicornio.

-Sweetie. Lo siento, pero yo no te amo- Le dijo Pipsqueak rompiendo el corazón de la unicornio -Pero se quien sí, y de una manera que no te imaginas- Le dijo volviendo a llamar su atención y impidiendo su llanto.

-¿De qué hablas Pip? Primero lo de Spike y luego esto, no entiendo…-

Pipsqueak se lleva un casco a la cara un tanto frustrado. Tomo a Sweetie con sus cascos y le dije directamente.

-Sweetie, busca a Spike. Habla con él, pregúntale tu misma y te darás cuenta- Pipsqueak la soltó para luego disponerse a buscar a su amigo -Yo voy a buscarlo al lago, tu ve a la biblioteca-

Sweetie Belle asintió y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes. Una figura oscura se desvanecía en las sombras de uno de los callejones cerca de la plaza. Pipsqueak iba a toda prisa hacia el lago. Lo único que quería era ver a su amigo bien, la razón por la que se dirigía al lago es porque ahí había estado innumerables veces con su amigo dragón. Sin mencionar que ese día se había enamorado de hace ya tantos años de la princesa de la noche.

Flashback.

La noche había llegado a Equestria traída por su Etérea Majestad. Este día en especial, la princesa lo había pasado con las portadoras de los elementos, Pipsqueak y Spike. Luego de divertidos momentos en jugando en el agua entre amigos, AppleJack y Fluttershy habían traído fruta y Pinkie pie malvaviscos para poder toscar en una fogata que Rainbow Dash preparo y Twilight encendió con su magia. Mientras que Rarity encontraba la forma más elegante de comer malvaviscos con galletas. Todos reían y contaban historias de terror, donde la princesa de la noche destacaba.

-Y entonces, el carnero demonio tomo los ojos de un basilisco y con ellos petrificaba en piedra a los ponys que residieran cerca de su cueva submarina en las profundidades de este lago. Llevándoselos y experimentando con su cuerpo en su laboratorio- Decía Luna mientras todos la escuchaban

-Las noches de Luna creciente que traía en mi Época de Nightmare Moon lo despertaban de su sueño una vez…- Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y la Luna detrás de ella se volvió creciente -Mas- Termino.

Todos quedaron espantados y sorprendido, en especial Fluttershy que se fue a esconder en un arbusto a temblar.

-Lo siento, ¿asuste demasiado a su amiga?- Pregunto Luna un tanto apenada.

-No, no se preocupe. Ella es así hasta con su propia sombra- Le dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Ya es muy tarde, buena historia princesa Luna- Le dijo Twilight.

-Espero que no tengan pesadillas. Yo lo sabré- Dijo Luna con una risita.

-Muy bien chicas, ya me eh pasado de mis 11 horas de belleza. Si me disculpan me dispondré a dormir, que pasen buenas noches, en especial usted princesa- Le dijo Rarity entrando a su castillo inflable.

-Nos vemos compañeras, que pase buenas noches Princesa- Dijo AppleJack entrando a su tienda de dormir.

-Yo también me voy- Dice Twilight -¿Vienes Spike?-

-Claro Twi- Dijo Spike y ambos entraron a su tienda de dormir.

-Fluttershy ya sal de ahí- Le dijo Rainbow mientras Fluttershy seguía temblando en el arbusto.

La pegaso azul toma de la cola a su amiga y la lleva arrastrando a su tienda de dormir.

-Huemas moches prinquesa- Dijo Rainbow con la cola de Fluttershy en su boca.

-Bueno, creo que yo también me voy a dormir, porque si mis amigas se van a dormir no tengo con quien hacer fiesta a menos que ustedes dos quieran hacer fiesta, lo que no creo ya que sería una fiesta muy pequeña y a mí me gustan las fiestas grandes, porque en las fiestas grandes pueden haber más amigos y si hay mas amigos es mejor y si…- Fue interrumpida por un casco en su boca.

-Ya entendimos Pinkie, buenas noches- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Okie Dokie Lokie, buenas noches- Dijo Pinkie entrando a la tienda grande que compartía con Rainbow y Fluttershy.

Finalmente Pipsqueak y Luna se quedaron solos mirando las estrellas que tan generosamente Luna había traído. El corcel reposaba su cabeza sobre el suave pelaje de la princesa mientras ambos disfrutaban de la tranquila noche acompañados de sus recuerdos y anécdotas. Pipsqueak siempre había disfrutado estos momentos con la princesa, quizás no lo parecía pero ella era alguien muy divertida y con mucho que contar.

-Luna, sabes el otro día estaba mirando tu noche, invente una canción- Dijo Pipsqueak llamando la atención de la princesa.

-¿Así? ¿Puedo escucharla?- Le pregunto entusiasta.

-No sé, ¿No te vas a reír?- Le pregunto un tanto sonrojado.

-Claro que no. Solo déjame escucharla- Le insistió Luna.

Pipsqueak fijo su vista en el astro de la noche, mientras su boca recitaba.

-Un brillo en lo alto, rompe la oscuridad de la noche. Luna, gran astro del cielo. Luna, majestuosa es tu presencia... Estelar es tu melena. En el cielo te haces presente, trayendo contigo una noche sin precedentes, Plateado es su brillo y marfil es su reflejo... La paz de un sueño, podemos disfrutar... Con el manto de la noche cuidándonos sin pestañear. Cuando te veo, me quedo sin palabras, ante tal belleza de una diosa desdichada- Finalizo Pipsqueak.

La princesa siente un leve rubor al escuchar esas palabras. Pipsqueak gira su cabeza para mirar su reacción, rápidamente nota que le gusto.

-¿Te gusto?- Le pregunta.

-Eso fue hermoso Pip. Muchas gracias- Luna se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

De repente el corcel siente algo en su pecho. Algo que nunca había sentido antes, tenía mucho calor y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, entonces la vio. La alicornio de la noche, la diosa de la Luna y las estrellas, nunca había visto a Luna con los ojos con los que la miro en ese instante. Un cosquilleo en su estomago se hacia presente, entonces volvió a miro el astro. Desde potrillo que al observar el astro se imaginaba el rostro de la princesa en él y podía sentirla cerca. De verdad que amaba mucho a Luna, quizás desde desde hace mucho y solo ahora se había dado cuenta de todos sus sentimientos se desbordaran de lo más profundo de su corazón cuando estaba cerca de ella. Amaba a la princesa, de eso ya no había duda.

Fin Flashback.

Sweetie Belle se dirigía a la biblioteca, quería entender lo que paso. Quería saber cómo estaba Spike y porque reacciono así. Una vez que esta llegara a la biblioteca vio a él dragón sentado en una de las bancas de ahí cerca, estaba con una expresión triste en su rostro y se notaba que había llorado bastante.

-Nunca podre tener alguna novia. Ahora Sweetie ama a Pip, no sé ni cómo sentirme- Se decía el dragón.

-¿Spike? ¿Estás bien?- Le dice una voz familiar, era Sweetie Belle.

Spike levanta la mirada y se encuentra cara a cara con la unicornio. El dragón la toma de los hombros y la abraza.

-Sweetie, por favor. Dime ¿Enserio amas a Pip?- Le dice Spike con una voz quebrada.

-P-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Qué te ocurre Spike?- Le pregunta la unicornio.

Spike toma aire y dice en voz alta.

-¡Te amo Sweetie! Eres la unicornio más bella que eh conocido, desde hace muchos años que me has gustado. No te imaginas como te quiero tener cerca de mí, si tan solo te vieras a ti misma como yo te veo a ti, me entenderías él porque estoy enamorado de ti-

Sweetie Belle da unos pasos atrás.

-Si tan solo supieras lo especia, hermosa y generosa que eres entenderías que para mi eres la pony mas especial que eh conocido- Spike ya no estaba llorando, ahora había un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Sweetie se acerco al dragón que la esperaba deseoso de su cariño.

-¿Enserio piensas todo eso de mi?- Le pregunta la unicornio conmovida.

-Si- Le respondió Spike esperanzado.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho eso. Spike, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Sweetie lo abraza a lo que Spike queda paralizado, pero lentamente la empieza a rodear con sus brazos.

La calidez de sus cuerpos llenaba el del otro. Spike tenía a su unicornio en sus brazos, acaricio su hermosa y delicada melena y amos se miraron. Para Sweetie era la primera vez que notaba los hermosos ojos del dragón.

* * *

Pipsqueak se dirigía al lago esperando encontrarse con Spike para poder explicarle mejor la situación y consolar a su amigo casi hermano. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar escucho unos lamentos, unos pequeños y casi inaudibles lamentos que venían de una voz femenina. Se escuchaba muy cerca. Entro a los arbustos buscando el origen de aquel lamentar que se escuchaba como si algo le doliera. Ya estaba llegando a la orilla del lago y pudo divisar una figura en la orilla, no tardo mucho en reconocerla. Se trataba de la princesa Luna, que se encontraba en la orilla del lago ¿llorando? Sin perder tiempo se acerco a ella, pero su avanzar se detuvo en seco cuando escucho algo.

-Bueno, al menos Sweetie es una unicornio. Ella podrá envejecer junto a él. De todos modos si estaba conmigo no podríamos llevar una relación normal- Dijo Luna mientras miraba su rostro en el lago.

-Mi hermana y yo fuimos creadas para dirigir la creación. Soy una diosa, pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando tanto, por esto?- Se dijo a sí misma un tanto molesta.

La melena de la princesa si bien antes hondeaba alto en el aire, ahora estaba baja.

-¿Es a caso por el pasar de los siglos que eh adoptado actitudes mortales al igual que mi hermana? Debería estar feliz, el podrá tener una vida normal y yo me podre olvidar de todo esto. Pero... ¿Entonces porque? ¿Porque me siento así? Ya no se que cosa tengo que sentir-

Luna suelta mas lagrimas con solo decir las palabras -Es por su bien que me mantendré al margen desde ahora en adelante-

Pipsqueak al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar quedarse en estado de shock ¿Ella había visto lo que paso con Sweetie?. Su corazón presionaba contra su pecho al escuchar los lamentos de su amada princesa, ¿Esas palabras salieron de Luna? ¿De la mismísima Princesa Luna? Por un momento creyó que todo era un sueño y que despertaría en su cama y se mojaría la cara en el baño. Pero no era un sueño, por mucho que intentaba convencerse que lo era, y a si lo prefiere. Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció mientras una felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo y mente al punto de solo querer estar cerca de la princesa dueña de su corazón.

-Luna- Se escucho la voz de Pipsqueak que la llamaba, rápidamente Luna la reconoció al instante.

-Pip ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- Le pregunta limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Buscaba a Spike, creí que estaría aquí. Pero veo que no- Le dice acercándose a la Princesa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Le pregunta.

-S-Si- Responde un tanto preocupada de que la haya escuchado.

El corcel se posiciona a su lado, y la mira fijamente. Ahora que conocía la verdad, no quería desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no quería pasar ni un momento más sin su princesa. Sentía que debía actuar pronto, porque sabía que mientras antes mejor, si antes no lo hacía por el posible rechazo y el romper su amistad con ella para siempre, pero ahora estaba determinado a hacerlo a no dejar que nada los separase.

-Luna, me conoces desde hace muchos años, ¿Cierto?-

-Claro Pip, te conozco desde que eras un potrillo- Le responde Luna.

-Luna, sabes, desde niño siempre te e admirado. Los días que visitabas Ponyville fueron los mas esperados para mi desde que te conocí, aun lo son y me emociono como potro cuando se que vendrás una vez mas- Empezó Pipsqueak a lo que la Princesa le tomo atención.

-Cuando supe que la princesa de la noche de los cuentos había regresado, me imaginaba como eras, y cuando te vi con el collar de flores al lado de la princesa Celestia, no pude evitar quedar deslumbrado al ver lo bonita que eras-

-¿A qué va esto?- Le pregunta Luna extrañada, aunque ya estaba sospechando, después de todo aun no olvida lo que había visto en su sueño.

-Desde potrillo te admiraba y te anhelaba conocer mucho antes que salieras de tu exilio, la historia de Nightmare Moon solo era una, mi abuela conocía muchas historias que hablaban de la princesa de las estrellas-

-Pip, por favor no sigas- Le dijo Luna deteniéndolo -Se lo que me quieres decir, y créeme es mejor que estés con Sweetie Belle-

-Sweetie es solo mi amiga, Spike es quien la ama. El, yo no. Porque yo, nunca en mi vida, había sentido por otra pony, lo que y siento por ti- Pipsqueak se pone de pie y mira fijamente a Luna a los ojos -¡Yo te amo, te amo mucho! Siempre lo e hecho, siempre anhelado decírtelo, decirte cuanto te he amado todos estos años-

-Pip. Yo… También... Te... amo- Luna se pone de pie y ambos quedan frente a frente.

La princesa cierra sus ojos y poco a poco se acerca lentamente al corcel, ya nada le importaba, el trono, el hecho de ser una diosa, el hecho de que tendría que verlo morir algún día. Todo a su alrededor no existía, solo ellos dos y una muestra de amor que se podían demostrar el uno al otro. Luna estaba lista para dar su primer beso en su vida. La melena de la princesa se encendía mientras el aliento de su amado Pipsqueak se podía saborear en su boca. Su astro sería el único testigo de esto y de su amor.

Un centímetro mas, y el sueño de ambos se haría realidad. El placer del beso inundo sus cuerpos y hacia latir sus corazones al compás del otro. Para Luna era la primera vez que sentía el tacto de los labios de alguien en los suyos, saboreaba cada sensación provocando que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera y sus mejillas se sonrojaran de una manera la cual no creía posible. Pipsqueak decidió ir un poco más lejos, tratando de entrelazar ambos hemisferios, abrió su boca y intento acceder al interior de la princesa con su lengua. Al darse cuenta de esto, Luna abrió su boca y casi al instante sus lenguas empezaron una placentera danza donde ambos degustaban el sabor del otro, a Luna se le escapo una lagrima de felicidad, por fin estaba besando a quien tanto amaba, finalmente su sueño se hacia realidad. Pipsqueak llevo su casco al rostro de la princesa y delicadamente le limpio la lagrima de su mejilla y movió un pequeño mechón que se le escapaba de su melena estelar. Ambos se tiraron al pasto donde la humedad de este se encargo de mojar su pelaje. Juntaron sus cuerpos mientras la princesa abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al corcel.

Luego de unos momentos se separan, pero aun unidos con un hilo de saliva conectando sus dos bocas. Toman aire y se miran el uno al otro con ojos que apenas podían creer lo que acababan de hacer, Luna no debía fingir ni dureza ni autoridad, ni nada por el estilo frente al corcel. Frente a él podía ser todo lo delicada que quisiese, sin temor a perder su respeto y cariño, ya que siempre lo a tenido.

-Luna- Dijo Pipsqueak respirando agitadamente.

Luna le tapo sus labios con su casco.

-Te amo- Le dijo Luna con ojos vidriosos y sacando su casco de sus labios.

-Eh esperado tanto oírte decir esas palabras, apenas puedo creer que esto este pasando-

-Lo esta- Luna acaricio la mejilla de Pipsqueak con su casco -Y no podría estar mas feliz de que este pasando-

-¿Hace cuanto que sientes esto?- Le pregunto curioso.

-Ni yo misma estoy segura. Pero no importa, lo que importa es que no quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi. Nunca mas. Duerme conmigo esta noche, quiero sentirte cerca-

-Con todo gusto, estaré dichoso de dormir en tus aposentos, pero… ¿Y Spike?-

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y sus ojos se tornaron blancos unos instantes.

-Algo me dice que está bien- Le dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- Le pregunta Pipsqueak.

-Confía en mi- Le responde esbozando una sonrisa -¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro- contesto él.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y en un instante desaparecieron en una has de Luz y re-aparecieron en la cama de la habitación de la princesa Luna. Pipsqueak se mareo un poco.

-Avísame la próxima vez que hagas eso- Le dijo el corcel un tanto mareado.

-Lo siento. Solo quería llegar pronto- Luna lo abraza y se acurruca su cabeza en el cuello del semental, primera vez que hace eso -Buenas noches Pip- Le dice Luna.

-Aquí voy a tu reino, mi princesa- Le dijo Pipsqueak y se dispuso a dormir.

Tanto él como Luna cerraron sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Ya en el mundo de los sueños donde la princesa de la noche es la soberana absoluta.

**_Hola ¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_Bueno lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, pero sepan que desde ahora por lo menos intentare actualizarlo 1 vez por semana._**

**_Ya estoy en época de estudio, no pasaron ni dos días ya tengo un enorme trabajo que hacer, así que se me va a ser algo difícil, pero bueno hay me las arreglare. Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que el próximo oh tal vez el siguiente de esa pueda ser un tanto "impactante"_**


	8. Brillantes Estrellas

**Capitulo 8 "Brillantes Estrellas"**

Era un bello día en un gran prado de flores de todos los colores donde se podían apreciar también bellos arboles con hojas de otoño, ademas de un bello granero a lo lejos. El sol brillaba y el ambiente era cálido y agradable. La princesa Celestia galopaba por este prado de flores y hojas de otoño mientras reía y disfrutaba de los pétalos y hojas que saltaban a su rostro y pelaje. Frente a ella había una roca la cual salto y cae rodando en las exquisitas flores mientras sigue riendo y gozando de todo a su al rededor.

-Que delicia- Se dijo Celestia.

-¡Celestia!- Exclamo una voz la cual hace saltar a la princesa del susto.

-¡Luna! Ya te eh dicho que no me asustes si entras a mis sueños- Le reprendió Celestia.

La princesa Luna se veía mucho mas alegre de lo usual, ademas de mas enérgica. Celestia noto esto y se dispuso a reincorporarse para hablar con su hermana.

-¿Te sucedió algo bueno, Luna?- Le pregunto pícaramente, imaginando lo que sucedió.

-¡Claro! Hermana soy muy feliz, ¡Acabo de dar mi primer beso! ¡Y no en un sueño! ¡En la realidad!- Dijo Luna con su voz real de Canterlot haciendo que la melena de su hermana se erizara.

Celestia se llevo las pesuñas a la boca de la impresión para luego esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Esto es asombroso!- Celestia a abrazo a su hermana para luego tomarla con sus pesuñas y mirarla fijamente.

-Luna me siento muy feliz por ti, pero...¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Tú diste el primer paso? Cuéntame, cuéntame-

De repente aparecieron dos almohadones debajo de las princesas junto con una mesita a su lado que tenia té y galletas.

-¡Fue increíble! No tenía idea de lo bien que se sentía besar a alguien. Y pensar que los mortales han disfrutado de esta sensación y del estado de amorío por años, nunca antes me sentí de esta manera- Dijo Luna para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

-De haberlo sabido antes, no me hubiera tardado tanto en atreverme a confesar mi amor- Agrego.

Celestia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero dime donde fue tu primer beso?- Le pregunto su hermana.

-En el lago, en el que solíamos ir juntos-

-Que romántico- Celestia tomo un sorbo de té y comió una galleta rellena de glaseado.

-Estaba por darme por vencida, porque creí que no era bueno para el- La princesa hizo una pausa -Tu sabes, tener una relación conmigo…-

-Pero todo resulto bien ¿cierto?- Inquirió Celestia.

-No te imaginas querida hermana. Nos acercamos, por un momento pareciera como si Cronos hubiera detenido el tiempo en el momento en que nos besamos bajo la luz de mi astro- Luna suspira.

-Rodamos un poco en el pasto, el ambiente era tan frió y nos abrazamos para luego dormir juntos- Luna comió una galleta cubierta de chocolate.

-Eso es maravilloso hermana. Me siento muy feliz por ti- Celestia tomo un sorbo de su té.

-Por unos instantes sentí un deseo que nunca antes había sentido. Pero en ese momento solo querida tenerlo cerca de mi-

-Sabía que llevarías las cosas con calma. Pero bueno, supongo que no le has dicho a nadie de su relación. Sabes bien lo que puede ocurrir si alguien…- Fue interrumpida Celestia.

-Estoy consiente de eso. Y pienso dejar pasar un tiempo antes de siquiera dar a conocer mi relación, no quiero que paparazis nos arruinen la vida a Pip y a mí. Quiero vivir un poco mas como una pony normal…-

-Siempre añore esa vida. Poder enamorarse, tener hijos, un semental que me acompañara hasta el momento de partir a las praderas eternas- Celestia suspira.

-El día que Equestria ya no nos necesite, ese día. Podre volver a ver a mi amado- Agrega.

-Lamento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas, hermana- Le dijo Luna algo triste.

-No fue tu culpa. Nosotras sabemos lo que sucedió. Lo importante es que estas aquí y has encontrado la felicidad de un pony que te ame tal y como eres. No lo dejes ir por nada del mundo-

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente para tomar un sorbo de té al mismo tiempo para relajar la situación y cambiar de tema.

-Aaaamm… ¿Celestia?- Le llamo la atención Luna.

-Dime Luna-

-Bueno, yo… Mmmmm, tengo un poco de...- Luna bajo la cabeza -M...miedo- Tartamudeo.

-¿Pero de qué? Creí que todo estaba saliendo bien- Le dijo Celestia mirándola de reojo.

-Y lo está- Asintió Luna -Pero, estoy algo preocupada… Por eso de... intimar... Es lo que las parejas hacen, y no se como es- Luna estaba muy sonrojada mientras su hermana la miraba con una taza de té cerca de su boca.

Celestia bajo la taza de té.

-No te preocupes. En primer lugar, no se dice "intimar" porque cuando lo haces con la persona que amas, es "hacer el amor" Dale tiempo al tiempo, cuando llegue la hora sabrás que hacer. Además, no creo que Pip te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras- Dijo Celestia.

-Podrías mandarlo a la Luna si quisieses, jeje- Bromeo.

Luna soltó una pequeña sonrisa por el chiste de su hermana.

-Bueno, han pasado siglos desde la mía, pero… No fue para nada desagradable, al contrario. Sentí un placer enorme, diferente a cualquier otro de los cuales hemos disfrutado por siglos. Fue algo hermoso, y estoy segura que tu primera vez sera igual o mas hermosa-

-¿Todas las hermanas normales hablan de este tipo de cosas?- Le pregunto Luna en un tono de broma.

-Eso creo. Pero tú y yo somos la excepción para muchas cosas, jeje-

Ambas se rieron, disfrutaban cada uno de sus momentos de interacción de hermana a hermana. La princesa de la noche se levanto de su almohadón y dejo la taza de té ya vacía en la pequeña mesita a su lado. Hablar con su hermana le había ayudado bastante, ahora quería solo despertar junto con su amado corcel, estaba emocionada por experimentar toda las bondades del amor.

-Fue agradable hablar contigo, Celestia- Luna la abrazo -Espero que uno de estos días me puedas visitar-

Celestia respondió el abrazo -Lo mismo digo Luna, salúdame a Pip de mi parte. Espero que un día podamos comer los tres-

-También espero eso con ansias- Luna rompió el abrazo para disponerse a volar y luego desaparecer.

La princesa Celestia había quedado nuevamente sola en su subconsciente, se podía apreciar como el cielo cambiaba a un hermoso color azul nocturno y en él, las estrellas más brillantes que jamás había visto. La princesa sonrió con nostalgia para luego sentir una pesuña sobre su lomo. Celestia voltio para ver a un unicornio de oscuro pelaje y brillantes ojos azules. Le sonrió cálidamente y una lagrima se hizo presente recorriendo su mejilla. El unicornio acaricio el rostro de la princesa delicadamente como si se tratase de una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

-Como me hubiera gustado que nuestro amor hubiera sucedido en otros tiempos-

El unicornio se acerco a la princesa y le planto un beso en los labios. Una fuerte brisa soplo haciendo volar a todos los pétalos y hojas que yacían a su alrededor. Los pétalos envolvieron a ambos creando una romántica atmósfera mientras que ellos seguían permaneciendo en el ojo de un huracán de hojas de otoño. Todo se desvaneció en un instante como si esa brisa hubiera esfumado todo el apasionado escenario sin dejar rastro.

En Ponyville: 

Pipsqueak se despertaba gracias a un pequeño hilo de luz que se escapaba entre las cortinas, cortesía de la princesa Celestia. Sintió algo cálido que lo abrazaba con fuerza, se trataba de la princesa Luna que no había dejado la posición en que estaba en toda la noche. Incluso pareciera que no estuviera dormida por la fuerza que empleaba en abrazar al corcel. Pego un gran suspiro y estiro un poco sus músculos, cuidando de no despertar a su amada princesa.

-Nunca más desearía despertar de otra forma que no fuera esta- Pensó el corcel.

Con esfuerzo intento zafarse del abrazo de Luna lo más cuidadosamente posible para no despertarla. Esto le tomo aproximadamente media hora, pero finalmente logro salir de la cama sin despertar a la princesa. Se acerco lentamente y le planto un beso en la frente, para luego sonreír. Luna se veía en un estado de total paz mientras dormía, una paz que se merecía con creces.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargare de hacerte el desayuno- Susurro para luego entregarle una delicada caricia sobre su melena y finalmente dirigirse sigilosamente a la salida.

Unas horas después la princesa Luna habría sus ojos lentamente, mientras pegaba un bostezo y movía su pesuña buscando al corcel a su lado sin ningún éxito, las sabanas que tocaba ya no tenían el calor de un cuerpo sobre ellas. Siguió estirando la pesuña guiada por el sueño hasta que finalmente llego hasta el borde de la gran cama, dándose cuenta que Pipsqueak ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Pip?- Luna miro a todas direcciones sin encontrar a quien buscaba.

Por un momento la princesa sintió un ligero pánico, pero se esfumo en cuanto escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la pare inferior de su hogar. Se bajo de la cama para luego mirarse en un espejo y disponerse a bajar al primer piso. Conforme bajaba escuchaba más claramente los ruidos que había sentido con anterioridad, se escuchaba una sartén y algo que se freía en ella, además de unos cascos que caminaban mucho. Luna finalmente había llegado al primer piso donde se encontró con su amado Pipsqueak que se encontraba dando vueltas en la cocina buscando algo.

-¡Donde están esas flores!- Exclamo el corcel.

-¿Pip?- Le llamo la atención su princesa.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo Pipsqueak acercándosele rápidamente para plantarle un beso en los labios, el cual Luna no le negó, muy por el contrario los acepto.

Una vez que se dieran el primer beso del día, se miraron unos instantes. Pipsqueak aun no se acostumbraba a ser tan íntimo con la princesa, por lo tanto quedo muy embobado luego de eso, Luna noto esto y se esbozo una sonrisa que calmo a Pipsqueak, para luego hablar.

-¿Y esto?- Pregunto Luna al ver que algo se cocinaba.

-¿Qué? ¿No le puedo hacer el desayuno a la pony que amo?- Le dijo juguetonamente Pipsqueak.

-Claro que puedes. Siempre y cuando, yo te pueda ayudar- Le respondió Luna llevándose un casco a su pecho.

-Su majestad, su comida la espera. Espero que le guste lo que su humilde servidor le ah preparado esta mañana- Le dijo Pipsqueak haciendo una reverencia.

-Vuestra majestad asegura que estará complacida con su trabajo mi humilde súbdito- Le respondió Luna siguiendo el juego.

La princesa se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina donde se podía ver un florero, pero sin flores. Rápidamente Pipsqueak le colocado las flores que estaba buscando hace unos momentos y que las había dejado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Luna sonríe y al instante de la sarten saltan tres Hot cakes que cayeron perfectamente en el plato de la princesa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Le pregunto la princesa.

-Practica, jeje… De hecho muchas veces había fallado cada vez que lo hacía-

Pipsqueak escucho la tetera soplar y rápidamente le sirvió un café a la princesa. El equilibrio para tomar objetos y moverlos con sus cascos y boca que poseía el semental era digno de admirarse. Salieron dos tostadas disparadas del tostador las cuales Pipsqueak atrapo con un pequeño plato para dejarlas sobre la mesa, para luego sacar de la alacena una mermelada de moras recién hecha, además de servir un vaso de jugo de manzana. Pipsqueak hizo una reverencia a un lado de la princesa.

-Espero que lo disfrute su majestad- Le dijo el corcel para luego levantar la mirada y encontrarse con una mirada algo triste de la princesa -¿Luna ocurre algo malo?- Le pregunto preocupado.

La expresión de la princesa rápidamente cambio a un semblante de felicidad para luego tomar el rostro del semental con sus cascos y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Dejo libre al corcel para poder dirigirle otra sonrisa.

-No Pip, no ocurre nada malo. Solo, que estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo. Es todo- Le respondió Luna con unos ojos algo vidriosos.

Los cálidos rayos del sol entrando por las ventanas de la cocina, un rico desayuno hecho por el pony que mas amaba, un ambiente relajado e intimo. Todo esto era nuevo para la princesa, se podría decir que no era normal a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sin protocolos reales que respetar, sin mozos que no muestran ninguna emoción al servir los alimentos, sin el usar mas de diez cubiertos para un solo desayuno. Todo en este simple y cotidiano desayuno era maravilloso.

Pipsqueak sonrió, de una u otra manera sabía que esto era nuevo para la princesa. El corcel procedió a servirse su desayuno de la misma forma como lo hizo con Luna, mientras ella esperaba para poder comer el suyo. Luego de unos momentos ambos desayunos ya se encontraban servidos en la mesa. Luna procedió a untar sus hot cakes con la mermelada de moras, mientras Pipsqueak le untaba dicha mermelada a un pan tostado. La princesa dio el primer bocado, sus ojos se encendieron de la delicia que su paladar tenía el gusto de disfrutar.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- Exclamo Luna.

-¿Nunca habías comido Hot cakes?- Inquirió el corcel.

-Bueno, no estaban en el menú real- Dijo Luna para después probar otro bocado.

Ambos prosiguieron con el desayuno disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero aun había algo que le inquietaba a la princesa. Toda la situación de la noche anterior no le permitió preguntarle a Pipsqueak algo de suma importancia para ella, y que le ha estado molestando desde el momento en que descubrió su enamoramiento por él. De hecho consideraba que esa había sido uno de los principales razones que reprimieron su amor, y que muy probablemente aun lo hacia. Y se trataba del hecho de que ella es un ser inmortal.

-¿Pip?- Le llamo la atención la princesa.

Pipsqueak terminaba de devorar su último Hot cake para luego prestarle atención a Luna. Pero de inmediato noto la expresión seria y algo triste de su rostro, por lo tanto sabia que se trataba de un tema delicado.

-Dime Luna-

-Sabes que yo soy inmortal. De que el miedo a la muerte es algo que no puedo sentir, de que solo puedo sentir miedo de que otro ser muera- Le dijo Luna desviando un poco la mirada.

-Estoy consciente de eso-

-Y que por lo tanto, tu envejecerás mientras yo sigo igual. Perdiendo para siempre la oportunidad de envejecer con alguien- Le dijo Luna desviando aun más la mirada.

-Lo sé- Le contesto cortante.

-¿Y sabes que tampoco podrás ser padre algún día, si estás conmigo?- Le dijo Luna mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Pipsqueak respiro profundamente antes de contestar, la mirada de la princesa demostraba pena, dolor y tristeza, lo sabia perfectamente ya que tuvo la oportunidad de ver esa mirada antes. Era la misma mirada que se podía apreciar cuando recordaba lo de Nightamare Moon, esos ojos que solían notarse cuando su corazón se encogía por el recuerdo que nunca podrá borrarse su mente. Una cicatriz que nunca sanara.

-Luna. Eso no me importa. Mientras pueda estar a tu lado, hacerte feliz, mientras yo pueda sentirte cerca de mi corazón. Nunca jamás, por lo que me queda de vida, permitiré que te alejes de mí. Espere años desde que era tan solo un potro para poder revelarte todo el amor que siento hacia ti. Porque yo siempre te he amado, nunca deje de anhelar en día en que quizás de alguna forma tu me correspondieras. Soñaba que te confesaba mis sentimientos, pero la respuesta nunca llegaba- Le dijo Pip.

-¿Por qué piensas que cambiaría el sueño de toda mi vida, por esas razones?- Le pregunto directamente.

Luna quedo con los ojos como platos. No sabía que decir, por un momento creyó que el corcel se quedaría callado ante sus afirmaciones, pero había resultado lo contrario. Ella se había quedado callada ante la respuesta que escucho. Se llevo una pesuña a la boca y se sintió algo culpable por creer que Pipsqueak no sabría que contestarle, ¿Acaso lo que intento fue alejarlo, apropósito? Así lo sentía ella, bajo la cabeza un tanto apenada por llegar a pensar que el hecho de ser inmortal el semental se alteraría. El ya sabia eso antes de si quiera dar el primer paso.

Pipsqueak solo le dirigió una mirada amable, lo que calmo a la princesa.

-Pip. Yo, no sé qué decir… Pero tú no eres el más afortunado por haberte correspondido tus sentimientos. Esa lo soy yo, porque encontré a un semental que me amara tanto- Le respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que estamos juntos, nadie lo puede saber por ahora. No quiero que nadie nos moleste mientras estemos juntos-

Pipsqueak se levanto de la mesa

-Es bien, pero... ¿y mis padres?-

-Se los diremos a su debido tiempo. Solo quiero que tengamos un poco de privacidad antes de hacerlo publico. Pero no pienso ocultarlo para siempre. Si lo revelamos ahora tendremos a los medios encima. No podremos tener privacidad. Es inevitable, pero no quiero que eso llegue muy pronto-

-Quisiera salir al mundo y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto te amo. Pero debo recoger la mesa para luego ir a ayudar a Spike con la biblioteca-

-Si quieres te ayudo-

-No es…- Antes que pudiera terminar la frase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los platos estaban limpios y en la estantería de la cocina.

-Listo. Ya has hecho suficiente por ahora Pip, ve con tu amigo Spike- Le dijo Luna apagando su cuerno.

Pipsqueak se le acerco y en vez de que el tomara la iniciativa del beso, fue la princesa quien lo hizo y le planto un beso en la mejilla como señal de despedida. El corcel se dirigió a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su princesa, a lo que esta se sonrojo.

-Estaré pensando en ti, Luna-

-Yo también. ¿Llegaras para la cena?, preparare algo-

-Claro que sí. Estaré deseoso de probar cualquier cosa que prepares, que pases una agradable tarde- Se despidió y finalmente salió por la puerta.

Una vez que la princesa ya había quedado sola en su hogar, pego un enorme suspiro.

-Milenios sin esto- Se dijo la princesa -Valió la alegría esperar-

Luna se dirigió a la cocina y de uno de los cajones de la alacena saco un pequeño libro con forro rojo, dentro se podían apreciar diversas recetas muy simples de hacer, Luna miro el libro y señalo una receta con su pesuña.

-No creo que sea tan difícil- Se dijo a si misma.

Luna se dirigió a la estufa.

-¿Como se prende esta cosa?- Se pregunto confundida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pipsqueak se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca mientras murmuraba una alegre melodía en el camino, aun no podía creer que de verdad regresaría al hogar de la princesa de la noche, no como un amigo, si no como su amada pareja. Una vez que llego a la biblioteca toco la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo dragón.

-Hola Sp…- Rápidamente Spike lo tomo con sus garras y lo entro a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Le pregunto el corcel al ver la conducta de su amigo.

El dragón se volteo a verlo lentamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pips, ayer me paso algo increíble- Le dijo Spike con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Tiene que ver con Sweetie Belle?- Inquirió Pipsqueak.

-¡Sí!, yo… Yo la bese, nos besamos- Spike tomo a Pipsqueak y lo levanto con sus garras -¡Nos besamos!- Le dijo sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Me… alegro… por…ti… hermano- Le dijo el corcel -¡Pero ya deja de agitarme!-

-Ups lo siento. A veces olvido lo fuerte que soy- Le dijo Spike depositándolo en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, y que bueno que estén juntos. Pero tengo algo de prisa en volver con…- Pipsqueak recordó lo que Luna le había dicho, rápidamente altero lo que estaba a punto de decir -con… Mi cena, si eso… mi cena-

-¿Qué no te desayunaste?-

-De hecho fue el mejor desayuno de mi vida- Pensó para sí mismo el corcel -Lo que sucedió, es que... me quede dormido y no pude desayunar mucho- Le dijo.

-No te preocupes. Prepare algo para el almuerzo- Le dijo Spike.

-¿Y Twilight?- Pregunto Pipsqueak al no ver a la unicornio por ninguna parte.

-Esta en el lago preparando todo para ver las estrellas esta noche. Es noche de astronomía- Le contesto el dragón.

-Entonces será mejor que comencemos a ordenar la biblioteca-

-Bien hermano, comencemos, mientras antes mejor. Gracias por ayudarme, ahora tendré tiempo mañana para pasar con Sweetie-

Ambos se dispusieron a ordenar la biblioteca mientras charlaban sobre uno que otro tema de Ponyville, lo que retrasaba un poco el trabajo el trabajo, pero lo hacía mucho más divertido y menos tedioso de hacer. Ambos trabajaban mientras el tiempo sin darse cuenta pasaba más rápido y el número de tareas se disminuía poco a poco.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa Club de las CMC. Apple Bloom y Scootaloo escuchaban atentamente a su amiga Sweetie Belle que relataba lo que había vivido anoche. La unicornio constantemente hacia expresiones de felicidad y suspiraba como si de una historia de romance se tratase. Apple Bloom seguía un tanto deprimida, pero por otro lado Scootaloo estaba feliz de que tuviera camino libre hacia su objetivo.

-Entonces nos besamos, y comenzó a llover y me tomo en sus garras mientras…- Fue interrumpida Sweetie Belle.

-Wow… wow… Espera, ayer en la noche no llovió- Alego Scootaloo.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? ¿Acaso estuviste hay?- Cuestiono la unicornio.

La pegaso se llevo un casco a la frente.

-Bien ¿En que estaba?- Sweetie Belle se llevo un casco al mentón.

-¡Así! Me tomo con sus garras y nos seguimos besando apasionadamente, incluso me acaricio el cabello, y en ningún momento me toco los flancos. Es todo un caballero- Termino Sweetie Belle.

-Bien por ti. Al menos ahora tienes novio, Spike no está nada mal, es fuerte, alto, musculoso…- Le dijo Apple Bloom.

-¡Hey! Recuerda que ahora es mi Spike. Siento que Pip te rechazara, pero bueno si no me hubiera rechazado a mí, no hubiera conocido a quien de verdad me ama-

-Ya no volvamos a pelear nunca más- Dijo Scootaloo -Ahora solo queda una de nosotras quien puede ser la novia de Pip. Ósea yo- Dijo apuntándose con su casco.

-Quizás ya tenga y por eso nos rechazo- Dijo Apple Bloom.

-Bueno, estoy casi segura que yo podre encantarlo. Después de todo solo miren estas alas- Dijo extendiendo sus alas de pegaso.

-Los sementales adoran a las pegasos de alas tan majestuosas como estas-

-Sigue diciendo eso. Quizás algún día lo termines creyendo- Le dijo Sweetie Belle con una risita.

-Ya verán chicas. Ríanse mientras puedan- Dijo Scootaloo elevándose en el aire -Iré a entrenar, aun no logro hacer el Sonic Rainboom-

-Deberías esperar un poco más para intentarlo, siempre terminas lastimada- Le dijo Apple Bloom.

-Rainbow Dash a mi edad ya podía hacer uno. Yo también quiero igualarla. Así algún día podre estar con ella en los Wonderbolts- Scootaloo salió volando despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-¿Crees que algún día lo logre?- Le pregunto Sweetie Belle a su amiga.

-No lo creo. Estoy segura de eso- Le respondió Apple Bloom.

Al anochecer:

La princesa Luna había hecho aparecer su bello astro en el cielo trayendo así la noche a toda Equestria. La noche cubría a Equestria y a todos sus habitantes nuevamente, pero solo uno de ellos tenía el corazón de dicho astro. Pipsqueak se dirigía rápidamente a la casa de Luna ya que se le había pasado la hora en la biblioteca. Si bien sabia que Luna no se enojaría con él, consideraba que era de mala educación hacer esperar a su amada princesa para cenar. galopo rápidamente hasta llegar al borde del pueblo que era donde se encontraba el hogar de Luna. Pipsqueak se dispuso a entrar en la casa, ahí se encontraba Luna en la sala firmando algunos papeles reales en un pequeño escritorio que tenía en una esquina cerca de la escalera.

-Luna. Siento llegar tarde- Se disculpo el corcel.

-No hay problema Pip, no hice la cena hace mucho y ya casi termino con el papeleo- Le respondió la princesa.

Pipsqueak se le acerco por la espalda tomando un poco por sorpresa a Luna, dándole un abrazo.

-Dime ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo de nuevo?- Le pregunto.

-Justamente eso te iba a proponer- Luna giro su cabeza para besarle la mejilla, para luego ambos dirigirse a la cocina.

En la mesa se podían ver los platillos que la princesa había preparado para ambos, si bien pocas veces había cocinado antes, le dio lo mejor de sí misma y en especial mucho cariño.

La cena estuvo llena de elogios a la comida de la Princesa de parte de Pipsqueak, mientras hablaban de su día y uno que otro tema social o personal. Con la magia de la princesa todos los platos y el ligero desorden que habían hecho en la mesa se esfumo en un haz de luz de color azul nocturno. Luego de la agradable cena que tuvieron se dirigieron ambos a la parte superior de la casa, donde el corcel le pidió si podía usar el baño para asearse a lo que Luna no se negó. En la habitación de la princesa, tras una puerta había un baño con una gran tina decorada alrededor con zafiros azules. La princesa espero tranquilamente la llegada de Pipsqueak mientras firmaba los últimos papeles que necesitaban de su autorización real.

Finalmente Pipsqueak había salido con todo su pelaje húmedo y con una toalla al rededor de su cuello. La princesa noto de inmediato lo bien que se veía en su estado pos-baño. Pipsqueak se seco muy bien antes si quiera entrar a los aposentos íntimos de su amada.

-Tu baño es grandioso, Luna-

-Gracias. De hecho mi hermana me ayudo un poco a hacer los diseños de la casa- Le contesto la princesa.

Pipsqueak se acostó en la cama junto con su amada, si bien aun no esperaba llegar a intimar con ella, el deseo era grande en su interior, ya era maduro y era normal sentir de vez en cuando de esta manera. Pero el respeto que le tenia a su princesa era demasiado grande como para llegar a hacer algo que ella no desease, bastaba con tenerla cerca y poder amarla. Luna firmo un ultimo pergamino, miro al corcel a su lado y con un rápido movimiento dejo los pergaminos que mantenía flotando frente a su rostro y se abalanzo enzima de el besándolo en los labios mientras su melena se encendía conforme duraba el beso. Rompieron el beso solo para respirar y mirarse fijamente con ojos que sentían total aprecio y cariño hacia el otro.

-Luna, te amo- Le dijo Pipsqueak para luego volver a besar a la princesa.

-Eh estado guardando algo, que quiero finalmente entregárselo a quien amo- Murmuro entre el beso.

Ambos continuaron la danzan entre sus labios y lengua, saboreándose el uno al otro experimentando el amor que sentían. La pasión del momento llevo al corcel a sentir su deseo carnal con mas fuerza, sus patas se movían prácticamente solas y comenzó a acariciar con sus cascos todo el esbelto cuerpo de la princesa. Luna levando su cuello provocando que Pipsqueak pudiera sentir su embriagador aroma y dar paso a los besos sobre todo el cuello de Luna. Ya con su nariz y lengua sobre su cuello, pudo saborear y sentir esa embriagadora fragancia que animaba al semental a continuar las caricias sobre todo el cuerpo de la princesa y a besar con más intensidad y salvajismo su cuello.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus cascos hasta las cutie marks de Luna. Ya con sus cascos sobre los flancos de su amada, los empezó a acariciar delicadamente como si de dos valiosas gemas se tratasen. Sin darse cuenta la princesa ya estaba intimando con Pipsqueak, cuando estaba a punto de liberar un gemido cuya belleza solo podría igualar una orquesta, Pipsqueak se detuvo de acariciar sus flancos y de saborear su cuello. Luna noto esto y le dirigió su mirada confundida ya que el deseo estaba en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre Pip? ¿No quieres que nosotros…- Fue interrumpida Luna.

-No se trata de eso. Lo deseo mucho, e estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Es solo que… Quiero asegurarme que estés segura, Luna- Le contesto el corcel -¿Enserio le darías tal honor a mi?-

Luna se sorprendió.

-Tú no eres un simple pony para mi, Pip. Tú eres el pony que más amo en estos momentos. Quiero vivir esto contigo, te amo, y nadie más merece tal honor de estar conmigo que tu-

Pipsqueak sonrió, y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Posiciono sus cascos sobre los flancos de la princesa para acariciarlos, el solo tacto ya era placentero para la princesa, ya que nunca nadie había tocado así su cuerpo. La melena de Luna se volvió a encender como si de un fuego incontrolable se tratase. Ambos rodaron en la gran cama de la princesa mientras disfrutaban del ardiente cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo. Pipsqueak había quedado sobre Luna donde empezó a besar y saborear todo el cuerpo de la princesa mientras esta pegaba pequeños suspiros con nariz y boca, manteniendo los ojos un poco entrecerrados y totalmente sonrojada. Luego de besar cada extremidad de Luna, el corcel finalmente había llegado a la marca de su feminidad, la flor nocturna que aun nadie había tenido el privilegio de hacerla florecer. Por un momento Pipsqueak quedo hipnotizado ante tal belleza, Luna nunca antes se había visto tan bella y delicada que en el momento en que le daba acceso a lo más sagrado que tiene. El corcel no se pudo resistirse a plantar un corto y dulce beso en la intimidad de la princesa, lo que hizo a esta casi saltar de la cama. No pudiendo resistirse le planto mucho mas besos provocando que la princesa suelte un pequeño gemido de placer. Sus patas traseras querían cerrarse pero ella no se lo permitía, quería que siguiera y que nada lo detenga. Sintió algo tibio y húmedo sobre su intimidad, se trataba de la lengua de su amado que saboreaba los pétalos azul nocturno haciéndola estremecer su cuerpo del tal sensación en su área mas privada.

-Oooh… ¡Pip!- Exclamo la princesa con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que le daba su amado corcel.

Pipsqueak tomo a la princesa de sus flancos levantándola un poco sobre la cama para empezar a besar y lamer la intimidad de Luna mucho más a profundidad, saboreando los dulces jugos que la lubricaban conforme el placer aumentaba. Daba suaves y lentos masajes presionando con su lengua el botón del placer de la princesa. Luna llevo uno de sus cascos a la cabeza de Pipsqueak mientras este hacia su labor, su fragancia ya se podía sentir en toda la habitación, era dulce, delicada, y estimulante.

-¡Te amo! ¡Aaah! ¡Sigue!- Exclamo la princesa entre audibles gemidos que no podía evitar soltar.

Luna sintió un fuego en su interior que crecía y crecía queriendo salir y explotar. Esta sensación fue tan liberadora que puso sentir como tocaba las puertas del paraíso mismo de los placeres. Soltó un fuerte y largo alarido y que unas gotas transparentes cayeron en las delicadas sabanas mientras otras se deslizaban por su entrepierna. Pipsqueak soltó a Luna dejándola descansar y respirar tranquilamente. El corcel la miro con ternura mientras ella lo veía seductora y respiraba agitadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-N-Nunca había experimentado algo igual. Eso fue maravilloso…- Le dijo la princesa.

-Todo por complacerte mi diosa-

-Pip- Le llamo la atención Luna tomándolo con sus pesuñas -Te deseo- En el acto Luna le planto un profundo beso llevandolo a acostarse sobre ella.

Pipsqueak mordisqueaba los labios de la princesa a la vez que sus lenguas danzaban. La melena de Luna acariciaba el rostro del semental cariñosamente mientras la virilidad de este despertaba. Luna lo atrapo con sus patas traseras mientras el miembro de este rosaba la entrada de su flor.

-Te deseo- Le susurro Luna con un tono de voz tan seductor, capaz de derretir un bloque de hielo.

Al instante sintió como algo entraba en ella a la vez que algo se liberaba. Un dolor tremendo acompañado del mayor de los placeres inundaba su cuerpo mientras su boca saboreaba a su amado. Su intimidad se expandía y a la vez se cerraba haciendo más difícil la entrada de Pipsqueak, pero aun así empleando toda su fuerza logro introducir lentamente todo su miembro dentro de Luna. La princesa libero un gemido de éxtasis abrazando con fuerza al semental, y a la vez que unas delgadas y finas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y su labio inferior temblaba un poco.

-¡¿Te lastime?! por favor perdóname, perdóname Luna-

Luna posiciono su pesuña sobre los labios del semental callándolo.

-V-Ve despacio, p-por favor-

Pipsqueak empezó a moverse con movimientos lentos, sacando y introduciendo su miembro dentro de la intimidad de Luna, mientras esta daba audibles gemidos de dolor combinados con el placer del momento. Era su primera vez y no podía controlarse al fundido con su amado. El corcel hacia todo lo posible para no lastimar a su princesa mientras le quitaba lo virgen a la diosa de la noche. El tiempo paso para ambos amantes y finalmente los gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en audibles gemidos de placer dando la señal al corcel de poder arremeter con más velocidad. La cama se movía, sus cuerpos sudaban, palabras de amor se decían. Todo el mar de pasión que ambos formaron finalmente había llegado a su clímax. Con una última estocada Pipsqueak soltó toda su semilla dentro de la princesa, y esta al sentir esto soltó su último y gran grito de éxtasis. Pipsqueak salió del interior de Luna para plantarse un apasionado beso en los labios a lo que esta respondió con todo el amor que le tenía y que se habían demostrado en aquel momento en el que se entregaron el uno al otro.

-Te amo, como no tienes idea- Le dijo Luna respirando agitadamente.

-Créeme la tengo, mi princesa- Le respondió Pipsqueak al igual de cansado.

* * *

Mientras tanto a las orillas del lago, Twilight Sparkle miraba por un telescopio el cielo nocturno anotando en un pequeño cuadernillo sus avances. Esta miraba confundida el cielo a la vez que intrigada. Dejo de mirar por el telescopio para llevarse el lápiz debajo del mentón y adquirir una pose pensativa.

-Nunca antes había visto las estrellas con este brillo tan inusual- Se dijo así misma.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo especial. Para los que me conocen, se que sabrían que habría un encuentro así tarde o temprano. Intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Intente darle pasión, amor, de todo… Asique espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De hecho esta escena se suponía que iba a ir en el capítulo 9, pero por un mal cálculo mío en los hechos que sucederán más adelante, tuve que adelantarlo aquí, aunque de todos modos creo que fue para mejor. Aun faltan muchas cosas para estos dos. **_

_**Sin más que decir me despido y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejarme su opinión. **_


	9. La Gran Carrera de las Hermanas

**Capitulo 9 "La Gran Carreta de las Hermanas"**

La princesa Luna dormía plácidamente abrazando a su amado semental, esta noche se había dado un respiro de ayudar a otros ponys con sus problemas o atender sus asuntos reales, esta noche era suya en su totalidad. Había hecho por primera vez el amor y la enorme sonrisa mientras dormía era muestra de su felicidad. Por otro lado Pipsqueak dormía igual de feliz que su amada alicornio, pero la melena de la princesa que se movía por sí sola roso la nariz del corcel, esto provoco que se despertara mucho antes de que la princesa Celestia levantara el sol. Abrió sus ojos para luego cerrarlos de inmediato e intentar seguir durmiendo, pero algo se lo impedía. El corcel tenía sed, quería ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua pero no quería despertar a Luna, ella dormía profundamente. Movió sus cascos lentamente para levantar los de Luna, si quería seguir durmiendo plácidamente con su princesa debía saciar su sed.

-Por favor no te despiertes…- Suplico para sus adentros el corcel mientras movía las pesuñas de la princesa que lo abrazaban.

Finalmente lo había logrado, pero aun quedaba el hecho de que la cabeza de Luna también estaba posada sobre él, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrepony para poder moverla con toda la delicadeza que sus cascos le permitían. Para luego estar con todo su cuerpo fuera de la cama y caminar sin hacer ningún ruido hacia la cocina donde tomo un vaso de agua que de inmediato sacio su sed para así regresar a la habitación con su amada princesa. Cuando Pipsqueak estaba a punto de acostarse nuevamente en la cama, recordó algo que le venía dando vueltas desde hace algún tiempo, si algo por lo que se caracterizaba el semental, era por su curiosidad, cosa que lo llevo a leer muchos libros en su juventud. Un recuerdo le venía a la mente del primer día de Luna en Ponyville.

Flashback.

La princesa se dispuso a abrir las cajas junto con Pipsqueak, dentro de ellas había pocas cosas. Libros, adornos y en las más grandes muebles, todo iba bien, ambos desempacaban todas las cosas de la princesa. Pero Pipsqueak encontró algo, un objeto que le llamo la atención. Un cofre, pequeño y negro y con una pequeña cerradura, Pipsqueak lo saco y le pregunto a Luna donde lo debía poner.

-Luna, ¿Dónde pongo esto?- Pregunto el corcel mostrándole a Luna el cofre en sus pesuñas.

-Eso, Aaaamm, si eso, eemmm, déjalo en el Armario- Respondió Luna en un tono algo nervioso.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- Volvió a Preguntar el corcel.

-Nada, solo algunas cosas de cuando era niña. Nada importante, solo guárdalo en el Armario que irá en mi cuarto de arriba- Insistió Luna, desviando la mirada de Pipsqueak.

Este presintió algo extraño en el tono de voz de la Princesa, pero obviamente no se iba a poner a interrogarla en su primer día de estancia en Ponyville. Eso no sería lo apropiado de su parte y aunque ante sus ojos Luna era una pony hermosa que además era su mejor amiga, no se le olvidaba que era la Princesa.

-Está bien- Dijo Pipsqueak para luego dirigirse arriba y guardar el pequeño cofre en el armario.

Fin Flashback.

Pipsqueak miro el armario donde había dejado dicho cofre, por unos momentos pensó en abrir aquel armario y ver lo que realmente había dentro de ese cofre, porque ya conocía a la princesa Luna lo suficiente para saber cuando está mintiendo o cuando actúa diferente. Algo posiblemente muy personal estaba dentro de ese cofre, y abrirlo sin el permiso de Luna seria invadir su privacidad. Pero como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato y Pipsqueak no se pudo resistir a echarle una pequeña ojeada. Luna era conocida por ser seria la mayor parte del tiempo, pero muy divertida cuando esta con amigos, pero ¿Mentirosa? Eso nunca, y precisamente eso es lo que le llamo la atención al corcel.

Silenciosamente se dispuso a abrir el armario, mirando sus espaldas para ver que Luna no despertara, y ahí estaba aquel pequeño cofre negro, justo donde lo había dejado con anterioridad. Miro aquel cofre y le entro el pánico y se arrepintió, estaba a punto de cerrar el armario e irse a dormir, pero.

-¿Estamos curiosos?- Le susurro Luna apoyándose sobre los hombros de Pipsqueak.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo el corcel -Este… Yo… El armario… Lo siento- Se disculpo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Querías ver que hay dentro de mi cofre, cierto?-

-Bueno… Lo que sucede es que cuando viste que yo lo había tomado te habías comportado muy extraña. Me entro la curiosidad, pero no quería invadir tu privacidad asique...-

-Oh, puedes abrirlo- Le dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio?- Quiso confirmar Pipsqueak.

-Claro, te lo iba a mostrar de todos modos Pip. Pero para la próxima tenme más confianza, después de todo yo tengo mucha confianza en ti. No hay mayor prueba de confianza que la que te acabo de dar a ti, y solo a ti-

-Perdóname. Solo que, ya me conoces… Siempre de curioso, jeje... Pero aun así lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar, soy nuevo en esto de tener al gran amor de mi vida junto a mí. Aun me falta por aprender- Pipsqueak puso el cofre sobre sus patas traseras.

-¿Segura que puedo abrirlo?- Espero su autorización.

Luna movió un poco su cuello hacia adelante y le planto un beso en la mejilla, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Lo tomare como un sí- El corcel lo miro detenidamente -Esto necesita una llave-

-Casi lo olvida- Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y de entre su adorno real del cuello salió flotando una pequeña llave dorada que hizo levitar hasta la cerradura del cofre y la giro haciendo que esta se abriera -Listo-

Pipsqueak sonrió y abrió la tapa dejando a revelar una gran cantidad de pergaminos, pequeños papeles, algunos con oraciones, otros con versos enteros o escritos largos que se podían distinguir fácilmente al ser el papel no muy grueso.

-¿Todo esto lo escribiste tu?-

-Bueno. Mis primeros días en Equestria no fueron nada fáciles para mí, estuve ausente mucho tiempo y nadie me hablaba en el palacio. La servidumbre me hablaba solo si necesitaba algo y Celi estaba muy ocupada en ese entonces. Me sentía muy sola, después de tanta ausencia solo quería un amigo con quien charlar un poco de lo que fuera, y al aun no tener tantas responsabilidades porque los nobles no confiaban tanto en mi. Debía refugiarme en algo, asique comencé a escribir y de ahí ya no me he detenido. Tengo muchos más escritos, versos y historias en el palacio, estos solo son algunos- Le contesto Luna muy entusiasta.

-Luna… ¿Dices que estos son solo algunos? Aquí hay muchos, quizás podrías hacer tu propio libro-

Luna se puso de pie llevándose la pesuña al mentón.

-No lo creo…- Le contesto secamente.

-¿Pero porque no? De seguro seria todo un éxito-

Luna se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No creo ser tan buena escribiendo como para hacer un libro. Además eso significaría que llamaría más la atención de lo que ya podría hacer siendo princesa. Yo solo quiero vivir un poco como una pony normal, aquí, contigo…-

"_Entre las tinieblas de mi mente, tu eres mi luz, mi guía al sendero de la felicidad. Mis ponys son las fuerzas que me mueven en el pesar de mi oscuridad. El brillo del sol, me cuida bajo su ala, sin mas miedo... Siento su calor. El calor de su amor, el calor de su protección. Nunca mas, e de acerté llorar, porque desde ahora estaremos juntas hasta el final- _Leyó Pipsqueak de uno de los pergaminos.

-Me gusta…- Le dijo el corcel bajando el pergamino.

-Fue el primero que escribí cuando regrese de mi exilio. Mi hermanas me protegió de mi tristeza. Ahora te tengo a ti-

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y un aura azul rodeo al semental elevándolo en el aire, para guiarlo hasta la princesa que le planto un profundo beso en los labios con los ojos serrados y pasando un casco por el rostro de Pipsqueak.

-Volvamos a dormir ¿Quieres?- Le dijo Luna.

-Claro, mi diosa de la noche- Le respondió Pipsqueak.

Ambos volvieron a la posición en que encontraban en la cama, con Luna aferrada fuertemente del semental mientras este la rodeaba con su pesuña. Las cálidas sabanas cubrieron sus cuerpos en la suave cama que ambos amantes compartían. Pipsqueak miraba el techo de la habitación, no había notado que el techo en si era toda una obra de arte, había una hermosa pintura de la Luna y las estrellas, junto con las esponjosas nubes nocturnas a los bordes.

-Es extraordinario- Murmuro el corcel.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto Luna con un tono de voz bajo.

-La hermosa decoración de tu techo. Solo se compara con tu belleza, mi diosa-

-Mi hermana lo pinto. Al parecer es buena pintando, de eso no tenia idea hasta que me lo dijo, y me hizo el favor de pintarlo para mi-

Pipsqueak bajo un poco su cuello para depositar un beso en el cuerno de la princesa.

-Buenas noches, de nuevo. Me dirijo una vez más a tu reino de los sueños…- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Donde podemos estar juntos sin temor a que nos descubran- Completo Luna.

Ambos se dispusieron a seguir durmiendo, aun les quedaba algunas horas de sueño las cuales podían recuperar con la calidez del amor que ambos se podían entregar. Una vez llegada la mañana a Equestria, ya con el brillante sol de la princesa Celestia en lo alto del cielo, la princesa Luna se despertó primero que el corcel. A una yegua normal quizás la dejaría agotada su primera vez, pero no a una semidiosa como ella. Movió hacia adelante su cuello y se acerco a la mejilla de Pipsqueak para plantarle algunos besos.

-Despierta mi caballero, ya es de día- Le dijo Luna en un tono de voz bajo y dulce como la miel.

Pipsqueak abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el bello y sonriente rostro de la princesa. Este le sonrió de igual forma. Para el era imposible no sonreír se veía a Luna irradiando tanta felicidad.

-Nada mejor que despertar de esta forma. Podría acostumbrarme-

De repente tocan a la puerta de la casa, Pipsqueak estaba a punto de levantarse para atender a quien fuera que tocara, pero Luna lo detuvo en el acto tomándolo del casco.

-No vallas, se vería muy sospechoso. Yo iré, tu solo quédate aquí- Luna se levando de la cama -Enseguida vuelvo-

El corcel solo asintió, después de todo debía respetar los deseos de privacidad de su princesa. Al menos hasta que ella decida que sea el tiempo apropiado para dar a conocer su relación. Los toquidos se hicieron más fuertes, haciendo que Luna se molestara por el ruido, después de todo quizás no sea tan temprano, pero se acababa de despertar.

-¡Calmaos. Ya voy!- Exclamo Luna para que dejaran de tocar la puerta.

Hizo brillar su cuerno y girando la perilla abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Luna!-

-¡¿Celestia?!- Grito Luna sorprendida de ver a su hermana frente a ella.

La princesa Celestia yacía en la entrada de la casa, pero al instante entro cerrando la puerta abruptamente detrás de ella.

-Lo siento, es que nadie me ha visto. En el castillo les tuve que decir a mis guardias que inventaran una escusa para poder venir a verte-

-P-Pero ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué dejaste tus deberes reales para venir a verme?- Le pregunto Luna preocupada de que fuera algo malo.

La princesa Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y un pequeño pergamino apareció en el acto frente a ambas princesas. Este pergamino no tenía ningún sello real, ni para por el estilo, simplemente parecía un pergamino ordinario de color morado.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Esto querida Luna- Celestia deja extender el pergamino dejando ver su contenido -Es la competencia que se librara en ponyville este día, donde ambas participaremos, en la hermandad de los cascos-

-¡¿En la que?!- Exclamo Luna -Hermana se que a ti te gustan este tipo de juegos. Pero olvida que yo participare en esto-

El semblante de Celestia cambio a uno triste, el cual Luna noto. La princesa del sol comenzó con su técnica de persuasión, muchas veces lo había usado con su hermana para convencerla de ciertas cosas, y nunca fallaba.

-Vamos Luna, tu asesor de imagen me dijo que esto sería buena publicidad para ambas-

-¿Mi asesor de imagen?- Quiso confirmar Luna.

-Así es. Al parecer ningún medio conoce que tú estás viviendo en Ponyville, pero aun así te buscan por todas las ciudades importantes para hacerte entrevistas. Justamente hoy, se dirige un grupo de periodistas hacia aquí, ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrarles que estas aquí para convivir sanamente con tus súbditos? Además, luego de ver eso te dejaran en paz y les darás una buena imagen la cual difundirán por toda Equestria. Creeme, la prensa siempre a adorado ver como yo convivo con mis súbditos en los eventos de todo el reino- Le dijo Celestia con unos ojos de cachorro.

Luna se llevo un casco a la frente.

-¡Esta bien!... Lo haré- Le contesto Luna de mala gana.

Celestia se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermana, el cual Luna acepto.

-¡Gracias! Te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho- Celestia frotaba su mejilla con la de su hermana felizmente hasta que algo la detuvo.

-Celi ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Luna.

La princesa Celestia olfateaba el rostro de su hermana además de olfatear el aroma que el cuerpo de Luna desprendía. Celestia sonrió de oreja a oreja y miro a su hermana con una mirada pícara que incomodo para Luna.

-Luna… Tú hiciste el…-

La princesa de la noche se sonrojo como tomate. retrocedió un poco su cuello por la sorpresa de la rapidez con la que su hermana noto su cambio de aroma.

-Sí... Así es hermana, anoche hice el amor. Y no podría estar más feliz de que haya sido con el pony que amo- Le confirmo Luna.

La princesa Celestia se llevo sus cascos a la boca de la impresión que esto le causo, y también para ocultar su enorme sonrisa. Pero no se pudo resistir a abrazar a su hermana cariñosamente rodeándola con sus cascos mientras le acariciaba la crin.

-Estas creciendo- Le dijo Celestia con un tono casi maternal.

-Celi… Solo me superas por tres mil años-

-Lo sé. Pero a veces, te veo… y sigo viendo a esa pequeña potrilla que solía levantar con mis dos cascos. La pequeña potrilla con la que solía jugar a las escondidas. La que casi eduque yo sola cuando nuestros padres te dejaron en este mundo. Estoy feliz por ti hermana, encontrar el amor verdadero, es algo maravilloso que no se debe dejar escapar por nada- Le susurro Celestia.

-Celestia… Ya no sigas, me vas a hacer llorar. enserio-

La princesa Celestia dejo de abrazar a su hermana para mirarla cálidamente.

-Está bien. ¿Dime aun sigue aquí, cierto?- Inquirió Celestia.

Luna asintió -Creo que necesitare un baño. Puedes quedarte, pero por favor. No lo incomodes. Ósea nada de bromas-

-No te preocupes hermana. Sería incapaz de hacer eso- Le afirmo Celestia con una sonrisa angelical.

-Está bien-

Luna subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada seria a su hermana, ya que sabía cuánto le gustaba hacer bromas. De las escaleras se escucho a Pipsqueak bajar junto a Luna. El semental llego casi a espantarse de ver a la princesa Celestia sentada en medio de la sala de estar, con una expresión seria en su rostro. El corcel hizo rápidamente una reverencia en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con la princesa Celestia.

-Princesa Celestia- Lo saludo Pipsqueak.

La princesa coloco un casco sobre él provocando que levantara la mirada para verla a los ojos.

-Pipsqueak… Lamento informarte que estas... ¡Arrestado!-

El semental abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras acompañados de la expresión seria de Celestia.

-¡¿Queee?!- Grito el corcel de la impactado.

Luna se le acerco rapidamente a su hermana.

-¡Celestia! Me dijiste que no lo harías- Le reprocho Luna.

La princesa del sol no pudo aguantarse más y se echo a reír sobre uno de los sofás negros de la sala de estar. Esta presionaba su estomago con sus pesuñas mientras reía a carcajadas llevándose la mirada molesta de Luna y la mirada confundida de Pipsqueak que no tenia idea de nada al no ser tan cercano a la princesa Celestia.

-¡Lo siento! Jajaja… Solo que… Jejeje… No tendría otra oportunidad más que esta, Jaja…- La princesa se seco una lagrima producto de la risa, para luego reincorporarse nuevamente de píe.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día. En Sweet Apple Acres todos los ponys de Ponyville se reunían para el gran evento que se llevaría a cavo. Con el pasar de los años vinieron de otras partes a ver este tipo de competencias al igual que participar, o simplemente comer del gran banquete que se servia por parte de la familia Apple. Entre todos los ponys que ahí destacaban Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Spike que se encontraban en primera fila para ver el gran evento que se estaba por realizar. En los competidores destacaban AppleJack y Apple Bloom, Rarity y Sweetie Belle y Rainbow Dash con Scootaloo. Toda la familia Apple había asistido este año, por lo tanto era una cola larga de competidores, al igual que la pista de obstáculos que ahora abarcaba un espacio enorme. Todos estaban con sus respectivos números, ya que con tal cantidad de hermanas pony ya no se podía usar el sistema de las mascadas de colores. Pero faltaba una pareja en la linea de competidores.

De repente al lugar llegan una gran cantidad de periodistas de diferentes ciudades. Y al instante a la escena se pueden ver a las princesas Celestia y Luna entrando al lugar. Los ponys se inclinaron ante sus majestades incluyendo a los periodistas que habían encontrado finalmente a la princesa Luna. La alcaldesa toma el megáfono para hablar, ya que ahora la alcaldía se encargaba de este evento al ir creciendo con el pasar de los años. Todos guardaron silencio para oír lo que la alcaldesa tenía que informar.

-!Mis queridos ciudadanos de Ponyville¡ ¡Este día tan especial, nuestras mismísimas gobernantes la Princesa Celestia, monarca del día y la Princesa Luna, monarca de la noche. Nos honran con su participación en…!- La alcaldesa se aclara la garganta.

-¡La gran carrera de las hermanas!-

El silencio no duro mucho ya que todos estallaron en manifestaciones de alegría y aprobación al oír que sus gobernantes participaran en este evento. Al instante Pipsqueak se unió a la multitud que aclamaba a sus gobernantes. Dos ponys de tierra se les acercaron a las princesas y les colocaron sus números. Celestia y Luna eran la pareja numero veinte.

-Todos a sus puestos- Dijo la alcaldesa en el megáfono.

Los ponys le abrían paso a sus gobernantes mientras los periodistas tomaban sus respectivas fotos para sus periódicos y revistas. La princesa Celestia disfrutaba de toda la atención, por otro lado la princesa Luna tenía una fingida sonrisa ya que planeaba tener un día tranquilo luego de la apasionada noche que tuvo con anterioridad. Obviamente a su hermana Celestia parecía que se le había ocurrido esta brillante idea al despertar, de lo contrario le abría avisado con anterioridad, a menos que se tratara de una jugarreta con el fin de sorprenderla.

En la línea de inicio les hicieron sus respectivas reverencias a sus gobernantes antes de ponerse en sus marcas.

-¡En sus marcas!- Empezó la alcaldesa.

Todos se pusieron atentos y en sus marcas.

-¡Listos!-

Las competidoras pusieron un casco adelante.

-¡Fuera!-

Sonó un silbato y todas salieron a galope rápido, incluyendo a nuestras dos participantes Celestia y Luna.

El Primer obstáculo era saltar el gran foso de lodo, obviamente las hermanas alicornios y los pegasos no podían sobrevolarlo, solo les quedaba saltarlo o ensuciarse los cascos. Todas saltaron el foso de lodo incluyendo Celestia, pero la princesa Luna tropezó con un bache en el camino de tierra cayendo de entera en el lodo.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo Celestia -¿Estás bien?-

La princesa de la noche salió rápidamente del lodo sacudiéndose un poco la suciedad.

-Olvídalo, tenemos que seguir- Dijo Luna volviendo al galope seguida por su hermana.

El segundo Obstáculo era saltar las cestas sin tropezar con ellos. Este lo pasaron con eficacia y rapidez tomando un poco la delantera sobre algunas competidoras que se habían estrellado entre sí, o que no pudieron pasar las cestas del suelo, pero la delantera aun la tenían Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo con AppleJack y Apple Bloom, seguidas de Rarity y Sweetie Belle.

-¡Celestia! ¿Recuerdas las clases de ballet?- Le grito Luna mientras se acercaban al tercer obstáculo.

-¡Luna eso fue hace unos dos mil años!- Le respondió Celestia.

-¡Salto!-

Ambas princesas saltaron sin usar sus alas, las tres grandes cajas de madera de tan solo un salto pasando por arriba de algunas competidoras que necesitaban de dos a tres saltos no muy rápidos para poder saltar las grandes cajas que obstaculizaban el camino. Pasando el tercer obstáculo. Ya se acercaban a Rarity y Sweetie Belle, mientras tanto en las gradas todos apoyaban a sus respectivas amigas que participaban, aunque la mayoría apoyaba a las princesas.

-¡Vamos Princesa Celestia! ¡Usted puede!- Grito Twilight mientras Spike la levantaba con sus dos garras.

-¡Vamos Sweetie! ¡Demuéstrales quien manda!- Grito Spike.

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Ustedes pueden! ¡Porque ustedes son mis amigas y las amigas se apoyan entre sí, pero aquí participan muchas de mis amigas, asique tengo que apoyarlas a todas, porque no puedo apoyar a una en especifico porque todas son mis amigas!- Grito Pinkie Pie.

-Espero que nadie salga lastimada- Dijo Fluttershy.

Las concursantes se acercaban al cuarto obstáculo, el del pastel de manzana. Todas comían ferozmente el pastel, Luna intentaba no atragantarse mientras comía, pero algo la detuvo. Su hermana Celestia estaba mirando el pastel asustada mientras todas a su alrededor ya estaban terminando.

-C-celestia, ¡Rápido! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Comete ese pastel de manzana!- Le exigió Luna al ver que Rarity y Sweetie Belle se lo habían comido en muy poco tiempo tomando la delantera ya que las demás no tenían un estomago muy grande.

-P-Pero… Hermana… Mi dieta… No sabía que existía esta parte en la competencia. Es a la primera que asisto. Luego harán bromas sobre mis flancos-

Luna junto aire y Cerró los ojos -¡Solo cómelo!- Le exclamo con todas sus fuerzas al notar que eran casi las únicas que quedaban ahí.

Al abrir los ojos el pastel de Celestia había desaparecido, solo quedando la bandeja de este con algunas migajas a su alrededor y la boca de Celestia rodeada de algo pegajoso y dulce.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Le pregunto Luna sorprendida.

-Años de práctica ¡Ahora vamos, hay una carrera que ganar!- Le dijo entusiasta Celestia.

En las gradas todos tenían los ojos como platos ya que ellos si presenciaron como la princesa se había devorado ese pie de manzana de tan solo un bocado en menos de un segundo. Ya hace mucho que no había una noticia sobre el apetito de la princesa Celestia, quizás luego de esto vuelva a aparecer algo respecto a su apetito.

-Twilight ¿Segura que la princesa no es descendiente de dragones o algo así?- Le pregunto Spike.

-Tengo que decirle que me enseñe a hacer eso…- Le respondió Twilight.

El quinto obstáculo era empujar el heno, algo que solo requería la fuerza física de ambas princesas, ya reincorporándose nuevamente en la carrera. Una vez llevado el heno detrás de la línea blanca, ambas corrieron rápidamente hacia el sexto obstáculo de las uvas que debían hacer jugo. Celestia se adelanto tirando todas las uvas de tan solo un movimiento dentro de el gran barril donde Luna salto para empezar a aplastarlas rápidamente y hacerlas jugo que fue evacuado a través de un tubo, cayendo en un frasco.

Rápidamente dejaron el frasco de jugo de uva en un pequeño banco de madera para pasar al séptimo obstáculo donde Luna tiro todas las manzanas de un pequeño barril de madera para que Celestia las atrapara en otro barril de madera sobre su cabeza. Ya eran las cuartas en la línea. Las primeras eran Apple Jack y Apple Bloom, seguidas por Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo, y detrás de ellas y delante de las princesas Rarity y Sweetie Belle.

-¡Vamos Luna! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!- Grito Pipsqueak.

-¡Vamos princesas ustedes pueden!- Grito un unicornio blanco de crin negra.

-¡Vamos AppleJack y Apple Bloom! ¡Traigan el oro!- Grito Braeburn.

-¡Vamos señorita Rarity! ¡Usted puede señorita Rarity!- Gritaron los fans de Rarity.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash!- Gritaba el club de fans de Rainbow Dash.

-¡Vamos Lyra acábalos!- Grito Bon Bon.

-¡Tu puedes Berry Punch!- Grito un corcel de crin rubia.

Todos los ponys en las gradas estaban como locos apoyando y gritando a los participantes ya en la etapa final de la carreta. El octavo obstáculo consistía en llevar un huevo en equilibrándolo en sus narices sin tirarlo, si no devolverse al gallinero por otro. Todas las participantes entraron al gallinero mucho más grande que el que usaban antes, y salían con un huevo equilibrado en sus narices. La primera en caérseles uno fue a Rainbow Dash, devolviéndose rápidamente por otro que volvía a caerse de su nariz. Las princesas no tuvieron complicaciones en esta parte y colocaron su carga delicadamente en el canasto con los demás huevos, para salir galopando rápidamente a la línea de meta. Finalmente habían quedado AppleJack y Apple Bloom, con Rarity y Sweetie Belle y las princesas. Ya que Rainbow Dash se había quedado atrapada en el obstáculo del huevo.

Las tres parejas habían salido a todo galope, AppleJack y Apple Bloom tenían la delanteras seguidas por Celestia y Luna y detrás Rarity y Sweetie Belle. Casi al mismo tiempo las tres se encontraban galopando cabeza a cabeza, saltando la cerca y levantando una gran estela de polvo sobre la línea de meta no dejando ver quien gano hasta que finalmente se disipo.

Todos echaron sus cabezas hacia adelante para ver quien había ganado hasta que finalmente el polvo se disipo revelando así a las ganadoras.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Twilight.

-Por un momento pensé que no ganarían- Dijo Spike.

-Juju… Todas mis amigas participaron en la carrera, asique ¡Ganaron dos de mis amigas!- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Que bien que hayan ganado, después de todo se lo merecían- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- Dijo Pipsqueak.

Todos los ponys bajaron a levantar a las ganadoras. Al disiparse por completo todo el polvo se pudo apreciar a las hermanas ganadoras y estallaron en gritos de aprobación y felicidad, en especial la familia Apple ya que AppleJack estaba solo a un casco de distancia de las princesas dándole así la victoria a ella y a su hermana Apple Bloom. Aunque las princesas no hayan ganado, todos se veían felices incluyéndolas.

La princesa Luna dirigía su mirada hasta donde estaba su amado corcel, pero sin encontrarlo. Buscándolo con sus ojos pudo notar la cola de este detrás del granero.

-Hermana, ya regreso. Encárgate de los periodistas unos momentos, por favor- Le dijo Luna al oído.

-Claro Luna no hay problema, yo te cubro-

En cuando Luna se fue a galope rápido hacia el granero la princesa Celestia fue rodeada por periodistas.

-¿Dónde fue su hermana?- Pregunto una pegaso de pelaje blanco.

-Mi hermana se dirigió a asearse por lo sucedido al principio de la carrera. Ella responderá cualquier pregunta que gusten, siempre y cuando tenga la paciencia de esperarla aquí- Les dijo Celestia muy calmada.

Detrás del granero:

Se podía ver a la pegaso Scootaloo y a Pipsqueak que se encontraban discutiendo muy fuerte, ya que nadie estaba cerca como para escucharlos, o al menos eso creian. Scootaloo rodeaba al corcel mientras se quejaba y le gritaba enfadada con sus ojos vidriosos de no obtener una respuesta positiva a su declaración de amor que le acababa de hacer a Pipsqueak hace unos momentos, aprovechando que Rainbow Dash se fue furiosa por haber perdido por no haber equilibrado un simple huevo.

-¡¿Pero porque no?! ¡No te entiendo!- Exclamo la pegaso naranja apunto de soltar una pequeña lagrima.

-Escucha, te juro que si te lo pudiera decir, te lo diría. Pero no puedo, no eres tú. Enserio- El corcel intentaba calmarla sin éxito alguno.

-¡¿Tienes otra yegua cierto?! ¿Quién es?- Le pregunto acusadoramente Scootaloo.

-Escucha yo…- Fue interrumpido el corcel.

-¡Dime de una vez quien es para poder olvidarme de ti, estúpido idiota!- Le grito la pegaso al borde del llanto.

-Soy yo- Se escucho una voz detrás de la pegaso naranja

Scootaloo volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la princesa Luna, su pelaje se le erizo y su mirada se congelo en el acto al ver a la princesa con una expresión seria en su rostro y algo molesta.

-¿D-Disculpe? ¿Q-Que dijo princesa?- Le pregunto Scootaloo no pudiendo haber creído lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pip y yo… Estamos juntos- Le confirmo secamente.

**_Hola ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Bueno primero que nada disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo, he tenido algunos problemas personales que me impedían escribir, además de mis deberes que debo cumplir… Pero gracias a un buen amigo (Iv Anhell) pude ver el lado positivo de las cosas y salir adelante con mis problemas, al cual le estoy muy agradecido. Ya que sin su consejo quizás este Fic hubiera quedado estancado por quizás dos meses o definitivamente. _**

**_Esta disculpa es en especial a los que son tan devotos a dejar su opinión en Reviews ya que de las cientos de visitas solo un puñado deja reviews… y a ellos les estoy muy agradecido._**

**_Sin más que decir nos vemos en otro capítulo y cuídense._**


	10. No Duraría Mucho

**Capitulo 10 "No Duraría Mucho"**

Scootaloo estaba con cada extremidad de su cuerpo tiesa como una piedra, nunca le había tenido miedo a Luna, al contrario le estaba en deuda por ayudarla con su miedo cuando fue una pegaso que aun no podía volar. Este miedo no era porque podría hacerla desaparecer con un solo hechizo de su cuerno, o porque alguna vez fue Nightmare Moon, si no por lo que había escuchado de la misma boca de la princesa Luna. Si eso era cierto entonces ella le estaría quitando su semental a una de las gobernantes de Equestria. Ni si quiera sabia que las princesas podían emparejarse.

-Esto… Yo… No lo ser… Pero ¿Que?… Princesa usted, ¿y él? Por favor dígame que se trata de una broma, o simplemente es un sueño, ¿Princesa?- Scootaloo no sabía cómo hacer calzar las palabras de Luna a su realidad.

-Escucha Scootaloo. Por el tiempo que te conozco eres una buena pony. Te ayude a superar tus miedos cuando eras una potrilla, y a medida que vine años tras años te he llegado a conocer más. Dime, ¿alguna vez esperaste enamorarte de Pip?-

-No… Nunca, pero paso-

-Yo tampoco espere llegarme a enamorarme de él. Incluso más aun, no sabía que yo podía sentir este amor hacia un mortal. Pero simplemente paso, la vida está llena de sorpresas, una de las mías fue descubrir que me puedo llegar a enamorar. Tu aun eres joven, yo tengo la eternidad por delante- Luna se acerca a Pipsqueak -¿Me amas cierto Pip?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Le respondió Pipsqueak como si le dijeran lo contrario.

-Si quieras podrías enamorarte de nuevo. De alguien mortal, como Scootaloo... Establecer una relación normal-

Pipsqueak abrió los ojos como platos y su expresión cambio a una de enfado.

-¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Luna!- Le grito el corcel -¿Enserio crees que lo que siento por ti es desechable? Nos dimos nuestro primer beso, nos entregamos el uno al otro y aun así a la primera oportunidad de alejarme de ti, la tomas-

Luna retrocedió impactada de la reacción del semental.

-Y-Yo no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie. Es de las primeras reglas que nos dieron nuestros padres a mí y a Celestia. Anteponer nuestra propia felicidad por la de nuestros queridos ponys. Esa era la primera regla y no la pude cumplir hace mil años. No la volveré a romper- Luna empezó a hablar con vos quebrada.

-Y-Yo ya hice s-sufrir a muchos cuando me transforme en Nightmare Moon. E-en especial a mi hermana. No quiero hacer sufrir a nadie más, y si para eso debo entregar al primer amor de mi vida… ¡Pues lo haré Pip! Es mi deber como gobernante y protectora del equilibrio. No puedo estar contigo si hago sufrir a alguien al mismo tiempo-

Las lagrimas de la princesa se encontraban en sus ojos, pero no querían salir.

-Luna tu no entiendes nada, ¿cierto?- Le dijo el corcel cabizbajo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo casi ofendida Luna.

-Luna… Había noches en que yo me quedaba dormido en tu lomo y luego te oía llorar. Tú sufrías, no querías hacerle daño a nadie. Eso aun te duele y lo entiendo, querías a tus ponys, aun los quieres aunque hayan dejado este mundo hace mil años. Pero ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente? ¿No crees que ya es hora de permitirte ser feliz? Tus súbditos de aman, tu hermana te ama, ¡Yo te amo!- Pipsqueak la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras a la vez Luna que los ojos de la princesa resplandecían por la cantidad de lagrimas que no se permitía soltar.

-Pip… No hagas esto mas difícil, por favor- Luna respondió el abrazo -Yo creí que… que podría darme esta oportunidad. Pero no puedo hacerte esto a ti, tampoco puedo hacérselo a Scootaloo-

Scootaloo miraba la escena, se sentía culpable. Por un lado quería a Pipsqueak, ella aceptaría lo que le está ofreciendo Luna de apartarse para que ella y el corcel estén juntos, pero simplemente no le podría hacer eso a la princesa. Ella era aun joven podría encontrar a alguien más. Luna y Pipsqueak ya están juntos ¿Por qué quitarles esa felicidad?

-Yo no puedo…- Dijo Scootaloo llamando la atención de ambos amantes.

-¿Qué dices Scooty?- Le pregunto el corcel intrigado.

-Princesa, perdóneme. No quiero que este triste. Usted me ayudo a superar mis miedos, gracias a usted Rainbow Dash fue mi hermana mayor en mi infancia y mi única familia. Gracias a usted todas las Nightmare Night fueron más divertidas. Gracias a usted ya no soñé más que me caía y empecé a volar. No es justo que anteponga su propia felicidad a la mía- Le dijo Scootaloo con una sonrisa y una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

Scootaloo abrió sus alas y se dispuso a irse, pero.

-¡Scootaloo!- Exclamo Luna haciendo voltear a la pegaso -No se lo digas a nadie por favor. Esto aun es un secreto-

Scootaloo dio una última mirada y asintió para disponerse a volar dejándolos solos. Por un lado se sentía bien de haber hecho lo correcto, pero por el otro sentía un gran dolor en su pecho. Voló a toda velocidad, quería estar sola alejarse de todos y busco una cómoda nube en la cual desahogar sus penas. Ella siempre intento aparentar valentía y fortaleza, tal como su heroína y ejemplo a seguir Rainbow Dash, pero esta vez simplemente no podría aguantarse las lagrimas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la princesa Celestia se encontraba cubriendo a su hermana mientras esta estaba ausente por algún motivo. Claro que la escusa de que tenía que asearse era falsa, sabía que bastaba con un hechizo para quedar reluciente de limpia y que solo tomaba baños cuando tenía el tiempo de hacerlo, ya que disfrutaba de sus baños.

-¡Princesa Celestia!- Exclamo un pony reportero -Del Manehatten Time ¿Por qué razón su hermana escogió este pueblo para convivir con sus súbditos?-

La princesa fija su mirada en este pony para responder relajadamente.

-Mi hermana escogió este pueblo para poder convivir sanamente con sus súbditos y aprender de sus necesidades. Porque ella quiere mucho a los ponys de este pueblo y por esa razón se hospedara aquí un tiempo- Respondió Celestia muy calmada.

-Del Pegasus ¿No le molesta haber perdido la competencia?- Pregunto una pegaso.

-Mi querida hermana y yo competimos solo para pasar una agradable tarde con los ciudadanos de Ponyville. Claro que no nos molesta haber perdido y esperamos participar el próximo año junto a nuestros queridos ponys- Respondió Celestia con una amable sonrisa -Pero el próximo año ganaremos sin duda- Pensó para sus adentros.

-¡Miren ahí esta!- Exclamo un pegaso observando como la princesa Luna se acercaba.

No paso ni un segundo para que la princesa Luna fuera rodeada por reporteros, al instante que Pipsqueak volvía a la multitud de ponys que observaban esto. Todo fue marchando con normalidad, Luna se ganaba a los periodistas respondiendo sus preguntas con mucha sutileza y dejando claro de que solo quería convivir sanamente con sus súbditos y aprender de sus necesidades. Pero claro en un principio ese era su objetivo, pero ahora tenía otra razón para quedarse en Ponyville, una razón mucho más fuerte.

Ese mismo día Celestia se despidió de su querida hermana para regresar a Canterlot, después de todo debía seguir gobernando, seguía teniendo más responsabilidades que Luna pero eso podría cambiar en algún futuro. Pero no se quería despedir sin antes intercambiar algunas palabras con el corcel. Luna no se lo impidió y decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo mientras su amado y su hermana paseaban por el lago en una tranquila charla antes de que la noche llegara.

Ambos caminaban pero no hablaban, Celestia solo se encontraba mirando el cielo con un poco de melancolía. Pipsqueak quería ser lo más respetuoso posible, pero si lo citan para hablar, lo que se podría esperar es que hablaran luego de haber paseado mas de 20 minutos por el lago, asique se decidió a hablar.

-¿Para qué me mando a llamar, princesa?- Le pregunto directamente el corcel.

Celestia voltio para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien. Sabes Pipsqueak, cuando nuestros padres nos dejaron aquí, prácticamente yo me hice cargo de la crianza de Luna cuando aún era una potrilla. Mas que su hermana también fui su madre. Por esta razón me veo en la necesidad de informarte un poco de nosotras si vas a ser desde ahora más cercano a nosotras y mas intimo con mi hermana-

El ambiente se volvió más serio.

-Entiendo que Luna es inmortal y yo no. Eso ya lo aclaramos y deseamos seguir adelante-

-Eso lo entiendo. Y estoy feliz por ello. Sé que conoces a mi hermana de casi toda tu vida, fuiste su primer amigo verdadero aparte de mi querida alumna Twilight. Ella siempre te quiso mucho y me platicaba de ti cada vez que regresaba de Ponyville. No me sorprendió saber que luego ambos se enamorarían, suena casi poético ¿No lo crees?- Celestia arqueo una ceja pícaramente.

-Jeje… Si supongo- Respondió el semental algo apenado.

-También estoy al tanto que sabes muy bien cuanto mi hermana sufrió. De cómo fue ignorada como gobernante al igual como menospreciaron su labor lo que la llevo a una terrible depresión y de esa depresión surgió su otra personalidad alimentada de su tristeza, y rabia, Nightmare Moon-

Celestia se detuvo en seco.

-Sabes Pip… En esa terrible época, mi hermana intento... Quitarse lo mas preciado que alguien puede poseer. Su vida-

Con esas últimas palabras a Pipsqueak se le heló la sangre y su piel se puso helada como si estuvieran en pleno invierno. Sus ojos demostraban un asombro y terror total.

-S-Su… ¿S-Suicidio?- Tartamudeo el corcel aun impactado.

-Sabes ella nunca conoció a nuestros padres. Aun desconozco los motivos por los cuales mi madre decidió entregármela tan pequeña. Cuando me comberti en su figura materna y paterna, deduje que me la habían entregado para que así yo no me sintiera sola en la eternidad. Al yo llegar a este mundo ya con milenios a los cuidados de nuestros padres en las praderas eternas, estaba lista para todo. Pero Luna…- Celestia bajo la cabeza.

-Luna no estaba lista. Era capaz, pero nunca pude sustituir a una madre y aun padre que tanto le hacían falta. Si tan solo hubiese recibido más amor de sus súbditos, quizás no hubiera existido Nightmare Moon-

Flashback.

Era una lluviosa noche y la princesa Celestia buscaba a su hermana desesperadamente por todo el castillo. No la encontraba por ninguna parte y ya se empezaba a preocupar, ya varios días a atrás se empezaba a preocupar de la situación emocional de su hermana. Esta noche precisamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La gran lluvia de estrellas en la cual la princesa Luna había pasado meses cargando estrellas con su magia, había sido opacada por las nubes de lluvia de los pegasos del clima. Habían ignorado su petición y la princesa ya no podía detener las estrellas que se encontraban totalmente cargadas de energía mágica y listas para moverse fugazmente por el cielo nocturno. Este bello espectáculo era invisible para los ojos de cada pony, por la lluvia que ayudaría a la siembra, la cual desafortunadamente caía en el día de la lluvia de estrellas.

-¡Luna! ¿¡Donde estas, Luna!?- Grito Celestia mientras subía más y más por el palacio.

Finalmente su búsqueda la había llevado hasta el gran palco con vista al gran abismo que se encontraba debajo de la gran ciudad de Canterlot. Hay estaba Luna mirando la lluvia mientras sus lagrimas de plata y una mueca de total dolor relucían en su rostro de porcelana. Sus alas se encontraban amarradas con una cuerda desaliñada y en su cuerno un anillo negro de anti magia. Celestia se acercaba lentamente en estado de Shock por la terrible imagen que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, esa imagen llenaba su corazón de miedo y angustia.

-Ya no puedo más… A nadie le importa mi noche. Mi astro es la sombra del sol- Se decía Luna mientras lloraba -¿Qué importa que la princesa Luna, hija de los padres creadores, desapareciera? ¡¿Que importancia tendría?!-

Posiciono sus patas delanteras sobre el barandal.

-N-Ni siquiera mi madre me quería. P-Por eso nunca me permitió v-verla cuando nací… Yo sobro en este mundo. Mi labor nadie la aprecia, ningún súbdito me necesita- Con esta última frase dio un gran salto al abismo lo que hizo reaccionar de golpe a Celestia.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo para lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas al abismo.

Celestia se lanzo en picara mientras las lagrimas de la princesa de la noche le impactaban en su rostro como duros granizos de hielo. Impulsándose con su propia magia logro alcanzarla y tomarla con sus cascos antes de que esta se estrellase contra las rocas.

-¿Hermana?- Fue lo único que pudo articular Luna al sentir como los cascos de Celestia la llevaban devuelta a la seguridad.

Una vez en el palco Celestia abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana, mientras se permitía soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad al haber llegado a tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo unas lágrimas de tristeza al saber lo que Luna intento hacerse. Algunas de sus plumas blancas estaban regadas por el piso, la fuerza con la que se auto impulso había destruido ligeramente sus alas.

-Luna… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto su hermana.

La princesa Luna abrió los ojos como platos para luego refugiarse en el pecho de su hermana.

-N-Nadie m…me n-necesita… Yo s-sobro aquí… Mis súbditos no aprecian mi noche… No me quieren como yo los quiero… Ellos solo te quiere a t-ti- Dijo Luna entre sollozos -¡Nadie me necesita!- Exclamo a los cuadro vientos.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!- Le grito Celestia.

-H-Hermana…-

-¡Yo te quiero Luna! ¡Tú eres mi única familia aquí. Sin ti me quedaría totalmente sola en la eternidad! Yo no podría vivir sin ti querida hermana… Tú eres mi más valioso tesoro… Sin ti ya nada tendría sentido en mi vida…-

Luna ahora se sentía culpable, era cierto no pensó en Celestia cuando tomo la decisión de dejar de existir, bien sabía que si todo su cuerpo es destruido entonces ella morirá aunque fuera inmortal. Pero ¿De verdad quería dejar a aquella que fue su madre y luego su hermana, cuando nadie más lo fue? El dolor en su pecho era inmenso, necesitaba refugio, necesitaba a su única familia, necesitaba a Celestia.

-¡Perdóname!- Luna lloro tanto que llego a empapar todo el pecho de Celestia con sus lágrimas, ni la lluvia la había mojado tanto como lo hicieron las lagrimas de Luna esa noche.

Fin Flashback.

Celestia se encontraba mirando el cielo con tristeza, pero no lloraba, después de todo no había razón para llorar. El recuerdo era doloroso, pero sabe que eso nunca volverá a suceder porque el amor de sus súbditos han llenado el corazón de su hermana y además a encontrado el amor en su vida. Celestia fijo su mirada en Pipsqueak que aun estaba impactado por lo que acababa de oír, su expresión era de miedo después de todo Luna nunca le había contado lo que sucedió.

-Pipsqueak. Es importante de que no la dejes sola. Hazla sentir amada cada día que estén juntos y que cuando estén separados le hayas dejado hermosos recuerdos que alegren su corazón- Celestia se acerco al corcel -Eres un buen pony. Sé que lo harás, por algo mi hermana te escogió-

-Princesa Celestia. Gracias por decirme esto. Prometo nunca dejar sola a Luna, que si me aparto de su lado sea por motivos fuera de mi control. Yo siempre la he amado- Le dijo respetuosamente Pipsqueal -¡yo siempre he querido a Luna!- Exclamo.

-Y es precisamente por eso que se que la harás feliz como nadie más- Celestia abrió sus alas y se elevo en el aire.

-¿No se despedirá de Luna?-

-No te preocupes me despedí de ella antes de charlar contigo. Por cierto, te hice un pequeño favor en la casa de Luna. Si te pregunta, tu lo hiciste todo ¿Entendido?- Le guiño un ojo.

-Aaaammm… Sí, claro…- Respondió el corcel algo confundido.

Celestia se dispuso a volar con sus alas a toda su envergadura, ciertamente la monarca del sol se veía imponentemente majestuosa con sus alas extendidas en su totalidad. Faltarían siglos aun para que Luna desarrollase su cuerpo de alicornio hasta ese punto. Voló rápidamente devuelta a Canterlot dejando al semental solo, el cual no tardo mucho en retirarse a la casa de Luna para ver que sorpresa le había preparado la princesa Celestia. Luna ya le había dado una copia de sus llaves las cuales siempre cargaba en su crin. Abrió la puerta mirando antes de que nadie lo viera, ya que se vería algo extraño que entrase de la manera en que lo hacía, y entro.

* * *

Veinte minutos después. La princesa regresaba de su paseo por el pueblo, ya no faltaría mucho para que llegara su momento de levantar su plateado astro y traer la noche de regreso a Equestria. Esperaba encontrarse con Pipsqueak en su hogar y preguntarle qué cosas había hablado con su hermana. Una vez que abrió la puerta de su hogar se encontró con las luces apagadas, pero la situación cambio cuando todo fue iluminado por la luz de tres velas de un candelabro sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. Dejando revelar que frente a ella estaba Pipsqueak con un traje formar y muy bien arreglado con corbata de moño y un peinado para atrás, y sobre la mesa una apetitosa cena para dos, con una gran variedad de ensaladas y verduras incluso un platillo de Saddle Arabia.

-Pip…-Luna se llevo un casco a la boca "¿Pero que es todo esto?" –Le pregunto ya inquiriendo de que se trataba.

-Bueno, pensaba que si no podíamos salir oficialmente como pareja. Podíamos tener nuestra primera cita aquí mismo- Le dijo Pipsqueak con una sonrisa -Gracias Celestia- Pensó para sus adentros.

Luna se acerco observando cada detalle en la mesa, como los cubiertos estaba perfectamente alineados al igual que los aderezos para las comidas, todo en un sitio especifico.

-Te ves muy apuesto- Le dijo Luna.

-Debo estar presentable para su majestad, la alicornio mas bella de toda Equestria- Le dijo Pipsqueak sonriéndole y invitándola a sentarse.

-Mi caballero… Debo decirle que aunque la comida que degustaremos es muy apetecible. Su presencia conmigo es lo que de verdad disfrutare-

-Lo mismo digo mi princesa- Le respondió Pipsqueak sentándose en la mesa.

Disfrutaron de la comida, de su la compañía del uno al otro, Luna se tuvo que retirar un momento para levantar la Luna pero regreso enseguida para seguir con su "cita". La princesa se sentía encantada con el gesto de su corcel, en especial de cómo la alagaba y le decía cuanto la amaba y hacia resaltar sus virtudes, al mismo tiempo que compartían anécdotas de su vida la cual en la mayoría se encontraban ellos juntos. Luego de la cena ambos se fueron a su cuarto en el piso de arriba. Sobre la cama yacía Luna sobre su amado semental mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-Te amo Pip…- Le dijo Luna conforme la temperatura de ambos aumentaba.

-Te amo mi diosa de la noche… Siempre te amare- Le respondió Pipsqueak.

Ambos se entregaron nuevamente el uno al otro comenzando la danza de sus cuerpos y volviéndose uno una noche más bañados por la plateada luz del astro de la noche y resguardados por el intenso amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente.

La princesa Luna despertaba ya con todas sus energías repuestas y lista para comenzar otro maravilloso día en el pueblo que amaba. Ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de poder despertar todos los días acompañada y siendo abrazada toda la noche, para luego preparar el desayuno para su amado semental que se prepararía para ir a trabajar a la granja de manzanas o ayudar en la biblioteca, se veía como algo que cualquier pony normal haría, justamente lo que ella deseaba. Se bajo de su gran cama de sabanas azul zafiro para dirigirse a la cocina, al parecer esta vez fue más intenso para ambos, Pipsqueak seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Se sirvió un café y se dirigió a la puerta para recoger el periódico que estaba segura que hablarían de ella y de su hermana. Lo levando calmadamente con su magia, pero al ver lo que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar escupir el café cómicamente debido a la impresión de lo que decía el titular.

-¡¿Princesa de la noche en una relación secreta con uno de sus súbditos?!- Exclamo Luna de la desagradable sorpresa.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno sé que este capítulo no es muy largo y quiero informar que no todos los capítulos serán largos o cortos, ira variando conforme avance la historia. Como ven este capitulo fue la continuación del día de la carrera, por eso se quedo algo corto. **_


	11. Para Estar Juntos

**Capitulo 11 "Para Estar Juntos"**

Pipsqueak se despertaba tranquilamente de su sueño, con una expresión de regocijo al darse cuenta nuevamente que se encontraba en la habitación de su amada princesa, sería fácil acostumbrarse a despertar en otra casa que no fuera la suya. Se bajo de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, dejo el agua del agua caliente de la tina corriendo para Luna, además de echar las sales aromáticas especiales de la princesa. Bajo las escaleras a la sala de estar donde pudo ver a Luna que se encontraba en la puerta sosteniendo un periódico.

Pipsqueak se le acerco para saludarla.

-Buenos días. Mi princesa- Saludo el corcel muy contento.

Luna no se inmuto ante el saludo seguía con la mirada hacia adelante leyendo el periódico.

-¿Luna?- Le llamo la atención Pipsqueak.

Luna cerró la puerta y le dirigió una mirada seria y algo penosa al corcel.

-Lee esto…- Le dijo Luna mostrándole el periódico haciéndolo flotar frente a sus ojos.

Pipsqueak rápidamente leyó el titular provocando que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

-¿La princesa de la noche en una relación secreta con uno de sus súbditos?- Leyó el titular Pipsqueak, para luego dirigir su mirada a Luna pero esta se encontraba con un semblante triste.

-Luna… Quizás esto se vea mal, pero aun así…- Fue interrumpido.

-Sigue leyendo- Le ordeno Luna.

Pipsqueak sin cuestionar ni por un segundo la casi orden de la princesa, se dispuso a seguir leyendo el periódico.

-_Al parecer nuestra gobernante tiene un amante, este afortunado corcel que logro encantar a la princesa Luna se ha reconocido como Pipsqueak de ponyville, el mismo poblado donde nuestra gobernante se aloja con la escusa de convivir sanamente con sus súbditos. Pero la verdad es otra, y quedo al descubierto en la carrera donde nuestra querida princesa Celestia y su hermana la princesa Luna participaron. Muy poco se sabe de hace cuanto están juntos, pero definitivamente este fue el motivo de la princesa Luna para alojarse en Ponyville- _Termino de leer Pipsqueak.

-Y sigue así más o menos, incluso una sección de posibles razones y teorías de porque mentí ¡Todo se arruino, ahora mismo ese periódico debe estar en cada hogar de Ponyville. Quizás de otras ciudades también… Yo solo quería un poco de paz y privacidad unos días…!- Exclamo Luna apenada por la situación, creía que su relación se podría mantener en secreto un poco más de tiempo.

Pipsqueak se le acerco y la abrazo con uno de sus cascos.

-Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes, quizás no le tomen mucha importancia. De todos modos tarde o temprano lo revelaríamos y tendríamos que enfrentarnos a la prensa-

-Claro que le tomaran mucha importancia. Cuando mi hermana y yo permitimos la libertad de prensa y expresión nunca imaginamos que luego lidiaríamos con cosas como estas-

-¡Eso es! Deberemos ir a Canterlot a hablar con Celestia, ella nos podría decir que hacer en estos momentos, ¿no lo crees?- Propuso Pipsqueak.

-Bueno, supongo que nos podría ayudar... Pero espera… ¿Por qué no la llamaste princesa Celestia? ¿Acaso ahora tienen más confianza?- Inquirió Luna.

-Tu hermana es mejor pony de lo que imagine- Le contesto secamente.

Luna le sonrió ante la respuesta, le gustaba que hablaran así tanto de ella como de su hermana sin referirse a ellas como las gobernantes de Equestria.

-Si… es verdad. No te imaginas cuan buena es en verdad, nadie sabe que tanto le debo a mi hermana por ser como es… Pero aun no soporto del todo sus bromas, jeje- Dijo Luna con nostalgia.

Pipsqueak sonrió gustoso al ver a su princesa ya con un poco mas de ánimos, pero volvió a cambiar a un semblante serio en cuanto la tensión se la situación se hiciera más cómoda para ambos.

-Por ahora no es bueno entrar en pánico. Creo que lo mejor será evitar la prensa hasta tener una buena explicación-

-Cierto. Sabes la prensa no era así hace mas de mil años, antes respetaba la privacidad de los ponys, al menos cuando aun no era exiliada nunca veía noticias sobre nuestra vida privada- Dijo melancólicamente Luna.

-Los tiempos cambian, los ponys también- Le contesto Pipsqueak.

-Eso creo…- Dijo algo desanimada.

Pipsqueak volvió a notar el desanimo de la princesa y rápidamente recordó algo importante que podría animarla de nuevo. Acerco su rostro al de Luna para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Te prepare el baño debe estar listo. Relájate un poco, yo te preparare el desayuno- Le dijo el corcel tratando de subirle los ánimos.

-Mmmm… Bien, vamos- Dijo Luna disponiéndose a subir al segundo piso.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunto confundido el corcel.

-¿Qué? Antes no te importaba compartir el baño conmigo, ¿o sí?- Dijo pícaramente.

-Bueno… Era un potrillo- Contesto algo incomodo -Pero no cuestionare la invitación de una diosa a sus aposentos. Seria de mala educación- Dijo pícaramente.

Pipsqueak se dispuso a subir al segundo piso con Luna donde los esperaba un relajante baño para ambos. La tina era tan grande que cabían los dos con mucha facilidad, incluso sobraba espacio, espacio que se tendría que desperdiciar ya que una vez dentro estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro. Pipsqueak se encontraba con la princesa recostada sobre él mientras este enjabonaba su melena estelar para luego enjuagarla con el agua caliente. El corcel acariciaba la melena de Luna delicadamente mientras esta se relajaba manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-¿Le gusta mi princesa?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak.

-Claro… Sabes no necesitas de magia para hacerme sentir bien-

-Se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene-

-¿Crees que luego de esto podamos tener una vida tranquila?- Le pregunto Luna mientras se relajaba más en el agua caliente.

-Estoy seguro de eso. No sé cómo pero encontraremos la forma. Cada momento que paso contigo es una bendición para mí, no importa en qué circunstancias nos encontremos. En ningún momento te dejare sola- Le dijo Pipsqueak mientras enjuagaba su melena.

-¿Cómo puedes demostrar tanta firmeza ante esto?... Sabes que desde ahora las cosas no se pondrán fáciles. Pero aun así demuestras fortaleza-

-Aprendí de ti- Le contesto secamente.

-¿De mi?… No entiendo-

-Pese a todo lo que pasaste, y pese a todo lo que sufriste… Estas aquí, conmigo. Pudiste haber desaparecido hace mil años cuando las cosas estaban mal. Pudiste haberte encerrado en el castillo cuando regresaste de tu exilio. Pero no lo hiciste, y ahora te arriesgas en una relación conmigo. Es una de las muchas razones por las cuales te amo, amo todo de ti… Y lo que más aprecio es tu fortaleza. Porque tú eres fuerte Luna, la única que no se da cuenta eres tú-

Luna se sonrojo y tomo el cuello del corcel para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. El beso duro un buen rato para luego pasar a la danza entre sus lenguas, para finalmente separarse y mirarse el uno al otro.

-Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizás ya estarías casado conmigo- Dijo Luna con un tono de voz sensual.

Pipsqueak abrió los ojos como platos.

-Jeje… Si puede ser- Dijo algo nervioso.

-Solo quería ver la expresión en tu rostro, jaja… No creí que ibas a poner esa cara- Luna empezó a soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas.

-Al parecer a tu hermana no es a la única que le gusta jugar bromas, jeje-

Ambos se echaron a reír, pero algo interrumpió este momento de gozo que se encontraban disfrutando. Se sintieron unos toquidos en la puerta de la casa, era bastante temprano y ninguno de los dos tenía idea de quien se podría tratar. Luna suspiro de la molestia de que alguien se atreva a interrumpir tan lindo momento y se levanta de la tina.

-No te preocupes yo iré- Dijo Luna haciendo flotar una toalla con su magia y secándose su pelaje.

-¿Segura? Podría ser un reportero, después de todo ya saben lo nuestro-

-Con mayor razón debo ir. Yo sé cómo tratar con la prensa-

Recuerdo.

-¡Corre Luna, corre!- Grito Celestia -No sé cuanto más los pueda retener-

Luna galopo rápidamente en dirección al palco del salón real, pero en ese momento la puerta que retenía la princesa Celestia fue abierta de golpe empujando a la princesa Celestia y dando paso a una manada de reporteros que entro de golpe al gran salón real. La cantidad era tal que todo el sitio se lleno hasta el techo del gran salón. Luna se perdía en un mar de reporteros para nunca más volver a salir.

Fin del recuerdo.

-Mmmm… Ese fue un sueño muy raro. Qué bueno que desarrolle mi hechizo de los sueños luego de eso- Pensó Luna para sus adentros.

La princesa ya con su pelaje seco y melena arreglada se dispuso a bajar las escaleras mientras Pipsqueak aprovechaba de secarse él de igual manera. En la entrada Luna abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin violeta con un sombrero marró, esta llevaba una cámara sostenida en su cuello. Luna rápidamente adopto una actitud calmada y imponente parecida a la de su hermana.

-¿Qué desea?- Le pregunto Luna con un tono de voz serio y calmado.

-Princesa, soy del periódico la ardilla roja. Me preguntaba si podría hacerle unas preguntas sobre su relación pasional con su súbdito- Dijo la pegaso yendo al grano.

-Lo siento, no contestare ninguna pregunta por ahora. Y si me disculpa tengo asuntos reales que atender. Que tenga un lindo día- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa para luego serrar la puerta y suspirar aliviada.

De repente se sienten otra vez los toquidos a la puerta, Luna suspira nuevamente y se prepara a abrir.

-Lo siento, creo que no fue muy clara…- Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que ahora se encontraban cinco ponys reporteros en la puerta.

-Princesa ¿Desde cuándo tiene esta relación? ¿Va a dejar su cargo por esto? ¿Se piensa casar? ¿Su hermana lo sabe?- Fueron algunas de las preguntas que alcanzo a escuchar Luna.

-¡Lo siento no podre responder sus preguntas!- Serró la puerta para respirar agitadamente.

En eso aparece Pipsqueak con su pelaje seco y su melena arreglada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto el corcel al ver a Luna de espaldas contra la puerta.

-Debemos ir a Canterlot- Dijo Luna con un tono serio.

Ese mismo día la princesa Luna se hizo a aparecer a sí misma y a Pipsqueak en el castillo de Canterlot para encontrar una solución al problema en que se encontraban. La princesa Celestia arreglo un delicioso desayuno en el cual participarían su hermana y su corcel. En la mesa del palco real se podían ver tres platos, cada uno con un trozo de pastel de mermelada de frambuesas con una cubierta de merengue y a su lado una taza de té enviado desde Arabia Sentada. La princesa Luna ya conocía la actitud de su hermana cuando se trataba de encontrar soluciones a los problemas mientras se gusta de uno que otro postre.

-Es lamentable lo que ocurrió. En verdad esperaba que su relación se mantuviera privada un poco más- Celestia se llevo su tenedor a la boca.

-Aun no sé como lo averiguaron- Luna tomo un sorbo de su té.

-Creo que alguien nos delato- Dijo Pipsqueak muy serio.

Las princesas lo miraron acusadoramente como si hubiera insinuado que la Princesa Celestia los haya delatado.

-Yo no fui- Aclaro Celestia antes de provocar erróneas sospechas.

-Lo sé princesa. Pero creo que esto no se supo por casualidad-

-Mi hermana distrajo a todos los reporteros mientras solucionábamos nuestro asunto con Scootaloo ¿Quién podría delatarnos?- Se pregunto Luna llevándose una pesuña al mentón.

-Scootaloo no fue. Estoy seguro de eso, ella te admira y te está demasiado agradecida para poder perjudicarnos de esta manera- Dijo Pipsqueak tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Yo tampoco creo que haya sido ella. Pero las únicas que lo sabían eran mi hermana y ella… Entonces alguien debió…- De repente Luna mira a Pipsqueak acusadoramente.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido de la reacción de Luna.

-¿No le dijiste a Spike, cierto?- Dijo Luna arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo casi ofendido -Bueno aunque ganas no me faltaban. Siempre nos hemos dicho todo desde pequeños- Pipsqueak se llevo un casco a la nuca.

-Está bien, te creo- Luna se le acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Celestia ya casi se terminaba de comer su pastel sin que Luna y Pipsqueak fueran siquiera por la mitad, tomo un sorbo de su té y se dispuso a hablar.

-Creo que ya tengo la solución- Dijo Celestia llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡¿Cuál?!- Preguntaron al unisono.

-Está claro que no sabemos quien fue quien los delato. Pero ya que nos encontramos en esta situación será mejor darle a la prensa la mejor imagen posible de ambos. Tu Luna eres una princesa, Pipsqueak ya hizo el primer paso de convertirse en pretendiente… pretendiente intimo- Dijo esto último pícaramente provocando el sonrojo de ambos.

-¡Espera!- Interrumpió Luna -Quieres decir que él…-

-Tu Pipsqueak te convertirás en el prometido oficial de mi hermana. Futuro príncipe de Equestria. Así la prensa vera esto como una relación seria digna de una princesa. Por lo tanto tú te casaras con Luna-

Pipsqueak abrió la boca de tal forma que bien casi pudo tocar la mesa bajo su mentón.

-P-pero hermana aun no esta listo…- Dijo Luna algo angustiada.

-Aun no termino- La interrumpió Celestia -Si vas a ser príncipe primero te nombrare noble, ya que mi hermana y yo somos de la realeza. Pero para que estés totalmente listo para tomar las riendas de un reino a tan corta edad. Entraras a una academia militar, donde harás un curso especial que no solo te prepara psicológica y físicamente para ser príncipe. Si no que te convertirás en un soldado real. Esto tomara aproximadamente 1 año-

-¿ Príncipe? Pero… Un año en la academia militar. Eso significa que estaré lejos de Luna-

-Exacto- Contesto secamente Celestia ya bebiendo el último sorbo de su té.

Luna se reincorporo de pie con una mirada de total enfado en su rostro.

-¡Espera, eso ni en broma! ¡Como nos ofreces semejante solución! Acabo de enamorarme y ahora separas ese amor de mi!- Exclamo Luna enfadada.

Celestia se impacto por la reacción de su hermana retrocediendo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. Usualmente nada afecta su postura tranquila y autoritaria, nada mientras que no se trate de su hermana.

-Y-yo… No es mi intención querida hermana. Pero es lo mejor- Dijo Celestia tratando de hacer reaccionar a Luna.

-¡NO! No lo alejaran de mi lado. Olvídalo eso no es una opción- Dijo Luna enfadada, pero al ver a su hermana con esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro se encoje de hombros y cambia su semblante a uno mas calmado.

-L-lo siento, no quise gritarte hermana. Perdóname... Por favor- Dijo apenada.

-Esta bien Luna. Se que no es fácil para ti...-

De repente llega al lugar un guardia diurno con una expresión de enfado en su rostro. Este se le acerca a sus majestades haciendo una reverencia.

-Sus majestades. Tenemos una situación algo incomoda en la entrada al palacio- Dijo el guardia.

-¿De qué situación se trata?- Pregunto Celestia.

-Bueno, hay una cantidad enorme de reporteros en la entrada. No se quieren ir hasta hablar con usted. Obviamente no los dejamos entrar y estamos preparados para echarlos de la zona si usted lo ordena-

Celestia se puso de pie.

-No se preocupe. Infórmeles que estaré dispuesta a hablar con ellos si esperan pacientemente-

-Como usted diga princesa Celestia- El guardia hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

Una vez que estuvieran solos, Celestia suspiro.

-Iré a hablar con ellos. Ustedes quédense aquí, buscaremos otro método, aunque dudo que haya otro si quieren que la prensa no los acose día y noche- La princesa del sol se retiro del palco dejando a la pareja a solas.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, la situación era tensa. A Luna le extrañara que el corcel no dijera nada respecto a irse a una academia militar, suponía que sería el primero en negarse rotundamente a la idea, sin embargo no decía nada al respecto. Luna posiciono su pesuña sobre el casco del corcel que no le dirigía la vista.

-Escucha, no te preocupes. Encontraremos otra forma de estar juntos. Estoy segura que…- Fue interrumpida.

-No Luna. Tu hermana tiene razón, la única forma es darme un titulo digno de ti, y es entrando a la academia militar. Es la única forma de tener una vida tranquila juntos, después. Luego de un año esto será noticia vieja y no podrán juzgarte ya que estaré a la altura-

-¡No! Finalmente nos declaramos nuestro amor, ¿Y ahora me dejas? No lo voy a permitir, aunque tenga que dejar mi puesto no dejare que te apartes de mi- Se opuso Luna con un tono de voz quebrado.

-Sabes que eso solo les llamara más la atención. Dejas tu puesto ¿Y luego qué? Conseguimos una casa en el campo y luego somos acosados día y noche por reporteros para saber sobre nuestra vida intima. Yo no quiero eso. Lo soportaría solo por ti, pero no quiero que pases por eso, no por mi culpa- Dijo Pipsqueak mirando a su princesa.

-Entonces no iremos lejos, donde nadie nos moleste- Propuso Luna.

-Ambos sabemos que no quieres dejar a tu hermana. Ni tampoco a tus ponys- Pipsqueak acaricio la mejilla de Luna -Y si nos quedamos viviríamos encerrados en el castillo. Darme un titulo digno de ti es la única manera. Tu hermana lo sabe y en el fondo tu también-

Pipsqueak la rodeo con sus cascos abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando del contacto con ella. Luna le correspondió el abrazo, parecía una despedida.

-Prometo que te escribiré. Lo prometo- Dijo Pipsqueak.

-Te extrañare- Dijo Luna.

-Y yo a ti-

Aun que no fuera su ultimo abrazo. El momento parecía hacerlo ver el ultimo.

En Ponyville.

La Biblioteca nunca antes había estado mas callada. Excepto cuando Twilight realiza sus famosas desveladas de estudios donde no se escucha ni el aleto de una mosca. Un dragón yacía en el centro de la biblioteca con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, de solo la impresión de la información o mas bien, chisme, que decía el diario que leía.

-¡Esto es imposible!- Exclamo Spike al ver el periódico.

-¿La princesa Luna, y él?- Se pregunto Twilight.

Spike se dirigió a la salida algo apresurado.

-Spike, ¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto la unicornio.

-Tengo que confirmar esto- Respondió el dragón.

Spike salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca corriendo por las calles del pueblo, en su camino pudo ver a muchos ponys que se encontraban leyendo el mismo periódico. Siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta de quien estaba sobre su cabeza, se trataba de Pinkie Pie.

-Oh… Hola Spike ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Hay una fiesta? ¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Vas a visitar a Sweetie Belle para intercambiar besos?- El dragón se detuvo en seco con la última pregunta de la pony rosada.

Spike la tomo entre sus garras frente a él.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Sweetie y yo?- Le pregunto confundido ya que nadie aparte de Twilight y Rarity lo sabían.

-No lo sabía, tú me lo acabas de confirmar, Ji Ji Ji-

Spike se llevo una garra a la frente.

-Está bien. No voy a ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste ¿Leíste el periódico?-

-Aaaa… Si- Contesto con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Valla! Asique por esa razón Pip me rechazo la primera vez, estaba enamorado de la princesa. Bueno yo ya tengo a mi Spike- Dijo Sweetie Belle mirando el periódico mientras AppleBloom se encontraba mirando por la ventana con una mirada melancólica.

-Oye mira AppleBloom, aquí dice que posiblemente se casen ¿puedes creerlo?- Le dijo su amiga sin obtener respuesta alguna -¿AppleBloom?- Le llamo la atención Sweetie.

Flashback.

AppleBloom se encontraba escabulléndose entre la multitud buscando a Pipsqueak, aunque era de una Apple no arrastrase por un semental ella aun no se había dado por vencida. Deseaba poder estar junto con el corcel que quería, pero había algo que se lo impedía. A lo lejos pudo notar como Scootaloo se escondía detrás del granero con Pipsqueak, luego de inventarle la escusa a su hermana de que le urgía ir al baño pudo dirigirse al granero. Subió a la parte superior del granero para observar lo que ocurría.

-Escucha, te juro que si te lo pudiera decir, te lo diría. Pero no puedo, no eres tú. Enserio- El corcel intentaba calmar a Scootaloo que se encontraba furiosa por una razón la cual AppleBloom ya sospechaba.

-Pobre Scootaloo…- Pensó AppleBloom para sus adentros.

-¡¿Tienes otra yegua cierto?! ¿Quién es?- Le pregunto acusadoramente Scootaloo.

-Escucha yo…- Fue interrumpido el corcel.

-¡Dime de una vez quien es para poder olvidarme de ti, estúpido idiota!- Le grito la pegaso al borde del llanto.

-Soy yo- Apareció Luna en el lugar con una mirada seria.

Scootaloo se congelo en el acto al ver a la princesa Luna detrás de ella, pero se sorprendió mas por lo que acababa de escuchar. Incluyendo a AppleBloom que abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto.

-¿D-Disculpe? ¿Q-Que dijo princesa?- Le pregunto Scootaloo no pudiendo haber creído lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pip y yo… Estamos juntos- Le confirmo secamente.

AppleBloom no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado ¿El y la princesa? Eso era algo impensable, pero lo había escuchado de la misma boca de la princesa Luna. Para que no la escucharan llorar bajo rápidamente de la planta superior del granero y salió galopando del lugar. Ya sabía quién le había robado el corazón al corcel que ella amaba, alguien con la que nunca podría competir. En su camino tropezó con un unicornio de pelaje café claro y melena oscura, este llevaba un sombrero con un lápiz, y mantenía flotando una libreta.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?- El unicornio le ofreció una pesuña para levantarse.

AppleBloom lo rechazo mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-De verdad lo siento. En verdad no me fije-

-¡La princesa Luna!- Exclamo la pony para luego salir galopando del lugar.

El unicornio miro esto sorprendido.

-¿Ah?- Fue lo único que alcanzo a expresar el unicornio antes de que la pony desapareciera de su vista.

El semental fijo su mirada al lugar de donde había aparecido la pony, se encontró con un gran granero donde pudo alcanzar a escuchar una voz que tenía un inusual parecido con la voz de la princesa Luna.

-¿La princesa?- Inquirió el unicornio.

Fin Flashback

Del rostro de AppleBloom salía una pequeña lágrima, esto llamo rápidamente la atención de su amiga que se le acerco.

-¿Estás bien AppleBloom?- Le pregunto Sweetie Belle.

* * *

En una modesta casa de Ponyville una pony de tierra de pelaje crema y crin café se encontraba lavando los platos de un buen desayuno mientras su esposo recogía la correspondencia. El corcel de pelaje café claro con una crin de color marrón oscuro dejaba unas cartas sobre la mesa mientras se llevaba el periódico al sofá donde reposaría para bajar el desayuno mientras leería el periódico.

-¿Princesa de la noche en una relación secreta con uno de sus súbditos?- Leyó el titular el corcel -Valla escucha esto cariño-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto la pony.

El semental comenzó a leer.

-_Al parecer nuestra gobernante tiene un amante, este afortunado corcel que logro encantar a la princesa Luna se ha reconocido como…_" –El corcel puso los ojos como platos -¡Pipsqueak de Ponyville!- Exclamo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡¿Queee?!- Exclamo la pony impactada.

La pony le quito el periódico para seguir leyéndolo rápidamente mientras el corcel se llevaba un casco al mentón para ponerse en una pose pensativa.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que mi hijo tenga una relación con la princesa Luna?- Se pregunto el semental consternado.

En Canterlot.

En la entrada al palacio la princesa Celestia se encontraba manteniendo ocupados a los periodistas negándose a responder algunas preguntas pero si a otras para darles gusto. De detrás de la princesa todos los reporteros fijaron su vista a la princesa Luna que se acercaba con un semblante serio en su rostro, debía mostrar autoridad y confianza para no ser presa de sus propios subditos. La princesa Celestia se hizo a un lado para dejar hablar a su hermana, sabiendo en el fondo que finalmente había optado por lo mas sensato. La mirada sin expresión alguna era fácil para las princesas, pero Celestia noto de inmediato en los ojos de su hermana la enorme tristeza y pena que le debe estar causando esto.

Ya en cara a cara con los periodistas, al instante se escucharon oleadas de preguntas pero fueron cayadas cuando Luna levanto el casco para hacerse escuchar. Este método era común en la nobleza. Todos se mantuvieron atentos a las palabras de la princesa con sus cuadernillos y plumas listos a escribir sus palabras, mientras unos que otro pegaso tomaba fotografías para su respectivo periodico.

-Mis queridos Ponys, yo su gobernante de la noche. La princesa Luna, monarca del astro de la noche. Les informo que las sospechas de un amante son erróneas-

Al instante todos volvieron a lanzar sus preguntas, pero nuevamente guardaron silencio al ver a Luna levantar su casco para hablar.

-Es erróneo porque no es un simple súbdito. Se trata del futuro príncipe de Equestria, mi prometido que ha ganado el corazón de su princesa. Es cierto que se alojaba en Ponyville, pero esa no fue la razón principal por la cual me aloje ahí. Ya que el conocer sus necesidades y el vivir como ustedes es uno de mis grandes deseos, y Ponyville siempre fue el pueblo más amistoso que tuve el gusto de conocer luego de mi exilio-

Nuevamente al hacer una pequeña pausa volvió el bombardeo de preguntas respecto al tema, pero fue acallado nuevamente por el casco de Luna.

-Ahora, yo su princesa les quiero informar oficialmente, y por mis propias palabras que tendré un futuro esposo, su futuro príncipe. Mi amado corcel, Pipsqueak-

De detrás de Luna apareció Pipsqueak el cual ya había practicado su mejor expresión seria y autoritaria para la prensa, todos prepararon sus cámaras para tomar fotos del futuro príncipe de Equestria, aquel que había ganado el corazón de la princesa de la noche.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno lamento la tardanza estaba algo falta de inspiración y falto de energías para poder terminas este cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme en los reviews. Sin más que decir me despido, gracias por su constante apoyo, nunca espera tanta atención en este Fic cuando se me ocurrió la idea ya hace meses. **_


	12. Sueño y Realidad

**Capitulo 12 "Sueño y Realidad" **

Ya habían pasado 6 largos meses desde que Pipsqueak había entrado a la academia militar, en un principio se gano el desprecio de todos los reclutas, al creer que tenía un trato especial, lo cual no es del todo erróneo. Una vez que la jornada de entrenamientos y estudios sobre la historia Equetriana termina una vez que cae la noche, Pipsqueak debía quedarse un tiempo más cumpliendo su jornada especial mucho más exhaustiva que las demás, poco a poco demostrando su esfuerzo fue ganándose la amistad de algunos en la academia. Pero había alguien que se encargaba de convertir sus tareas, ya de por si difíciles, en algo mucho más trabajoso de emplear.

En la actualidad.

El sol de una hermosa mañana bañaba al reino de los grifos causando regocijo en sus habitantes. El reino de Kracia, una de las súper potencias económicas junto con Equestria hoy tenia la visita de sus divinas majestades Celestia y Luna las princesas de su nación hermana. En una gran montaña se podía apreciar el castillo de los grifos, pero este castillo no se encontraba suspendido en la montaña, por el contrario se podía apreciar que aproximadamente desde la mitad de la montaña para arriba, era toda una ciudadela y en medio el gran castillo hecho con la misma piedra de dicha montaña. Se trataba de la gran capital del reino de Kracia.

En el salón real se encontraban Celestia y Luna sentadas en una gran mesa redonda. Del otro extremo en un trono se podía ver al imponente rey grifo, este vestido con una capa roja y su corona. Sus plumas eran negras y su pelaje pardo. Alrededor los grifos más ancianos que aconsejaban al rey, y en el medio de la mesa redonda un mapa con cada reino establecido.

-Bien- Tomo la palabra uno de los ancianos grifos -Creo que eso arregla en intercambio de madera por trigo por otro mes más-

-Estamos agradecidas con vuestro reino nuevamente por efectuar mensualmente la entrega de madera- Dijo Celestia.

-Nuestra producción de fruta va en aumento. Sería conveniente establecer un mercado en el cual ambos salgamos beneficiados- Dijo Luna.

-Y así será princesas. Por ahora declaro esta reunión terminada. Por cierto permítame felicitarla por su futuro esposo, mis mejores deseos a usted Princesa Luna- Dijo el rey grifo sin levantarse de su trono.

-Gracias, y yo le deseo una pronta recuperación a su malestar-

-Es usted muy amable-

Se podía ver que el rey grifo tenía sus patas traseras vendadas.

-Su majestad Octavio se recuperara en poco tiempo. Por ahora su reposo es vital- Dijo un grifo alto a la izquierda del rey.

-Nosotras nos debemos retirar a nuestro reino. Como siempre es un placer saber sobre nuestra nación hermana- Dijo Celestia.

-Lo mismo digo princesas- Respondió el rey Octavio.

A las afueras del castillo se encontraba en gran dirigible de las princesas de Equestria, adornado con oro y joyas preciosas y el gran símbolo de la patria de Equestria. Un guardia diurno y uno nocturno bajaron la escotilla dejando entrar a sus divinas majestades al gran dirigible con forma de barco. Una vez dentro se dirigieron a sus aposentos reales. Se podían ver dos grandes camas separadas la una de la otra, pero solo una con la apariencia de haber sido usada. Luna se recostó sobre esta cama y Celestia se dirigió a un mini bar que se encontraba en una de las esquinas.

-Este año duro menos- Dijo Celestia sirviendo dos copas de brandy.

-Es cierto. Aun no puedo creer que alguien fuera tan irresponsable para dejar la escalera del palacio sin secarse. Sentí pena por el rey Octavio, él fue el que insistió mas en que seamos naciones hermanas- Dijo Luna.

Celestia levita la copa con brandy a su hermana Luna, y esta la toma con su magia.

-Lo sé. Pero bueno, pudo ser peor. Espero que reine durante muchos años más…-

-Es el primer rey con el que tenemos tan buena convivencia- Agrego Luna.

Celestia mueve un poco su copa de brandy y luego toma un sorbo.

-El próximo mes es el cumpleaños del príncipe de las cebras. Tendremos que conseguir ropa adecuada para la ceremonia. Es su cumpleaños número 18-

Luna mueve su copa de brandy de igual forma y toma un sorbo de esta.

-Lo sé. También tendremos que pintarnos el rostro con la pintura ceremonial si es que queremos asistir… Las cebras tienen muchas tradiciones que no han perdido con el tiempo. Es muy admirable-

-Tienen un grupo especial que se encarga de eso. Quizás debamos incorporar algo así en Equestria. El día del pastel de manzana podría ser una festividad nacional en vez de solo celebrarse en algunos pueblos- Dijo Celestia con una amplia sonrisa.

-Aun recuerdo el día del pan integral… En esos momentos era toda una novedad-

-La señora Pegi hacia el mejor pan de toda Equestria, cuando Equestria solo era un pueblo…- Agrego Celestia.

Luna tomo otro sorbo de su copa de brandy.

-Ahora somos todo un reino. Nuestros padres deben estar orgullosos de nosotras-

-Sin mencionar que hemos logrado llevarnos bien con todas las creaciones de los demás padres creadores- Agrego Celestia -Añoro el día de poder volver a ver a nuestra madre- Dijo Celestia sin pensar.

El semblante de Luna cambio a uno más penoso provocando que Celestia se sintiera mal de sus propias palabras.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intensión querida hermana- Se disculpo Celestia cabizbaja.

-No importa- Dijo con un tono de voz apagado.

-Sí, si importa. No me gusta hacerte sentir mal- Celestia la abrazo con su ala.

-No, enserio no importa. Ya no me afecta ese tema, jeje… Enserio…- Dijo Luna con una forzada sonrisa.

Celestia sabía cuando su hermana mentía, Luna nunca había sido muy buena aparentando, por lo tanto se dispuso a hablar de algo que hiciera olvidar el error de parte de la princesa del sol al mencionar a la madre de Luna. Con su mejor semblante armonioso y casi maternal se acerco al rostro de su hermana frotando cariñosamente su mejilla con la de ella.

-Oye, esta es la noche donde tú y Pip hablan en sueños ¿Estas emocionada?-

-Sí, supongo- contesto un poco más energética.

-Ya han pasado 6 meses, el capitán me ha dicho que se esfuerza al máximo solo para conseguir su titulo antes-

-Lo sé. Le he dicho que no es necesario que se mate día y noche practicando y estudiando para llegar a ser guardia pronto. Pero es muy obstinado- Dijo Luna con una melancólica sonrisa.

Flashback.

En el Sugar Cube Corner se podían ver una gran cantidad de ponys que festejaban el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial. Se trataba de Pipsqueak quien hoy celebraba su cumpleaños y su fiesta de despedida, ya que el día de mañana partiría a Canterlot para regresar dentro de un año como un guardia noble de la armada de Equestria, y desposar a su amada princesa, la diosa dueña de su corazón, la princesa Luna. Todos saludaban al festejado felicitándolo, Twilight Sparkle había creado un campo de energía de aproximadamente 1 kilometro para que ningún reportero arruinara la fiesta. Luego de una agradable comida y baile, había llegado el momento esperado por todos y en especial Pinkie.

-¡Hora de abrir los regalos!- Exclamo la alegre pony rosa.

Pipsqueak se encontraba en un cómodo asiento y frente a él una mesa llena de regalos. En la fiesta se encontraban todos muy alegres, pero había una pony pelirroja que se encontraba ligeramente más alejada del grupo.

-Bien ¿Cuál abriré primero?- Dijo el corcel como si se tratara de algo obvio, ya que ya se encontraba dirigiendo sus cascos al regalo de Luna, una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul con un listón negro.

-¡Oh, abre este!- Exclamo Pinkie Pie colocando un regalo en sus pesuñas antes de que estas llegaran a su destino.

Pipsqueak suspiro resignado y se dispuso a abrir el gran obsequio envuelto en papel rosa con un listón blanco.

-Está bien- Pipsqueak abrió el obsequio para descubrir un Cupcake cinco veces más grande que cualquier otro Cupcake.

-Wow… Pinkie… Es de verdad… Muy… Amm… Enorme… Jeje… Aunque no sé como esperas que yo pueda comerme esto antes de que se eche a perder- Dijo Pipsqueak con una incómoda sonrisa.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo- Dijo Spike tomando el cupcake con su garra y llevándoselo a la boca, comiéndolo de tan solo dos bocados.

-¡Spike, eso no era para ti!- Le reprendió Twilight.

Spike se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes Twi, de todos modos se lo iba a dar a Spike- Le justifico Pipsqueak.

-¡Hey! Eso no está bien, ni siquiera probaste un bocado y estuve todo el día de ayer preparándolo, esperaba que le dieras a tus amigos, pero al menos que pudieras probar el glaseado, porque era glaseado de merengue y a todos les gusta el merengue, por eso me encanta hacer cupcakes de ese sabor de glaseado, pero este tenía mucho glaseado y esperaba que probaras un poco y bla bla bla bla bla…- Luego de un rato todos le dejaron de prestar atención a Pinkie Pie para fijar su vista en Pipsqueak.

El corcel tenía en sus cascos el obsequio de la princesa Luna, esta le sonrió sabiendo que le gustaría su regalo.

-¡Una bufanda!- Exclamo Pipsqueak.

-¿Te recuerda a algo?- Le pregunto Luna.

-Sí, es idéntica a la que me regalaste hace años, solo que esta es más grande. Mucho mejor a la medida- Pipsqueak se puso su bufanda alrededor de su cuello haciéndose un pequeño nudo con esta.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto el corcel haciendo una pose.

-Bastante bien- Respondió sonriente Luna.

La noche siguió con normalidad, se abrieron todos los regalos, comieron y siguieron bailando. Una vez que la fiesta ya había finalizado, Twilight desvaneció el campo de energía permitiendo que todos se fueran a sus respectivos hogares, Luna y Pipsqueak durmieron abrazados toda la noche ya que sería la última vez que dormirían juntos durante un buen tiempo.

Fin Flashback.

-Al menos tuvo un feliz día antes de despedirse de ti- Le dijo Celestia a su hermana.

-Es cierto. Sabes podríamos tener sidra en la casa del jardín-

-¿Sidra? Bueno, combina con lo rustico del jardín del palacio. Veo que has probado cosas nuevas en este tiempo-

-Sí, lo sé hermana- Contesto Luna sonrojada.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo tomaron los padres de Pip su relación? No debió haber sido difícil saber que no tendrán nietos-

-Eso creo. En realidad Pipsqueak me insistió en que quería hablar en privado antes de hablar los dos con ellos. Fue algo incomodo, no estoy segura que hablaron mientras yo esperaba en la sala de estar… Pude haberlos espiado, pero… No quise hacerlo-

Flashback:

La princesa Luna se encontraba sentada en un sofá de terciopelo rojo de una de las casas de Ponyville. Pero lo particular de este hogar es que había fotos de Pipsqueak y sus padres, lo que es lógico considerando que se trataba del hogar que ya había visitado otras veces, el hogar de los padres del que alguna vez fue solo su amigo. Pipsqueak se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres hablando con ellos, su madre estaba destrozada mientras su padre la abrazaba.

-E-entonces nunca tendremos nietos… Nunca seremos abuelos. Nuestra descendencia se acabara contigo h… hijo…- Dijo su madre entre sollozos.

-Mamá entiéndeme por favor. Es lo que quiero… Yo seré feliz mientras este con Luna. Es lo único que importa- Trato de revertir la situación Pipsqueak.

-Hijo… Por favor entiende que tu madre siempre ha sido muy maternal. Su mayor deseo era ayudarte a cuidar a tus hijos, una vez que encontraras el amor de tu vida- Le dijo su padre.

-Y lo hice papá. Encontré al amor de mi vida. Y no pienso dejarlo ir por esta razón… Si yo no estoy al lado de Luna. No podre ser feliz-

La pony de tierra miro los ojos de su hijo aun con lágrimas brotando de ellos. Se separo de su esposo y lo abrazo cariñosamente como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

-Está bien, mi pequeño Pip… Si es lo que de verdad deseas. No nos interpondremos...- Subió la mirada para verlo a los ojos y sonreír -Te amo hijo-

-Yo también te amo mama- Le respondió Pipsqueak el abrazo.

Su padre no tardo en unirse y los tres conformaron un cálido abrazo familiar. Luego de unos momentos, bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con la princesa Luna que estaba esperando en la sala. Rápidamente se levanto en señal de respeto a los padres de Pipsqueak, estos le sonrieron y la pony de tierra color crema se le acerco, y se inclino ante ella.

-Por favor haga feliz a nuestro hijo, su majestad de la noche- Le suplico la pony.

Luna posiciono un casco sobre ella.

-Os aseguro que lo hare. Así como os aseguro que él me hará más feliz a mí, que yo a él-

Fin Flashback.

-Al final del día traje la noche y todos cenamos alegremente. Me sentí muy…-

-¿En familia?- Inquirió Celestia.

-Sí. En familia… Como cuando vivíamos en una pequeña cabaña que tú construiste… Me sentí así-

-Ese es el amor que nuestros amados ponys pueden entregar a todo aquel que los rodea- Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Es algo muy agradable… Ya ansió volver a sentir esa sensación de nuevo-

De repente tocan la puerta de la habitación. La princesa Celestia se dispone a abrir, encontrándose con un guardia diurno que hizo su respectiva reverencia y el saludo militar.

-Dígame noble guardia-

-Mis princesas estamos por aterrizar en el puerto de Canterlot-

-Muchas gracias- Le responde Celestia a lo que este hace una última reverencia y se marcha.

Poco a poco el dirigible empezó a descender, todos los pegasos estaban listos para poner las amarras mientras las princesas se retiraban de sus aposentos para ver el gran paisaje que se puede apreciar desde el dirigible. Se podía ver claramente como los rayos del sol acariciaban las colinas y montañas con el amor que cada día brindaba a sus súbditos.

Pero no todos la estaban pasando muy bien este glorioso día de convivencia y amistad que muchos se encontraban disfrutando. En la sección especial de la academia militar, en el gran patio de entrenamiento, se encontraba Pipsqueak pateando fuertemente una barra de madera petrificada que estaba empalada en la tierra. Pateaba con su pata derecha una y otra vez hasta que su capitán (Un unicornio azul de crin negra, ojos carmesí y una cutie mark de un mapa con dos espadas cruzadas, vistiendo una armadura plateada) le dijera que se detuviera. El patio de almuerzo se encontraba frente al patio de entrenamientos, por lo tanto todos los guardias podían apreciar como el corcel seguía pateando la barra de madera sin detenerse. Hasta que finalmente con su pierna toda lastimada decide hacer una pausa, luego de estar así casi dos horas.

-No dije que te detuvieras- Bufo autoritariamente el unicornio.

-No puedo seguir, señor… Solicito un descanso por favor-

-Entiendo… Toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi academia-

El unicornio se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse.

-¡Espere! No ve que casi me rompo la pata-

Efectivamente la pata derecha de Pipsqueak se encontraba muy lastimada y con raspaduras en las cuales se podía ver sangre. Pero el general sin expresión alguna se volteo y lo miro desafiantemente. Se le acerco al rostro y lo miro fríamente a los ojos.

-Veo que no amas a nuestra querida princesa Luna, como dices amarla. Sentirá una gran decepción al oír esto-

La expresión del corcel cambio drásticamente a una de enfado y rabia.

-¡¿Quiere que me rompa la pata?!- Exclama ofendido y desafiante.

Patea fuertemente la barra de madera.

-¡Pues bien lo haré!- Exclama furioso.

Patea nuevamente la barra de madera aunque empezara a salir más sangre de su herida.

-¡¿Le gusta así?!-

Pipsqueak continúa pateando la barra de madera no importando que esté a punto de causarle un daño severo a sus músculos o a sus huesos. Este continua pateando la barra de madera, esta ya con manchas de sangre por tantas veces ser pateada en el mismo lugar, hasta que finalmente luego de una última patada, esta se parte por la mitad ante la sorpresa y asombro de todos los que estaban observando la escena.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Grita desgarradoramente de dolor el corcel tirándose al piso.

Su pata trasera derecha estaba totalmente llena de sangre y se podía suponer que se la había fracturado. Presionaba con sus cascos mientras se retorcía ligeramente en el suelo a vista de todos. A duras penas podía aguantar su dolor, esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo semejante, pero aun así era toda una agonía cada vez que sucedía. Sus compañeros, algunos indiferentes, otros preocupados y mirando lo ocurrido, finalmente el capitán era el único con voz en un radio de 2 kilómetros.

El capitán sonríe satisfecho y fija su mirada en un guardia.

-¡Tu!- Le llama la atención a un guardia pegaso -Que lleven al recluta a la enfermería, por ahora ha tenido suficiente- Le ordena.

-¡Si señor!- El pegaso hace el saludo militar y se dispone a ir a la enfermería a buscar a los ponys médicos.

Más tarde esa misma noche, los pegasos habían traído una pequeña lluvia nocturna para las plazas públicas de Canterlot y toda la naturaleza de la gran capital de Equestria, que necesite agua. En el cuartel donde se hospedaban los reclutas de la real academia militar, solo una vela se podía ver encendida entre las decenas de literas que se podían ver. Pipsqueak ya se encontraba con su pata trasera derecha vendada y según las indicaciones, como nueva para el día siguiente para empezar nuevamente su jornada. Para su suerte la medicina militar era la mejor de toda Equestria. Tomo la bufanda que le había regalado Luna y la beso, junto a una pequeña imagen donde sale él con Luna y sus padres.

-Oye ya duérmete Pip, no querrás que el capitan venga a decirte que apagues la luz de nuevo- Le dijo un unicornio compañero de litera.

-Ya lo sé Royal, solo quería darme un pequeño gusto. Solo unos meses más y por fin podre estar con la princesa Luna-

El unicornio bajo su cabeza para ver a su amigo, revelando que era un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin roja, con ojos amarillos. Este le sonríe como si hubiera recordado algo muy gracioso.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Le pregunta Pipsqueak.

-O nada… Tú sabes, será raro tenerte como príncipe y todo eso. Espero que me dé un buen puesto en su gobierno…-

-Lo sé… Pero nunca se dijo que estar con una semidiosa sería fácil. Pero vale todo el esfuerzo solo por hacerla feliz-

-Por favor su majestad… Me hará llorar- Bromeo el unicornio.

-Ja…Ja…- rio el corcel sarcásticamente -Mejor me duermo-

-Que descanses camarada- Se despidió Royal.

-Que descanses-

Ambos se dispusieron a dormir, ya que mañana seria un nuevo día, pero esta noche era para disfrutar, ya que una vez al mes, la princesa y Pipsqueak se reunían en sueños. Este número podría ser mucho mayor, pero acordaron una vez al mes para que él corcel no se distraiga demasiado de sus entrenamientos. En la tierra de los sueños Pipsqueak se encontraba en el lago cerca de Ponyville, ese mismo lago donde habían ido durante tantos años y donde se dieron su primer beso.

De los cielos desciende la princesa de la noche, esta sigue descendiendo hasta posicionarse finalmente a un lado del corcel y plantarle un beso en los labios. Este beso fue profundo, dándose el placer de comenzar una danza entre sus lenguas y acariciarse delicadamente el rostro. Hasta después de unos momentos de total gozo, deciden separarse para tomar aire, pero aun siendo unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva.

-Extrañaba esto- Le dijo el corcel.

-Yo también- Le dijo Luna.

-Solo 6 meses más y finalmente disfrutaremos de algo así a diario, jeje…-

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia?- Le pregunto Luna curiosa.

-Bien… Todo va muy bien. Me hice de algunos amigos entre los reclutas-

Luna sonríe, pero fija su vista en la pata trasera derecha de Pipsqueak la cual está totalmente lastimada aun.

-¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunto apuntando a la herida.

-¡O Rayos!- Exclama enfadado para luego concentrarse haciendo que la herida desaparezca.

-No es nada… Solo un rastro de una pesadilla que tuve ayer…-

-No mientas. Si tuvieras una pesadilla yo lo detectaría por medio de mi cuerno. Dime que te ocurrió- Le exigió Luna.

Pipsqueak le relata lo que había ocurrido, mientras al mismo tiempo le cuenta de otras situaciones parecidas. La expresión de Luna no podría ser de más enfado y frustración.

-¡Como se atreve!- Exclamo Luna indignada con su voz real de Canterlot.

-Luna, no te preocupes… Solo quiere que me esfuerce lo más posible para que este algún día contigo- Trato de calmarla.

-¡Aun así como es posible que te trate de esa manera, tu seras su futuro príncipe!-

-Y me entrena para eso. Necesito estar preparado tanto física como mentalmente para el cargo... No pienso que me comparen con ese hipócrita de BlueBlood, quien se gano su puesto solo por tener un buen linaje. Yo quiero ganarme el derecho de estar a tu lado...-

-Pero aun así, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa-

-No es tan malo. Yo saldré dentro de 6 meses mas, y mis compañeros aun les queda más de 1 año- Con esas últimas palabras consigue hacerla recapacitar un poco.

-Está bien. Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Luna resignada.

La conversación continuo, Luna le relataba todo lo que había hecho a lo largo del mes, mientras Pipsqueak hacia lo mismo. De ves en cuando Luna fruncía el seño al oír todo lo que el capitán le ordenadaba, como darle vueltas al monte Canterlot varias veces a la semana, o los constantes exámenes sobre la historia de Equestria que le hacia al mes. Luego de unos momentos de charla, decidieron pasar los últimos momentos que les quedaban juntos, abrazados y recostados en el pasto intercambiando besos, caricias y palabras de amor, que se decían el uno al otro. Hasta que finalmente el tiempo del corcel había finalizado y debía regresar al mundo real.

-Ya es la hora- Le dijo Luna.

Pipsqueak comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, pero antes logro plantarle el último beso de la noche a su princesa, más sus últimas palabras que no podía darse el lujo de olvidarlas.

-Adiós mi princesa. Te amo- Fue lo último que se alcanzo a escuchar antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Luna sonrió y miro su cielo enjoyado y en el centro su gran astro brillante, y observándola con felicidad.

-Y yo a ti- Dijo aunque ya estuviera sola.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno ya se está acercando el final de esta historia, sinceramente creí que tardaría mas en llegar al final, ahora lo veo como algo muy cercano. No significa que el siguiente capítulo será el final, pero pronto vendrá eso se los aseguro. **_

_**Quienes notaron la referencia a la película Kickboxer, felicidades… Algunos ya saben que me gusta hacer a veces referencia a series o películas que me encantaron.**_

_**Sin más que decir nos veremos en la próxima, no olviden dejar su opinión. **_


	13. Sangre, Sudor y Lagrimas

**Capitulo 13 "Sangre, Sudor y Lagrimas"**

Era un pasillo frió no se podía ver vida tanto física como espiritual. Las pinturas tenían sonrisas falsas, pues detrás de ellas solo había llanto. Las paredes eran grises, y creaban un ambiente de encierro desesperante. El suelo era el camino al espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo. Al final de este pasillo se encontraba una habitación, y en esa habitación una cama, muebles y un palco. Una figura de una diosa miraba las luces de los distintos pueblos que se podían ver a la distancia, la Luna se levantaba y las estrellas aparecían para hacerle compañía. Era una bella noche, ¿pero porque nadie la veía? ¿Por qué las luces a lo lejos se apagaban? ¿Por qué los ponys se dormían sin ni siquiera mirar el cielo?. La luz del astro bañaba las praderas, los campos, las calles de cada pueblo. Las oscuras aguas de los lagos, se regocijaban de tener tan hermoso reflejo, las sombras eran tan suaves como las nubes de los pegasos, reveladas por las luces de las estrellas. ¿Entonces porque este espectáculo no tiene público?

-¿Por qué huyen de mi Luna y estrellas? ¿Por qué se alejan para esperar el día de mi hermana? ¿Por qué no ven mi noche, como ven su día?- Se dijo la diosa.

El viento soplaba moviendo su melena, miro el cielo y luego miro la tierra. Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, soltó unas lágrimas que cayeron a la tierra.

-Debería darme por vencida- Se dijo así misma.

Entonces bajo sus cascos, se pudo ver a su sombra, era enorme y poderosa, no quería que portadora de tan bella sombra se diera por vencida cuando más la necesitaba. Entonces se pudo ver como la diosa levanto la mirada hacia adelante, en sus ojos se podía ver un oscuro fuego de decisión.

-¿Es tan malo, desear que vean mi noche con los mismos ojos con que ven el día?-

La diosa posiciono sus cascos sobre la baranda y mira los pueblos a lo lejos.

-¿Estoy tan mal en desear que me quieran… a mí también?-

La diosa entro a su cuarto con una mirada de enfado y rabia en su rostro, combinada con la tristeza del momento, golpea bruscamente el suelo.

-¿No tengo derecho? ¿No soy tan importante como Celestia?- La diosa pisoteando el suelo de nuevo -¡Mi astro no será eclipsado por el sol! ¡Mi luz no es menor! ¡No soy menos importante!- Grito decidida.

-¡Ya ha sido suficiente!-

Un gran reloj en un costado de la habitación anuncio su hora, y poco a poco los ponys empezaron a prender sus luces a lo lejos. La diosa miro por su palco observando el horizonte con odio y rabia en su lastimado corazón. Hizo brillar su cuerno y la Luna brillo intensamente en el cielo como nunca antes.

-No importa que pase, no importa quién lo pida y aunque el sol suplique y amenace- La diosa se apoyo sobre la baranda -¡La Luna se mantendrá firme en el cielo!- Grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Todos conocerán lo que puedo ofrecerles! ¡Todos me adoraran por mis maravillas de mi oscuro y enjoyado cielo! ¡La luz del sol solo puede cegar y quemar! ¡Mi luz cuida y resguarda!-

A lo lejos se vieron a los ponys salir de sus casas y mirar el cielo extrañados y confundidos.

-¡Esta mañana amanece en oscuridad!- Su voz se escucho hasta los confines de toda Equestria.

De la sombra de la diosa salieron largos tentáculos hechos de oscuridad, que la envolvieron mientras esta sonreía. Poco a poco su figura fue creciendo y su pelaje, ojos y melena fueron cambiando. Todo su cuerpo se torno oscuro y sus ojos mostraban una frialdad fuera de este mundo. Su melena era larga y en ella se podía apreciar la noche misma hondeando por sí misma en el aire. Sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa, y miro el cielo nuevamente.

-La noche eterna comienza-

De detrás de ella se podía ver una figura transparente de un corcel, este era color crema y melena y cola cafés, se trataba de Pipsqueak.

-Luna… ¿Qué te hicieron para que terminaras así?-

La figura oscura de Nightmare Moon se voltio y se acerco al corcel. Este no se inmuto ante ella, solo la miro con enfado y tristeza.

-Tú no lograras eliminarme… Nunca. El daño ya está hecho, y no importa cuánto tiempo pase… Yo… Jamás… Desapareceré-

La figura del corcel comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco mientras la figura de Nightmare Moon sonreía burlonamente. Solo unas últimas palabras se alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Tarde o temprano. Mis deseos se cumplirán. Y tú me ayudaras-

El corcel desaparece y deja a Nightmare Moon sola. Del palco se escuchan unos cascos que habían aterrizado.

Nightmare Moon bufa con un toque de burla.

-Parece que me detectaste. Es una pena… De verdad quería pasar de incógnita- Se voltea para encontrarse con la princesa Luna.

-Veo que entrelazar tantas veces mi subconsciente con el de Pip, te ha dado ciertas ventajas- Le dijo Luna caminando hacia ella.

-Oh, no te preocupes Luna querida. No es mi intención quitártelo. Después de todo cada vez que te hace gemir de placer cuando hacen el amor, es tan disfrutable para mí como para ti- Dijo nuevamente sin cambiar su tono burlón.

Luna enfureció y la levanto en el aire con su magia.

-Dime que es lo que quieres- Le exigió con una fulminante mirada.

Nightmare Moon hizo brillar su cuerno y cayo delicadamente al piso sin daño alguno.

-No quiero nada. Despertara y creerá que esto solo ha sido un mal sueño en el cual tu no pudiste intervenir. Solo quería que viera como tú y yo ahora somos una sola e intercambiar unas palabras con él. Es todo… Ahora si me disculpas, me voy-

La figura de Nightmare Moon se desvanece en el aire, sin dejar rastro alguno en la habitación. Luna se dirige al palco y observa como si a una película le hubieran puesto pausa. Pega un enorme suspiro y emprende vuelo al cielo hasta desaparecer. Todo el escenario detrás de ella de disipo en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

En la academia militar, el corcel despertó con su cuerpo sudado y una expresión de miedo en los ojos. Se toco el rostro y empezó respirar agitadamente, no podía creer lo que había soñado, eso fue una pesadilla, pero Luna no interfirió en ella. Se hiperventilo un poco y se levanto de la cama, solo quedaban unos minutos para que llegara el día. Miro por la ventana cerca de su cama y pudo ver como la princesa Celestia traía el sol.

-Debo salir de aquí lo más pronto posible- El corcel se lanzo al piso para hacer lagartijas, mientras lo hacía pensaba lo que haría.

-¿Ayudar a Nightmare Moon? Eso no tiene sentido. Quizás se refiera a que mientras yo permanezco aquí, ella se hace fuerte. Dijo que yo la ayudaría a escapar, lo único que me dice eso es que la ayudare con mi ausencia. Pero… ¿Por qué quiso hablar conmigo? Es claro que no era un simple sueño, era ella en persona, de lo contrario Luna habría interferido-

Se escucho una campana y todos los reclutas comenzaron a despertar, se destapaban y rápidamente se reincorporaban en formación. Pipsqueak se unió rápidamente a la formación, necesitaría valor y agallas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El capitán unicornio entro al cuartel empezó a marchar entre las dos filas de formación que habían creado sus reclutas. Hasta que llego donde se encontraba el corcel, se acerco y lo miro detenidamente. Pipsqueak estaba sudando y se veía que no había pasado una buena noche.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Acaso despertaste temprano y fuiste al gimnasio a entrenar sin mi permiso?- Le pregunto con el mismo tono desafiante y amenazante de siempre.

-Señor. Hice lagartijas antes que usted llegara, eso es todo-

-Ya veo… Muy bien soldado- El capitán siguió su marcha para observar al resto de los reclutas.

-Señor- Le llamo la atención Pipsqueak interrumpiendo su marcha.

El capitán se voltea indiferente.

-¿Te he dado permiso para hablar soldado?-

-Señor…- Fue interrumpido.

-Pide permiso para hablar y entonces hablaras-

Pipsqueak trago saliva, no por estar nervioso, sino que por la rabia e impotencia del momento.

-Señor, Permiso para hablar-

El capitán se le acerco hasta estar cara a cara.

-Permiso. Denegado- Le contesto secamente para volver a su marcha.

-¡Señor!- Exclamo Pipsqueak esta vez llamando la atención de todos los reclutas.

-Cabron de mierda ¿Qué no te quedo claro que no hablaras?- Le dijo el capitán con una expresión de enfado.

-¡Señor quiero hablar!- Le exigió el corcel.

El capitán unicornio se lleva un casco a la frente y con una expresión de aun enfado levanta su pata en señal de permiso.

-Necesito salir antes de la academia. Necesito que me entregue el titulo ahora-

Todos los reclutas empezaron a reír, pero no risas muy audibles ya que su capitán se encontraba ahí.

-¿Esto es una broma? Porque no es para nada gracioso- El capitán se le acerca -¿Crees que eres mejor que estos reclutas? ¿Crees que solo por ser el futuro príncipe de Equestria te mereces un trato especial?-

-Señor, entienda. No es por mí. Es por la princesa Luna. Si dependiera de mi me quedo estos tres meses que quedan e incluso varios años si es necesario… Pero no puedo, tengo que regresar rápidamente a lado de la princesa Luna-

El capitán bufo.

-¿Por qué debería darte visto bueno tan pronto?-

-A usted nadie lo cuestiona. Ni siquiera las princesas. Ni siquiera los nobles… Lo que usted dice se hace. Si me da visto bueno, nadie no cuestionara-

Todos los reclutas se miraron entre sí para luego mirar al capitán, el ambiente era incomodo para todos, en especial para Pipsqueak. El unicornio se llevo un casco al mentón y miro fijamente al corcel. Sus ojos demostraban decisión y fortaleza. Sonrió y tomo una decisión.

-Bien muchacho… Lo hare-

Todos los reclutas abrieron los ojos como platos mientras su mandíbula llegaba al piso de la sola impresión.

-Pero. Para darte visto bueno. Primero tendrás que vencerme a mí, en una pelea. Si pierdes dejaras la academia y te olvidaras de ser príncipe. Mañana al anochecer… Pero hasta entonces ¡Que están esperando vallan a entrenar!-

Todos los reclutas incluyendo Pipsqueak galoparon rápidamente fuera del cuartel. El capitán solo se limito a sonreír para luego dirigirse a ver a sus reclutas.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban todos los ponys entrenando, mientras Pipsqueak se encontraba alejado del grupo haciendo lagartijas con un solo casco e intercambiándolo cada cierto momento. A su derecha se le unió su compañero de litera, Royal. Este lo acompaño en sus lagartijas con la única diferencia de que este prefería usar los dos cascos. Miro a su amigo y este observaba el suelo con un fuego en sus ojos.

-Amigo… Te condenaste- Le dijo Royal.

-No me hables si no me darás palabras de aliento- Le contesto secamente.

-Pero hermano… El Capitán Ragnar es experto en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Entreno con minotauros y termino su entrenamiento en las tribus de las cebras. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ahora nunca serás príncipe-

-¡Cállate!- Exclamo furioso.

-Pero Pip… ¿Cómo planeas vencer a alguien así?-

-Encontrare la forma. Pero no me daré por vencido… Pase lo que pase, por Luna. No perderé ante él-

Royal al ver a su compañero decidido le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-Está bien. Tienes todo mi apoyo… ¿Recuerdas cuando me obligo a dar vueltas hasta el anochecer solo por contestarle como no es debido?-

-Si…-

-Dale unas por mí, jaja…- Bromeo el unicornio.

-Tengo hasta mañana para entrenar. Te aseguro que algunos golpes serán en tu honor-

A lo lejos se podía ver al capitán que observaba al corcel, mientras este tomaba un poco de licor de una cantimplora que llevaba oculta en su armadura plateada. A lo largo del día el corcel entreno por su propia cuenta sin ninguna restricción u orden del capitán. Bajo el monte Canterlot y una vez abajo se dispuso a subirlo a casco propio, mientras a lo lejos en una de las torres se encontraba el capitán observándolo como subía la montaña. Mientras seguía tomando de su plateada cantimplora. Una vez que cayó el anochecer el corcel finalmente había llegado a la cima y ya arriba pudo ver la Luna llena en su máximo esplendor, acompañada por las estrellas y las nubes de penumbras. Finalmente pego un enorme suspiro y luego respiro el aire fresco de la montaña, para luego disponerse a descansar un poco para regresar al campo de entrenamiento. De uno de los almacenes saco uno muñeco de entrenamiento. Este posiciono uno frente a él imaginándose el rostro del capitán.

-Veo que no amas a nuestra querida princesa Luna, como dices amarla. Sentirá una gran decepción al oír esto- Recordó las palabras que le había dicho con anterioridad.

Miro al muñeco con enfado y lo comenzó a patear una y otra vez hasta que sus patas traseras no pudieran dar más. Luego de eso sin darle tregua a sus músculos comenzó con abdominales. En el campo de entrenamiento era el único que quedaba, todos sus demás compañeros se fueron a dormir, mientras él seguía entrenando, siendo vigilado por la mirada de halcón del capitán Ragnar, que se encontraba en las sombras de uno de los pasillos con vista a los cuarteles, fumando un puro. Luego de unas horas el cuerpo del corcel no dio para mas y se dispuso a ir a su cama. Se encontraba tan cansado que apenas sintió las suaves sabanas y el colchón, no pudo resistirse más para caer dormido. En la entrada del cuartel se podía ver al capitán Ragnar con un puro en la boca, que hacia flotar con su magia. Hecho una última mirada y se marcho con una mirada indiferente.

Mientras tanto Pipsqueak apareció en un espacio oscuro, este se puso a la defensiva al imaginar de quien era el responsable que se encontraba en tan oscuro Lugar. Miro en todas direcciones buscando su objetivo, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Dónde estás Nightmare Moon?- Pregunto en el vacío.

De repente una nebulosa empezó a formarse frente a sus ojos y esta tomo la forma de la princesa Luna.

-Lo siento, soy yo. Tenía que traerte aquí, es el único espacio donde es imposible que entre-

-¿Luna? ¿Qué está pasando?-

Luna se le acerca y le toma el rostro con sus cascos.

-Escucha pase lo que pase, no caigas en sus trucos. Ella está haciendo todo esto solo porque mientras más feliz sea, más débil se hace- Le dijo Luna.

-Sabía que no había sido un simple sueño. De verdad hable con Nightmare Moon-

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes… Solo me mostro como te transformaste en ella. Es todo-

-¿Enserio nada más?- Pregunto Luna no del todo convencida.

-Sí. Nada más…- Le confirmo.

-Está bien…-

-Escucha, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Dentro de una semana es nuestra noche juntos, pero ahora vine para asegurarme que te encontraras bien-

De repente el cuerno de Luna comenzó a parpadear.

-Debo irme. Alguien necesita mi ayuda- Luna aparto sus cascos del rostro del corcel.

Se acerca y le planta un beso en los labios.

-Buena suerte. Mi princesa- Se despide Pipsqueak.

-Buena suerte a ti también, mi corcel-

Luna abrió sus alas y se elevo en el aire, para luego desaparecer. Pipsqueak miro cabizbajo el suelo oscuro arrepentido de haberle mentido a su princesa. Y de no decirle sobre la pelea que se aproximaba, pero nada debía hacerla dudar. Si le decía de sus planes ella se negaría rotundamente, porque lo amaba y desde el punto de vista de Luna si es que el corcel llegara a perder, los 9 meses de academia se irían por el escusado.

A la noche siguiente.

El corcel se encontraba sobre su cama mirando la fotografía donde se podía ver a él con su amada princesa, y sus padres. Se coloco su bufanda roja que la princesa le había obsequiado y miro la fotografía una última vez antes de salir del cuartel. A fuera había una fila de sus compañeros esperándolo para llevarlo al encuentro con el capitán Ragnar. A su derecha se encontraba su compañero de litera Royal, dándole palabras de aliento al corcel. Siguieron galopando hasta llegar al campo de entrenamientos y a las puertas del almacén de armamento se podía observar al capitán acompañado de unos reclutas. Se podia notar que se habia limado su cuerno para evitar un incidente durante la pelea. Pipsqueak se encontraba frente a frente con el unicornio que debía dejar en el suelo para poder salir de la academia. Un unicornio mucho más alto que él, y con claros rasgos de ya haber peleado antes en el pasado.

-Quítenme la armadura- Ordeno Ragnar a lo que sus reclutas empezaron a quitarle su plateada armadura -Quítate esa bufanda se manchara de sangre-

Pipsqueak negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, como quieras-

Una vez que el capitán había quedado sin su armadura, los demás reclutas a su alrededor formaron un circulo, y en su centro Pipsqueak y el capitán Ragnar. Este se le acerco al oído y le susurro.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad para dar un paso atrás- Le ofreció el capitán.

Pipsqueak volvió a negar con la cabeza con una mirada decidida a continuar. El capitán bufo y miro a un recluta a su izquierda, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza. El recluta que era un pegaso tenia en su boca una bandera roja. Este levanto la bandera con su boca y todos se dispusieron a observar, ya que una vez que la bandera bajara la pelea comenzaría. El capitán se puso en una pose defensiva, mientras que Pipsqueak hacia lo mismo, esperando que frente a sus ojos pasara la bandera roja.

Pasaron unos segundos que para el corcel fue una eternidad. La bandera paso frente a sus ojos y lo siguiente que vio fue al capitán galopando a toda velocidad hacia él, tacleandolo de golpe provocando que este se diera un fuerte golpe en el piso.

El capitán bufo -Me subestimas muchacho estúpido-

Ragnar se acerco con la intención de aplastarle las costillas con sus cascos, pero Pipsqueak reacciono a tiempo para esquivarlo y plantarle un certero golpe en el estomago con su casco derecho. Rápidamente se posiciono detrás del capitán y lo pateo igual que a un árbol de manzanas, provocando que este se fuera contra sus reclutas, a lo que estos lo atraparon y lo reincorporaron de pie.

-Usted tampoco me subestime, señor- Pipsqueak escupió sangre de su boca.

El capitán con una sonrisa en su rostro también escupió sangre.

-Bien… Al parecer no te dejare tan rápido humillado en el suelo-

Ragnar se acerco a toda velocidad al corcel para patearlo con sus patas traseras tal y como lo hizo el. Pero Pipsqueak lo esquivo moviéndose a la derecha, sin notar que el unicornio uso sus patas delanteras para auto impulsar las traseras, dejando a Pipsqueak en la perfecta posición para azotar su cabeza contra el pavimento. No se tardo mucho en escuchar como la cabeza del corcel fue azotada como si un látigo gigante lo hubiera golpeado. Con su oponente aturdido, Ragnar aprovecho y se acerco rápidamente al corcel para plantarle un gancho en el mentón y luego un fuerte golpe en sus costillas con su otro casco haciendo que este fuera hacia atrás directo a estrellarse con la pared del cuartel de armamento. Dicen los rumores que el capitán Ragnar podía partir piedras del tamaño de un minotauro usando solo sus cascos, claramente Pipsqueak confirmo ese rumor.

-Novato- Dijo el unicornio satisfecho.

Pipsqueak miraba un poco borroso y su boca sabía a sangre. Su tórax estaba adolorido y no podía evitar llevarse sus cascos a este del dolor.

-Maldita sea… No imagine que me lastimaría así, tan rápido- Pensó el adolorido corcel.

-Miren todos al futuro príncipe de Equestria… Miren todos a su afeminado y futuro gobernante- Se burlo el capitán.

Este se acerco a Pipsqueak y lo tomo su mentón con su casco derecho. Haciendo que ambos estuvieran sostenidos sobe sus patas traseras contra la pared del cuartel. Se acerco a su oído y le dijo sus últimas palabras antes de disponerse a darle su gancho mortal y acabarlo.

-Tú no mereces ser príncipe… Tú no mereces estar a un lado de nuestra princesa-

Pipsqueak abrió los ojos como platos mientras un recuerdo pasaba por su mente.

Recuerdo (Hace 9 meses).

Era un día soleado traído por su etérea majestad la princesa Celestia. En uno de los pasillos del palacio de Canterlot se encontraban Luna y Pipsqueak caminando mientras conversaban. Se podía ver la clara preocupación de la princesa mientras hablaba con el corcel.

-Luna no voy a irme para siempre. Solo será un año- Le insistió Pipsqueak.

-¡Exacto! Un año… Sabes bien que tú no eres inmortal. El tiempo es algo que no debemos desperdiciar- Replanteo Luna.

Pipsqueak suspiro -Creí que ya habíamos acordado que te escribiría y que nos veríamos en sueños-

-Aun así me preocupa. Qué tal si en algún momento contraes alguna enfermedad, habremos pasado pocos años juntos-

Pipsqueak sonrió y la miro con una mirada amable y comprensiva.

-Te prometo que nada interferirá en mi camino a estar junto a ti-

Luna le sonrió y ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta fundir sus labios en un profundo beso, más bello que el amanecer mismo, más cálido que un día de primavera y más apasionado que una dulce poesía.

Fin del Recuerdo.

El capitán estaba preparando su gancho mortal que dejaría fuera de combate al corcel, pero este reaccionando a la velocidad de un rayo, le planto un fuerte golpe en las costillas usando sus patas traseras, cortándole levemente la respiración unos momentos. Este aun con su cuerpo lastimado y su cabeza aturdida, se acerco al capitán y con sus patas traseras le propino una patada igual que a un árbol de manzanas dejándolo igual de aturdido.

-Yo… No… Voy a alejarme de Luna… Sin importar que me rompa todos los huesos de mi cuerpo. No dejare que tú me ganes- Dijo entrecortado y con una agitada respiración.

-Cabron de mierda… Me las vas a pa…pagar- Dijo adolorido el capitán.

Ambos se acercaron a galope rápido para taclearse el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas. En las mismas condiciones, ya ambos con fuerzas iguales y con todas sus energías, se taclearon el uno al otro impactando sus cráneos en un golpe colosal. El cuerno del capitán rosaba la nariz del corcel. Ambos se empujaban haciendo que el otro retrocediera, mientras todos apoyaban a su respectivo peleador, pero todos con el objetivo de animar la pelea.

-Vamos Pipsqueak. Tienes que ser príncipe- Pensó Royal para sus adentros con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

En un rápido movimiento Ambos se sostuvieron sobre sus patas traseras e impactaron sus cascos delanteros empujándose el uno al otro, ambos sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

-¿Crees que me vas a ganar… inútil?- Le pregunto Ragnar.

-No, no lo creo… Sé que lo hare- Le contesto.

-Respuesta incorrecta-

El unicornio hizo a un lado los cascos de Pipsqueak y le planto un poderoso cabezazo que dejo aturdido al corcel, rápidamente le planto un golpe en el tórax que lo lanzo contra la pared del cuartel, pero sin darle tregua le propina varios golpes con sus patas delanteras. Este en un desesperado intento por protegerse intenta una patada con sus patas traseras, pero estas son detenidas y tomadas por el capitán y empleando toda su fuerza arroja al corcel al suelo frente a todos los reclutas. Ya con su rostro lleno de heridas de las cuales brotaba sangre y con el tórax totalmente lastimado, y su bufanda roja manchada con la sangre de su boca. Pipsqueak respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba pararse sin éxito alguno. Sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, su mirada se nublaba, lo único que lo mantenía consiente era el pensamiento de su amada princesa. En su cabeza se proyecto la imagen de Luna, dándole la espada como si se fuera de su lado para siempre por su acción tan imprudente. Ragnar se acerco y se posiciono a su derecha.

-Que esta sea una lección. Para que todos vean, que no importa cuanta influencia tengan afuera. Nadie, ¡Nadie! Esta sobre mi autoridad en esta academia- El capitán posiciona su casco derecho sobre el corcel como señal de victoria.

-Todos ustedes son reclutas… Quien quiera, o cree que merece salir antes que todos sus compañeros… Se las verá conmigo-

Pipsqueak mira a su derecha con sus ojos impregnados en sangre y logra observar la pata izquierda del capitán, y entonces vio su única oportunidad. El capitán no tenia soporte con la pata derecha ya que esta sobre él corcel. Empleando un esfuerzo que hizo crujir y gritar de dolor a cada hueso y musculo de su cuerpo. Vio su objetivo, intenta calcular la distancia con su vista ya borrosa y rápidamente toma su última oportunidad y desesperado movimiento toma la pata izquierda del capitán Ragnar.

-Pero que mier…- No alcanza a terminar la frase ya que es tirado al suelo.

Pipsqueak se posiciona sobre él y sosteniendo el cuello del capitán con sus cascos, inclina ligeramente su cabeza para así propinarle un certero cabezazo en toda la base superior de la cabeza. Que no solo lo lastima delanteramente, si no que la fuerza provoco que su parte trasera se golpeara contra el pavimento dejándolo inconsciente y dejando como resultado al corcel, muy aturdido. Todos los reclutas abrieron los ojos como platos y sus mandíbulas se abrieron en total sincronía. Su capitán aquel que admiraban y respetaban, se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, por el golpe de un recluta. Todos se miraron unos momentos intercambiando susurros, hasta que finalmente todos estallaron en muestras de aprobación y orgullo.

-Le dije que sin importar… que rompa todos mis huesos…. No… dejaría que me ganaría…- Le dijo a su inconsciente superior.

Todos los reclutas tomaron al adolorido corcel y lo levantaron en señal de victoria, para Pipsqueak fue una experiencia más de dolor que de victoria. Cada musculo y cada hueso de su cuerpo se encontraban lastimados, pero en su mente para él, todo había valido la alegría de este momento. Otros se acercaron a su superior e intentaron hacerlo reaccionar, hasta que un pegaso trajo una cubeta con agua y se la arrojo al capitán haciéndolo despertar. Lo primero que logro ver fue a Pipsqueak levantado por sus compañeros, su expresión cambio a una de total enfado.

-¡Oye, Pipsqueak!- Le llamo la atención el capitán.

Todos lo observaron con algo de miedo en sus ojos, menos el corcel que ya se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para mostrar alguna expresión facial.

-Felicidades- Dijo Ragnar esbozando una apenas visible sonrisa.

Todos volvieron a mirarse los unos a los otros sin entender del todo la actitud de su capitán. Pero no tardaron en volver a estallar en muestras de aprobación. Royal pidió que lo levantaran también para felicitar a su amigo que ya se encontraba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Lo hiciste camarada!-

-R-royal…- Dijo a duras penas el corcel.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?- Le pregunto curioso.

Pipsqueak sonrió forzadamente.

-Llévenme a la enfermería por favor. Cre…Creo… que me rompí más de alguna cosa…-

-Ho rayos… Tienes razón ¡Rápido a la enfermería!-

Todos los reclutas se dieron un facepalm mental al recordar lo mal que se encontraba su compañero. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la enfermería con el corcel aun levantado. Mientras tanto el mismo pegaso que había traído la cubeta de agua se acerca a su capitán.

-Señor… ¿No desea que lo llevemos a la enfermería?- Le pregunta dudoso.

-¿Me estás diciendo débil soldado?-

-N-no señor…- Le contesta temeroso.

-Entonces ve a la enfermería y luego infórmame del estado del soldado Pipsqueak. Ahora- Le ordena el capitán.

-¡Si señor!- Exclama haciendo el saludo militar y marchándose.

El capitán Ragnar, sonríe y se limpia el mentón con uno de sus cascos mostrando la sangre que había salido de su boca. Galopa a paso lento hasta su oficina donde rápidamente cierra la puerta detrás de él, se acerca hasta su escritorio y se sienta en su cómoda silla, ya muy cansado. Hace brillar su cuerno y abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio de dónde saca una cantimplora plateada y una fotografía que posiciona sobre su escritorio. En ella se podía ver a una pony de tierra de pelaje color crema y crin café, sonriente y abrazando al que parecía ser el capitán Ragnar. El unicornio abre la cantimplora y toma un trago de esta haciendo una expresión de dolor al final de su trago.

-Tu hijo de verdad, sabe lo que quiere… Clarys-

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, tuve un tiempo libre y me puse a escribir sin detenerme. Este capítulo fue creado pronto, en especial para los fieles lectores que sigue esta historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aquí una canción que me inspiro parte del capitulo.**_

_**(YouTube) /watch?v=Q9FduuOwPCQ****  
**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews, cualquier sugerencia y opinión son bien recibidas. Gracias a todos los que se siguen tomando la molestia de dejar su opinión o sugerencia. **_


	14. Perdón y Reencuentro

**Capitulo 14 "Perdón y Reencuentro" **

La luz del sol de la mañana llegaba a la gran capital de Equestria, Canterlot. Los guardias nocturnos abandonaban sus sombras y penumbras de las cuales protegían el castillo, para que sus hermanos, los guardias diurnos tomaran su lugar en el día. Cada puerta del castillo, y cada pasillo eran vigilados por uno o dos guardias diurnos. En los cuarteles militares, un adolorido corcel yacía sobre una cama hospitalaria, con vendajes y demás. En el pasillo que guiaba al cuartel medico, dos pegasos custodiaban la entrada a este. Pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe por unos vientos de tormenta, los cuales hicieron a los dos pegasos salir disparados de su puesto. Entrando al pasillo se podía ver a la princesa Luna con una expresión de furia en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de un blanco intenso y su melena se encontraba levantada y hondeando como si se tratase de una fogata en su cabeza. Camino a paso lento asustando de muerte a sus guardias, nunca la habían visto tan enojada en sus vidas. Llego a los cuarteles médicos y fuera del cuarto hospitalario del corcel, ahí se encontraba el capitán Ragnar, con un vendaje en su cabeza y otro en el tórax. Al ver a la princesa, este no se inmuto, ni siquiera parpadeo aunque tuviera a la mismísima deidad de la Luna frente a él, y con la energía suficiente de hacerlo cenizas con el solo poder de su magia.

-¡Usted!- Dijo Luna con su voz real de Canterlot -¡Cuando termine con usted, va a tener suerte de terminar lavando pisos!-

El capitán solo la miro con una mirada un tanto indiferente, hasta que se escucho una voz de dentro de la habitación. Se trataba de Pipsqueak, que al oír la voz inigualable de Luna, la llamo para que pasara.

-¿Pip?- Inquirió Luna, para luego entrar rápidamente.

Al entrar pudo ver a su amado corcel, todo vendado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de ver a su princesa en persona y no en sueños. Luna se le acerca preocupada y nerviosa, además de enfadada por lo ocurrido.

-Mírate. Estas todo lastimado- Observo Luna.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Me recuperare pronto-

Los doctores se retiraron ante el mandato del capitán Ragnar, el cual había entrado en la habitación recibiendo la mirada furiosa de la princesa Luna. Pipsqueak estaba a punto de decir algo para evitar que Luna estallara en frente del capitán Ragnar, pero para su lamentar, no actuó a tiempo.

-¡Usted Advenedizo! ¡No es más que un Abrazafarolas! ¡Hare que revisen sus niveles de alcohol en la sangre, no es más que un botarate y un energúmeno! Responderá ante esto personalmente ante mí y mi hermana- Dijo Luna muy alterada.

El capitán se inclino -Con el debido respeto. Solo entendí la mitad de lo que me dijo. No estoy relacionado con los insultos de la nobleza-

Luna de vez en cuando tenía problemas para mantener su nuevo vocabulario y acento actual. Ya que muchas veces, sus súbditos no entendían las viejas palabras que ya nadie usa hoy en día.

-Luna, espera. No fue su culpa. De hecho todo fue mi idea- Le confesó Pipsqueak.

Luna dirigió su mirada al corcel que se encontraba en la cama de hospital.

-¿Idea? ¿Qué idea?- Pregunto confundida Luna.

-Bueno… Lo que sucedió es que…-

Entonces Pipsqueak comenzó a decirle toda la verdad a Luna, desde su sueño de Nightmare Moon, de porque le había mentido cuando le pregunto sobre el tema, y de porque no le había dicho de su idea.

-Y eso es todo- Termino de relatar Pipsqueak.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Luna con un tono serio, para luego dirigirse al capitán que se había inclinado ante ella -Mis más sinceras disculpas, por insultar vuestra persona. Aun que su comportamiento siendo capitán no fue el adecuado. No debí ofender así su titulo y a usted-

-Descuide princesa. Aceptare cualquier castigo disciplinario que usted crea conveniente-

-Eso lo veremos en otro momento. Por ahora puede retirarse y dejarme a solas con mi prometido-

-Por supuesto su majestad- Le respondió el capitán.

El capitán Ragnar se marcho de la habitación dejando a la pareja asolas. Luna respira hondo antes de voltearse al corcel. Este la mira extrañado.

-¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió hacer algo así?!- Le grito la princesa enojada.

Pipsqueak abrió los ojos como plato ante la imponente voz real de Canterlot. Si bien ya había visto a Luna triste, feliz e incluso en su estado más intimo, no era común que se enojara con él. De hecho habían pasado años desde la última vez que la princesa rabio con el corcel cuando por mera curiosidad de niño, había arrancado una hoja de uno de los libros de Luna, para hacer un sombrero. Pero lo que hacía diferente este momento es que ya no era un niño, sino la pareja de la mismísima deidad de la Luna y gobernante de un reino. Ahora su princesa estaba enfadada con él, algo que esperaba que sucediera, pero tenía que arriesgarse a ello.

-Tenía que hacer algo. En el sueño me dijo que yo ayudare a su liberación. Es decir, que yo influiría de alguna forma en su regreso. Lo único que se me cruzo por la mente, era que mi ausencia será la influencia que tendría como resultado su regreso- Le explico Pipsqueak.

Luna rodeo la cama de hospital para estar cara a cara con el corcel.

-Y dime… Por tu cabeza ¿Surgió la idea de que esto podría enfadarme o herirme de alguna manera?- Le pregunto Luna.

Pipsqueak agacho la cabeza.

-Perdóname. Yo… Lo que menos deseo. Es herir tus sentimientos, pero. Sabía que no lo aprobarías- Se excuso Pipsqueak.

-¡Y con razón! Solo mírate…- Luna abrazo a Pipsqueak, a lo que este se sonrojo de sentir el tacto tan cálido y el aroma tan agradable de Luna, nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal si te hubieras lastimado más grave? Pudiste hasta a ver muerto por un daño interno-

-No es para tanto. Y valió la pena. Solo mira, ya estoy finalmente libre. Tengo mi título oficial de soldado de la armada Equestriana- Pipsqueak se zafa del abrazo de la princesa y se baja de la cama emitiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunta confundida Luna.

El corcel se inclina ante su princesa, para luego tomarle uno de sus cascos.

-Ante los ojos del reino, finalmente soy digno de usted- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-No tienes que hacer esto. Si no fuera por mi culpa, no tendrías que estar haciendo nada de esto. Ni menos lo que hiciste-

Luna deja el casco del corcel en el aire y esta se da media vuelta y marcha hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Luna ¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak confundido de la repentina acción de la princesa.

-Nada cambien el hecho de que me mentiste. Es cierto que me hubiera negado. Pero el hecho de que me dijeras, y aunque mi negación no hubiera servido para evitar esto. Lo importante y lo que hubiera apreciado de verdad. Es que me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio-

-Lo sé. No tengo justificación. Pedirte perdón quizás sería hipócrita de mi parte. Así que, te lo compensare- Le dice Pipsqueak, para luego reincorporarse de pie -Aun así me disculpo por mi comportamiento. En ningún momento me sentí bien de hacerlo. Pero por ti, todo vale la alegría de un futuro juntos-

-Bien. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi hermana sobre lo ocurrido- Dijo la princesa para disponerse a irse aun un poco molesta, pero feliz por otra parte, ya que no tendría que esperar más por su amado corcel.

Pipsqueak había quedado solo nuevamente, desilusionado por decepcionar a su amada princesa, siempre con la idea de que todo era para un bien común. Pero aun con esa idea en la cabeza, no le quitaba la culpa ni la pena que provocaba el hacer sentir mal a su amada. El capitán esperaba pacientemente fuera de la habitación, hasta que salió la princesa Luna de esta. Rápidamente entro al cuarto hospitalario.

-Mañana tendré listo el papeleo. Necesitare tu firma mañana a primera hora para darte tu diploma, pasaporte e identificación oficiales de la milicia- Le dijo Ragnar.

-Gracias- Le contesto Pipsqueak.

El capitán asintió, dio media vuelta listo para marcharse.

-Espere- Detuvo su marcha Pipsqueak.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el capitán.

-¿Por qué me dejo ganar?- Le pregunto el corcel secamente.

El capitán sin expresión alguna solo bufo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Le pregunto el capitán curioso.

-Alguien que entrono con minotauros y cebras. No se queda en una posición tan desfavorable apropósito. Incluso creo que espero que yo me diera cuenta de que podía tirarlo al piso fácilmente rompiendo su equilibrio- Le respondió Pipsqueak.

-¿Enserio? Interesante. Parece que eres más listo de lo que creí-

El capitán volvió a dar media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espere!- Lo detuvo nuevamente Pipsqueak.

-No respondió mi pregunta ¿Por qué me dejo ganar? ¿Qué gana con ello?-

El capitán no dio media vuelta para observarlo, solo siguió mirando hacia adelante sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Es asunto mío- Fue lo único que dijo y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando al corcel solo.

Pipsqueak solo sonrió y regreso a su cama para descansar un poco más y esperar que le trajeran el desayuno.

En el Palacio.

La princesa Luna le había relatado todo lo ocurrido a su hermana, la princesa Celestia. Ambas se encontraban en el salón de los vitrales, mientras hablaban de lo que ocurriría ahora. Aunque la conversación se tratara sobre Luna, la que hablaba más era Celestia. Caminaron hasta la terraza con vista a los jardines reales.

-Así que, ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esto?- Le pregunto Celestia.

-Sigo molesta- Le contesto Luna.

-Y está justificado. A nadie le gusta que le oculten cosas y menos que lo haga un ser amado. Pero dale tiempo al tiempo. La vida es demasiado hermosa y llena de oportunidades como para enojarse por pequeñeces-

-¿Pequeñeces? ¿Te parece poco que me ocultara lo que le dijo Nightmare Moon, y además de su alocado plan con un alto estándar de fracaso? Pudo haber echado nieve meses de espera directo a la basura- Le dijo Luna.

Celestia la cubrió con su ala.

-Lo sé. Pero no fue así, ¿o me equivoco?- Inquirió Celestia.

-No- Contesto Luna.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Luna miro cabizbaja -¿Qué le impedirá hacerlo de nuevo? Me mintió y pudo haber muerto en esa pelea-

-¿No estás exagerando?- Le pregunto Celestia.

-Celestia. Hablamos del capitán Ragnar. Paso años con los minotauros y en las tribus de las cebras. Sabes bien que pudo haberlo matado si quisiese, y nosotras no podríamos relevarlo de su cargo porque es el mejor capitán que hemos tenido- Le contesto Luna.

-Cierto. Y no justifico que te mintiera. Pero un pony que no perdona, el vivir, es peor castigo que la muerte -

Luna se llevo un casco a la cabeza -A veces odio que tengas tanta razón- Le dijo Luna un poco molesta.

-Jejeje… Bueno. Dijo que te compensaría, solo queda esperar que hará- Le dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Sigo un poco molesta- Le dijo Luna.

-Y como dije. Solo dale tiempo- Celestia le guiña un ojo -Al tiempo-

-Supongo que ahora habrá que hacer una rueda de prensa-

-Yo me encargare- Le dijo Celestia.

Luego de una exhaustiva rueda de prensa, la noticia del futuro príncipe de Equestria no tardo en propagarse por todos los pueblos y ciudades del reino. Una boda se celebraría y la boda de su mismísima princesa. Las masas estaban tan energéticas y avivadas con la noticia que comenzaron a hacer celebraciones en algunos pueblos y ciudades. La noticia no solo se propago por Equestria, sino que llego mas allá de las fronteras, a los oídos de los reyes y nobles de otros grandes reinos aliados. El hogar de la princesa Luna había quedado casi abandonado, y no pasaba tan seguido en ella. Eso ya lo había notado y la conclusión que había sacado, era que simplemente Ponyville sin Pipsqueak no era la misma, además que ya se había acostumbrado a despertar con alguien por las mañanas y eso dificultaba su solitaria presencia en la gran casa. Mientras tanto la casa de Pipsqueak fue cuidada por su amigo Spike, que la mantenía organizada y limpia, además que esto le serbia al dragón para tener más privacidad con su amada Sweetie Belle.

Pipsqueak luego de una semana pudo regresar a Ponyville, obviamente fue recibido por una de las famosas fiestas de Pinkie Pie, en la cual el corcel no pudo más que hacer que estar sentado en una silla, ya que aun no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo. Esta al terminar Spike le entrego las llaves que le había entregado su amigo con anterioridad. Ambos se despidieron y cada uno fue a su respectivo hogar. Ya en su viejo hogar pudo notar lo ordenado que estaba todo, incluso mucho más que cuando se fue, ya que Twilight siempre le enseño a Spike a ser organizado lo que lo había convertido en alguien muy ordenado de adulto. Luego de tanto casi no reconocía su viejo hogar, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa en una esquina del living y bostezo.

-Creo que ya me iré a dormir por hoy- Pensó Pipsqueak.

El corcel se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero apenas piso el primer escalón alguien toco a su puerta. Ya era tarde ¿Quién podría estar tocando tan de madrugada? La unica persona que se le ocurrió fue Luna. Rápidamente corrió a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo al abrir la puerta.

-¿Luna? Valla sobrino… Creo que necesitas anteojos, muajajaja…- Dijo un pony adulto de pelaje blanco y crin café claro, vestido con un traje azul y un moño rojo, además de un sombrero azul. En su costado se podía ver una cutie mark de un reloj de bolsillo.

-¡Tío Magnus!- Exclamo Pipsqueak, este se lanza a abrazar a su tío.

-¡Valla! Como has crecido. Ya no eres el escuálido, débil y afeminado potrillo que solías ser. Ahora eres todo un semental-

Pipsqueak deja de abrazarlo -Lo de afeminado sobraba- Le dijo el corcel bastante molesto.

-Muajajajaja… Vamos chico, solo bromeaba. O tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe? Pero bueno. No vine a molestarte, vine a felicitarte- Le dijo su tío dejando su sombrero y v sobre un perchero, quedando únicamente con una camisa y un chaleco sobre esta. Este entro presumidamente al que fue alguna vez s hogar.

-Valla, todo se ve reluciente- Le dijo Magnus.

-Le deja la casa a un buen amigo mientras estaba en la academia. En la ordeno y limpio en mi ausencia-

-Ya veo- El refinado pony se sienta sobre un sofá -No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con una de las princesas. Ni siquiera sabía que ellas podían casarse. Técnicamente nadie sobre la tierra y el cielo, está a su altura-

-¿Porque no habías venido antes?- Le pregunto el corcel.

-Bueno. oi por ahí que saliste con honores de la academia militar y quería verte para saber como estabas luego de tanto. Es increíble que estés con la mismísima princesa Luna-

Pipsqueak respira fatigado y cabizbajo.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo, sobrino?- Inquirió el refinado pony.

-No nada… Solo que tengo un poco de sueño. Fue un día bastante largo y ahora solo quiero dormir- Le respondió el corcel con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos. Dime qué pasa, ¡Ah! Si, ya recordé. Me llamaste Luna, esperabas que fuera la princesa, ¿No es así? ¿A caso tienen problemas?- Volvió a inquirir el refinado pony.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak.

-Experiencia, pero bueno ¿Qué ocurrió? Yo si estuviera con alguien como la princesa Celestia andaría feliz de la vida. Sabes que tienen juventud eterna. Una de las princesas a los 80 años es toda una bendición. Pero ya estoy enamorado de tu tía y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, jeje-

Entonces el corcel comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido a su tío. Desde como Luna y el llegaron a enamorarse hasta haber salido de la academia militar, omitiendo algunos datos privados y dejando solo lo esencial. Magnus escuchaba atento mientras los minutos se hacían horas.

-Y eso fue lo que paso. De verdad no quería lastimarla. Pero me vi acorralado- Termino de relatar Pipsqueak.

-Entiendo. Que complicado… Veras Pip, algo que odian las yeguas es la mentira. Enserio. Podrías ser un asesino y para ellas sería mejor que un mentiroso. Claro que, ya no existen los asesinos, ahora vivimos en una comunidad hippie global. Pero no te preocupes se que debes hacer- Le dijo su tío.

-¿Enserio? Espera… No te ofendas, pero tú no das muy buenos consejos-

-Vamos… ¿Cuándo te he fallado?-

-¿Recuerdas esa unicornio de mi clase de arte, que me gustaba?- Le pregunto el corcel.

El refinado pony se lleva un casco al mentón recordando.

-¡Sí!... Esos eran tiempos muy oscuros-

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, que le dijera?-

-Vamos… Cuando yo era adolescente así se cortejaba una yegua. Luego una noche apasionada y de ahí nació tu primo- Le dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

-Si… Creo que me voy a dormir- Le dijo Pipsqueak levantándose del sofá para luego dirigirse a las escaleras.

-¡Espera!- Lo detuvo su tío -¡Puedo ayudarte lo prometo!- Exclamo.

Pipsqueak rodo los ojos y se llevo un casco a la cara.

-Está bien. Te daré una oportunidad, después de todo siempre me aconsejaste de niño. Aunque la mayoría de tus consejos nunca me funcionaron- Pipsqueak volvió a sentarse en el sofá con su tío.

-Confía en mí esta vez. Tengo toda una vida de casado con una amargada. Y si de algo sé, es como compensar a las yeguas que se enfadan con uno-

Pipsqueak pensó unos momentos lo dicho. Técnicamente es cierto, su tío se había casado con su tía muy joven y en ningún momento de su vida se habían separado, para aguantar a alguien como lo es su tía, debe haber amor de verdad. Pipsqueak asintió, y su tío Magnus le hizo algunas preguntas y con las respuestas de su sobrino, armo un plan. Este escucho atento las palabras de su tío haciendo nota mental de estas.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak no del todo convencido.

-Hasta donde sé, la princesa Luna es una yegua también. Créeme, funcionara. Las yeguas quieren ver a un semental arrastrándose por ella, reconociendo su error y disculpándose una y otra vez. No olvides darle la razón en todo. Pero si me disculpas me quedare a dormir hoy aquí. Mañana debo regresar a Canterlot-

-Está bien, ya sabes dónde queda la habitación de huéspedes- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Bien, pero ¿no te irás a dormir? Ya es tarde- Le pregunto su tío.

-Debo escribir una carta primero- Le contesto el corcel.

Magnus bostezo –Esta bien hazlo. Otro día te hablare de cómo llevar un buen matrimonio. Es como comer una naranja-

Tres días después, una mañana:

En el castillo de Canterlot la princesa Celestia había citado a su hermana, la princesa Luna, para lo que ella describió como una emergencia. Celestia se encontraba en la mesa de ministros mientras revisaba unos papeles esperando a su hermana. Esta levantaba y bajaba pergaminos buscando uno en específico de una gran pila de pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde está? Debe estar por aquí- Se dijo la princesa mientras buscaba exhaustivamente algo.

De repente las puertas se abren de golpe, entrando a la habitación se podía apreciar a la princesa Luna, muy preocupada por la carta de su hermana.

-¡Celestia!- Exclamo Luna acercándose a su hermana hasta estar frente a ella -¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto.

-Uhm hermana… Qué bueno que pudiste venir- Le dijo Celestia nerviosa.

-Vine en cuanto recibí tu carta, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- Dijo Luna entusiasta.

-Bueno la emergencia es…- Celestia mira nuevamente la mesa llena de pergaminos, hasta que finalmente da con uno -¡Sí!- Exclamo la princesa victoriosa.

-¿Celestia?- Le llama la atención Luna.

-Uhm… Si, hermana. Es muy importante. Mira- Celestia flota un pergamino frente a su hermana.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto confundida Luna.

-Es un informe detallado de la repartición de alimentos en Dodge City- Le dijo alarmada Celestia.

Luna leyó el informe -Pero si todo parece bien-

-Aam… Sí, pero me llego un informe que dice que ese informe es falso- Le dijo Celestia aun más alarmada.

-¿Y donde esta ese informe?- Le pregunto Luna.

-¡No hay tiempo!- Celestia empezó a empujar a su hermana hasta la salida.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunto Luna confundida.

-Necesito que vayas a Dodge City para arreglar la administración del pueblo. Solo tú puedes hacerlo- Le respondió Celestia.

-¿No sería mejor enviar a un ministro o algo así?-

-Los ministros están ocupados, y tú fuiste algunas veces por sus disfraces de la Nightmare Night de Dodge City. Así que eres la indicada-

Celestia empujo a su hermana hasta el puerto de zeppelines, ahí subió a su hermana usando su magia.

-Suerte querida hermana ¡Despeguen!-

El zeppelín se comenzó a mover y lo único que veía Luna desde la borda era a su hermana despidiéndose con su casco. Luna suspiro pesadamente y rodo los ojos.

-Y yo que pensaba reconciliarme con Pip hoy… - Pensó para sí misma la princesa.

Una vez que el zeppelín se aleja lo suficiente, Celestia se va a sus aposentos reales, se dirige a un baúl de dónde saca un pergamino y lo enrolla.

-Pff… E la ultima vez que interfiero de esta manera. La ultima- Se dijo Celestia.

Al Anochecer.

La princesa Luna regresaba muy molesta desde la ciudad capital Canterlot, a su más humilde hogar en Ponyville. Ya había traído la noche apenas llego al pueblo, así que el astro estaba levantado en lo alto del cielo acompañado de las estrellas.

-No entiendo, no había ningún problema. Y cuando regreso, Celestia no aparece por ninguna parte. Seguramente fue otra de sus infantiles bromas- Pensó Luna para sus adentros.

Ya en la entrada de su hogar, esta abre la puerta con su magia. Entra y ve que la habitación ya está iluminada por unas velas en cada mesa y mueble. Luna mira perpleja, pero sigue caminando hasta llegar al comedor, donde se puede ver en la mesa deliciosos platillos. De la cocina sale el corcel bien peinado y con el pelaje limpio y reluciente.

-Luna- Dijo feliz el corcel, para luego acercarse y inclinarse -Por favor perdóname, suplico tu perdón, no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo-

-Eso. Deje de estarlo… ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadada contigo por tanto tiempo? No es necesario que hagas nada de esto- Le dijo Luna con una amable sonrisa.

-Si es necesario. Porque tú eres la pony que amo, para mi es importante compensarte él a verte hecho sentir mal- Le contesto el corcel.

-Enserio, ya todo está bien. Lo importante es que estés finalmente aquí y recuperado, conmigo-

-Tú tenías razón. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando no te dije mi alocado plan- Se disculpo Pipsqueak.

-Es cierto. Fue muy tonto. Pero te doy crédito por qué funciono, aunque no me gusto medio, funciono, y no tienes que disculparte-

-Aun así- Pipsqueak rodeo la mesa para mover el asiento del centro hacia atrás -Creo que te debo una cena, por todas las que no pudimos tener juntos, ¿No lo crees?-

Luna sonrió -Suena factible para mí. Hace mucho que no gozaba de una cena con tu compañía. Eso y…- Luna se acerco seductoramente -Otras cosas-

Pipsqueak abrió los ojos como platos, a la vez que un leve rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-Debo admitir. Que estar lejos de ti, ha sido una tortura. En más de una forma- Le contesto el corcel.

Luna se sentó en el asiento que tan cortésmente el corcel le había ofrecido. Mira la mesa y la pregunta que surge en su cabeza es:

-¿Cómo espera que me coma todo esto?- Pensó Luna para sus adentros.

La princesa Luna no tenia estomago para comer demasiado, sin embargo la mesa estaba llena de bocadillos. Pipsqueak se sentó a su lado, aunque los cubiertos era algo difícil de manejar para él siendo un pony de tierra, hacia el mejor intento posible con sus cascos, para no hacer el ridículo frente a su princesa. Cuando no usaba cubiertos intentaba comer lo mas educadamente con su boca. Si bien los ponys de tierra podían manejar ciertas cosas con los cascos, mejor que los pegasos y unicornios, esta característica biológica no lo hacía más fácil de hacer.

Pipsqueak tenía en frente un espagueti de espárragos. Tomo el tenedor y lentamente enrollo la pasta con él, para luego llevarse el tenedor a la boca. Luna brillaba su cuerno y el tenedor era rodeado por un aura mágica que llevaba el tenedor a su boca. La cena siguió con naturalidad, era un momento muy especial entre ambos, ya que no se habían visto más que en sueños por nueve meses, aprovecharon de terminar conversaciones las cuales no pudieron gracias al límite de tiempo que tenían los sueños.

-Hubiera sido agradable presentarte al príncipe Lautaro. Es un gran guerrero cebra. Estoy segura que se hubieran llevado bien. Para ser un príncipe le gusta la vida de la plebe- Término de relatar una historia Luna.

-Wow… Has hecho de todo. Qué pena que yo no esté entre esos recuerdos-

La princesa sonrió -Desde ahora podremos hacer nuestros propios recuerdos, ¿no lo crees?- El cuerno de Luna brillo e hizo desaparecer a ambos de la sala en un gran resplandor, para reaparecer en la cama de su habitación, con Luna sobre él.

La habitación de Luna estaba tal y como la recordaba Pipsqueak, de un hermoso azul nocturno, cuya belleza solo podía igualar las noches que su princesa traía. Una cama suave como una esponjosa nube, y una vista digna de los reyes antes de dormir, con una hermosa obra de arte sobre sus cabezas, pintada por la mismísima deidad del sol. Pero lo que opacaba todo su entorno, era sin duda alguna, la deidad de la Luna, una rosa la cual nunca se marchitaba y cuya belleza trasciende el tiempo.

-Nosotros ya tenemos muchos recuerdos- Le dijo Pipsqueak.

-Lo sé. Pero muy pocos desde que descubrimos aquello que sentimos por el otro. Desde ahora, creemos recuerdos de pareja. Juntos- Luna se acerca a los labios del corcel.

El espacio que había entre ambos, pronto desapareció. Ambos habían cerrado sus ojos para sellar su amor con un profundo beso. La esencia de los sueños de ambos yacía en ese beso, danzaban sus labios y sus lenguas, explorando y tocando cada centímetro de la boca del otro. Adrenalina, calor, deseo, todo esto despertaba en ambos, ya con su amante en frente, la tentación era algo imposible de contener. Y lo único que podían hacer era explotarla en un mar de satisfacción.

El corcel dirigía sus cascos a los flancos de la princesa, recorriendo su lomo como una llanura a la luz de la Luna. El pelaje de Luna siempre era embriagador y estimulador, su sabor era algo imposible de describir, en especial el esbelto cuello que tenía el deleite de volver a probar. El beso no se detenia y no había la menor intensión de hacerlo, pero el condenado aire los separo.

-Te deseo, como no tienes idea- Le dijo Luna en un susurro seductor que entregaba un calor semejante a una fogata en un día de invierno.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí para satisfacer tus deseos. Mi princesa-

-Puedes hacerlo ahora-

Luna volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Pipsqueak, comenzando así otro beso, el cual no duro tanto como el primero, ya que el corcel sentía la necesidad de probar tan deleitable cuello. Sus cascos llegaron a los flancos de la princesa, y los comenzó a acariciar con un movimiento suave y lento. La melena de Luna siempre cobraba vida propia cuando intimaba con su amado corcel, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Todas las placenteras sensaciones mortales que alguna vez había experimentado regresaban a su cuerpo, queriendo con anhelo las intimas caricias y besos.

-Extrañaba. Este calor particular que solo tu provocas en mi- Le dijo Luna con el cuello levantado mientras el corcel lo degustaba.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, sus corazones latían por el otro y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos la satisfacción que solo ambos se podían entregar.

Conforme que Pipsqueak bajaba con sus besos, la princesa Luna subía su cuerpo, para que este pudiera alcanzar aquellas zonas más intimas. Beso su pecho y la base de su estomago, Luna solo siguió subiendo su cuerpo, hasta el punto en que pudo apoyar sus cascos delanteros en el respaldo de la cama. No paso mucho hasta que todo el cuerpo de la princesa quedara apoyado sobre el torso del corcel, Pipsqueak acerco sus labios a la intimidad de la princesa. Luna no dudo en acercar su intimidad y los labios del corcel tuvieron contacto con ella. Los dulces jugos ya habían humedecido sus delicados pétalos y el corcel pudo saborearlos, provocando que la princesa arqueara la espalda. Casi por instinto, movió sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, aun apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama para darse equilibrio mientras lo hacía. Pipsqueak acariciaba la esbelta cintura de la princesa, pasando constantemente a sus flancos. Gotas transparentes caían como lluvia sobre el pelaje del corcel, la habitación se llenaba de un aroma en particular, un delicado, armonioso y sobre todo embriagador aroma que avivaba el fuego de ambos.

La princesa gemía de placer, sus nuevos instintos la sobrepasaban haciendo que se entregase por completo a esto. A veces la espera vale la alegría del momento.

-Uuh… No te… De…Aahhh… Detengas- Le dijo Luna.

-¿Por qué querría detenerme? ¡E esperado meses para volver a estar aquí!- Pensó el corcel para sus adentros.

Pipsqueak introducía y sacaba su lengua con precisión, suavidad y lentitud, trataba de hacer sentir lo mejor posible a su princesa y ya sabía de antemano que mientras más lenta sea su lengua, mas disfrutaba Luna y como muestra de ello estaban sus angelicales cantos que exhalaba por el placer y su melena de fuego y estrellas. Un último gemido y una electricidad hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, para explotar a través de su intimidad.

-Aaaah- Luna respiro agitadamente, mientras su amante limpiaba los restos de su intimidad y muslos.

-Eso… Fue. Muy. Maravilloso…- Dijo Luna mientras respiraba agitadamente y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

-¿Lista para un poco mas?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak pícaramente.

-¿Lista? ¡Es ahora o nunca!- Contesto la princesa.

Luna deslizo su cuerpo por el torso del corcel hasta volver a esta en la posición en que se encontraban con anterioridad. Ambos se besaron nuevamente, el miembro del corcel estaba ya sin su funda y erecto, rosando la entrada de la intimidad de Luna. El rose era relajante y placentero, pero nada se comparaba con el contacto interno, ya que poco a poco el miembro del corcel fue entrando en la intimidad de la alicornio de la noche, entraba fácil y cómodamente, ya que los jugos que la prepararían para esto habían hecho bien su trabajo. Un ligero temblor se presento en los muslos de Luna, ya había pasado mucho desde la última vez, se sentía casi como su primera vez. La princesa apretó los dientes hasta que finalmente todo el miembro del corcel entro en ella, sintiendo a la vez como sus entrepiernas hacían contacto. Dejo de apretar los dientes, ya no sentía el dolor que sintió durante unos segundos, ahora quería comenzar el acto sexual.

La respiración de Luna impactaba con el rostro de Pipsqueak. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa y una mirada seductora. Se acerco nuevamente a sus labios y lo volvió a besar, el éxtasis del momento era enorme, cerró los ojos para saborear tan exquisita sensación. Sus caderas casi por sí mismas se comenzaron a mover hacia arriba y abajo, Luna abrazo a Pipsqueak del cuello, mientras que él acariciaba el lomo de su princesa. Todo el trabajo lo hacían sus caderas, las sabanas se humedecían y los gemidos de Luna inundaban toda la habitación.

-Aaah… Te amo- Le dijo Luna entre los besos que le propinaba al corcel.

-Y yo a ti- Le contesto Pipsqueak.

De un brusco movimiento ambos giraron en la gran cama riendo, parecía una especie de juego entre ambos. Pipsqueak se apoyo con sus dos cascos delanteros sobre la cama y Luna lo cabalgaba sentada sobre él. En esta posición el corcel tenía de nuevo la oportunidad de saborear y oler el pelaje de la princesa e embriagarse con él. Todo en su entorno ya no existía, solo existía la cama, el amor, la pasión y el deseo, todo lo demás no importaba. Mientras estuvieran juntos nada importaba. Luna continuaba moviendo sus flancos desenfrenadamente y el corcel no se quedaba atrás con sus embestidas y lamidas. Luego de unos momentos donde todo fue placer, ambos empezaron a rozar su límite y con una última embestida, Pipsqueak libero toda su semilla dentro de la princesa provocándole un gran gemido de éxtasis al sentir el caliente líquido nuevamente en su interior. Fue tal cantidad que cuya proporción llegaba a desbordarse de la intimidad de la princesa deslizándose un poco por sus muslos y sabanas.

Ambos cayeron a la cama con sus cuerpos sudorosos y respiraciones agitadas. El corazón de ambos latía sin tregua alguna. En sus rostros una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, pero luego abiertos para verse el uno al otro con expresión de felicidad.

-Nunca, vuelvas a irte- Le dijo Luna respirando agitadamente.

-Mientras esté a mi alcance. Nunca me apartare de ti.

Luna soltó una ligera risita.

-Mmmm... Creo que eso aun no basta para compensar tantos meses ¿Listo para mostrarme mas amor?- Le pregunto Luna seductoramente.

-Mas que listo-

Ambos prosiguieron con el acto de amor, hasta dejar satisfecha la llama de la pasión que yacía en su interior.

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno primero que nada unas disculpas por no publicar nada. Este mes fue una reverenda cagada, si, una cagada… No me gusta expresar las cosas de esa manera, pero la única palabra que encuentro para explicar cómo fue mi mes. Se me vinieron abajo muchas cosas, y yo no soporto que mis edificaciones se caigan a pedazos. Así que tuve que encargarme de ellas antes de cualquier cosa. **_

_**Otra cosa, me cambie en nombre ¿Por qué? Simplemente que ya no sentía tanta identificación con mi viejo nombre. **_

_**Otra cosa, pronto saldré de vacaciones, así que tendré tiempo para darle punto final a esta obra, el siguiente capítulo será la primera parte del final. Si saben donde vivo no olviden las antorchas y grilletes. **_

_**Sin más que decir me despido, gracias por seguir tan fielmente la obra. Gracias por dejar su reviews y gracias por ser paciente con esta pobre criatura de la oscuridad. **_


	15. Día del Sueño

**Capitulo 15 "Día del Sueño"**

El sol se alzaba majestuosamente por el horizonte sin dar tregua a la oscuridad que había traído la noche. Toda Equestria despertaba este nuevo día, de dicha y felicidad para cada ciudadano de todo el reino. En la casa al borde de la ciudad de ponyville salía la princesa de la noche luego de toda una noche resguardando sueños de aquellos con miedos y temores. Detrás de ella se pudo apreciar a Pipsqueak con unas alforjas en su lomo, el corcel se acerco a la mejilla de la princesa y la beso. Sonriente le hizo una reverencia para luego reincorporarse.

-Nos vemos, mi amor nocturno. Regreso a la misma hora de siempre- Se despidió Pipsqueak.

-Cuídate. Te estaré esperando amor mío- Se despidió cariñosamente Luna.

-¡Papá!- Se escucho una voz proveniente de dentro de la casa, para luego apreciar que entre las patas de Luna se escabullía una potrilla de pelaje color crema, ojos turquesa como una gema, una melena blanca como una nube y una cutie mark de una media Luna negra.

-No te vayas papá. Ella viene, pronto estará aquí- Le advirtió la potrilla.

-Starshine. No tengas miedo, tu madre estará aquí cuidándote ¿Nos permites un momento por favor?- Le pidió Pipsqueak.

La potrilla asintió y regreso dentro de la casa. Pipsqueak se acerco a Luna con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Starshine?- Le pregunto el corcel.

-No estoy segura. Lleva toda la mañana advirtiéndome de que algo vendrá. Cuando le pregunto quién vendrá se pone a llorar. No me gusta ver a mi niña así. No me gusta verla asustada, hoy entrare en sus sueños para ver a que le teme- Luna mira cabizbaja.

-No estés triste. Todo se arreglara, Starshine es fuerte como tu- Le intento animar Pipsqueak.

-Lo sé. Nuestra pequeña es fuerte. Recuerdo que siempre daba pataditas cuando seguía en mi vientre, Jeje… Todo el día, toda la noche- Recordó Luna.

-Fue toda una bendición- Dijo melancólico Pipsqueak Pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Adiós amor mío. Te veré a la hora del almuerzo- Esta vez le planto un beso en los labios.

-Te estaré esperando- Le respondió Luna una vez ya separados.

El corcel se marcho a su trabajo en el nuevo cuartel de la guardia real, en Ponyville. Ya había cuarteles en cada ciudad y pueblo de Equestria donde entrenaban guardias reales, tanto diurnos como nocturnos que resguardaban y cuidaban a la población. Si bien en un principio la presencia militar fue incomoda para los civiles, poco a poco pasaron a ser parte del pueblo, las yeguas solteras eran las candidatas numero uno para la procreación y asentamiento permanente en el pueblo de los guardias reales. Lo que incremento la población de infantes, haciendo que fuera necesario más escuelas.

Luna y Pipsqueak ya estaban casados desde ya hace 7 años y la vida les entrego una vida a la cual podrían criar juntos. Fruto de su amor y aprecio el uno del otro. A la cual nombraron Starshine. En el presente, la princesa de la noche tomaba mas enserio su papel de madre, por lo tanto asigno un grupo especial el cual se encargaba de la mayor parte de sus tareas. Con tanta paz los políticos ya no tenían ninguna labor, y cualquier trabajo que se les asignase en el gobierno era aceptable.

Luego de haber dejado a Starshine a la escuela, la princesa se dirigió a la casa de Twilight, donde arreglarían una fiesta para Spike y Sweetie Belle, que se habían casado hace un año y que precisamente hoy era su aniversario.

-¿Dónde coloco estos regalos Twilight?- Le pregunto Luna.

-Puedes dejarlos en el armario- Le respondió Twilight sosteniendo una tablilla con su magia.

-¿En el armario?- Inquirió Luna.

-Sí. Por ahora solo están siendo estorbo, así que déjalos en el armario hasta que tengamos un lugar adecuado para ellos-

-¿No debería Pinkie Pie arreglar esta fiesta?- Sospecho Luna.

-Y lo está. Fue a repartir las invitaciones en todo el pueblo. Spike tiene amigos en el cuartel, así que la lista de invitados se alargo- Le explico la unicornio.

-Ya veo- Le contesto desanimada Luna.

-¿Te ocurre algo Luna?- Inquirió Twilight.

-No es solo que mi pequeña Starshine no ha estado bien. Le teme a algo y no sé que es- Le contesto la Princesa preocupada.

Luna fija su mirada en Twilight, esta tiene una mirada perdida y una expresión que no demostraba nada, excepto vació y frialdad. Pareciera como si le hubieran quitado el alma a la unicornio y hubieran dejado solo el cuerpo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Twilight?- Le pregunto Luna.

Twilight solo sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro hasta que volvió en sí. Sus ojos ya tenían vida y su expresión era alegre, fue un brusco y sospechoso cambio.

-Lo siento. Solo recordé algo- Le respondió Twilight.

-¿Y qué recordaste?- La interrogo.

-Algo sin importancia. No te preocupes, sigamos- Le dijo Twilight muy entusiasta.

Luna no del todo convencida contesto:

-Está bien-

Más tarde ese mismo día, todos los invitados a la fiesta de Spike y Sweetie Belle habían llegado a la biblioteca. Si bien era costumbre que las fiestas se realizaran en el Sugar Cube Corner, esta vez se celebraría la de Spike en la biblioteca por que fue el hogar del alguna vez bebe dragón. Como ya a esas alturas todas tenían potrillos, hicieron una fiesta para los más pequeños y luego una vez que la princesa Luna trajera la noche, se cambiaba a un ámbito más adulto.

Pero había algo que le molestaba a Luna y era el hecho que todos parecían diferentes. No actuaban de la misma manera y parecían tener un conocimiento muy limitado de ellos mismos. La prueba fue cuando Luna le pregunto a Rarity el nombre de su madre, la unicornio blanca desvió el tema y la pregunta quedo en el aire "¿Por qué?" Esa era la pregunta que se hacia la princesa. Hasta Pipsqueak parecía diferente.

-¡Hora de abrir los regalos!- Exclamo Pinkie Pie.

De repente las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de golpe, la habitación de la biblioteca fue inundada por los llantos de una potrilla alicornio, se trataba de la princesa de las estrellas, Starshine.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame por favor!- Grito la pequeña entre sollozos. No tardo en lanzarse a los cálidos cascos de su madre.

-Mi pequeña, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto Luna preocupada.

Starshine continúo llorando sobre el pelaje de su madre, abrazándola y tratando de encontrar refugio emocional.

-Mamá p-por favor ayúdame, ella viene. Protégeme, no dejes que me lleve, no dejes que me aparte de ti, mami ayúdame p-por favor- Suplico la joven princesa alicornio.

Luna sin la menor idea de lo que quería decir su hija, solo le limito a abrazarla ¿Por qué su hija hablaba como si alguien se la fuera a llevar? ¿A quién le temía? ¿O a que le temía? No tenía ninguna respuesta, pero quería encontrarlas para el alivio de su muy amada hija. Luna acaricio cariñosamente la melena de Starshine.

-Calma, calma mi pequeña. Todo está bien. Tus padres están aquí- Le dice Luna intentando tranquilizarla, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de su entorno, se encontraba totalmente sola.

-¿Pip? ¿Twilight? ¿Spike?-

La biblioteca estaba totalmente desahitada y envuelta en penumbras. Una tenebrosa presencia enfriaba el ambiente, hacia mucho frió. El pelaje de Luna se erizo y de su nariz parecía salir vapor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están todos?- Se pregunto Luna a sí misma.

-Ella viene- Le respondió Starshine.

Luna abrió los ojos como platos. Miro a su hija, cuya voz era de ultratumba y no parecía ser la suya. Esta voz causo miedo en la princesa de la noche. Esa voz era muy similar a una que ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Starshine…- Musito Luna.

La potrilla alzo la vista para ver a su madre. Sus ojos turquesa parecían los de una serpiente, ojos oscuros y sin el brillo característico de la joven princesa de las estrellas. Repentinamente la potrilla se zafa del abrazo de su madre y sale galopando rápidamente de la biblioteca.

-¡Starshine!- Exclamo Luna preocupada.

Rápidamente comienza a seguirla saliendo a galope rápido de la tenebrosa biblioteca. Afuera las cosas no estaban mejor, un deprimente color gris, casi como si se tratase de una vieja fotografía fue lo que encontró afuera.

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando?-

Luna camino por lo que aparentaba ser Ponyville. Las casas se veían vacías y oscuras, cada paso llegaba a hacer un ligero eco, una sensación de soledad invadía su cuerpo y su mente. Esa sensación era desagradable y no le gustaba.

-¡¿Dónde están todos?!- Grito a los cuatro vientos.

Se arrojo al suelo totalmente desconsolada.

-No quiero estar sola- Se dijo a sí misma con sus cascos sobre sus ojos.

De repente siente unos pasos que se acercan a ella. Mira hacia adelante una vez que siente los pasos lo suficientemente cerca. Mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con su hija.

-Starshine, gracias a los dioses que…- La princesa quedo en shock al ver a su hija, su pelaje estaba oscuro como la noche, su melena era tan negra como una sombra y una cutie mark de media Luna blanca. Lo único que era identificable de su hija eran sus ojos turquesa.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá? Sabes bien que siempre has estado sola- Le dijo la pequeña potrilla alicornio.

-S-starshine… P-pero ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Le pregunto asustada Luna.

-Tú no conoces a nadie. Tu vientre seco como un desierto nunca podría dar a luz ¿Qué tan estúpida eres?- Le dijo groseramente la potrilla.

Esas palabras hirieron el frágil corazón de Luna.

-P-pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi pequeña. Si tu eres mi hija- Le contesto la princesa.

Starshine miro con enfado a su madre y le dio una bofetada en la cara, la cual dejo una marca roja en su mejilla e hizo que una lágrima se deslizase por esta.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Por tu culpa desapareceré!- Le grito la pequeña alicornio.

-¡Basta!- Exclamo una voz similar, de entre las penumbras sale la Starshine que Luna si reconocía, con pelaje y melena blanco y una cutie mark de media luna negra. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron todo lo que sus pupilas le permitían, había dos Starshine, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Por favor, déjala en paz- Le pidió la alicornio blanca.

La alicornio negra bufo -¡Claro! ¡¿Quieres que deje a esta mal agradecida?! ¡Ella nos odia. Fuimos su única compañía y amiga por años y aun así nos odia!- Le respondió la Starshine de pelaje negro.

-¡Ella no nos odia! ¡Ella sufre tanto como nosotras!- Le respondió la Starshine blanca.

-¡Sabes bien que hicimos lo correcto! ¡Todos nos dieron la espalda en aquel momento, nos quedamos solas. Nadie nos quería, ni si quiera Celestia!- Le respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. No tardo en sollozar.

La alicornio blanca se le acerco y la abrazo.

-Debemos despertarla- Le dijo la alicornio blanca.

-Antes que nuestra esencia desaparezca para siempre- Agrego la alicornio oscura.

-Nunca más estaremos solas- Le dijo la alicornio blanca acariciándole la melena.

-Nuestro regreso es inevitable- Agrego la alicornio oscura.

Luna estaba estupefacta, no sabía qué hacer. Un brillo hizo resplandecer los cuerpos de ambas alicornios de luz y oscuridad, fusionándolas en una sola. Una figura mucho más alta que la princesa Luna se hizo presente, de repente tan hermosa luz se hizo oscuridad y reemplazo el gris paisaje por la tenebrosa oscuridad absoluta. Frente a los ojos de Luna, yacía la imponente figura de la siniestra yegua de la noche, Nightmare Moon.

-¡Tu!- Exclamo Luna sorprendida.

-¡Silencio!- Le ordeno Nightmare Moon. Tomo el rostro de Luna con sus cascos y la miro fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos turquesa.

-Ahora escúchame. Porque no lo volveré a repetir. Recuerda el día de tu boda ¡Recuerda lo que ocurrió!- Le ordeno la yegua de la oscuridad.

-¿M-mi boda?- Pregunto Luna confundida.

-¡Recuerda!- Le volvió a ordenar.

-Mi boda…- Después de unos momentos de pensarlo, Luna se da cuenta de que no tenía ningún recuerdo de su boda.

Su vista se comenzó a nublar y lo último que alcanzo a ver, fue la mirada color turquesa de Nightmare Moon. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, noto que la yegua de la oscuridad se encontraba ¿llorando?

Recuerdo.

Finalmente el gran día había llegado. Todos los reinos y todos los ponys de Equestria sabían la gran noticia. Este día la princesa de la noche, contraería matrimonio, con aquel que consideraba su amor verdadero. Enormes preparativos para la ocasión, emperadores, reyes, nobles, de distintos reinos asistirían a la ceremonia de una de las gobernantes de su reino amigo. La princesa Celestia personalmente supervisaba todo, con una sonrisa que apenas lograba caerle en la cara, su hermana, el ser que ella mas ama y que fue conferida a ella cuando era tan solo una bebe, se casaba.

-Podría llorar de alegría- Se dijo Celestia cuando se entero que Luna había escogido una fecha para su boda.

En la torre norte, donde se podía apreciar un gran telescopio atravesando el tejado de esta, yacía la princesa Luna quien se encontraba probándose su vestido. Detrás de un probador su asesor de imagen le reprochaba.

-Ya te dije querida. Este vestido es divino. Fue echo por la portadora del elemento de la generosidad. Simplemente no lo puedes rechazar- Dijo un afeminado unicornio amarillo canario y de crin café con una cutie mark de una estrella grande rodeada de otras estrellas más pequeñas.

-Pero Blutus, el color blanco no es lo mío. Preferiría algo que combinase con mi pelaje- Le respondió Luna detrás del probador.

-Hay no. No no no. Inaceptable. La novia siempre va de blanco. Nunca se ha escuchado de una prometida vestida de negro para su matrimonio. Vas a tu boda, no a un funeral, ¡Por favor Luna!- La regaño el unicornio.

Luna suspiro.

-Pero es mi boda. Yo soy la princesa de la noche. No iré con un vestido blanco- Le contesta Luna.

De detrás del probador una segadora luz se hace presente, para luego dejar a relucir el nuevo vestido de la princesa de la noche. El color blanco fue reemplazado por un azul nocturno y la larga cola blanca del vestido fue reemplazada por una cola negra. Y para finalizar el tema de rosas rojas fue reemplazado por unas rosas azules. Su melena estaba elegantemente tomada por su tiara real.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- Le pregunto Luna entusiasta.

El unicornio amarillo se le nota un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, suspira y se desmaya dramáticamente sobre un diván.

-Exagerado- Le reprocho Luna.

-Esta bien acepto mi error. Te vez hermosa. Nunca antes había visto a una princesa más sensual y hermosa. Tu vestido es mas resplandeciente que el de la misma princesa My Amore Cadenza, ¡necesito una bolsa para respirar!-

Luna rio gustosa.

-Te lo dije-

De repente se sienten unos golpeteos en la puerta llamando la atención de la princesa y el asesor de imagen.

-Luna… Hermana ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucho la voz de la princesa Celestia.

-Pasa querida hermana- Le respondió.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a la imponente figura de la princesa Celestia. El unicornio Blutus se inclina respetuosamente.

-Disculpa, Blutus ¿Serias tan amable de dejarnos solas unos momentos?- Le dijo amablemente la monarca del sol.

-Claro princesa. Yo estoy a sus órdenes- Contesto respetuosamente.

Celestia sonrió y el asesor de imagen se dispuso a dejar a sus dos majestades a solas. Una vez que ambas hermanas quedaron asolas en la habitación, antes de que Luna pudiese decir si quiera una palabra, se fue envuelta por un cálido abrazo de su hermana. Las alas de Celestia eran tan grandes, que lograba envolver casi todo el cuerpo de Luna con sus plumas.

-Estoy tan contenta- Le dijo Celestia con un tono casi maternal.

-Lo sé. Y pensar, que si no fuera por ti. Yo quizás no estaría aquí- Le respondió Luna.

Celestia rápidamente rompió el abrazo y se vio muy agitada.

-Ya lo tengo todo listo, todos los invitados están esperando, el bufet está lleno y la fiesta nocturna ya está preparada, Twilight y sus amigas ya llegaron, incluyendo a sus familias que también fueron invitadas, todo el reino está emocionado por tu boda, todos estamos muy muy emocionados, yo estoy muy emocionada- Los ojos de Celestia se humedecieron -Te ves muy linda, t-te vez hermosa, t-tu…- A Celestia se le escapan unas lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

Luna sonríe y sus ojos se humedecen de igual forma.

-Ya para Celestia. N-no vez que me harás llorar a mi también, jeje- Le dijo Luna sonriendo con sus ojos humedecidos.

-Lo siento… Es solo que. Parecía ayer cuando te enseñaba el abecedario… Y ahora mírate. Siete mil años de edad, tres mil años más joven que yo y contraes matrimonio antes que yo. Antiguamente esto sería considerado una vergüenza para mí. Ahora yo seré la única solterona de entre yo tu y Cadence, jajaja-

-Jajaja... A veces hubiera deseado sacar tu pegajoso sentido del humor, hermana-

Ambas se miraron unos instantes donde un silencio predomino la habitación. Las palabras sobraban para la felicidad de ambas hermanas. Solo una cosa podían hacer. Ambas se acercaron y se unieron en un cariñoso abrazo, ambas abrazando a la otra con sus alas.

-¡Te amo Celestia! ¡Te amo querida hermana!- Exclamo Luna frotando su cabeza con el cuello de su hermana.

-Te amo Luna. Eres el más grande tesoro que tengo. No sé qué sería de mi sin ti- Le respondió Celestia frotando su mentón cariñosamente con la cabeza de su hermana.

De detrás de la puerta de la habitación todas las ponys de la servidumbre se encontraba soltando cataratas de lagrimas. Repentinamente llega el asesor de imagen de Luna a la escena luego de haberse preparado un sándwich de pétalos de rosa.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Ponys irrespetuosas. Largo de aquí!- Les grito el unicornio.

Toda la servidumbre salió a galope rápido del lugar, muy asustada del enfadado asesor de imagen.

-¡Pero qué mal gusto! Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas y de nuestras majestades- Se quejo el unicornio.

Mira la puerta de la habitación, y por mera e irresistible curiosidad, posiciona su oreja en la puerta. En un principio no se escucha nada, pero a los pocos segundos se abre la puerta, provocando que el asesor de imagen casi se cayera a los pies de las princesas.

Sudando levanta la mirada y casi le da un infarto al ver las confundidas miradas de sus princesas.

-M-majestades… Este, yo… Puedo explicarlo- Se intento excusar el unicornio -¡Una fotografía!- Exclamo contento de su idea.

El cuerno del unicornio brillo intensamente y apareció una cámara fotográfica, la posiciona frente a su rostro y con una amplia sonrisa dice:

-Sonrían- Dijo el unicornio.

Las princesas no tardaron el sonreír para salir bien en la fotografía. El unicornio tomo la foto para luego salir a galope rápido de ahí.

-Tu asesor de imagen es muy extraño- Le dijo Celestia.

-Ya lo sé- Le contesto Luna -Por cierto, ¿En que habitación esta Pip?-

-No puedes verlo- Le dijo Celestia.

-¿No puedo?- Pregunto confundida.

-No. Es de mala suerte que la novia vea al novio antes de la boda. Todo tiene que salir perfecto, después de todo es tu boda-

-Entiendo- Contesto Luna.

-Bueno yo iré a revisar como esta todo. Espero no ponerme a llorar en frente de todos, jeje- Dijo Celestia con una risita.

-Adiós querida hermana-

-Adiós Luna, cuando todo este listo la ama de llaves te vendrá a buscar-

Una vez que la princesa de la noche quedara asolas, sonrió maliciosamente.

En la torre sur, Luna se escabullo en las sombras que traía el sol, para su suerte la guardia diurna no poseía las mismas habilidades que la guardia nocturna, por lo que fue imposible que la descubriesen. A las puertas de la habitación, de una sombra se materializo la princesa Luna, estaba por tocar, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar unas voces del interior de la habitación.

-Ya te dije, ya no importa. No estoy enfadado- Se escucho la voz de Pipsqueak.

-No te entiendo. Por mi culpa pasaste meses fuera de Ponyville, por mi culpa la princesa Luna se enfado contigo- Se escucho la voz de AppleBloom.

-Problemas menores de pareja. Luna y yo nos amamos, solo estaba preocupada por mi, eso es todo. Además no fue tu culpa que fuera a la academia militar, no lo hiciste apropósito ¿Cierto?-

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo casi ofendida AppleBloom.

-Entonces no hay problema. Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. Ahora es el primer día del resto de mi vida, por favor ponte feliz por mi- Le contesto Pipsqueak.

Se escucharon unos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Ahora entiendo porque la princesa te ama tanto- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de AppleBloom antes de que se escuchara la puerta abriéndose.

Luna regreso a las sombras antes de que la mirada de AppleBloom se pudiera fijar en el pasillo del palacio. Serró la puerta y se marcho con una expresión feliz en su rostro. Luna había escuchado todo, pero tampoco estaba enfadada, lo único que le importaba era su gran día. Se acerco a la puerta y la toco ligeramente con su casco, rápidamente fue abierta por el corcel, quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Luna tu…!- La boca del corcel fue acallada por el casco de la princesa, quien entro y serró rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella.

-Lo siento pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí- Le dijo Luna, quien noto que Pipsqueak se encontraba molesto porque aun no sacaban el casco de su boca -Ups, lo siento- Se disculpo Luna.

-No importa, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es de mala suerte que…-

-La novia vea al novio antes de la boda- Le completo Luna.

-Exacto- Le confirmo el corcel.

-No creo que sea cierto. Además quería verte ¿Cómo estuvo tu despedida de soltero?-

El rostro del corcel se puso rojo como un tomate luego de esa pregunta.

-Jaja, no te preocupes. No tienes que decirme- Le dijo Luna.

-Es lo mismo que te preguntara como estuvo tú despedida de soltera-

La cara de la princesa se coloro de un rojo intenso.

-Jaja, ¿Lo ves?- Se regocijo el corcel.

Luna se acerco y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, el último beso antes de casarse en el altar. Se separaron y se miraron.

-Te vez muy apuesto de traje- Le dijo un cumplido Luna.

-Gracias-

De repente tocan a la puerta asustando a ambos amantes.

-Pipsqueak, oye camarada ¿puedo pasar?- Se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta.

Pipsqueak reconoció la voz de inmediato, se trataba de su amigo pegaso de la academia, Royal. No podía permitir que viera a Luna en su habitación. Volteo la mirada para ver a su princesa pero esta ya no estaba.

-¿Luna?- Se pregunto el corcel.

Las ventanas de la terraza estaban abiertas, por lo que supo que Luna tuvo que haber escapado por ahí. Pego un enorme suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Una hora después.

El gran e inolvidable momento del prospero reino de Equestria había llegado, la boda de una de sus gobernantes. Aquella de había sido exiliada por mil años a la Luna, aquella que alguna vez había sido la temida Nightmare Moon, para luego volver con su amada hermana y queridos súbditos. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la princesa Luna, la segunda princesa después de la princesa My Amore Cadenza, en contraer matrimonio con un mortal. El gran salón real estaba lleno a rebosar. Reyes, nobles y ciudadanos importantes de otros reinos habían asistido a la ocasión. La princesa Celestia hacia el papel de madrina y sacerdote en esta ocasión, se hizo el juramento de no llorar en la boda de su propia hermana, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, tratándose de su querida hermana menor.

La orquesta inundo el salón real, llenándolo de su hermosaa sinfonía matrimonial. El padrino de Pipsqueak, Spike quien llevaba puesto un elegante traje hecho por Rarity, justo a la medida del ya maduro dragón y junto a él, se encontraba el padre de Pipsqueak. Todos fijaron su vista en la entrada donde unas potrillas aparecieron saltando y tirando pétalos de rosas, para que luego todo el público fuera testigo de la deidad de la Luna vistiendo un largo vestido de novia y con un delgado velo tapándole el rostro. Todos se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto ante tan majestuosa presencia. Galopando a paso firme y lento hacia el altar. Subió los tres escalones que la separaban de su hermana y Pipsqueak y se posiciono en su sitio, junto a su amado.

-Queridos súbditos, y amigos de nuestros reinos aliados. Estamos hoy aquí, para unir en santo matrimonio. A La monarca de la Luna, aquella que nos trae las hermosas noches a diario. Mi querida hermana, la princesa Luna. Y a Sir Pipsqueak, caballero de la armada de Equestria- Comenzó a hablar la princesa Celestia -Aquí, en presencia de todos, pueden proclamar su amor. El novio puede presentar sus votos de amor a la princesa Luna.

Pipsqueak se inclino tomando a Luna de sus cascos delanteros.

-Luna. En presencia de mis amigos y familiares. En presencia de los nobles y reyes. Yo tu humilde servidor, te promete lo único que te puede entregar. Te prometo amor. Te prometo fidelidad. Te prometo respeto. Solo tú eres dueña de mi corazón, solo tu pensamiento me da fuerzas cuando me faltan. Solo tú recuerdo me impulsa a seguir cualquier travesía. Ahora y siempre, de aquí hasta la eternidad. Te prometo que mientras viva, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder hacerte feliz, como te mereces. Ni toda la riqueza o títulos que pudiera poseer, se compara con el placer de estar a tu lado-

Luna tenía los ojos humedecidos de la felicidad, al igual que la madre del joven corcel. Pipsqueak se reincorporo y ambos esperaron las palabras de la princesa Celestia.

-Tu Luna ¿Tomas por esposo a Sir Pipsqueak, para amarlo y cuidarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe en vida, pero no en la eternidad?-

Luna sonrió y miro a Pipsqueak.

-Acepto- Contesto Luna.

Todos aplaudieron y hicieron señales de aprobación.

-Y tu Pipsqueak. ¿Tomas por esposa a mi hermana, la princesa Luna, para amarla y cuidarla. Hasta que la muerte los separe en vida, pero no en la eternidad?-

Pipsqueak tomo el casco de Luna y miro aquellos ojos color cielo, a través del velo, que lo habían hechizado hace tanto.

-Acepto- Contesto Pipsqueak.

Celestia asintió contenta.

-Traigan los anillos- Ordeno Celestia. Al instante Spike tomo su lugar a un lado de la princesa Celestia, con un cojín con dos anillos en él. Uno del tamaño de un cuerno y el otro del tamaño de una pata.

-Que esta unión no la rompa nada de este mundo- Celestia levando el anillo más pequeño y se lo entrego a Pipsqueak, quien lo posiciono en la base del cuerno de la princesa. Luego floto el anillo más grande hacia Luna, quien lo posiciono en la pata derecha de Pipsqueak.

-Aquí y ahora. Yo la princesa Celestia, monarca del sol. Los declara oficialmente, marido y mujer. El semental puede besar a la novia-

Pipsqueak levanto el velo que ocultaba el rostro de la princesa.

Ambos se acercaron lenta y nerviosamente. Era la primera vez que se besaban en público, Luna tomo la iniciativa y acerco sus labios a los del corcel fundiéndolos en un profundo beso. Todo estallaron en aplausos y golpeteo de cascos, y finalmente la princesa Celestia no pudo aguantar más y unas lagrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas. Tanto tiempo de esperar y finalmente eran oficialmente pareja y Pipsqueak príncipe.

Todo parecía felicidad, y es por eso que cuando vieron a su etérea majestad de la noche desplomarse frente a todos cayendo por los tres escalones, los dejo en un estado de shock. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón real, hasta que la princesa Celestia rompió el silencio.

-¡Luna!- Exclamo Celestia asustada.

Celestia se acerco a su hermana menor, la tomo del cuello para ver si respiraba y luego intento ver sus pupilas. Todos en el salón se encontraban asustados y sorprendidos, no tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Alto!-

En el preocupado ambiente una voz resalto de las demás, una sola voz, y se trataba de la de Pipsqueak. Pero había algo particular, ya que esta voz no provenía del altar, si no de la entrada al gran salón real.

-No puede ser- Dijo Celestia.

-¡Ese es un impostor!- Apareció detrás de Pipsqueak el capitán Ragnar seguido de un escuadrón de guardias reales.

Todos fijaron su vista nuevamente en el Pipsqueak que se encontraba en el altar.

-Esto es desafortunado señores- Dijo el impostor.

-¡Arréstenlo!- Exclamo Ragnar.

Detrás del capitán todo el escuadrón se lanzó al ataque. Los ojos del impostor brillaron de un verde esmeralda intenso. Una onda de energía verde esmeralda repelió a todo el escuadrón de unicornios, pegasos y ponys de tierra, al mimo tiempo que empujaron a Spike, el padre de Pipsqueak y a las princesas Celestia y Luna.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Pregunto autoritariamente el capitán.

-¿Esa es forma de hablarle a un rey?- Pregunto burlonamente el impostor.

-¿Rey?- Pregunto confundida la princesa Celestia.

-Y muy pronto rey de todo- Respondió el impostor.

Un aura mágica de color oscuro rodeo el cuerpo del impostor. Una llamarada de fuego verde se hizo presente en el suelo y fue disparada hacia arriba. El brillo llegaba casi a segar a todos los presentes. Una vez que esta llamarada de fuego verde se disipo dejo ver a una criatura del tamaño de la princesa Luna, con pelaje oscuro y verdoso, con una melena de color verde pálido, un cuerno retorcido como rama de árbol, unas alas transparentes como las de un insecto y llenas de agujeros como sus cuatro extremidades. Y por ultimo sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas con unas pupilas similares a las de un reptil, y en su cabeza una corona de un metal negro.

-¡Reyes y nobles aquí presentes. Lamento interrumpir así tan magnifica boda!- Exclamo burlonamente el extraño ser.

-Tú eres un Changeling- Dijo Celestia llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Brillante deducción princesa Celestia. A si es. Soy el nuevo rey de los Changelings, y permítame felicitarla por el sabor de su hermana, Jajajajaja- Se rio a carcajadas el Changerling.

De entre todos los presentes un corcel se disparo a galope rápido contra el Changeling, se trataba de Pipsqueak.

-¡Maldito pagaras por haber lastimado a Luna!- Exclamo Pipsqueak a unos centímetros de envestir al Changeling.

-Basura- Susurro el rey.

Una descarga eléctrica de color negro lanzo al corcel contra las mismísimas puertas del salón real, casi rompiéndolas a la mitad.

-Meses de planeación, de esperar pacientemente y asegurarme que este día llegara. Los changelings se alzaran victoriosos de una vez por todas. Y todos conocerán al gran rey Naberius-

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué ocurrió con Chrysalis?- Pregunto Twilight.

-Mi hermana. Hembra inútil. La asesine, fallo en conquistar Equestria con sus legiones, pero yo no fallare… ¡Están rodeados!- Dijo Naberius.

Todos los vitrales explotaron dejando ver detrás de ellos a enjambres enormes de Changelings. Un aura mágica rodea a cada rey ahí presente y lo azota fuertemente contra la pared dejándolos inmóviles e inconscientes, excepto a los que alcanzaron a protegerse usando magia. Celestia alcanzo a proteger a su hermana y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, mientras que el capitán Ragnar protegió a sus tropas y a Pipsqueak. Poco a poco entre los reyes y nobles, incluyendo a la princesa Cadence, Shining Armor, Spike y las cmc, se veía como una mucosa comenzaba a rodear todos sus cuerpos. De repente los enjambres de Changelings que se encontraban en los vitrales comienzan a caer unos por uno, llamando la atención del rey Changeling.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se pregunto en rey Naberius.

Un sonido sobresale de entre todos, aplausos generados por cascos.

-¿De verdad creías que vendría aquí sin alertar a la armada?- Dijo en un tono burlón el capitán Ragnar.

De repente al asalto salieron pegasos que tomaron por sorpresa a los Changelins, mientras unicornios en tierra los derribaban. A las puertas del salón real llegaron un escuadrón medico acompañados por un escuadrón de ponys de tierra y unicornios. Los ponys médicos atendieron a Pipsqueak que se encontraba en el suelo y a la princesa Luna que seguía inconsciente, pero sin que Celestia supiera, su hermana se encontraba totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero no podía moverse.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme? ¡Tu basura!- Lo provoco el rey -A diferencia de las hembras Changeling, nosotros podemos absorber la energía del amor a través del contacto entre bocas. Por eso no fue necesario pasar semanas fingiendo ser ese estúpido semental. En el último momento hice el cambio y todo el amor que sentía la deidad de la Luna se transformo en energía mágica para mí. La energía de una semidiosa vale la energía de todo un reino. Sin mencionar que es más deliciosa- Un hilo de saliva salió de su boca asqueando a los presentes.

-No te pregunte eso. Pero gracias por la información- Le dijo el capitán Ragnar.

El unicornio azul fue a galope rápido contra el rey Changeling, este sin tomarse la molestia de disparar, solo creó un muro de fuego verde. El capitán anticipo esto y creó una barrera mágica que le permitió atravesar el fuego y disparar una descarga de energía azul directo en la cara del rey Naberius. El Changeling salió disparado contra el techo del salón. Raganar sin perder tiempo cargo su magia y disparo una fuerte descarga de energía mágica color azul marino contra el rey Changeling.

-¡No!- Exclama Naberius disparando al mismo tiempo una descarga de energía azul nocturno.

Ambos ataques de magia colisionan entre sí luchando por ganarle al otro. Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el rayo azul nocturno del rey Changeling rebasa el poder del ataque del capitán por lo que este recibe todo el impacto contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter. El rey Naberius desciende con sus marchitas alas y observa al capitán.

-Tonto, con la confianza de que podría contra la magia de una deidad de miles de años. Para ser uno de los mejores guerreros de Equestria, se confió demasiado- El rey brilla su cuerno y hace aparecer una espada de un metal negro con una media luna en su mango.

-Ahora, acabare con el primer foco de resistencia- Dijo Naberius levantando su espada contra el capitán.

Bajo su espada para atravesar al unicornio azul, pero un campo de energía dorado lo protegió de la inminente muerte. Detrás del Changeling la princesa Celestia junto con Twilight y sus amigas desafiaban al Changeling.

-No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya, horrible monstruo- Le dijo Twilight.

-Twilight Sparkle. Pero si yo ya me Salí con la mía- Le contesto presumidamente Naberius.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Le pregunto Twilight incrédula.

-Llevo meses de meticulosa observación. Como ya se abran dado cuenta, cada pequeño engranaje hizo de este plan un éxito. Nosotros somos los amos del disfraz y la actuación es nuestra amante- Le contesto presumidamente el rey Changeling.

* * *

Era un día soleado en el cuartel de la armada de Equestria. Todos los reclutas entrenaban y los oficiales administraban la entrada, salía y progreso de cada uno de ellos. Todos estos informes pasaban por la oficina del capitán Ragnar, el cual hoy había recibido la visita de una pony de su juventud en la academia, se trataba de la madre de Pipsqueak, Clarys.

-Por favor saca a mi niño de este lugar. Dale su titulo antes, te lo suplico- Le rogo la pony.

-Ya te lo dije Clarys. No puedo hacer eso- Le contesto fríamente el capitán.

La pony comenzó a llorar, a lo que el capitán preocupado se acerco para abrazarla.

-Si puedes. Por el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos de jóvenes hace ya tantos años. Te lo suplico. Saca a mi hijito de este lugar- Le volvió a rogar la pony.

El capitán Ragnar quien siempre permanecía con una expresión seria y neutral, no podía evitar cambiar su semblante a uno más triste, al ver a quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida en sus tiempos de juventud.

-Si tengo alguna oportunidad. Lo hare. Pero vete, que podrían sospechar algo- Le dijo el capitán.

La pony se acerco y lo beso en los labios, para luego separarse y mirarlo a los ojos -Gracias, ¡Gracias!- Le agradeció la pony.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho dejando al embobado capitán Ragnar solo. En uno de los pasillos la pony se escondió en un rincón oscuro debajo de una escalera. De debajo de esa escalera resplandeció una luz verde, para luego apreciar que salía un guardia diurno.

* * *

La princesa Luna le había hecho una pequeña visita a su amado corcel antes de la gran boda. Obligada a marcharse por la inesperada aparición del compañero de Pipsqueak en la academia militar, Royal. El corcel se acerca a la puerta y la abre para encontrarse con su amigo pegaso.

-Hola camarada- Lo saludo el pegaso.

-Hola Royal-

-¿Puedo pasar?- Le pregunto Royal.

-Claro, pasa camarada- Le respondió Pipsqueak.

El pegaso entro y una vez que la puerta estuviera cerrada su forma cambio a la del rey Naberius. Este hizo brillar su cuerno y un aroma lo aturdio al corcel, haciendo que se cayese al suelo al suelo inconsciente. El rey Changeling acerco su cuerno al cuerpo de Pípsqueak transformando su traje de bodas en una armadura de la guardia real. Para luego este transformarse en Pipsqueak.

-Su majestad ¿ya está todo listo?- Se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta.

El impostor abrió la puerta dejando ver lo que parecían ser dos pegasos de la guardia diurna.

-Llévenselo rápido, yo me tengo que aprender los votos de este idiota en menos de una hora- Dijo el impostor.

-A la orden su majestad- Le contestaron los changelings disfrazados.

Ambos pegasos tomaron a Pipsqueak quien ahora aparentaba ser un guardia diurno inconsciente. Lo levantaron en el aire y se marcharon del lugar dejando solo a Naberius. Los pegasos se dirigieron a un almacén de suministros donde dejaron al inconsciente corcel, para luego disponerse a vigilar la entrada.

A minutos antes de la boda, el capitán Ragnar quien decidió no asistir y aun en contra de las ordenes de la princesa Celestia, paseaba por el cuartel, cuando noto a estos dos guardias vigilando la entrada al almacén de provisiones. Curioso y enfadado ya que había asignado a toda la armada a vigilar la boda, se le acerco.

-Y ustedes par de inútiles ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Les pregunto Ragnar.

Ambos comenzaron a sudar. El pegaso de la izquierda miro a su compañero que no tenía idea que decir, por lo que fue el primero en hablar.

-Capitán este… Estamos vigilando el cuartel de provisiones-

El capitán bufo-¿Y porque están haciendo algo que no les fue asignado?- Interrogo el capitán.

Ambos sudaron aun más, esto llamo la atención del capitán.

-¿Hay algo ahí dentro?- Volvió a interrogar.

-¡Claro que no señor!- Respondieron los dos pegasos al unisonó.

-Bien, entonces déjenme pasar- Les ordeno.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar preocupados y sin saber que decir.

Al no tener más opciones se lanzaron al ataque, pero impactaron con un campo de energía que había creado el capitán, el cual los electrocuto y lanzo a ambos contra las puertas del almacén rompiéndolas en pedazos. El disfraz que poseían se deshizo al instante dejando ver a los ojos del capitán Ragnar que se trataban de changelings.

-No puede ser- Susurro el capitán para luego fijar su vista en el corcel que yacía inconsciente y amarrado a un hasta con los ojos y boca vendados.

El unicornio azul se acerco y desvendo sus ojos y boca, para luego desamarrarlo. Lo tomo del cuello para ver si respiraba.

-¡Oye estúpido!- Exclamo el capitán propinándole una bofetada a lo que Pipsqueak reacciono.

-¿Q-que sucede?- Le pregunto Pipsqueak muy aturdido.

-Que alguien se casara con tu princesa y ese alguien no eres tú. Eso sucede-

El corcel abrió los ojos como platos reincorporándose de golpe.

-¡Luna! Un Changeling, Royal, ¡Changelings!- Grito el corcel.

El capitán se le acerca y le propina otra bofetada, esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Ya para de gritar como idiota! Hay que alertar a la armada. Esto es un atentado-

* * *

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno. Aquí la primera gran parte del final, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito. Es una ocasión especial supongo. Luego del final, vendrá el epilogo, no tengo estimado cuanto me tardare, pero intentare no tardarme tanto. **__**Sin más que decir nos vemos en el final de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la han seguido hasta ahora y han dejado reviews que me motivan a escribir mas pronto para ustedes.**_

_**Nos vemos...**_


	16. Amor de la Luna

**Capitulo 16 "El amor de la Luna" **

La princesa Luna se encontraba en una esquina en el gran salón real. Su cuerpo estaba transparente y nadie la podía ver ni oír, ya que aun permanecía en sus recuerdos, recuerdos del que se suponía seria, el día más feliz de su vida. Frente a sus ojos yacía su hermana, la princesa Celestia y las mane seis. En los vitrales se apreciaba a la armada de Equestria tratando de repeler el ataque changeling, aun cuando estuviesen superados en número, los changelings caían como moscas al piso. Un sentimiento de culpa abarcaba los pensamientos de Luna. Si ella no se hubiera enamorado, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Su hermana no se estaría batiendo a muerte con un monstruo y todos los ponys tendrían un feliz día normal. Canterlot, la ciudad capitán de Equestria ahora era un campo de batalla, heridos y puede que hasta muertos inunden las calles. Y lo único que lograba procesar la deidad de la noche, es que todo era su culpa.

La princesa Celestia dio un paso adelante, desafiante y con una mirada decidida y llena de rabia. Miro a Twilight y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Twilight, ve a buscar los elementos de la armonía. Yo me quedare aquí-

El rey bufo. A la vez que Twilight miro preocupada a su mentora y amiga.

-Pero princesa…- Fue interrumpida Twilight, ya que el rey changeling soltó unas enormes carcajadas.

Celestia y las portadoras de los elementos solo podían ver con enfado tan macabra y burlona risa.

-No te preocupes Twilight Sparkle. No es necesario ir a buscar esos preciados elementos de la armonía- Dijo el rey Naberius.

Twilight dio un paso hacia adelante prepotente.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Le interrogo furiosa.

-Ho… Pues es muy simple-

De repente se escucha una gran explosión seguida de un gran temblor que hace incluso a la misma Rarity perder el equilibrio. Cortinas de polvo y suciedad entran por las puertas del salón real, provocando uno que otro tosido entre las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. La princesa Celestia brilla su cuerno con la intensidad del sol y el polvo se disipa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto preocupada AppleJack.

El rey Naberius baja los tres escalones que lo separaban de la princesa Celestia y las portadoras de los elementos. Su sonrisa era incomoda, generaba desconfianza.

-Princesa, de seguro estará familiarizada con la pólvora del reino de fuego-

La princesa no respondió, solo lo miro enfadada. Fluttershy y Rarity tenían una expresión de terror, una mirada de pánico que apenas daba lugar en sus rostros aterrados. Su carta del triunfo, lo que las habían sacado tantas veces de problemas, los elementos de la Armonía estaban ahora bajo toneladas de hormigón. Fluttershy se echo al piso a llorar desconsoladamente, no quería despegar su mirada del suelo ya que tanto sus padres como algunos de sus amigos estaban en la pared atrapados en esa asquerosidad viscosa de color verde. Todo se veía perdido, Rarity la abrazo, pero era inútil. Ni Pinkie Pie podía irradiar felicidad en este momento. Hasta Rainbow Dash se encontraba nerviosa y asustada, afuera se escuchaban explosiones y gritos de batalla.

AppleJack y Twilight intentaban mantener el control, pero los penetrantes ojos del rey changeling podían ver su miedo, al igual que generarlo.

-No permitiré que ganes, aunque no tengamos los elementos de la armonía- Le dijo Celestia desafiante y tratando de demostrar que nada la intimidaba.

-Sé que si. Bueno, no pude abrir la puerta que tan celosamente guardaba los elementos. Así que vi factible volar el lugar entero y enterrarlos bajo toneladas de concreto- El rey Changeling camina lentamente a las crisálidas que se había formado alrededor de los cuerpos de los reyes y nobles. Camino hasta llegar a una en especial.

-La princesa del amor y su esposo Shining Armor, ahora deben estar en un bello mundo de los sueños donde sus más grandes anhelos se hacen realidad. Usando la magia de la princesa Luna, puedo manipular sus sueños, entregándoles sus más preciados deseos. Mientras duermen pacíficamente generan más amor del que se podrían imaginar. Amor que alimenta a mis changelings a a mí. La fuerza del amor que venció a mi hermana ya no es una amenaza, al igual que sus preciados elementos de la armonía Eso solo deja un obstáculo- El rey Naberius mira a Celestia y las portadoras -Ustedes-

Naberius hace brillar su cuerno y dispara un rayo mágico color azul nocturno contra la princesa, Twilight y sus amigas. Celestia crea un escudo dorado que repele el ataque a duras penas. El escuadrón medico no podía salir ya que los pasillos del palacio estaban llenos de guardias peleando con changelings, por lo que no se podían llevar a la princesa Luna, y salir por los vitrales rotos era muy peligroso.

-Esa es la magia de mi hermana- Dedujo Celestia con el escudo ya disuelto.

-Muy efectiva por cierto- Admitió el rey changeling. Naberius brillo su cuerno y de repente la luz del salón real se había ido por completo. Nadie podía ver nada y solo unos ojos se serpiente las observaban con mucha facilidad.

Se escucharon unos gritos en el salón, se trataban de los pegasos del escuadrón medico que seguían ahí. Celestia supo entonces que el rey changeling estaba peligrosamente cerca de su hermana. Intento iluminar el salón con su magia, pero su cuerno parecía un sol apagándose, no podía generar luz, como si esta fuera tragada por la oscuridad.

-¡La oscuridad!- Se escucharon los lamentos de la pegaso amarilla -¡Todo se acabo!-

Rarity la abrazo con más fuerza, teniendo la esperanza que eso calmaría a su amiga. Pero se equivocaba. No solo no podían ver nada más que oscuridad, sino que hacia un frió sepulcral, como si se tratase de pleno invierno y ninguna de ellas usando su bufanda.

-¡Déjate ver cobarde!- Exclamo Rainbow Dash.

Entre las seis amigas se sentía como una brisa las rosaba. Algo se movía muy rápido entre ellas y ese algo no era nadie más que el rey Naberius. Los poderes de Luna le permitían moverse en la oscuridad, como un fantasma. Y no solo eso, sino que le permitían ocasionar un gran temor entre ellas.

-No teman. Es solo un truco- Trato de calmarlas Celestia, pero no era más que un inútil intento.

Se escucho un grito de Pinkie Pie, pero un grito desgarrador. Algo muy inusual en ella, pero más inusual fue el silencio que se escucho. Como si se la llevaran a la fuerza y luego la callaran. Twilight desesperada, calculo rápidamente los lugares en que se encontraban sus amigas y comenzó a disparar desenfrenadamente. Esto no hizo más que llamar la atención del rey. El sonido que hacia Twilight con su cuerno no tardo en desaparecer, sin ruido, sin nada.

-¡Princesa haga algo!- Exclamo AppleJack, ni siquiera una Apple podía hacerle frente a esta situación.

Intento buscar a una de sus amigas, pero solo se encontró con algo frió y malévolo. Fluttershy quien no dejaba de chillar, se asusto al no sentir a su amiga Rarity abrazándola y acariciándola, ya que a su amiga se la habían quitado. Para luego con una brisa, sentir que la toman de las alas y la suben en el aire mientras grita desgarradoramente. Esto alerto aun mas a Rainbow Dash, que comenzó a volar hacían todos lados, impactando con columnas o el techo. Creía que si lograba encontrar uno de los vitrales lograría pedir ayuda a los guardias que se encontraban peleando afuera. Pero antes de siquiera poder estar a 10 centímetros de un vitral ya había sido atrapada. Todas ahora estaban en las garras del rey de los changeling, y todo esto pasó en menos de 15 segundos.

La princesa Celestia estaba sola ¿Aterrada por el rey Naberius? Claro que no. Se encontraba aterrada porque no lograba ver a su hermana, las portadoras de los elementos ya no se encontraban cerca de ella y lo único que deseaba era ver a su hermana sana y salva. No tardo en ser presa del pánico y estallar en un mar de magia descontrolada. Y todo esto frente a los ojos invisibles de la princesa Luna. Quien había regresado a aquel lugar donde sus sueños se habían hecho realidad y que Nightmare Moon había vuelto oscuridad. Se encontraba en un ligero shock momentáneo, pero en cuanto se recupero, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus zafiros ojos.

-¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!- Grito en el vacío.

Flashback.

Era un soleado día de primavera. En una montaña se podía ver un imponente palacio en construcción, no se encontraba en su totalidad ya creado, pero se podía apreciar mucho de lo que ya estaba construido. En el balcón de uno de los cuartos, una alicornio blanca de crin rosa atardecer cargaba a una pequeña alicornio azul nocturno de crin azulada. Se trataban de nadie más que de las princesas Celestia y Luna.

-¿Y todo esto será de nosotras, Celestia?- Le pregunto la pequeña Luna.

-Así es. Todo esto será Equestria. Un reino donde la creación de nuestros padres podrá crecer y echar raíces. Nosotras debemos velar por ellos- Le respondió Celestia.

Luna posiciono un casco debajo de su mentón en pose pensativa.

-¡¿Entonces seremos reinas?!- Inquirió entusiasta Luna -¡YYYYAAAYYYY!- Celebro sobre el lomo de su hermana.

Celestia rio muy contenta.

-No exactamente- Le corrigió Celestia.

-¿Ha? ¿Entonces?- Pregunto confundida.

-Nosotras solo estamos aquí para guiarlos, querida hermanita. Hasta que puedan hacerlo por sí mismos. Nosotras seremos sus princesas, porque los únicos reyes son nuestros padres. Nos tendremos solo la una a la otra en la eternidad que nos espera-

Luna se cruzo de cascos.

-De todos modos suena más bonito "princesas" Entonces desde ahora puedo llamarte princesa Celestia, Jaja…-

Celestia giro su cuello y froto cariñosamente el pecho de su hermana con su nariz, provocándole cosquillas.

-Para ti solo soy Celi-

-¡Celestia! Jajajaja… ¡Ya! Jajaja… ¡Me haces cosquillas!- Dijo entre risas.

Fin Flashback.

Luna se encontraba en posición fetal, la culpa y tristeza la hacían retorcerse de dolor, dolor de haberle fallado a su hermana y a Equestria. Pero entonces escucho un llanto distinto al suyo, este llanto era más infantil y de una voz familiar y dulce. Este llanto provenía de su lado derecho, entonces fijo su vista en el lugar de donde venia tan dulce y lamentable llanto. Se trataba de su hija que había creado su subconsciente. Se trataba se Starshine, la versión que representaba la oscuridad misma, el dolor, la tristeza y la rabia. Lagrimas de plata caían al suelo, lagrimas que le eran muy familiares a la deidad de la noche.

No pudo evitar sentir pena por la potrilla, después de todo verdaderamente llego a creer que ella era su hija, y como había experimentado el ser madre, no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un abrazo por detrás a su la pequeña alicornio. Starshine se dio la vuelta y correspondió el abrazo. Luna sin pensarlo dos veces acaricio su melena, tranquilizando a la que fue su hija dentro de su sueño. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, solo sabía que era lo correcto.

-Ya. Todo estará bien- Dijo maternalmente acariciándole su melena.

Ahora la pequeña alicornio de la oscuridad lloraba sobre el pelaje de Luna. Ambas sentían el mismo dolor, la misma tristeza. Detrás de ellas, unos ojos turquesa las miraban. Eran los ojos turquesa de la Starshine que representaba la luz. Luna no tardo en notarla, pero no se volteo a verla, se encontraba demasiado ocupado consolando a la potrilla que seguía considerando su hija.

-Que el dolor y tristeza nos de poder. No significa que sea agradable. Duele y pesa en el alma. Las lágrimas queman y son muestras del dolor de nuestro corazón. Nosotras y tú somos una. Nightmare Moon y tú son una. Cuando a ti te duele, a ella le duele. Cuando tú lloras, ella llora. Cuanto tú sufres, ella sufre- Dijo la pequeña Starshine de la luz.

Luna cerró los ojos, nunca lo quiso admitir, nunca lo quiso decir ni recordar. Pero en su época de soledad, Nightmare Moon, su versión más siniestra, odiada y oscura fue su única compañía. Compañía que por un tiempo lleno el vacio de su corazón, hasta que finalmente ambas compañías tomaron una decisión. La de mostrar a todos lo que podían lograr, lo que podían hacer si tuvieran la oportunidad. Esa decisión se les escapo de los cascos y como consecuencia resulto el exilio. Durante mil años de soledad, quien la acompaño muy cerca de su alma fue Nightmare Moon. Pero admitirlo conllevaba muchas consecuencias y Luna solo quería olvidar y empezar de nuevo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Le pregunto Luna sin dejar de acariciar a la pequeña alicornio oscura.

-No queremos volver al lado más olvidado de tu ser- Le contesto.

* * *

Entre los enormes bultos de crisálidas había uno que sobresalía. Este sobresalía porque se estaba moviendo, o más bien retorciendo. Este capullo de extraño material se rompió soltando un mar de sustancias verdes y viscosas. Y de este mar surgió la princesa Luna. Quien cayó al suelo del salón real. Desesperadamente alejo su rostro de la mucosa y tomo el aire limpio que tanto le hacía falta. Lo que sus ojos vieron, fue algo que nunca hubiera deseado ver. Tanto en el techo como en las paredes y algunos en el suelo, capullos, cientos de capullos verdes. Reyes, nobles, soldados y demás, atrapados en asquerosos capullos verdes. Miro a su izquierda y encontró a quienes quería, ahí se encontraba Pipsqueak y su hermana atrapados. No dudo en acercarse para liberarlos, pero una estela de fuego azul la separo de sus seres queridos.

-No me esperaba esto- Dijo una voz siniestra que se escondía en las sombras que resguardaban una esquina.

Luna miro y finalmente lo pudo ver a los ojos. Aquel ser que había causado todo esto, aquel ser que le había arruinado la vida y que había surgido de las profundidades de un desierto que era la tierra de los changelings, para llegar aquí y arruinar su boda.

-¡Tu! ¡Horrible criatura de la caldera del Tártaro, como te atreves a hacerle esto a mi reino!- Le grito Luna furiosa.

De repente un soldado pegaso atraviesa uno de los vitrales rotos para caer a los pies de la princesa de la noche. Luna rápidamente intenta ver si está bien, pero una llamarada de fuego azul lo incinera en el acto y frente a sus ojos.

-Al parecer ahora poseen una armada más resistente y mejor entrenada. Aunque mis changelings siguen recibiendo energía de las chrysalidas, siguen oponiéndose- Dijo el rey Naberius.

Una lágrima se escapa por la mejilla de la princesa. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de ver a ese pegaso entre las filas de la guardia real.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerle esto a mis ponys!- Le replico Luna.

Naberius da lentos pasos, circulando los largos asientos de madera donde antes se encontraban sentados los invitados, hasta llegar al centro del salón real.

-Claro que tengo el derecho. Yo debí ser rey en un principio. No mi hermana. Ese era mi derecho y se me fue arrebatado solo por haber nacido 2 minutos después que ella ¡Yo soy superior a Chrysalis y nadie más tiene derecho a acabar con tu miserable reino! ¡Más que yo!- Naberius carga su cuerno y arroja una descarga mágica contra la princesa.

Luna con casi nada de magia en sus reservas de energía, pega un salto con sus patas traseras esquivando la descarga, pero alejándose de Pipsqueak y su hermana.

-¡¿Quién diría que una deidad como tu querría contraer matrimonio con un miserable mortal?! Y además un pony de tierra, Jajajaja- Vuelve a disparar una descarga de energía mágica.

Luna retrocede de un salto esquivándola por poco.

-¡La oportunidad perfecta! ¡Reyes y nobles y las portadoras de los elementos, incluyendo a los nuevos reyes del Imperio de Cristal, todos en un solo lugar para ser neutralizados por la magia de una deidad!- Vuelve a disparar una descarga mágica esta vez más rápida.

Luna emprende vuelo esquivándola.

-¡Meses pasando en la academia militar! ¡Aprendiendo y observando, algo que Chrysalis nunca se tomo la molestia de hacer- Alrededor de Naberius se forma un circulo azul zafiro del cual se disparan distintas descargas eléctricas que llegan hasta Luna haciéndola caer al piso.

-Y por fin. Ya nada se puede interponer en mi camino- Dijo Naberius caminando hasta llegar donde se encontraba la lastimada princesa de la noche.

Luna sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo había algo que podría detener toda esta pandemia. Por mucho que no lo desee, por mucho que no lo quiera, sabe que es su deber.

Flashback:

Era una noche muy especial en Equestria, la joven princesa Luna había obtenido su cutie mark trayendo por sí misma el astro de la noche. Era la primera noche que lograba esto luego de varios intentos y es por eso que esta noche su hermana Celestia la empezaría a instruir en sus futuros deberes. Desde lo más básico hasta lo más importante aunque Luna fuera aun muy joven, ya que el reino de Equestria pronto daría a luz.

En una cabaña en el bosque se podía apreciar a las princesas Celestia y Luna sobre una cama con sabanas un tanto viejas pero muy abrigadoras. La monarca del sol le estaba enseñando un libro de magia, para enseñarle a controlar mejor sus hechizos. Luna tendría que aprender cada hechizo de ese libro tarde o temprano.

-Bueno ¿Entendiste cómo funciona el dar vida a objetos inanimados?- Le pregunto Celestia.

-Creo que si… Aun que no estoy segura cuando necesitare que una silla me baile y cante- Le contesto Luna entusiasta.

-También funciona con otras cosas, le puedes dar vida a tu espejo y así puedes hablar con tu reflejo, Jeje-

-¡¿Puedo hacer eso?!- Exclamo Luna sorprendida.

-Claro que no, eso es un hechizo de ilusión. Debes prestar más atención, jajaja- Bromeo Celestia.

Luna rodó los ojos algo molesta, pero no sorprendida.

-¿Ya memorizaste las reglas que debemos seguir, cierto?- Le pregunto Celestia con la mirada cabizbaja.

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió Luna casi ofendida.

-Muy bien ¿Regla numero uno?-

-Anteponer nuestra propia felicidad por el bienestar de nuestros ponys- Respondió Luna contenta de haber dicho la respuesta correcta, aunque Celestia fingiera una sonrisa.

-Exacto ¿Regla numero dos?-

-Mantener siempre el equilibrio del día y la noche- volvió a contestar con la misma seguridad.

-¿Y regla numero tres?-

-Mantener la paz y armonía para todos los ponys-

Celestia sonrió satisfecha. De verdad su hermana había estudiado.

-Muy bien Luna. Pronto el palacio estará listo, no nos veremos tan seguido, pero será una nueva aventura ¿No lo crees?- Le dijo Celestia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Sera asombroso, tendré mi propio cuarto!- Exclamo Luna saltando sobre la cama, no moviéndola en lo mas mínimo debido a su tamaño.

-Si… Sera divertido- Contesto Celestia fingiendo entusiasmo -¿Qué tal si preparo la cena?- Le pregunto.

-Sí, me muero de hambre- Le contesto la potrilla alicornio.

-Okey- Celestia se levanto de la cama y se dirigió para cocinar algo en la estufa.

-Celestia…- Interrumpió su paso Luna.

A lo que su hermana se volteo para verla.

-Dime hermana-

-Extrañare dormir contigo, aunque a veces ronques cuando no duermes-

Celestia sonrió y abrazo a su hermana acariciando cariñosamente su melena.

-¿Qué tal si luego de la cena te leo un cuento para dormir?- Le propuso su hermana a lo que la potrilla sonrió -¿Cuál historia quieres?-

-La reina de la zona helada- Contesto entusiasta.

-Muy bien-

Fin Flashback

El rey Naberius miraba a Luna, su último obstáculo no se podría encontrar más débil. Casi sentía que era un desperdicio exterminar tan bello ejemplar como lo es Luna, pero de todos modos ya tenía planeado hacer lo mismo con la monarca del sol. Dentro de su ser había un gusto macabro de solo pensar en la idea. Empezó a cargar su retorcido cuerno para atacar a la princesa de la noche.

-Arruinaste mi boda, robaste mi magia. Neutralizaste a las portadoras de los elementos, a Cadence, Shining Armor y mi hermana. Pero…- Luna brillo su cuerno de un aura color turquesa y disparo una descarga eléctrica de igual color, sorprendiendo al rey changelins y provocando que este saliera disparado a los pies de los tres escalones del salón.

Ese hechizo había lastimado considerablemente al changeling. No solo lo había lastimado, sino que la descarga eléctrica había dormido ligeramente sus cuatro extremidades y su visión. No iba a dejar que lo exterminasen y rápidamente se dispuso a reincorporarse con mucha dificultar. Su vista estaba algo borrosa y apenas podía ver y creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Le pregunto Luna sin dejar de acariciar a la pequeña alicornio oscura.

-No queremos volver al lado más olvidado de tu ser- Le contesto.

Luna cerró los ojos.

-Hare lo que sea- Le insistió Luna.

-Debes liberarte de tus recuerdos felices. Olvida todo lo bueno que viviste. Deja que fluya como un rio y solo deja tus recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. Si quieres que Nightmare Moon arregle esto. Déjala libre-

Luna miro a la potrillas que la abrazaba mientras no paraba de sollozar.

-Si esta alicornio representa mi tristeza y la de Nightmare Moon. ¿Qué representas tu?- Le cuestiono.

La Starshine blanca sonrió.

-Yo represento los deseos de ser feliz, de Nightmare Moon. Queremos ser felices, queremos amar y convivir. Pero no queremos desaparecer- Le contesto.

Luna asintió. Renunciar a todos sus recuerdos felices no era algo fácil, olvidar la sensación de amar y querer no era sencillo. Pero por su hermana, su amado y Equestria. Lo haría. Entonces cerró los ojos, se concentro en lo más profundo de sus subconsciente y entonces a su alrededor se formaron distintos escenarios de su vida. Desde cuando era una potrilla y era feliz con su hermana, pasando por su regreso y a la Nightmare Night donde conoció a quien en varios años se convertiría en el primer corcel que amaría de corazón. Hasta llegar a una noche que recordaba muy bien.

Se podía apreciar un lujoso restaurant en algún barrio privado de la ciudad de Canterlot. En él, la clase alta, de la clase más alta, comía gustosamente. Era de noche y en la zona de más exclusividad donde se le entregaba un cuarto a una pareja o un grupo, se encontraban Luna y Pipsqueak elegantemente vestido, cenando gustosamente en privado.

-Y es por eso que ahora existen los abogados- Término de relatar una historia Luna.

-Nunca imagine que todo se debiera a una patata- Dijo sorprendido Pipsqueak.

-Algunas cosas tienen un origen que a simple vista no tienen ninguna relación-

El corcel posiciono su casco sobre el de la princesa, provocando que esta bajase el tenedor con espagueti de vuelta a su plato.

-Luna. Quería que cenáramos hoy aquí porque tengo algo muy importante que pedirte- Le dijo el corcel, para luego levantarse de la mesa y posicionarse en la terraza que poseía la habitación.

Luna no sabía que quería decirle, pero le siguió la corriente para averiguarlo. Camino hasta quedar frente de Pipsqueak, a lo que inclino.

-No tienes que inclinarte ante mí. No es necesario, Pip- Le dijo Luna cariñosamente.

-Tengo que inclinarme ante la bella diosa que tengo frente a mí. Porque tengo algo importante que proponerte. A ti, la dueña de mi corazón- Le dijo Pipsqueak tomando los cascos de la princesa, provocando que esta se sonrojase.

-Está bien- Le dijo Luna.

-Luna, el solo poder pasar un minuto contigo es un privilegio. Es un honor poder tener un lugar en tu corazón, amarte y que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. Yo no soy inmortal, y es por eso que quiero pasar el resto de vida que me queda sobre esta tierra. Contigo- Del bolsillo izquierdo de su traje, saca una cajita azul, la cual posiciona frente a los ojos de Luna.

-Eso es…- Musita Luna.

-Aunque ya todo este planeado, es mi deber proponerlo. Yo soy un esclavo y deseo servirte y hacerte lo más feliz posible. Deseo poder dormir todas las noches contigo y decirte cuanto te amo y cuan hermosa eres. Deseo poder despertar en las mañanas y tomar desayuno contigo. Yo deseo hacerte feliz, hasta mi irremediable fin, y nunca dejarte sola mientras viva- El corcel abrió la caja dejando ver un brazalete de compromiso. Era una brazalete de oro azul y zafiros.

Luna apenas podía contener la emoción.

-Pip… yo…- balbuceo la princesa.

-¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-¡Yo acepto!- Exclamo gustosa lanzándose a sus brazos con toda seguridad.

De repente alguien toca a la puerta.

-Su majestad ¿Desea más vino?- Pregunto un mozo.

-El mejor que tengan- Responde Luna muy contenta.

Frente a la feliz pareja se encontraba Luna y la pequeña alicornio aun pegada a su pelaje. Todo se había detenido como si se tratara de una vieja película. Solo quería hacer una pequeña pausa, un pequeño y último vistazo. Mirando con melancolía la expresión esperanzada del corcel solo pudo articular unas palabras.

-Adiós Pipsqueak-

* * *

El sol bajo por el horizonte y en el cielo trayendo la oscuridad, emerge de las sombras el imponente astro de la noche. Firme en el cielo, haciendo aparecer las estrellas. Sobre Canterlot aparecieron miles de nubes de tormentas. Negras como un abismo oscuro y intimidantes como un tigre listo a soltar su rugido. Se escucharon truenos y relámpagos, curiosamente ninguno de estos truenos y relámpagos amenazaba la vida de ningún pony, muy por el contrario solo amenazaban a los changelings. Los soldados sorprendidos, no tardaron en tomar ventaja de esto. Mientras tanto en el salón real, una figura espectral que enfriaba el ambiente y hacía correr ventiscas que cortaban la piel, caminaba muy elegantemente en dirección donde se encontraba el rey Naberius.

-Esto no es posible. No lo entiendo- Dijo Naberius ya de pie y mirando unos fríos ojos turquesa.

-Cada ser vivo y pensante. Tiene dentro de sí mismo un abismo. Yo provengo de ese abismo- Dijo la imponente yegua de la oscuridad, Nightmare Moon.

El rey Naberius se puso en guardia.

-Luna… Maldita estúpida ¿Crees que me intimidas? ¡Yo tengo tu magia! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidas?!- Exclamo furioso, a la vez que su respiración parecía vapor saliendo de su boca.

Nightmare Moon sonrió maliciosamente. Hace brillar su cuerno y su sombra se estira hasta llegar donde el rey changeling y de esta sombra surge una garra que lo estrangula. Naberius intenta cortar la garra, pero no puede debido a que está hecha de sombras.

-¿Q-que es esto? S-se supone que tengo tu magia-

-Esta no es la magia de Luna. Es mi magia- Contesta Nightmare Moon.

Naberius dispara una descarga mágica contra la yegua de la oscuridad, pero este disparo es repelido por un escudo. Rápidamente noto una concentración de magia debajo de sus cascos y emprendió vuelo esquivando una llamarada de fuego azul, pero como consecuencia desvaneciendo el hechizo y dejando libre al rey changeling. Naberius toma el aire que tanto le hacía falta y mira con enfado a Nightmare Moon.

-En parte debo agradecerte. Hace ya muchos años que no lograba acercarme a Luna de nuevo. De verdad destruiste sus sueños y esperanzas. Te felicito- Le dijo sarcásticamente la alicornio oscura.

El rey bufo.

-No sé como estén conectadas ustedes dos o son una entidad en un solo cuerpo. Pero creo que vivir toda la vida en un hermoso sueño, es mucho mejor que la noche eterna-

-¡Cállate!- Le ordeno Nightmare Moon disparándole una descarga mágica, la cual esquiva emprendiendo vuelo y saliendo por uno de los vitrales rotos.

Nightmare Moon rápidamente se da a la caza del changeling. Su velocidad es superior y no tarda en alcanzarlo y tratar de derribarlo disparando descargas mágicas. Los soldados en el exterior apenas pueden creer lo que veían. Mientras ellos guerrilleaban con los changelings, en el cielo se encontraban peleando la yegua de la oscuridad y el rey de los changelings. Pero al ver que Nightmare Moon persigue al jefe de su enemigo, rápidamente surge la lógica de "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo".

De entre las sombras de las casas surge la guardia nocturna, que le cierran en paso al rey Naberius. Este crea un escudo a su alrededor y los derriba con facilidad. Nightmare Moon trae nubes de tormenta que rodean al changeling impidiéndole el paso al estar estas llenas de electricidad. Naberius mira a sus espaldas y solo le queda enfrentar a Nightmare Moon.

-Te haré polvo asqueroso insecto- Le amenazo Nightmarem Moon cargando su cuerno de energía mágica a la vez que Naberius hacia lo mismo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si tú me exterminas y detienes la invasión? Solo piénsalo. Si yo soy derrotado todas las crisálidas se romperán dejan dolos libres a todos. No podrás tu sola. Hace mil años no poseían una milicia tan grande ¿Crees que Celestia y el ejercito te dejaran traer la noche eterna?-

Nightmare Moon dirigió su mirada por un segundo al demacrado castillo de Canterlot, para luego fijarla en el rey changeling.

-Prefiero volver a la oscuridad antes que dejarte a mis queridos ponys- Nightmare Moon libera un relámpago negro de su cuerno, con el poder de una tormenta.

A la vez el rey Naberius libera un relámpago azul de su retorcido cuerno para protegerse. Ambas fuerzas colisionan entre sí, creando un gigantesco estruendo que tanto como ponys y changelings escuchan. En medio de ambos combatientes se forma una enorme esfera de magia opuesta que lucha por ser la dominante. Finalmente dicha esfera explota disparando a ambos lejos, mandando al rey Naberius a la montaña gemela de Canterlot y a Nightmare Moon directo a una torre del castillo, atravesando una pared.

La alicornio oscura se sacude los escombros sobre su pelaje y melena y mira a su alrededor. La torre en la que había impactado era la habitación de Celestia. Había destrozado un mueble con su impacto. Se dirigió al enorme agujero que había formado en la pared y observo el lugar donde había impactado el rey changeling.

-Es muy fuerte. Posee la misma fuerza que yo- Se dijo a si misma Nightmare Moon -¿Cómo lo podre vencer? No hay forma de que lo elimine pronto. Los changelings reciben cada vez más energía de las crisálidas-

La alicornio de la oscuridad comenzó a pensar cabizbaja tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Los elementos de la armonía están bajo toneladas de concreto. Cadence y Shining Armor están atrapados, incluyendo a Celestia. No puedo liberarlos mientras tenga a este insecto causándome problemas- Nightmare Moon pisoteo el suelo enfadada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al observar que había pisoteado. Debajo de su casco se encontraba una fotografía. Esta fotografía conmemoraba el día en que la princesa Luna regreso de su exilio. Se podía apreciar claramente su melena corta y pelaje un poco más claro, y junto a ella, felizmente su hermana quien la abrazaba con su ala. También se podía apreciar un bello collar de flores que le habían hecho los más pequeños de ese entonces. Nightmare Moon levanto la fotografía con melancolía. Luego levanto la cabeza y miro su astro en el cielo nocturno.

-Tal vez no sea necesario vencerlo. Si lo puedo contener-

A lo lejos se podía ver como el rey Naberius se dirigía a toda velocidad en contra de Nightmare Moon. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura mágica azul oscuro y en su cuerno había una gran concentración de energía mágica. Nightmare Moon bajo la fotografía.

-Solo puedo hacerlo una vez-

Separo sus cuatro extremidades y levanto sus alas lista para emprender vuelo. Pero antes dirigió una última mirada atrás. En sus ojos no solo se podía ver turquesa, sino un claro color azul que simbolizaba que Luna también miraba por aquellos ojos que ahora estaban empañados en lágrimas. Tantos recuerdos, miles de años de vida, haber presenciado miles de acontecimientos. Todo a través de los ojos de alguien más. Dirigió su vista hacia adelante segura de su decisión y cargo toda su energía mágica en un último hechizo que la yegua de la oscuridad nunca pudo lograr y con valor y desdicha cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-El amor es más fuerte que el odio-

El rey changeling impacto con un campo de fuerza que destruyo su equilibrio en el aire. Nightmare Moon abrió los ojos y emprendió vuelo a toda velocidad contra Naberius. Impacto con el rey changeling y lo arrastro a través la gran batalla entre los ejércitos, a través de las nubes de tormenta y a través de la atmosfera. El rey changeling ahora se encontraba en un lugar donde ningún ser mortal había logrado estar. Usando su magia intento zafarse, pero era imposible y poco a poco su cuerpo se transformaba en energía al igual que el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon.

-¡¿Q-que está pasando?!- Exclamo eufórico el rey changeling.

De repente en su cabeza se escucha la voz de la yegua de la oscuridad.

-_Nosotros somos una amenaza para Equestria y sus habitantes. Por eso ambos seremos sellados por mil años. Para que algún día los nuevos portadores de los elementos nos liberen de nuestra oscuridad_-

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!- Exclamo furioso dentro de sus pensamientos.

-_Es por el bien de todos. Debo anteponer mi propia felicidad, por el bien de mis ponys. Es lo correcto- _

Unas lagrimas cayeron a la tierra, lagrimas de la yegua oscura Nightmare Moon.

-_Perdónenme- _Fue lo ultimo que pensó y este pensamiento llego a cada ser atrapado en las chrysalidas.

El rey changeling, ya a una altura de miles de kilómetros, con la voz de un dragón grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIIIIIIIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Luego del desgarrador grito, todas las chrysalidas reventaron dejando libres a todos aquellos que se encontraban atrapados en hermosos sueños. Los changelings al ya no tener un centro neurálgico con el cual poder alimentarse huyeron despavoridos. Su rey había sido derrotado, pero ¿A qué costo?.

Dentro del palacio todos emergían de la sustancia de las chrysalidas, tomando el aire que tanto les hacía falta. Familias se abrazaron, amigos, y seres queridos miraban a su alrededor confundidos al no saber que había ocurrido. Todos miraban confundidos el destrozado salón real. Todos salvo una. La princesa Celestia miraba por un vitral el cielo nocturno. En lo alto se podía ver el astro de la noche con una silueta que reconocía muy bien. Su grito de horror lleno todo el salón llamando la atención de los presentes, sentía como si sus músculos y corazón ya no respondían y se derrumbo en el piso. Pipsqueak se le acerco dudoso y preocupado.

-Princesa… ¿Dónde está Luna?- Le pregunto sospechando el motivo de sus sollozos.

Celestia no respondió. Apenas lograba procesar la tragedia, solo miraba la Luna con lágrimas de oro deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su corazón se llenaba de culpa, tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla y solo quería despertar. Había prometido protegerla, había prometido que nunca más esto volvería a ocurrir. Entonces todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al cielo que era donde la princesa Celestia observaba.

-No puede ser- Susurro Pipsqueak. Una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, al entender lo que había ocurrido.

Todos los reyes, los nobles, los soldados, las portadoras de los elementos y la monarca del sol. Todos, observaban con tristeza la Luna, que nunca antes se había visto más bella y más desdichada desde su primera aparición en el horizonte. Con pesadez y dolor, Celestia realiza su hechizo y baja lentamente la Luna y con ella desapareciendo su luz plateada y las estrellas. Para así traer la luz dorada del sol, para mantener el equilibrio que ella y su hermana siempre intentaron proteger. La luz del sol ya no era calida, la melena de la princesa Celestia había perdido su deslumbrante brillo y ella no podía dejar de ver el cielo.

Sus hermosos ojos de atardecer se había oscurecido. Casi en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar articulo unas palabras.

-Luna... Te falle. Te falle de nuevo-

* * *

**_Bueno… He aquí el final. Debo admitir que fue algo difícil escribir el final, hacer esta Fanfic me hizo encariñarme más con el personaje de Luna, más de lo que ya estaba, incluyendo a Pipsqueak y a Celestia (Eso ultimo no me lo esperaba). Este fic, esta pequeña obra, ha sido la que más me ha importado y con la que más he fantasead__B__o en mis momentos de óseo. Desde el principio hasta el final, todo lo que han leído hasta ahora, fue inventado en navidad del año 2012, mientras miraba la Luna. Fue una idea de la cual dude mucho, pedí muchas opiniones y sinceramente, nunca espere que llegara a gustar tanto. Y a pesar de las dudas, de las infinitas posibilidades que hubo a lo largo de toda la trama, nunca en ningún momento me desvié de mi idea original… No porque las otras ideas que tuve no fueran buenas, sino porque yo quise que todo sucediera así. Como abran notado en este fanfic otros temas aparte del romance, como el pasado de Luna que fue algo de lo que siempre quise escribir._**

**_Creo haber señalado todas las referencias que he usado a lo largo de la trama. _**

**_Aun queda el Epilogo, no tengo claro cuando lo tendré. _**

**_Infinitas gracias a todos los que se dignaron a dejar reviews. Sepan que lo he apreciado mucho. En especial a los que dejaron conforme actualizaba. Y si a alguien quedo triste por el final, espero remediar eso con el epilogo. _**


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Había pasado un año desde el segundo intento Changeling por tomar Equestria. Un intento a una escala superior y mucho más destructiva que la anterior, dejando cicatrices enormes en la ciudad capital Canterlot. La guardia Real dejo en claro su fuerza táctica haciéndole frente a un ataque que los superaba cinco veces en número. El castillo, símbolo de la grandeza de Equestria, ya estaba nuevamente en todo su esplendor y apogeo. Soldados lucían sus medallas por haber destacado en la defensa de Canterlot. Las tierras changelings pasaron a ser propiedad del Imperio de Cristal, gracias al descubrimiento de su localización exacta. Cadence gobernó con bondad y amor, y poco a poco los changelings la aceptaron como su nueva madre y reina. Todo parecía estar bien, pero no era así. En la torre más alta del palacio, una hermosa princesa miraba el cielo con unos ojos que habían perdido casi toda esperanza. Su melena que alguna vez simbolizo la aurora boreal y un futuro feliz, ahora estaba gris y sin vida.

Aquella hermosa princesa era Celestia, quien cada mañana y cada noche miraba el cielo, esperando ¿Pero que esperaba?.

-Princesa- Tocan a su puerta.

-Dime Twilight- Le respondió Celestia fríamente.

-Ya está todo listo- Le informo sin entrar a la habitación.

-Iré enseguida- Le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

La monarca del sol se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes dio un último vistazo al cielo y suspiro. Fue al gran salón de reuniones donde algunos embajadores la estaban esperando, afuera de la sala de reuniones se encontraba Twilight, quien permanecía en Canterlot y especialmente en el palacio, por la salud mental de la princesa.

Celestia si bien no había disminuido en lo más mínimo su eficacia en sus deberes reales, su aspecto y su falta de sonrisa, decían otra cosa. Celestia nunca ha dejado de ser una yegua muy atractiva, pero eso no impedía notar que se había descuidado y que incluso dejado de dormir y comer. Estaba más delgada que antes.

-Princesa ¿Segura que no quiere que me encargue de esto?- Le pregunto Twilight antes de que siquiera Celestia pusiera un casco en el salón.

-No… No te preocupes- Le contesto sin mirarla a los ojos. Ya no miraba a nadie a los ojos, solo se movía y hablaba.

-Está bien- Le dijo Twilight, siempre muy preocupada de su mentora y amiga.

La princesa entro para reunirse con los embajadores. Aquí se discutía lo usual, comercio, política, migración, etc. Los reyes quedaron desconsolados al ver a la princesa Celestia hecha trizas cuando soltó ese desgarrador grito de dolor en la arruinada boda de su querida hermana. Oír a una deidad llorar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, ablanda hasta el corazón más duro. Y simplemente no pidieron nada a cambio a pesar de estar en fuego cruzado en un conflicto que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Termino la reunión y Celestia se dirigió directo a su habitación, donde le cerró la puerta a quien sea que viniera, incluyendo a Twilight. Se recostó sobre su cama, no para dormir, si no para lamentarse en total agonía y sentimiento de culpa. Nunca cerraba las ventanas de su balcón, traía la Luna y la miraba durante horas y horas. Mientras que sus guardias privados tenían la desdicha de escuchar los lamentos y llantos de su amada princesa. Las fuerzas de elite mantenían en secreto absoluto el estado lamentable de Celestia, al igual como los políticos quienes cada vez tomaban más fuerza.

Entre sus cascos yacía una fotografía, la que el asesor de imagen de Luna les pudo tomar antes de la boda.

-Ya es casi la hora-

Ponyville.

En ponyville las cosas tampoco estaban mejor. El pueblo había tenido la oportunidad de estar más cerca de una de sus gobernantes. En la plaza había una hermosa estatua de la princesa Luna, quien se encontraba parada sobre sus patas traseras, levantando su casco delantero con esperanza. Su rostro era el símbolo del amor a su pueblo y a los ponys. Cada noche cuando todos dormían, una figura masculina se presentaba con una rosa azul, la cual dejaba a los pies de la estatua.

-Te extraño…- Dijo Pipsqueak en la soledad de la noche.

Se sentó a los pies de la estatua y apoyo su frente sobre esta.

-Te amo. Espero que sientas todo el amor que te tengo- Dirigió su mirada al cielo -Haya arriba- Volvió a apoyar su frente en la estatua, soltando unas lagrimas, las cuales nadie podía ver, ni escuchar. Nadie, excepto otra figura equina que esperaba todas las noches a que el corcel terminara. Pero esta vez, conmemorando un año desde el exilio de Luna, decidió acercarse.

-Pip…- Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de Pipsqueak.

El corcel se volteo.

-¿Qué hace por aquí?- Le pregunto.

-Vengo aquí todas las noches. Esperando que termines- Le contesto Celestia.

-Bueno ya termine… Puede quedarse- Pipsqueak se reincorporo y se dispuso a irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

-También la extraño- Le dijo Celestia deteniendo su paso.

Pipsqueak se derrumbo en el suelo y miro el cielo.

-Yo me iba a casar con ella. Era mi mayor sueño, hacerla feliz, quererla, nunca dejarla sola- Dijo el corcel.

-Lo sé- Le contesto Celestia sin mirarlo.

-Me ilusionaba con poder vivir con ella. Sentir el calor de su amor cada día. Entregarle toda mi alma, mi fidelidad y mi amor. Pero, todo se arruino, ya no puedo dormir por las noches sin buscar entre las sabanas a Luna. Ese enorme espacio vacío que dejo es algo que apenas puedo soportar- Le dijo Pipsqueak ya no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.

La expresión de Celestia fue amarga al ver al semental que tan celosamente amo a su hermana. Se acerco y lo cubrió con su ala, de cálidas plumas.

-Todo esto, es mi culpa. Yo no debería ser gobernante. Soy un fracaso total- Le dijo Celestia, no mirando al corcel a los ojos.

-No diga eso. Usted cuido de este reino durante miles de años. Lo hizo prosperar y trajo una era de paz y felicidad de la cual generaciones disfrutaron. Incluso no dejo el trono cuando perdió a Luna por primera vez, y no lo ha hecho tampoco ahora- Le respondió el corcel.

Celestia miro el cielo.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos. Puedo verme a mí misma, cuando no encontrando otra opción, exilie a mí una hermana… Y yo, no quería. Yo no… no quería hacerlo- Celestia bajo la cabeza y comenzó llorar -Cierro los ojos y la veo suplicándome que no le haga daño. Y luego yo… La alejo de mí-

-Princesa… No se culpe-

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Luna no solo es mi hermana. Fue prácticamente mi hija. Yo la crie, yo la eduque, yo le enseñe todo… Y luego… Yo y mi estúpido ego la dejo en las sombras. Estuve ciega, la empuje a la oscuridad y a la pena-

-Princesa…-

-¡Soy un monstruo!- Exclamo Celestia a lo que Pipsqueak la tomo del cuello y la miro a los ojos.

-¡No! Usted no es un monstruo. Luna nunca la vio como un monstruo, ella la amaba. Cada vez que hablaba de usted lo hacía con respeto y amor, amor a su hermana y a la que fue su madre también-

-Y-yo… No merezco ese amor, no merezco ese respeto. Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, ella estaría aquí. Yo debí haber sido encerrada en el sol junto con esa criatura. Ella no. Ella se merecía ser feliz de nuevo, ella merecía la felicidad que tu le podías brindar- Celestia estaba destrozada, era la primera vez que se mostraba así a uno de sus súbditos desde hace ya un año.

Pipsqueak la abrazo, le partía el alma ver a quien pudo haber sido parte de su familia si las cosas hubieran salido bien. Celestia cargo su cabeza sobre el corcel. Creía ya haber tenido una y mil veces esta conversación con Twilight.

-Princesa… Tiene que ser fuerte. Usted más que nadie, quien dirige este reino debe mantener su fortaleza- Le dijo Pipsqueak acariciándole la melena para calmar a su gobernante.

-¿Cómo serlo? Si ahora estoy sola de nuevo- Le cuestiono Celestia.

-No está sola. Todos la queremos, todos en Equestria la aman, tanto como a Luna-

Ambos miraron el astro de la noche, done yacía la silueta de la yegua oscura.

Tres años después.

La casa de la princesa Luna en Ponyville fue entregada a Pipsqueak y puso en venta su antigua casa. La princesa Celestia insistió en que se quedara con ella, después de todo había tenido la oportunidad de vivir en aquella casa con el amor de su vida. Aun que quería negase, porque el estar en esa casa le traería recuerdos, simplemente no le pudo decir que no a la princesa Celestia, quien ya había sufrido bastante. Se dirigió a una estantería y se encontró un libro que ya había visto antes de potro. Tomo el libro entre sus cascos y se sentó en una mecedora junto a la chimenea.

El corcel suspiro y comenzó a leer:

* * *

"_Había una vez, en el reino mágico de Equestria. Dos nobles hermanas que gobernaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región, para hacerlo, la mayor usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor traía la Luna al anochecer. Así le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponys. Pero con el tiempo la menor se lleno de celos, los ponys jugaban y admiraban el día que la mayor les brindaba. Pero dormían durante la hermosa noche, ignorando las estrellas y el astro de la menor._

_Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la Luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la transformo en una malvada yegua oscura, Nightmare Moon. Juro que sumiría al reino en la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor uso la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponys, los elementos de la armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos, derroto a su hermana menor y la envió para siempre a la Luna. _

_La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la Luna, y la armonía perduro en Equestria durante generaciones."_

-¿Y qué paso con la princesa Luna, abuelo?- Pregunto una potrilla de pelaje naranja, crin rubia y ojos cerezo, a un corcel de pelaje blanco con manchas cafés, con crin marrón, que usaba unos lentes para leer, mientras se mecía suavemente sobre una mecedora con un libro en sus cascos.

El corcel se saco los lentes de lectura, miro el fuego de una chimenea que se encontraba a su lado. Se acomodo una manta que tenía a los pies de la mecedora y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno, si quieres que siga con la historia. Tendrán que traerme mi té de hierbas, Jeje…- Les dijo el anciano a unos tres potrillos que estaban sentados sobre una alfombra escuchándolo.

-¡Abuelo!- Exclamaron al unisonó.

-Y que sea pronto-

Los potrillos fueron a la cocina a buscar una tetera.

El viejo corcel sonrió gustoso cuando sus sobrinos le sirvieron en un vaso su té de hierbas favorito. Tomo un sorbo lentamente lo que impaciento a los potrillos.

-¡Abuelo!- Exclamaron molestos.

-Lo estás haciendo apropósito- Dijo un potro pegaso de pelaje café y crin roja con ojos azules.

El corcel rio un poco antes de toser.

-Está bien, aquí va la otra parte de la historia-

"_La hermana menor, regreso luego de mil años con las mismas intensiones. Pero lo que los ponys no sabían es que ella no era mala, solo quería que la apreciaran y que la amaran, tal como a su hermana mayor. Seis valientes ponys usaron los elementos de la armonía y la trajeron de vuelta a su reino. Tomo su lugar como gobernante y la hermana mayor y la hermana menor se unieron en un lazo de amor que ya nunca se rompería, gobernando juntas con sabiduría y responsabilidad. _

_Años después, la hermana menor se enamoro de un mortal. El corcel también la amaba y disfrutaban cada segundo que podían pasar juntos. Se iban a casar, una gran boda que llamo la atención de todos los reinos. Pero sin que nadie supiera, un mal acechaba las vidas de los ponys. La hermana menor con todo el amor que tenia a todo su reino, encerró a este mal en la Luna, salvándonos a todos. Anteponiendo su propia felicidad, para que nosotros podamos ser felices."_

-Abuelo…- Pregunto una potrilla de pelaje color caramelo, crin índigo y ojos color miel.

-Dime- Le dio permiso el anciano corcel.

-¿Regresara?- Le pregunto curiosa.

El corcel se levanto de la mecedora y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Vengan niños- Les dijo el anciano.

Los potrillos se acercaron a la ventana también pudiendo admirar el paisaje nocturno.

-Haya arriba, ella nos observa, cuidándonos. Nunca nos ha dejado y algún día. Ella bajara y traerá paz al corazón de su hermana, la princesa Celestia. Quien cada noche, en la torre más alta, anhela poder volver a ver a su hermana. Para abrazarla y quererla-

El anciano abrazo a sus sobrinos -Ustedes son hermanos, siempre se tiene que querer ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si abuelo Pip!- Respondieron al unisonó respondiendo el abrazo.

Sin embargo el corcel desviaba su mirada a la Luna, y soltó una lágrima sin que nadie se percatara. Los potrillos con bufandas y abrigos se despidieron de su abuelo, dejándolo solo en la gran casa. El viejo corcel sonrió feliz de su visita, y camino a paso lento hasta el cuarto de arriba. En las paredes se veían múltiples fotografías de toda una vida. Se sentó sobre la cama y respiro agitadamente.

-Ya es la hora- Saco una carta de un cajón junto a su cama, dejándola al lado de una lámpara.

Cerro el cajón y saco un cofre negro de debajo de la cama, dejándolo sobre esta. De el, saco una fotografía, la cual beso con sus ya arrugados y secos labios. Se volvió a levanta y abrió las grandes ventanas de la terraza, dejando que toda la luz de la Luna entrara a la habitación. Miro el astro con un rostro lleno de estragos por el tiempo. Se apoyo en la baranda y miro la gran ciudad que ahora era Ponyville.

-Todo esto fue posible gracias a ti- Dijo mirando la Luna.

Se dirigió a la cama donde se recostó. Abrazo el cofre negro y saco una fotografía donde se podía apreciar a la princesa Luna y a él de potrillo sobre su lomo.

-Después de todos estos años. Te sigo amando como…- Tosió por el frió -El primer día-

Comenzó a respirar más agitadamente y poco a poco sus movimientos se iban marchitando.

-Espero que me puedas perdonar por rehacer mi vida-

Tosió más, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus arrugadas mejillas.

-Perdóname, por no poder esperar más tu regreso- Dejo la fotografía apegada a su corazón -Yo no soy eterno, pero espero que algún día… P-podamos volver a vernos-

El avejentado corcel levanto el cuello y una brisa entro por la terraza, dejando amorosamente un beso sobre su frente. Frente a sus ojos había una hermosa alicornio que le sonreía. El anciano corcel no pudo evitar esbozar una risueña sonrisa al ver a quien fue el amor de su vida. La felicidad fue tal, que no pudo evitar que una lagrima recorriera su seca mejilla, mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Princesa Luna- Articulo con sus ultimas fuerzas.

Pipsqueak fue descendiendo lentamente su cuello, mientras cerraba los ojos. El astro de la noche iluminaba su habitación. La luz lo abrazaba cálidamente sobre la cama, acariciando su ya descolorida melena. Sobre su frente yacía su ultimo beso de las buenas noches. Y en el suelo se podían apreciar unas lágrimas de plata, dejadas ahí tristemente, para el mortal que logro enamorar a una diosa.

_Fin_

_**¿Quién dijo que un Epilogo debía ser largo? Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de mi modesta historia. Y infinitamente gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. Si esperaban otra cosa, pues lo lamento. Este es el final. No me quise alargar eternamente con la historia en una trama que ya no se le puede sacar mas jugo. Eso no me gusta. Y al igual que un buen amigo, yo quería demostrar algo con esta historia, y es que el Amor es más fuerte que el odio. El amor puede lograr grandes cosas. Como notaron no solo hubo romance en esta historia, sino que relate mucho sobre Celestia y Luna, algo que siempre quise hacer. Existen muchos tipos de amor y el amor de hermanos o en este caso de hermanas es algo que siempre me ha conmovido.**_

_**Gracias por soportar los errores ortográficos gramaticales, etc... **_

_**En fin… Gracias a Iv Anhell quien me ayudo con el título de la historia. Siempre tengo problemas con los títulos. Les sugiero sus historias sobre la princesa Luna, son fantásticas.**_

_**Gracias a Elizander que me ayudo con algunos factores importantes de la historia. Además de darme la confianza de intentar la pareja de Pipsqueak y Luna.**_

_**Y un gracias a todos ustedes queridos lectores. Espero verlos en otra ocasión en alguna otra historia de romance. A sido un placer escribir para todos ustedes.**_

_**PD: Para los que no entendieron el adelanto de 3 años, y luego de leer la historia aparece Pipsqueak viejo. Simboliza que vivió ahí toda su nueva vida. No que se volvió viejo en 3 años. Me sorprendió de algunos que lo creyeron así... **_


End file.
